Total Eclipse of the Heart
by ashel-13
Summary: Actress Bella Swan has been getting mysterious letters making her enlist the aide of body guard, Edward Cullen. But will he do more than protect her body? She finds there's more to the SWAT officer than meeets the eye, and wants him all the more. OOC
1. Dreams Collide

**_Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight. _But i want Edward!! **_You do? _**Yes Hayden, you already knew this. **_Right, right. _**But i love you. **_Thanks!_

**Hey hey all you awesome readers out there that stumbled upon this story. It's me...again. I know, i'm like a cokroach that wont die. Try bug spray if you'd like, but i seriously doubt that would work. I might cough on you though. RIGHT...story. So as Hayden will explain below this is our little project we've been working on. And the boy is so impatient that we are posting it now. So "74 of Americans say it's time to eat babies, what the...hell. Well eat up, here's Harry with weather." That a little piece of the Cease. On to Hayden...**

_So, after someone practically begged me, I talked to the wife, and we decided to write a story together. Now, no worries, we won't forget about our other stories, as a matter of fact, we have to dedicate certain nights to writing our OTHER stories. I hope this pleases you. Know that I am writing EPOV, let me know what you think! Feel free to PM me with any thoughts or questions! Hayden_

**As my baby boy mentioned, he is in charged of EPOV which leaves me with BPOV. So if you want a DTE...take it up with the boy...lol. I'm sorry apparently i'm random tonight. Enought of this, ON WITH IT...(can i do that for this story?)**

* * *

**BPOV**

He grabbed my wrists as I tried to walk out the door, causing me to spin around to face him, my lips merely inches from his own. "But you can't leave me. I can't live without you. I _won't_ live without you," The look in his eyes showed pure determination but there was no love. There was never any love. Guys like him never showed the love they were supposed to portray.

"I'm sorry, Lance, but I just can't go on like this. Pretending. There's nothing more to pretend. I don't love you anymore. The magic is gone. And now, _I'm_ gone." I started to pull away from him after those words, but he pulled me harder and I crashed into his chest.

"You'll love me. I'll make you. Remind you." And with that his lips started to close in on my own. Just as they were about to touch, we heard the magic word.

"CUT!" the director yelled out.

"Thank god!" Devin Steal, the actor I had just been in the embrace of, yelled out before walking off the set yelling "Where is my bottled water?"

I nearly fell onto the floor face first, not expecting him to let go of me so quickly, but I managed to steady myself on the couch that served as a prop to the Victorian styled living room. Not that it made much of a difference, the floor and my face had made so many meetings, they are no longer acquaintances, but close friends. It was a wonder I still had all of my teeth.

"This water is from Greece. I specifically ordered water from Asia!" Devin screamed at his assistant, a tall, lanky boy who looked to be only 19 and obviously had no idea what his new job had entailed. It was the fourth assistant Devin had this month, and it looked as if number five would be arriving soon.

I watched as Devin poured the water on the skinny boy, who stood and took the abuse, only looking up to say, "Where in Asia, sir?"

The way Devin's face turned purple and the vein that looked ready to pop in his head was nearly comical. "WHAT?!" he yelled out.

"W…we…well Asia is a whole continent. Where in Asia?" the boy stuttered.

"I don't care! Egypt." That was Devin's intelligent reply.

It was guys like Devin Steal that gave actors such a disgraceful name. The type that is so cliché, it's practically painful. The handsome guy with the squared chin and the hair only long enough for him to run his fingers through. The eyes everyone thinks sparkles, but are actually colored contacts. The winning smile completely reconstructed out of porcelain veneers, and of course the IQ of a farm animal; although, that's insulting farm animals more than it is him. And no big shot movie star could be complete without…

"VITAMIN WATER?!"

The diva syndrome.

"GET OUT!! JUST LEAVE!"

The poor kid never stood a chance.

I let out a sigh, knowing that another kid's dream will soon be crushed and although he doesn't know it, this boy was truly better off.

"Bella?" I heard a light soprano voice call my name so elegantly it could only be one person.

"Hey, Alice," I greeted the girl that had become my best friend throughout my many small, independent films as my make up girl, before I finally landed this blockbuster with _the_ Devin Steal.

She was a short, pixie like girl, but her face was so beautifully gorgeous that despite her small stature, you were able to tell she was a women. Her short, inky black, hair allowed her face to be seen, and it would be a sin to cover beauty like that up.

Not like me. I had never thought myself beautiful, and neither had anyone else, or so it seemed. I got this big time movie part because the director thought I had a "different look". Apparently, an old Hollywood glam kind of style, with my doe like brown eyes and a certain kind of innocence, was the look they were going for.

I wasn't however, their first pick for the role. Originally, Lauren Mallory was the cast for my character, and had actually begun shooting the film. However, her reputation of a party girl had finally caught up to her, and after being late to too many days of work, they fired her. After her removal, my agent, Jasper who is also the husband to Alice, recommended me for the role.

And that, as they say, is that.

It was our last day of filming, thank god. Devin was a handful to be around all day, every day and now the only time I would have to deal with him would be during interviews and at the premiere.

"Bella?" Alice's voice knocked me out of my reprieve.

"Sorry, Alice, what was that?" I asked her again.

"I asked if you would want to go out for drinks with me, Jasper, and maybe Rose and Emmett? You know, celebrate the big finish?" she asked.

Ah, the Rosalie Hale. The starlet of our era. Platinum blonde with the looks of a model, and talent that put Julia Roberts to shame. She had been openly dating her body guard, Emmett for about two years now; his sense of humor and goofiness was enough to give Rosalie a little softness to her, and we all loved him as well.

"Sure. What the hell? Not having to work with Devin again is a good enough reason to celebrate!" I laughed, and Alice joined in

That was four months ago. Since then, our movie, "Around the Horizon" had made millions of dollars in the box office and made my name recognizable to the human race. I was on magazines covers and in commercials, and had movie offers coming at me from left and right. I don't think Jasper has ever been so busy.

I was modeling for a cover of a magazine, and it was supposed to be shot as an Old Hollywood Glam style. The pictures would be shot in black and white, with only small details in color. It would be the front of NOW magazine and we had just finished shooting.

"Alice, exactly how much stuff did you put on my face?" I laughed as I tried to scrub the remains of my make up off, somehow managing to remove some skin as well.

"Bella you always exaggerate. Stop scrubbing, it was just a little blush and I'm sure it's off," she laughed, reaching to take the wet tissue out of my hand.

"I don't see why you put blush on me, you know I don't need it," I told her, to which she simply rolled her eyes.

Alice was also my driver…well sort of. I loved to ride along with her, as opposed to spending a scary amount of money on getting myself a new car. I didn't need one anyways. Alice loved to drive her yellow Porsche and she was everywhere I was anyways.

She drove straight to my flat. Yes I owned a flat. I tried to keep myself grounded as much as possible; not feeling the need to own a thirteen bedroom home when there was only one of me. The inside was spacious, but no more than two people would ever be able to live in it, and even then, at times I felt lonely when I was in the space at night.

When I stopped to pull my keys out of my purse Alice started laughing at the large white bag beside the door.

"Oh, Bella, can I _please_ go through your fan mail with you?" she begged. We did this together on occasions, and she loved to make me feel awkward when people praised my talent.

"If it makes you happy, why not," I agreed.

So we dumped the bag out over my coffee table and we dove in reading each of the more "entertaining" ones out loud.

"Oh, Bells, listen to this," Alice said, and then cleared her throat before she started to read in a deep voice, "'Bella Swan. Believe me when I say that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Every time I see your face on a magazine or on T.V. my heart skips a beat. I think I love you. Love, Valerie.' Oh shit, it's a girl!" Alice laughed at the end.

I rolled my eyes at her and continued reading. We went through tons of the pieces of paper from kids to teens to middle aged to the elderly. Each of them nice and heartfelt for a different reason. It looked like I would be spending another Saturday writing out letters to fans again, not that I minded. My weekends were boring anyways.

"Uh-oh. Bells, you got another one of 'those'." Alice told me, as she passed a letter over to me.

I straightened the paper with the words made out of letters cut from magazines. "Dripped into your ear is no poison, but an insect. Speak carefully for I hear everything though I see nothing. You have been warned."

I stopped and looked up at Alice, whose eyes were wide. "Bella, I think we need to do something about this. I mean this is the third letter that you have gotten so far."

I sighed as I threw the letter onto the coffee table and sat back into my couch. "Okay, but what? What are we gonna do?" I questioned.

"Alright, before you object, let's just think about this. I think you should get a bodyguard. I mean you're getting threatening letters and the paparazzi have been acting crazier towards. Pwease Bella?" she pouted. "I just want you safe."

I sighed in defeat, knowing I couldn't resist that damn pout of hers. "Fine," I agreed. "Do you think Emmett knows anyone?" I asked.

She furiously shook her head. "No, we can't just get anybody. We need to get someone we can trust. Someone that can be close to us. I'll ask Jazz if he knows anyone. Agreed?"

"Sure Alice, whatever you say."

"Good. Now, what do you want to do for dinner?"

**EPOV**

Silence was the only noise occupying my little girl's bedroom. The light from the hallway cast a soft shadow on her small, oval face. My lips pulled up into a lopsided grin, as I gazed down at the innocent creature sleeping soundly in front of me.

Dropping to my knees next to her small bed, I grazed the back of my hand over her warm cheek. Soft pink lips slid open, and a content sigh filled the room as my girl slept, "Sweet dreams. Daddy will be back in the morning. I love you, princess."

Dragging my lips over her soft forehead, I turned towards the hallway, smiling at my mother. Esme ushered me out into the hallway, not wanting me to wake the little angel.

My mother kissed my cheek softly, "Do not worry, Edward. Your father and I will look after Libby. She is safe with us, Edward."

When I turned to start down the hallway, I heard a soft voice call out to me and a click as my baby closed her bedroom door. Turning slowly, I smiled down at my pride and joy "Hey, my beautiful girl, shouldn't you be in bed?"

Kneeling, I watched as she walked sleepily into my arms, and I lifted her small body, her head moving to my chest, arms linking around my neck.

"Come on pumpkin; let's get you back in bed." Esme pulled Elizabeth's bedroom door open, and I slipped inside, holding my daughter close to my chest.

Laying her down on the pink sheets, I pulled the duvet up to her neck, "Daddy has to go, sweetie, but I will be back before you wake up, okay?"

Soft green eyes gazed into mine, and I watched as the comforter that was keeping my daughter warm, rose and fell as her soft breaths filled the room, "Promise, Daddy?"

Brushing my thumbs across her cheeks, I watched as her green eyes began to close, the soothing motions of my fingers making her fall asleep.

After leaning down and kissing her forehead, I stepped back, watching her sleep for a few more minutes before turning and walking out of the room.

As I pulled the door shut, I smiled into the darkness, whispering to my little girl, "I promise, Libby, with every fiber of my being, that I will return to you in the morning."

* * *

"Cullen! Look out!" Drawing my gun, I turned my body on the training field, falling onto my stomach as the bullet shot past my head.

Our new method of training intrigued and excited me, as the adrenaline rush built in my body. The smooth black vest covered my vital organs, and a short white t-shirt. Masks covered our eyes, not allowing an attacker to see where we planned to shoot next.

From my position on the ground, I pulled the trigger pelting Jacobs in the back, and he fell to his knees in surrender. A loud whistle sounded across the training area, signaling the end of our session, "Cullen's team wins!"

Pumping my fist in the air, I stood slowly, and another whistle sounded, signaling us to put the safety on our guns. Tugging the helmet from my head, I inhaled the fresh air, as the sweat slid down my body. Unsnapping the vest, I peeled it away from my soaked white t-shirt, dropping it on the table where the extra vests were laying.

Kyle Jacobs walked up behind me, clapping a hand against my lower back, and I hissed slightly, "Don't be such a pussy, Cullen. You have taken bullets before; surely a little tattoo can't be that painful."

Growling, I peeled the soaked white shirt away from my skin, baring my new tattoo to the spring air. Libby's name was tattooed against my lower back, in Old English lettering. It joined the Cullen tattoo which was scripted out against my upper back in the same font; I had gotten it after being accepted into the police academy.

The sun bore down on my sweat dampened back as I headed towards the shower. After unsnapping my pants, and sliding them down my legs, I stepped under the warm spray of the shower. The stall next to me was pushed in and I glanced over to my left, nodding at my partner.

Liam Michaels had been my partner since we graduated from the academy; he had been my best friend since grade school, and my daughter's god father. He had been there when _she _left, and I was grateful for him.

"So, Libby-Bug's birthday is coming up soon, Edward. Do you have any idea what you are getting her yet?"

Rubbing the soap over my tired body, I let my shoulders rise and fall, "I am not really sure, she hasn't mentioned what she wants yet. Do you think Heather might have any ideas on what to buy a three, almost four year old girl?"

Heather Michaels is Liam's wife, and Libby's godmother. My little girl looked up to Heather, and in turn Heather absolutely adored Libby. Heather worked as a doctor in the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit at a private hospital in Los Angeles.

After trying for a few years to have a child, she was finally pregnant with their first, a little boy, and I was in line to be his godfather.

Liam chewed on his lower lip, and I watched as he nodded slowly, "I am almost positive that she will have some ideas, or at least she can ask Libby without arousing suspicion."

My best friend was correct in that assumption. We could interrogate criminals and make them cry, but when it came to my little girl, there was no one who could alleviate her suspicion better then her godmother.

After wrapping a towel around my waist, I grabbed another towel to scrub at my tousled brown hair. The guys always joked that no matter what I did to my hair, it always looked naturally tousled, and this caused me to jokingly question their sexuality.

Liam was standing next to me, and we moved to tug on our clothes that had been resting safely in our locker. Slipping my shirt over my shoulders, I hurriedly buttoned it and after glancing down at my watch, I swore under my breath realizing it was 10:32 A.M.

Dressing just as quickly next to me, Liam slid his gun into the locker and I followed once we were fully dressed. Grabbing my bag, I slung it over my shoulder effortlessly as we hurried out towards our vehicles.

Glancing over at my best friend, I smiled at him, and he waved, "Tell Libby-Bug that we will be at her party on Saturday, and make sure that she knows we will have the best present in the world for her."

"You got it, Liam. Give my regards to Heather, and tell her that she will see mine and Libby's sparkling green eyes tonight for dinner." Liam chuckled sliding into his truck.

Heather had commented on my eyes when she and my best friend started dating while we attended the academy, and I refused to let the joke die, "See you later, Cullen."

"Drive carefully Michaels, I don't want to have to train another partner."

Pulling into my driveway, I parked the SUV, turning it off. A girlish squeal filled my ears, and a grin slid onto my lips when my beautiful little girl came running out of the house.

Opening the car door, I set my feet on the pavement. Libby ran around the door and leapt into my lap, knocking me back against the glove compartment, "Daddy! I missed you!"

Gently sliding my hand underneath her, I scooted myself off of the seat, and lifted my little girl onto my hip. Her arms tightened around my neck and I hugged her close to my body as we started into the garage.

My father stood by the door smiling, as I carried my hyper bundle of joy into the family room, "Hello, Edward. How was training?"

Not bothering to set Elizabeth down, I hugged my father tightly and he pressed a rough kiss into my tousled hair, "It was fine dad. How did my little princess behave today?"

Libby giggled into my neck and I chuckled as her soft breath hit my neck. Resting her soft cheek against my shoulder, she looked at my father with her wide green eyes, and an adorable smile, "I was good, right, Papa?"

Carlisle reached his arms out to Libby, who tightened her grip on me. Narrowing my eyes slightly, I kissed the top of my angel's head, wondering why she did not want to let me go. My father looked directly into my eyes, and raised an eyebrow letting me know that we needed to talk.

Prying her little fingers from the fabric of my shirt, I set my little girl on the couch, kneeling in front of her, "Baby, Daddy has to go to talk to your Papa, okay? Can you behave for your Nana; it won't take very long, princess."

My little girl nodded, but her bottom lip stuck out in a small pout as Esme moved to sit next to her, hugging her little body close.

Leaning forward, I kissed her nose, and she giggled, squirming closer towards my mother, "Be back in a couple of minutes, pumpkin."

Walking up the stairs behind my father, my thoughts went to what could have happened with Libby today that was making her shy away from her grandpa, and be extra clingy towards me.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Carlisle looked at me, "Elizabeth has been worried about you all day, Edward. She woke up at the crack of dawn, crying because you had promised to be there when she woke up. You can't make promises if you have no intention of keeping them."

"Dad, I left as soon as training was over, and I did not realize that Libby would wake up earlier then normal, hoping that I would be here. She usually sleeps late."

Carlisle nodded slowly, "I know, Edward. From now on, just give her a time frame, please? She was quite distraught."

"Why didn't you call me? Or call the training base? They would have pulled me out if Libby was upset."

My father shook his head and I tried very hard not to roll my eyes. He was treating me like a child, not like a man, "I told her that you would be home soon, and that there was no need to call you. That is why she is slightly upset with me, and extremely clingy towards you."

"Alright, thank you for your help, but if she is upset, I want to know. Have her call me at work, just so she knows that I will be home soon, please?"

"Fine, Edward. Next time I will let her call you, but if you can not get to the phone fast enough, then I hope you can deal with the consequences of a very clingy daughter."

I watched my father's back as he started down the stairs, and I settled myself on the top step, pinching the bridge of my nose.

As my father rounded the corner, I heard sock clad feet pounding on the hard wood floors, and I chuckled to myself when I heard my mother call out, "Elizabeth Grace Cullen, you will walk when you are indoors, young lady!"

Libby's green eyes peered up at me as she was scolded by her grandmother. Beckoning her up with one finger, she slid onto the step next to me, resting her elbows on her knees, cupping her face in her small hands, mocking my actions, "Daddy, I missed you today."

Gently lifting her tiny body onto my lap, I stroked her soft brown curls, before pressing my lips to the crown of her head, "Daddy missed you too, pumpkin. How would you feel about going to Uncle Liam and Aunt Heather's house tonight?"

My little angel started bouncing up and down on my lap, and I chuckled, my warm breath hitting her neck, "Yes Daddy! Please!"

Digging my fingers into her sides, I felt her squirm as I tickled her, and a loud giggle flew from her lips, "Come on, little bit. Let's go get you changed then."

Scooping her up, I listened to the loud giggles echo through the empty hallway as I carried her into her bedroom. Lightly tossing her onto the bed, I smiled as she giggled before scrambling to find clothes to wear.

While she was changing, I walked towards my room, tugging the button down shirt away from my body, hissing when the fabric came in contact with the tattoo. Mumbling to myself, I started digging through my drawers, "Jacobs is right, I am a pussy."

A soft giggle sounded from my doorway, and Libby bounded into my room, kneeling down behind me, "What are you looking at, pumpkin?"

Her soft fingers traced my lower back, as she read the letters, "L-I-B-B-Y."

Smiling I tugged the shirt out of dresser, "What does that spell, little bit?"

My daughter squealed as she realized what was decorating my lower back, "Daddy? Is that my name?"

Scooping her up, I set my most precious gift on my silk comforter, before pulling my black shirt over my head "Yes, pumpkin. That is your name."

Libby giggled, and slid herself backwards on my comforter, her squeals of joy growing louder each time she moved on the slippery surface. Laughing softly, I scooped her up into my arms, hugging her close to me, "Come on you crazy monkey, your aunt and uncle are waiting for us."

* * *

"Libby-Bug!" My little girl giggled as I set her on the ground, her small feet carrying her in Liam's direction.

Liam scooped her up, gently tossing her small body in the air, as I locked the doors on my Subaru Forester, smiling as my little girl's squeals filled the front yard, "Uncle Li! Put me down!"

Tickling her sides, my best friend set my squirming three year old on the ground, "Go get Heather, Libby."

Footfalls sounded on their wooden floors as Libby took off running through the house, and I called after her, "Walk, Elizabeth!"

Turning towards Liam, I narrowed my eyes, "Did you just treat my daughter like a dog, Michaels?"

Rolling his eyes, my best friend clapped his hand down on my shoulder, "Of course not, Cullen."

My pager buzzed loudly from its spot in my pocket, and I heard Liam's buzz in harmony.

Sighing, I looked at my best friend who had a frown on his face as he read the red numbers that spread across the pager's screen, "Great, Edward. Let's go tell our girls goodbye."

* * *

My best friend was lying in that hospital bed, and it was my fault. Swallowing back tears, I rubbed my hand over the worn chair sitting inside the white room. Liam looked like death, and the pale skin that covered his body did not belong to my best friend.

The doctors had told me that he would make a full recovery, but I couldn't help feeling extreme remorse for not protecting my partner better.

"Edward, what happened?" Standing slowly, I encased Heather in my arms, rubbing my hand up and down her back. Stepping out of the hug, Heather reached her hand up stroking my cheek, removing the excess tears.

"Where is Elizabeth?" Heather dropped her hand from my cheek and moved it to her swollen stomach. I smiled as the palm of her hand soothingly stroked the fabric of her t-shirt, as if trying to calm the little boy that was growing inside of her.

"She is in the waiting room with your parents. Your dad will be in to make sure that everything went well with Liam's surgery. What happened, Edward?"

"I panicked, and Liam paid for my mistake. I should be in that bed right now, not him." I turned, looking down at my best friend, when her hand spun me around. A sharp sting rippled across my cheek, and I hissed in pain.

"Don't you ever say that again, Edward Cullen, do you understand me? No one should be in that bed and you need to stop feeling sorry for yourself and help your friend get better. Go be with your daughter. She needs you."

Stepping out of the room, I held my hand to my cheek, trying to cover the red print, "Daddy! Are you okay?"

"Yes, pumpkin. Daddy's fine." Lifting her up, I cuddled the tiny creature close to me, rubbing my hand over her back, wanting my little angel to sleep.

Humming softly, I felt her body become heavier against my chest, and I smiled as the soothing motions lulled her to sleep. At least I could do something right.

The phone that was clipped to my hip began to buzz, so my mother stood to take Libby, "No, mom. Can you just answer it? I need Libby close to me right now."

Unclipping the phone, Esme held it close to her ear, "Hello?"

There was a pause, and my mother looked up at me, smiling softly, "It is Jasper, Edward. He has a job offer for you."

* * *

**So what did you guys think? I personally LOVE the way Hayden writes Edward. SO much better than i ever could. But i hope you enjoyed our difference in writing skills fused to make this. I'm pretty excited to continue. And a little side note, Devin Steal? TOTALLY a real kid's name that went to my high school. The End. Good story, eh?**

**Right-o. So knowing me i would LOVE to put some lemony goodness in here, and you could get it from the real males perspective. Wont that be cool? I think so. He writes HOT!**

**Kay i'm done. Well my lovelies. Thanks for reading this little project of ours.**

**Much love and even more writing,**

**ashel-13 and hubby**


	2. Scene Change

**Disclaimer: _We do not own Twilight. _But Edward has agreed to meet me for dinner :)!! He is a fine piece of man. **_Wait, what? We're married! What is this? _**Oh, shhh, baby boy. You think Kristen Stewart is hot. I think i can have dinner with Edward if i want. You can even join us ;). **_Okay!_

**Ladies, can i get an MMMMMmmmmmm...at the thought of Hayden AND EDWARD! **

**Right, while i clear the fantasies from my head. I just really want to say thank you for all of you that reviewed. I knew you would all love Hayden's version of Edward, and i think he's quite hot myself. **

**Oh, i wanted to ask you guys if you wanted there to be a Reveiw Crew for this story. So, do you want it? Do ya? I can give it to you...you know i can. Wow, that got dirty FAST. I'm gonna stop. Over to you, babe.**

_Holy crap, people! I honestly did not expect to see that many reviews! You guys are twelve kinds of awesome, but please don't make me explain the twelve kinds, it could get quite dangerous. Anyway, for those of you who asked what my penname was, it is __**HaydenMCullen**__. If you search for Hayden, you might be able to find it. I'm not quite sure._

_For those of you begging for DTE,(Dirty Talking Edward, if you are just joining us, lol) it is in the back of my mind…That is all I'm going to tell you, unless I get an INFLUX of PM's begging me. Hint, hint ;) _

_Oh! For those of you who were confused about Liam, he was shot in the arm, close to his heart. Edward is blaming himself because he is, well… he is Edward? Need I say more? Plus Liam is his partner and it's Edward's job to protect him._

**So there you have it. And this will be updated weekly. Probably on Fridays. Fridays are our date night, so it only makes sense. Well to me it does, to you it might be like "how does that relate at all?" Enough of my yammering. ON WITH IT...**

* * *

**EPOV**

Staring off into the horizon, I adjusted the sunglasses that were perched on my nose. Looking at the square office building, I crossed my arms over my suit clad chest, waiting for Jasper to meet me outside.

The lights reflected off of my skin, as I moved to lean against the pole, glancing down at my watch. Jasper had agreed to meet me at 9:00 A.M., and it was three minutes from the exact time of our meeting.

"Edward Cullen!" Jasper walked towards me gracefully, his blonde hair pushed back away from his face. Uncrossing my arms, I pushed my body away from the pole, extending my hand in my friend's direction.

"Jasper Whitlock, how have you been?" Grinning, I grasped his hand in mind, before pulling him into a tight hug.

"Quite well, Edward, thank you for asking. How is Elizabeth? I'm sure she is so big by now." Jasper walked quickly, gesturing for me to follow him, and I bit back a chuckle knowing that business would come before pleasure.

Tugging at the collar of my dress shirt, I walked quickly behind Jasper, hoping that I would eventually get used to his quick pace. When we reached the elevator, I responded quickly, "Libby is doing well, Jasper."

"Good, Edward. Listen, I will explain everything once we reach my office. Sorry if I sound so harried, but I have to find someone quickly, and you are one of the few people that I can trust."

As we stepped into Jasper's office, he gestured for me to take a seat while he leaned against the cherry stained desk. Glancing around his office, I took in the pictures of the celebrities that he was an agent for. My high school friend had done quite well for himself.

"So, what can I do for you, Jasper? You mentioned something about protecting someone; I have never been a bodyguard. What made you think of me, I am quite sure there is someone out there that could do a better job then me?"

His normally blank forehead was creased with worry, as he adjusted himself on the desk, "Like I said, Edward, I trust you with my life, and I know that you are a damn good S.W.A.T. officer."

Frowning, I looked down at my shoes, "Not good enough, I let my partner get injured."

Jasper pushed himself away from the cherry wood, and his hand moved to my shoulder, "Edward, do not beat yourself up over this. Liam is a damn good officer; he just happened to be at the wrong place, at the wrong time."

Applying pressure to my shoulder, Jasper shook my body lightly, "Come on, Edward, let's go meet the woman you will be protecting."

The narrow hallway was decorated with awards, and pictures. Stopping front of Jasper's, I let out an airy laugh, "Wow, Jazz you sure have changed."

Pushing my shoulder, Jasper nudged me further down the hallway. Upon reaching a solid door, Jasper knocked twice, and slipped a key into the door knob. The lock clicked, and Jasper turned the knob, opening the door carefully.

Upon opening the door, Jasper revealed one of the most enticing creatures that I have ever seen. Gorgeous chestnut brown hair, framing her small face, and chocolate pools of color were here eyes. A nagging voice entered my mind, urging me to remain professional.

"Edward Cullen! I have not seen you in a while; how are you!" Small arms slid around my waist, and spiky black hair pushed against my chest as Alice hugged me.

"I'm doing quite well, Alice. Thank you for asking."

Her arms slid away from my body, as she stepped back, taking in my appearance, before opening her mouth to speak again, "How is Elizabeth?"

Tensing my back, I stood with my legs shoulders width apart, crossing my arms over my chest defensively. Even if I was going to protect the woman in this room, she did not need to know anything about my life, regardless of how attractive I thought she was.

"Elizabeth is fine, Alice. Thank you for asking."

Noticing my change in posture, and hearing the tone of my voice, Alice stepped backwards, and sat next to the brown eyed girl. Remorse slid onto my face for a moment, letting Alice know that I was not trying to be hateful towards her; I just wanted to keep my daughter safe.

Raising her eyebrow in warning, Alice cocked her head, letting me know that she understood, a clear message that our conversation was far from over.

Jasper's low chuckle floated through the room, and the woman who was seated next to Alice looked up at the sound of his laughter, an angelic smile falling onto her face, "Edward, please sit. There is no one in this room to defend Bella from, so relax."

A chair was slid in my direction, and after settling myself on it, Jasper began to speak again, "Edward, I know I did not explain much to you on the phone, and I do apologize for that. We have a small situation, and you are one of the few people I trust to handle it."

Keeping my back straight, I settled my feet on the floor, the soles of my shoes flat. My arms were settled on the rests of the chair, but my body was positioned to move at anytime.

A nod of my head gestured for Jasper to continue, "Bella has been getting hate mail from a specific _fan_, and the words are formed from letters cut out of a magazine. We are not sure who is doing this, however we believe it is the same person. Each letter contains a poem, hinting that the writer is always watching."

Her brown eyes watched me as I stood, sliding my jacket from my shoulders. My fingers moved to unclasp the buttons around my wrists, as I rolled my sleeves up my arms.

Eyeing her carefully, I spoke softly in answer to Jasper's unasked question, "When do I start?"

* * *

The soft red lighting in the restaurant held a tone of romance, as we walked through the open door. My hand was flat against Bella's back as we walked, eyes never leaving her body. I'm sure my attitude had to be irritating her, but I would not mess this up.

Jasper had reserved our seats for us, and upon reaching the table, I noticed a burly looking man with dark hair sitting with his arm around a woman with wavy blonde hair, and blue eyes.

Pulling Bella's chair out, I felt her eyes boring into my back, "Edward, I can move my chair on my own. I don't need you to move it for me."

Grinding my teeth together, I waited for her to seat herself, before gently moving the chair back in place. Biting my tongue, I settled myself next to her, before the burly man reached his hand across the table, "Hey, Edward. I'm Emmett McCarty and this is my girlfriend--" He was interrupted as I shook his hand, fingers squeezing mine as if testing my strength.

"Emmett, I don't need you to introduce me. Hello, Edward, I am Rosalie Hale; Jasper is also my agent, and Bella and I are good friends. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Settling her gentle hand in mine, I shook it gently, before allowing her to remove it, "It is a pleasure to meet the two of you. Jasper speaks highly of you both."

Even though I had seen Rosalie's face covering many billboards, I had never actually seen one of her movies. Having a three year old daughter, and a job where I could be called in at anytime, made it nearly impossible to see movies with adult themes.

My gaze was torn away from Rosalie and Emmett, as the waitress approached our table. Strawberry blonde hair was crimped around her face, and her light blue eyes raked over our table.

Upon reaching our table, she stood close to me, and began speaking, "Hello, my name is Mackenzie and I will be your waitress tonight." Reaching her hand out, she gently stroked her finger down my chest, "What can I get for you?"

A small smirk pulled at my lips, "What would you recommend?" I felt a foot kick me underneath the table, and my eyes flickered in Alice's direction. A warning stare was the only answer I received. Swallowing, I gave her a weak smile, "I will just have a glass of water, please."

"What would you like to eat, darling? I can tell you a few things that taste, _amazing_." Her tone of voice was laced with a sense yearning, as her eyes slid down my body.

I heard Alice let out an exasperated sigh, "He will take the chicken parmesan; that is what he always eats."

Biting back a chuckle, I watched as Mackenzie turned in Alice's direction, hurriedly scribbling down what I would be eating for dinner that night. As our waitress began taking Jasper's order, my phone rang. I smiled at the number that flashed across my screen.

"Hello?"

A loud girlish squeal filled my ears, "Daddy! This is Elizabeth Grace Cullen!"

My lopsided grin pulled at my lips, as I responded, "Really? I don't know any girls named Elizabeth, are you sure you have the right number?"

All eyes were on me as I spoke to my little girl. Libby's soft giggles filled my ears as I looked at Alice, winking, "Hold on Elizabeth, someone would like to speak with you."

Alice's nimble fingers pulled the phone from my hand, and she spoke softly into the mouthpiece, "This is Alice; how may I help you?"

I heard my little girl's laughter coming from the phone, and this time a low laugh slipped from my mouth. Listening to Alice's soft banter with my daughter made me smile, wishing that I had someone who would be Libby's mother.

The phone was then passed to Jasper, and the smile never left my lips as my other friend spoke softly to my daughter. I felt Bella's eyes on me, so I glanced in her direction, "Would you like to speak to my daughter, as well?"

Bella smiled, shaking her head slowly. A piece of hair fell into her face, and I reached forward, tucking it behind her ear; an involuntary action that had been engrained in my being ever since Libby's hair had grown long enough to fall into her eyes.

Her pale cheeks flushed, as my hand gently stroked her cheek, and I ducked my head, embarrassed, "Sorry, Bella."

Letting my hand fall back to the table, I noticed Jasper extending my phone towards me, "Someone would like to speak with you, Edward."

Bringing the phone close to my ear, I heard muffled voices in the background, "Hey princess, who are you talking to?"

Her musical voice filled my ears, "Just Papa, he wants to talk to you after you tell me goodnight."

Glancing down at my watch laden wrist, my eyes widened at the time, "I'm sorry, pumpkin. I'll come up and say goodnight to you when I get home, I promise."

"Will you tuck me, Daddy? Papa does it, but not as good as you."

Biting my lip, I made sure laughter was not laced in my tone, "Sure, sweetie. Snug as a bug in a rug."

Melodic giggles erupted in my ears, "Okay, Daddy. Papa says I gotta go."

Closing my eyes, I pressed my fingertips to my forehead, wishing I was at home with my little girl, tucking her in, "Alright my little angel. I love you, princess. Sweet dreams."

"Night, Daddy. Love you more!"

"No sweetie, I am almost positive that I love you more!"

"Nuh-uh! I love you times…" I heard her pause, and more muffled voices filled the earpiece, "Times infinite! Papa says you can't beat that, Daddy! So don't even try!"

Laughter sounded from my right, and I looked over, noticing that Bella's smile was as big as mine. Winking at her, I spoke to my little girl again, as Mackenzie set our food in front of us, "Alright, Libby, you win. Give Papa the phone, and get your adorable little self to bed. I love you. Goodnight, little bit."

My father's voice was a change from my little girls, and I gazed down at my food, wondering what he had to say, "Edward, when will you be home, son?"

Twirling my spaghetti on my fork, I let out a low sigh, "I will leave as soon as I get Bella home. We are eating dinner now, so it should not be too long. I'm going to look over some items at her house, and then I will leave. Do you want me to call when I leave Bella's house?"

After a brief pause, my father responded, "That sounds like a plan, Edward. We will see you when you get home, son. Don't forget about your promise to Elizabeth."

Rolling my eyes, I continued to spin the spaghetti, "Don't worry. I won't forget. Love you, bye."

After hearing his response, I snapped the small device shut, before clipping it back on my hip. Alice glanced up from her dinner and smiled, "Libby reminded me of her party on Saturday. Have you gotten her anything yet?"

Cutting my chicken, I shook my head slowly, "No, I haven't had the time yet. I'm not even sure what she wants."

The chicken was delicious as I chewed it, and Alice nodded, "Don't worry, Edward. I will get her something tomorrow. A few things from you, and something from Jasper and myself; do you mind if I pick it out?"

Shaking my head quickly, I swallowed, "No, Alice. If you don't mind, that would be amazing." Turning towards Bella, I spoke again, "How is your food?"

Smiling, Bella nodded, "It is really good; thank you for asking. Do you have another question for me? I'm sure that look in your eye signals that you have another question."

After sipping my water, I wiped my face with a napkin, "Yes, I do have another question. Do you have any plans for Saturday? I have a birthday party to attend and since protecting you is my job, I think it is only fair for me to invite you."

Alice spoke up, "Yes, Bella. Libby is so adorable! You have to come. Edward, would you mind if Emmett and Rosalie attended too."

"Not at all, you two are invited as well. It may not be a Hollywood party, but I am sure you will have a good time. The more the merrier."

Emmett nodded, "I would love to come. Rose, would you like to join us?"

After kissing Emmett's cheek, Rosalie turned towards me, smiling softly, "It would be an honor to attend, Edward. Thank you for the invite."

Nudging me with her shoulder, Bella smiled as well, "Edward, make that three yeses. I would love to meet your little girl; she sounded extremely adorable on the phone.

Rifling through Bella's letters, I gazed at the words that were formed from magazine clippings. After making a copy of them on Bella's computer, I had called my father to let him know that I was on my way home. Knocking lightly on Bella's door, I waited for her to call out to me, "It is open, Edward."

Poking my head inside the door, I spoke, "I am leaving now, Bella. I checked your windows, and set your alarm. Call my cell phone if you need anything. Please do not hesitate to contact me. Follow me to the door and lock it after me if you don't mind?"

Her footsteps grew louder as she walked towards the door, and I turned starting towards the front of her apartment.

As I stepped out of the door, I smiled softly, "Have a good night, Bella."

"You too, Edward, please drive safely."

Upon reaching my house, I locked the door behind me. Walking up the stairs, I shrugged off my jacket. Pushing Libby's door open, I walked to her bedside, and began to tuck her in.

After kissing her forehead, I stepped back, gazing at my sleeping angel, "Snug as a bug in a rug, Elizabeth. Sweet dreams, my little bug, sweet dreams."

**BPOV**

I waited in Jasper's office with Alice at my side as we sat on the couch running along the wall opposite from the door. Her hand rested gently on my thigh and when my worried eyes looked over at her, she smiled softly at me.

"Bella, its fine. Edward is an old friend of mine and Jasper's. I'm sure he can be trusted," she tried to comfort me.

I nodded my head, and turned my nervous glance towards the door again. I could feel my hands twisting and turning and the knot in my stomach tightening the more I waited. I was about to meet a guy that would be forced to spend a ridiculous amount of time with me. Not only that, but this poor man would have to endure the photo shoots, the premiers, the casting calls, and worst of all, for the next few weeks, Devin Steal.

I let out a sigh as I felt sorry for the man that would soon have no life but to protect me. Why would he even want to bother? Did Emmett luck out getting to protect Rosalie or what?

The pumping of my heart sounded in my ears as my hands stilled themselves and my breath held without me thinking about it, as we heard Jasper's two knocks and the sound of the key slipping into the hole. I could almost feel the click of the lock in my bones as the knob started to gently turn, and then inch open.

The first thing I saw was Jasper's blond hair as he stepped into the office. Behind him was whom I assumed to be, Edward. I gulped at the realization that this beautiful man would be the one to follow me around for god knows how long.

Alice launched herself from my side on the couch before he was even completely in the room. I barely noticed as she attached herself around his waist as I looked him over.

His green eyes seemed to sparkle like emeralds and I wondered if it was the lighting or if they were always like that. _Probably contacts,_ I told myself. That is, after all, what I was used to. The pretty boys that were made up to look that perfect.

His hair, an unusual bronze color, was messy but looked stylish, like he was blessed with that naturally perfect hair without even trying. A few strands hung in his eyes and I so badly wanted to sweep them away with my hand. I shook my head at the thought. I almost wanted to laugh at myself for those ridiculous thoughts.

"Edward Cullen! I have not seen you in a while; how are you!" Alice's light voice brought me out of my thoughts, and stopped me from mentally ravishing the seemingly built body of this Mr. Cullen. _What is the matter with me?_

"I'm doing quite well, Alice. Thank you for asking," he responded, his voice like velvet.

Alice detached herself from the man as she asked, "How is Elizabeth?"

At the mention of this Elizabeth his demeanor changed. His back went stiff straight and his arms crossed in front of his chest, his face perfectly masked of any emotion. He looked like a S.W.A.T. guy. They way he could turn his emotions off was frightening.

"Elizabeth is fine, Alice. Thank you for asking," he responded almost coldly.

Hearing this as his response, and noticing the change, Alice stepped away from him and came to sit next to me again on the couch.

His face changed slightly for an instant as he looked at Alice and I looked back between the two of them, noticing the silent conversation, but not understanding it.

My head snapped towards Jasper at his soft chuckle and I couldn't help but smile at how light he was trying to make this. It seemed everyone was on edge until that faint chuckle.

"Edward, please sit. There is no one in this room to defend Bella from, so relax," he said, a chuckle still present in his voice. He pulled a chair from his desk and slid it towards Edward Cullen.

Mr. Cullen straightened his suit before sitting and making himself comfortable in the chair, seeming to listen intently as Jasper started to brief him.

"Edward, I know I did not explain much to you on the phone, and I do apologize for that. We have a small situation, and you are one of the few people I trust to handle it."

As Jasper spoke, I could see Mr. Cullen's body tense. He looked ready to pounce at anytime, and though I appreciated the effort and seriousness he was taking with me, we were, after all, in Jasper's office. This man meant business.

"Bella has been getting hate mail from a specific _fan_, and the words are formed from letters cut out of a magazine. We are not sure who is doing this, however we believe it is the same person. Each letter contains a poem, hinting that the writer is always watching," Jasper had continued.

I watched as the gorgeous man stood and slid his jacket from his shoulders and he unclasped the buttons on the wrist of his sleeves and then rolled the said sleeves up, revealing toned arms.

I looked up to find his eyes staring into mine and they seemed to sparkle even more than before. He spoke softly to Jasper while still looking at me, "When do I start?"

* * *

It was a quaint little restaurant where we decided to go for dinner, the lighting beautiful and had a certain romance about it. It made it seem that the hand that Edward (I was now more comfortable using his name) was holding against the small of my back was something other than protection. With I sigh, I let the idea that he could ever be interested in me leave me. I was sure to not look right at him, knowing that if he caught me looking, my face would turn its trademark red.

I paid little attention throughout dinner. My attention was elsewhere. Like on the gorgeous man our waitress felt the need to flirt with. I wasn't sure exactly why I seemed to care so much. She was only doing what any sane women with eyes would do….undressing him mentally. I could see it in her eyes. And I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to do the same thing.

But as her fingers ran up and down his chest, I turned my head away, not wanting to see that. I didn't know this man. He just happened to be devastatingly attractive. Probably just another Devin Steal.

I was in the middle of trying to talk myself out of the harmless crush I seemed to have when the sound of a ringing phone, made me jump in my chair. I was sure no one noticed but I could still feel my cheeks heat at the embarrassment of such a tiny thing knocking me out of my thoughts.

A beautiful smirk crossed his face when he read the number on the screen. Probably that Elizabeth girl Alice had been talking about earlier. Was that a wife? A girlfriend? The way he smiled at the number it must've been someone rather important.

"Hello?" he answered.

All I could make out was a little squeal on the other end of the phone. But he must love talking to that little squeal because that grin tugged harder to pull it into a smile.

"Really? I don't know any girls named Elizabeth, are you sure you have the right number?" he joked and I couldn't help but smile slightly at his playfulness.

I watched as Edward winked at Alice, after hearing some more giggles on the phone. "Hold on Elizabeth, someone would like to speak with you." And with that he handed the phone across the table to Alice.

"This is Alice; how may I help you?" she asked as her voice became even softer than usual.

The phone was passed around the table, Jasper also taking the small device to say hello. The little girl giggled quite a lot and Edward was positively glowing. He must really love that little girl. But he must've felt my eyes on him, because he asked if I wanted to talk to her.

Though I loved that he had asked, and wanted to include me, I shook my head. I didn't know this little girl. She wasn't for me to talk to. And when a strand of hair fell into my face from my action, Edward's soft fingers brushed it way, tucking it behind my ear.

I had to fight the urge to close my eyes at the gentle touch. Why did it seem so sensual to me? An action that was simple and so every day made my heart speed up and my stomach do flips.

All he did was apologize before getting back on the phone with the giggling little girl. There was a moment after I could hear her babbling about loving him times infinite that I couldn't help but giggle, and the wink that man sent me I'm sure made my face tomato red.

The small group that knew each other talked of plans for the little girl's (Libby I learned for short) party that was set for the next day as I nibbled on my dinner. I was invited to the part, though I'm sure out of courtesy rather than desire. Or maybe it was just that he was taking this bodyguard business seriously. Rose and Emmett were also invited, which was sweet. And truth be told I wanted to learn more about this Edward, since he would be around me so often.

Or at least that was the reason I told myself, but my heart knew different.

We were soon alone in my flat, and Edward was rifling through my stacks of letters and fan mail. I went to my bedroom and changed into my pajamas, leaving him to do his work. But I couldn't stop putsing with my hair, or wondering if the white tank top I always wore to bed looked good on me. I wanted to believe that it had nothing to do with him. And it frustrated me that it wasn't true.

A knock on the door made me jump almost three feet in the air…and then trip. But I grabbed the counter of my dresser to stabilize myself.

"It is open, Edward." I called out, hoping I didn't sound like I was out of breath from almost just dying.

The door opened just a sliver, letting his head poke into my room and I found those green orbs look into my eyes.

"I am leaving now, Bella. I checked your windows, and set your alarm. Call my cell phone if you need anything. Please do not hesitate to contact me. Follow me to the door and lock it after me if you don't mind?'

I felt my heart drop at the seriousness in his voice. All business. Did he not see the way I had been looking at him all evening long? Was I that good at acting that I could act off my feelings? The reason didn't matter in the end, I suppose.

I trailed behind him as we walked to the front door of my apartment. Once the door was opened, he turned towards me. "Have a good night, Bella." That velvet voice could read an instruction manual for a printer and still sound alluring.

"You too, Edward, please drive safely." I told him before watching him walk down the hall and I shut the door, locking it behind him as instructed.

I went back into my room to lay down on my bed, trying to get some sleep, only to discover that sleep was no where to be found. My mind kept replaying the day I had had, and the man I had met.

I threw the covers off my legs and slipped into my fluffy slippers to head towards my kitchen. I filled up a kettle with water and set it on the stove to boil. In the mean time I headed to my book case and snagged one of my favorites, Romeo and Juliet, and cuddled up on the couch to start my night of restless sleep and getting lost in romances that only come true in books and movies.

Romances that never come true in real life, no matter how much we hope and pray, and wish they would.

* * *

_Just so you know…if you do have any questions, my inbox is open for suggestions but if you really can't find me, PM the wife, and she will pass them on. PROMISE! Lastly… you guys are making me blush hardcore with all of your compliments, so I'm really glad you all like my Edward, personally, I don't think he is that good…But thanks!_

_Also, my sis (Ishtar14), and I started a C2, called Eclectic Twilight. You can either PM me or her, and we will check out your stories! Just let us now, we'd be happy to look at them._

**What did you guys think? I was really critical of my BPOV for this chapter, so i would LOVE to hear your opinions. And i am aware that it was a little repetitive, but i wanted you to see what Bella felt for the first meeting. We will alternate so it's not so repetitive next time.**

**As always thanks for reading guys. I love you, and i'm and i'm sure Hayden feels the same.**

**Much love and even more writing,**

**ashel-13 and Hayden**


	3. Precious Moments

**Disclaimer: **_**We do not own Twilight. **__Can I own, Bella though? _**Uhhh….no. Definitely not. **_Well you get to own Edward, that doesn't seem too fair. _**Yes, well Edward is a sexy piece of man. **_This is true. _**I know, right? And I also own you. So no, no you can't own Bella. Keep her out of this. **_Okay…love you! _**Love you too. ******

**Everyone say thank you to Charley, our beta. All together. "Thank you, Charley."**

**So personally I think this is much more 'ashel-13-y' then the last chapter. So that being said it's way more my style and was a lot more fun for me to write. No more repeating, if that worried you in the previous chapter. **

**HEY!! I'm going to get Breaking Dawn at Midnight tonight….even though I pre ordered it. Hahaha…can you say "freak"? If you can, I recommend you do it now.**

**On to Hayden…**

_So, as you can probably tell by now, I (being Hayden) am the one who writes in italics. If you can't tell that…Then I guess it's your loss? Anyway, I have been getting offers left and right, (well, I don't think I am, but some do…) but I will have to deny them. I know, I know, spare the tears. I am quite sorry, however my heart belongs to another girl, (ASH hint ASH) so I would say regretfully, however, I have no regrets. Although, she MIGHT share if you ask really nicely? And since she owns me… Well, you know the rest!_

_Okay, so, thanks to Charley (MyLionMyLamb) for beta-ing. I have never let another proof my work, but decided, what the hell! Once again, no regrets. She did an AmAzInG job, so thanks, Charley!_

_DTE…See Chapter 4 ;) I guess that means you will be seeing, Dirty Talking Edward… ON: August 8__th__, 2008. Now which is more exciting…DTE or the Olympics? Hmmm? And ON: August 2__nd__, 2008… well, no need to announce what happens then! Lastly ON: August 3__rd__, 2008…I'll be 20… BOO! Please don't let me turn into an un-teenager… PLEASE!_

_Oh, and since I'm feeling…ballsy? In my old age, I will use PUMPKIN because that is what my dad calls my sister, and what I will probably call my daughter. Her name will be Mercedes :P I have no choice in this matter…_

_ONward and UPward: (Coolest phrase, ever…It's okay, be jealous, I understand)_

_Hayden_

**Ummmm…coolest phrase ever? We all know its not. :p So what IS the coolest phrase ever? Say it with me, ON WITH IT…..**

* * *

**BPOV **

Waking up the next morning I found myself lying awkwardly on my couch with the sun pouring in through the large windows and as I straightened myself up, my neck protested the movement, causing a soft "owww" to come out of my mouth. I spoke the word was as if I was scolding my muscles for straining (an almost, "hey, why did you do that?"). In response, every time I moved, they pulled tighter against me.

When my feet hit the floor, my left foot kicked my tattered copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ and I bent down to put the beloved script on my coffee table before trudging to the kitchen. With my top cupboard filled with Capt'n Crunch and Frosted Flakes, I opted for the first and poured myself a bowl. On my way to the table to eat and with a spoonful of the Cap'n already in my mouth, my phone started to ring, echoing throughout my apartment.

"Ello?" I answered, the half eaten cereal in my mouth causing me to not be able to speak correctly, as I tilted my head back and answered with the milk and cereal still in there.

"Is it a morning rendezvous with Count Chocula or Tony the Tiger, this morning?" Alice giggled on the other end of the connection.

I nodded my head, as if that helped me to swallow, before answering, "Actually, the Count couldn't be bothered at this hour, so, while Tony was persistent, his stripes were no match for the Cap'n's white beard," I answered with a giggle of my own, "Is there a reason you were interrupting us?" I laughed.

"Actually, there is," she chirped, "It's Libby's birthday today, remember?" she asked. In all honesty, was it really possible for me to forget? It was fairly hard to concentrate on Romeo last night when in the back of my head all I could think about was Edward Cullen.

"Bella?" she asked, bringing me out of my reverie.

"Right, the party. For…Libby, is it?" I asked. A few names were thrown around last night. Libby…Elizabeth, I had to keep them all straight. I came to the conclusion that Libby was the little girl and Elizabeth the mom? Ugh, I was having feelings for a married man. What was wrong with me?

"That's right. I love that little munchkin. Oh, Bella, she's so adorable! You'll just love her. She's got her daddy's eyes," she was gushing.

"So will I get to meet Mrs. Cullen too?" I asked, my heart pounding in my chest at the thought of coming face to face with the perfect woman that managed to snag a man like Edward. She would have to be quite something.

"Well Esme will probably be there since her and Carlisle live in Edward's house. They watch over Libby while he works," she explained and my head wheeled trying to figure out who these other people were.

"Okay, let me get this straight. Edward is married to Esme and their daughter is Libby. Then who is Elizabeth and who is Carlisle?" my voice started to sound whiney even to me as I tired to get the family straight. And to my surprise, Alice started howling with laughter on the other end.

"Alice Brandon Whitlock I do not think this is funny!"

"I'm….sorry, Bella," she said in between laughs, "but you…got it all…wrong." I could hear her take a deep breath to calm herself before she continued, "Edward _was_ married, but the bitch left him and Elizabeth, aka _Libby_," she enunciated, "when she was born. Libby is Edward's little girl. Carlisle and Esme are his parents. Like I said before, they live with him so they can take care of Libby."

I soaked that in for a moment, staying silent and I didn't even notice the smile that formed across my face as I thought it through. Edward didn't have a wife. Though that didn't exactly mean he was single, it elevated the pain of him being married and gave me a chance.

"Right, like that would happen," I murmured, my eyes rolling.

"What's right?" Alice asked.

"Oh, sorry. I was just talking to myself. So…the party…" I trailed off, knowing that Alice was easily distracted.

"Right, as I was saying I think we need to go shopping," she said casually, "I mean, I don't know about you, but I think I need and outfit. Come to think of it, I DO know about you and you definitely need an outfit. You know, for a movie star, you would be lost without me when it comes to clothing."

"Well thanks, Alice, that's not at all insulting," I retorted.

"Well good. So I'll pick you up in about an hour and a half. That should give you enough time to get decent, right?" she asked and then without giving me time to answer, continued. "Alright, see you then. Bye."

I looked at the phone for a second before hanging it back up and looking down at my bowl.

"Well, Cap'n, it seems we only have an hour and a half alone together. Lets just get it on," and with that I started to inhale my food.

**EPOV**

The entire house was covered in pink and my eyes burned at the extremely bright colors. Hearing footsteps behind me, I turned to see Liam, whose arm was in a sling, "Wow, Edward. It looks like a clown threw up in here."

Closing my eyes, I shook my head, body shaking in silent laughter, "Yes, Liam. I am well aware of the situation."

Boisterous laughter filled my ears and I groaned, "Oh great, neighborhood moms."

Patting my back in sympathy, Liam grabbed my arm before tugging me towards a very pregnant Heather, "Hey Edward, what beautiful decorations! I am thinking of coloring the baby's room very similar to this."

I watched as my best friend paled, "Heather, darling, the baby is a boy."

Shrugging her shoulders, Heather gently rubbed her stomach, "So? Real men wear pink, Li, right Libby Bug?"

My small daughter came bouncing up to me, surrounded by some of her friends, "Right, Aunt Heather! I guess Uncle Li's not a real man!"

Liam's eyes narrowed playfully, and he grabbed Libby with his right hand, tickling her. Squirming, loud squeals erupted from her small mouth and I chuckled, "Daddy! Help! The tickle monster's got me!"

Stepping backwards, I held my hands up in the air, "Sorry, Elizabeth, my hands are tied. I can't lose my man card!"

Libby's squeals turned into little growls as she tried to pull away from Liam's moving fingers, "Guess you're not a real man either!"

Her little tongue poked out of her mouth in my direction, so I slid to the ground in front of her, gently grasping the slippery pink appendage in my hand, "I don't care if it is your birthday, young lady. Keep your tongue in your mouth, or a bird might fly by, think it is a worm, and attack. Got it?"

Liam had released her during my mild scolding and Libby's tongue slipped back into her mouth, a small pout forming on her face, "Sorry, Daddy."

Winking at my little angel, I smiled, before kissing her soft forehead, "It's okay pumpkin, now go play."

Gently patting her back, I nudged Libby in the direction of the kids surrounding her. Her small feet drug in the dirt and I knew she felt bad after being scolded. Crossing my arms, I looked at Heather and Liam who both had small smiles on their faces as they watched me, "What?"

Liam laughed, "You just scolded the birthday girl; that's like blasphemy, Edward."

A retort was on my lips when bubbly laughter sounded from behind me. My daughter was in Jasper's arms, hugging him tightly, her "posse" standing behind her. I watched as the mother's began whispering to each other as Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Bella

started towards me.

­­­

**BPOV**

I yanked on the dress Alice had convinced me to wear today, trying to make it go down longer. It was a red, flowy dress and reached past my knees, but it still seemed inappropriate to wear to a little girl's birthday party.

Rose, on the other hand, could wear a belly dancers costume and still manage to make it look elegant, rather than skanky. Some girls have all the luck.

"Alice, are you _sure_ this looks alright?" I asked, fidgeting with the halter top to make sure all of my "assets" were fully covered.

"Why so nervous about how you look, Bella?" she asked with a smirk as she elbowed me and giggled.

I threw her elbow away from my body. "_Because_ this is a little girl's birthday, _not_ a night out clubbing, Alice."

"Oh Bella, just calm down," she answered.

"Yeah, it looks great on you, doesn't it, Emmett?" Rose joined in as we walked through pink balloon arches to the back yard.

Emmett snickered as I tripped in my high heeled sandal. I managed to catch myself, no thanks to him. Rose smacked him in the chest as a response.

"Yeah Bells, you look really perty." He smiled a big toothy smile, making me playfully glare at him.

"Hey, smile, there are little people all around," Emmett said seriously.

I couldn't help but laugh at him and the seriousness in his voice. But before I could make fun of him for it, little laughter flooded my ears and a little bundle of pink came running up to Jasper.

"Hey Libby!" he said as he picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Hi Jazzy!" she squealed.

"Come on, Libby Bug. My turn," Alice said, holding out her hands for Jasper to give the little girl to her. "And how is my big birthday girl?" Alice asked as she settled her on her hip.

"Goooood," Libby said smiling at the little pixie.

"Well let's go say hi to daddy, okay?" Libby nodded in response and I looked up, seeing him for the first time that day.

Was it possible to get even more beautiful over night? If it was, Edward Cullen sure as hell accomplished it.

**EPOV**

Alice walked with Elizabeth sitting securely on her hip and I couldn't help but smile as I saw Libby talking animatedly to Bella and Rosalie. Chewing on my lip, I glanced down at the ground, thinking about the day Libby was born, the day _she_ left.

Small hands cupped my cheeks, and smashed them together. Widening my eyes, I watched as my little girl gently pecked my lips, "Look Alice, Daddy's a fishy!"

Beautiful laughter filled my backyard as Bella began giggling and I kept my lips pursed as Libby continued pushing my cheeks together, "No pouting, Daddy. It's not your birthday. You can't cry if you want too."

Bella's giggles grew louder and Libby's hands dropped from my cheeks, a lopsided grin falling onto her little face. My grin, "Daddy, Ms. Bella's laughing at you!"

Grasping Libby's hands in mine, I gently kissed her palm, "I hear her, Libby Bug."

Lifting her from Alice's hip, I settled my little girl against my chest, gently stroking her back, "Thanks for coming, I really appreciate it."

Turning my attention to Bella, I gazed at her intently, "Anything happen today?"

"I haven't checked yet, but are you coming back to my house?"

I nodded; my hand still softly stroking my little girl's back, feeling her small body grow heavy, "Yes, but I am bringing Libby with me, if you don't mind?"

Bella's hand reached out and began to lightly stroke Libby's back along with mine, "No, it's her birthday, she deserves to be with her Daddy. Plus, she's extremely adorable, Edward."

Nodding, I grinned, "Thank you, Bella."

I saw a camera flash and looked up to see Alice taking a picture of the three of us. My little girl nestled against my chest, and our hands both rubbing her small back.

Alice's smile told me that she thought the picture was adorable and I heard Bella speak softly, "Alice? Will you make me a copy when you upload them?"

The tiny pixie nodded her head, smiling, "Of course, Bella. Any picture you want, you may have."

A soft chorus of _"Happy Birthday"_ floated through the air, and lights were flashing as cameras took pictures of my baby girl. Four candles were placed close together on Libby's cake. My mother had spent hours putting it together and the cake looked amazing.

The blue castle was formed from cake and was sitting on a white, circular platform. Small butterflies were scattered along the smooth surface. Pursing her lips, I watched as the fire on the candles died out from one soft puff of air, flowing from her small mouth.

Applause sounded across the yard and I tipped my head towards the ground. Liam's right arm slid across my shoulder, "She is growing up so fast, Edward. You are doing an amazing job raising her, man. Heather and I are proud of you."

Swallowing thickly, I nodded as my green eyes filled with sadness. Unfamiliar fingers laced with mine, and I looked up from underneath my eyelashes gazing into those beautiful chocolate brown eyes, "Are you okay, Edward?"

"Yes, Bella. I am fine, thank you for your concern."

Lifting my head, I felt Bella's finger's slide from mine, her hand going to my cheek, gently stroking my jaw line. I swallowed looking down into her brown eyes, before pulling away slowly, "I have to go help serve."

As I walked away, I cursed at myself for leaving where I so desperately wanted to be. With her. Bella was an amazing woman, but she deserved someone better then me, I could not let myself get too close to her; for her sake and for the sake of Elizabeth.

After serving everyone, I settled myself into a chair, tipping my head back, and closing my eyes. I had decided not to eat any cake, but everyone else seemed to be enjoying it. Pinching the bridge of my noise, I squinted, gazing up at the sun.

**BPOV**

After Edward walked away from me, I could feel my cheeks heat up. I knew I had pushed my luck, but I just couldn't seem to control myself around him. He was just so beautiful showing what he truly felt. He wasn't trying to mask his emotions in that moment and I was drawn to him more than ever before.

Needing a moment to myself, I walked towards a white picket fence in the yard, resting my back against it as I watched the groups of happy and laughing people, both small children and adults. With all the pink decorations, it made me wonder how much help Edward had gotten and I nearly giggled at the thought of him doing it by himself.

"So, do you come here often?" I heard a voice ask and I turned my head to see a pair of brown eyes.

"Uh…no. First time," was all I could think of as a response. The man with dark hair and brown eyes had put an arm on either side of my body, keeping me against the fence.

"Well maybe I could take you somewhere that can become more…_familiar_," he suggested. It was as if he was trying to make his voice sound like velvet, but there was only one man capable of doing that.

My breathing picked up as he started to push his body closer to mine. And that fact that I was wearing a dress in such close proximity to this man didn't make me feel very comfortable at all.

"Jacobs!" a voice normally smooth called out and the brown haired man turned to look at Edward approaching us, his hands slipping from the sides of me to face him.

I saw Edward jerk his head to the side, signaling me to go somewhere else. I nodded in response and scurried away to let the men have their talk.

"Would you mind not harassing my guests?" I heard Edward say as I walked away.

That's all I was at that moment to him. A guest. He wasn't looking out for me; he would've done the same thing for anyone. That's a good thing, right? A kind thing to protect people. But then why did it make my heart sink?

**EPOV**

"Would you mind not harassing my guests?"

Kyle narrowed his eyes in confusion, "I was not harassing her, I was flirting."

Another growl slid from my lips, as I slammed him up against the wood, "That was harassment and if I ever see it again, Jacobs, your body will be in a bag. Do you understand me?"

The only other time I had felt like this was when _we_ were together and another man had hit on _her._ Stepping away from Jacobs, I turned to see my little girl looking up at me, her face full of fear, "Daddy? Are you okay?"

Kneeling down in front of Libby, I used my thumb to brush some stray crumbs from her face, "Yes, pumpkin. Daddy and Mr. Kyle were just joking around." Turning my head, I looked at my ex co-worker, "Right Jacobs?"

Jacob's nodded his head furiously, "Yes, Libby, your father and I were just joking around. No worries."

Lifting my daughter up, I turned to look at Jacobs, mouthing, _"Never again, do you understand?"_

He nodded, and I watched as his mouth formed the words, _"Yes, sir."_

Libby's eyes still held a fearful look when I set her on my hip, but a smile lit up her face as Emmett approached, "Hi, Mr. Emmett!"

Grabbing her from my arms, Emmett chuckled as my little girl squealed, "Hey Edward, Bella would like to speak with you. Something about this little one," He tickled Libby as he spoke, "opening her presents soon."

I brushed my lips across a squirming Libby's cheek, before gently tickling her sides, "Be good, little bit."

As I approached Bella, I saw Rosalie and Alice giggle softly before walking away. Jasper's hand clasped my shoulder and I turned to look at him, "I'm going to go get Libby's presents, Edward. Do you mind if I set everything up for you?"

Shaking my head, I eyed my friend carefully, "Do you think Bella is going to kill me? Maybe she liked Jacobs and I messed it up for her."

Jasper laughed softly, "No, Edward. That was definitely a look of fear on her face. I was about to step in myself, but you were a lot quicker then any of us. You are her bodyguard, Edward. It is your job to guard her, well, her body."

My eyes widened and Jasper slapped my shoulder before walking away. Glaring at him, I yelled, "What in the hell is that supposed to mean?"

A chorus of reproachful gasps surrounded me and I rubbed my forehead when I heard Libby's voice, "Uh-oh, Nana, Daddy said a bad word. That's a ten minute time out for you, Daddy!"

Grimacing, I murmured, "Daddy could use a time out right about now."

A soft hand grasped the back of my neck, "Edward Anthony Cullen, we taught you better then to yell curse words across a yard full of preschool children. What in the world is going on in your head, young man?"

Turning to face my mother, I winced at the dangerous look in her eyes. Criminals were easy; my mother, on the other hand, not so easy, "I think Bella is about to yell at me. I don't know what to expect, so I am completely unnerved."

Smiling at me, my mother's musical laughter filled my ears. So similar to Libby's, "Edward, I am sure she just wants to thank you for getting that scum bag to leave her alone. After all, you are her bodyguard."

My mother walked away, her tone of voice leaving our conversation hanging. Growling softly, I continued in Bella's direction and upon reaching her, I opened my mouth to apologize.

Her soft hand covered my lips and I felt her lips brush across my cheek. Sliding her hand from my lips, she looked directly into my eyes and spoke, "Thank you Edward. I appreciate what you did for me."

If people could melt, my body would be a pile of goo, "You're welcome, love."

Mouth poised to speak, Bella stopped and looked down on my pant leg and I felt a gentle tugging. Looking down, I saw Elizabeth standing there, "Can I help you, pumpkin?"

Libby's little head started bobbing, so I placed my hand on the crown of her head, stopping the incessant movement, "Libby, your brain will fall out of your ears if you shake too hard, my little darling. Now what can I do for you."

Smiling, my little girl held her arms out and I lifted her. I felt her small lips against my ear as she whispered softly, cupping her small hands next to the side of my head, "Aunt Alice said to get your scrawny butt to the table for presents."

Tipping her head towards my lips, I kissed her softly, watching as she squirmed, "Alright, my little monkey, let's go open your gifts."

Glancing at Bella, I smiled sheepishly and watched as her grin widened. I hadn't meant to call her love, it slipped.

Clearing my throat, I turned, holding Libby close, "Alright, the birthday girl is going to open her gifts, but before she does, Libby has something to say."

My little angel cleared her throat and I heard the yard quiet once again. Cupping her small hands over her mouth, she projected her small voice across our lawn, "Thank you for coming to my birthday. I am happy to be four! Thanks!"

Her face was red as I set her on the ground and she scampered to her chair. Trying not to laugh, I stood next to her, handing each present too her, reading who it was from, "Alright pumpkin, this one is from, Emmett and Rosalie."

Turning my head in their direction, I gave them a look of shock and Emmett winked while Rosalie smiled. Mouthing a thank you, I turned to see Libby's look of awe as she began unwrapping her gift. Loud squeals erupted from the girls at the table and even the boys looked impressed, "Daddy, they got me my own iPod!"

I could feel the shock register on my face, when Rosalie spoke, "There are already some songs on there too and your name is engraved in the back. Do you like it, sweetheart?"

My little girl's head began to bob again, "Me love! Thank you!"

A look of pouting slid onto my face and I spoke softly, "I don't even have an iPod and my four year old has one."

Libby stood up on her chair, patting my cheek softly, "It's okay, Daddy. I will share!"

**BPOV**

I couldn't help but smile when I was around Libby. She was the most adorable little girl I had ever seen in my life. I couldn't hold it in when she told Edward that she would share her biPod with him, cupping his cheek as she did so.

I gave her my present next, chewing on a nail as I hoped she liked it. I had gotten the idea from my father when he had given the same thing to me when I was a little girl. A charm bracelet.

Libby opened the box with her tiny little hands a small gasp was let out, making my grin turn to a full out smile.

I watched as Edward's big, strong hands took the delicate clasp and hooked the delicate bracelet on Libby's little wrist. He gently touched each of the charms before looking up at me with a soft smile.

"What do the charms mean?" he asked quietly, as if it was a secret we would share.

I walked the short distance towards them and knelt down, fingering each charm as I explained the significance.

"The tiara is for Libby, because you called her your little princess and the lion is for you, because you are ferocious, yet so tame around your little girl." I smiled at the meaning. It really was extraordinary how profession and manly Edward could be when away from his little girl. But the moment he hears her voice, it's like a whole other side takes over and everything else melts away.

Libby looked up at me, "Where's your charm, Ms. Bella?"

Looking down at those green eyes, I smiled at her, "I thought that you might want to pick out the other charms, so how about we go shopping for the ones you want sometime?"

**EPOV**

Smiling, Libby stood up on her chair and hugging Bella. I watched my little girl interact with Bella and I couldn't help but smile, "Thank you, Ms. Bella."

Stroking Libby's hair, Bella smiled, "You're very welcome, sweetie."

Alice, Jasper, my parents, Heather, Liam, and I had decided to combine our gifts. I wanted to take Libby to Disneyworld, so we pooled our money together. As Libby opened the gift, I heard a loud scream come from my baby girl's lips, "We're going to Disneyworld!"

Laughter sounded through my backyard again, as Libby launched her body from the seat and into my arms. Little kisses were pressed all over my face and I laughed trying to still my ecstatic daughter. Squirming out of my arms, she was passed around, thanking each of us in turn.

After Libby's party ended, I held her in my arms, settling her small body in the back of my SUV. Bella stood behind me, holding Libby's overnight bag, "Here you go, Edward."

Taking the bag from Bella's hands, I smiled my thanks before unzipping the pink material. Pulling out Libby's blanket, I covered her small body, kissing her smooth forehead softly, "Sleep well, little bug."

Pulling open Bella's door, I smiled at the exasperated look she gave me, before climbing in. As I shut the door, I whispered, "Get used to it, Bella." I slid into the driver's seat and started down the road.

Glancing out of the corner of my eye, I gazed over at the beautiful woman sitting next to me. Her eyes were closing and I smiled knowing that day with Libby could wear anyone out. Pulling into the parking garage, I turned off the car.

Climbing out of my seat, I went around to Bella's side and gently stroked her cheek, murmuring softly, "Come on, beautiful, it's time to wake up."

Bella's eyes opened slowly and I smiled stepping back to open the rear passenger side door. Gently lifting my daughter from her booster seat, I held her close to me, sliding her pink bag over my shoulder. Locking my car, I gestured for Bella to walk in front of me as we started towards her flat.

Setting Libby on the couch, I tucked the blanket around her body, securely. Turning to Bella, I opened my mouth to speak, when she leaned in pressing her lips to mine. Shock registered on my face when she pulled back, smiling, "I have wanted to do that all day. Good night, Edward."

Sliding down onto the floor, I leaned my head against the couch, closing my eyes. As I touched my finger to my still tingling lips, thoughts floated through my brain, _"God that was amazing. Her lips are so soft. I wonder why she kissed me. Was she thanking me, or kissing me just because?"_

Soft fingers clutched at my hair and I heard Libby's sleepy voice enter my ears, "Daddy? Why are you on the floor?"

Tugging her small fingers from my hair, I turned to kiss her sleep warmed cheek, "We are at Bella's house, pumpkin. Daddy has to sleep on the floor, but get some rest, okay?"

Stroking her soft back, I began humming softly, knowing that the sound would always lull Libby to sleep. Once she was asleep, I closed my eyes; lying on the floor next to the couch, hoping that if either of the two girls in the small flat moved, I would know.

**BPOV**

It took everything I had not to _run_ to my bedroom after kissing Edward. I had wanted that all day, but couldn't bring myself to do it. By the time my door was closed, my breathing was coming in short pants and I needed to rest myself against my door to collect myself for a moment.

Then, after thinking about how his lips felt on mine for about the 84th time, I removed myself from the wood and got dressed in my pajamas with a goofy grin on my face. I tucked myself in hoping that was just the first of many more to come.

* * *

_You guys will eventually find out who she is, by the way. We just want to tempt you for a bit longer! Yes, I am evil; I've been told. Oh! And I used contractions in this chapter, and not Braxton-Hicks…_

_Anyway… apparently, I have the world's longest list for nicknames. So many people, so little time, and if you would like to know the FULL LIST, let me know. :D In a review, of course! _

_ONward and UPward:_

_Hayden_

**So, what did you guys think? Personally I think you are all going to LOVE the next chapter. Hayden will make your panties so wet…mmmm! Hahaha. I mean as Edward, not Hayden. You stay away from him…lol. Okay, well as always we love hearing your thoughts. They make us happy, which in turn make Edward happy. He lives with us. ******** I'm a lucky girl, what can I say…lol.**

**Much love and even more writing,**

**ashel-13**


	4. Just To See You Smile

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight. **_**But I do own Hayden. **_She really does own me, you guys. _**See, I told you. And since this chapter contains DTE, please DO NOT try and steal him from me! **_Yeah, It won't work, see Chapter 10 of Breaking Dawn…You'll understand!_

**As always you guys are amazing and your reviews only inspire us to write more. Of course this is a special update due to two very important days. The release of Breaking Dawn, and my baby boy's birthday! Happy birthday, love!**

**Onto my boy…**

_WE are tricky, ladies and gentlemen. So, as a birthday present from me to you all, we are posting this. Hope everyone is enjoying Breaking Dawn. Thanks for those of you who wished me an early birthday! Seeing as how today is my birthday, HELL YES? I still don't know what I think about my birthday, but we shall see… Thanks again to Charley for her quick beta work, and also to "B." You know who you are :D_

**ON WITH IT!**

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella's soft lips were pressed against mine, fingers playing with the hairs on the nape of my neck, gently tugging. Her lithe body was situated beneath mine, as our tongues dueled in a sensual kiss.

Pulling my mouth away from hers, I sat back, gazing down at her heaving chest, flushed cheeks, and swollen lips.

"God, baby, I can smell how badly you want me. Can't wait to feel you squeezing my cock, bet you are so fucking wet, aren't you, sexy?"

A loud whimper slid from her lips, as her hips thrust up into mine. Her breasts moving up and down with each breath, and I couldn't keep my hands off of them. Grazing her nipple with my thumb, I smirked down at her.

"Do you like it when I touch your nipples, baby? Fuck, I could suck them all day long. God you would be so fucking wet when I was done with you, I bet my cock would slide so easily, into your tight, wet pussy."

Bella's lips tried to form words, but I pressed a quick kiss to them, before dragging my lips down her jaw line, and up to her ear. After sucking on her lobe, I blew across the wet skin before whispering, "I'm gonna make you cum so hard, you see stars, Isabella."

My fingers slid down to her wet slit, scooping some of her juices onto my fingers. Her eyes followed my movements, and as my hand moved towards my mouth, she grabbed my fingers, and began sucking on them…

My eyes snapped open and upon seeing my daughter, I knew the course of action that needed to be taken: _a long, cold shower._

Pushing my tired body from the floor, I looked at the couch one last time to make sure that my daughter was still sleeping peacefully. Shivering, I brushed my hands over my bare shoulders; before hurriedly moving in the direction of the bathroom.

After my shower, I padded across the wood floors, my feet bare. With only a towel wrapped around my waist, I started towards the kitchen area, where I heard playful banter, and soft giggles. I could tell that the girls were enjoying themselves.

Upon entering the kitchen, Libby squealed loudly as Bella wiped something on her face, and when she saw me, my daughter ran in my direction. Beautiful green eyes stared up at me and I couldn't help, but laugh when I saw the white speckled cheeks of my daughter.

"Hi Daddy! Bella and I are making pancakes."

Wiping some of the flour from her nose, I allowed my soft chuckles to become louder, "Is Bella turning_ you_ into a pancake, little bug?"

Shaking her head, as small giggles overwhelmed her body, my daughter retorted, "No, silly Daddy, the flour esploded!"

Bella's laughter only grew louder, as she stirred the batter in the bright blue bowl, "I think you mean, _exploded_, sweetie."

Petite hands settled on tiny hips as my daughter tapped her foot, before turning in Bella's direction, and eyeing her impatiently, "That is what I said! Esploded!"

Bella turned towards us and her cheeks flushed. My laughter abruptly ended as she eyed my towel clad form. A water droplet trickled down my chest from my still damp hair, before disappearing into the towel line.

Clearing my throat, I moved my eyes to her lips and I noticed that they were slightly parted. Reaching my hand forward, I gently tapped her jaw, effectively closing her mouth.

"It's not polite to stare, love."

**BPOV**

When I turned I had not expected what I saw. I could feel my cheeks heat up as I gazed upon Edward Cullen, the man that had been my object of fantasies, wearing nothing but a towel. And my fantasies did not do him justice.

I couldn't stop my eyes from gazing at his bare chest. His broad shoulders leading to muscular arms I just wanted to be held in. I had the urge to grab onto his biceps and feel the muscles ripple beneath them.

His chest was perfectly smooth and lead down to his solid stomach, each muscle of his abdominal strongly defined. I could feel my mouth open at the sight and it took everything I had not to lick my lips right in front of him as I gazed down lower.

He had the perfect "V" shaped body. Broad shoulders that curved down to his waist, the jut of his hip bones driving my mind absolutely wild. The only thing causing me disappointment was that the damn towel blocked the rest of my view.

Note to self: _Next time, hide the towels._

I watched as it dripped from his hair traveled down his chest, outlining each muscle on its way, as it ran down and was soaked up into that God damned towel.

I heard him clear his throat, but my eyes stayed glued on his body until I felt him touch my jaw to close my gaping mouth. I fought the urge to close my eyes at the sensual touch, but was knocked out of my X-rated fantasies by that seductive voice.

"It's not polite to stare, love," he cooed.

My heard almost beat out of my chest. "Love." He said it again.

I turned my tomato red face back to Libby, needing to clear my head. "How about we finish these up and then eat?" I asked her, trying to keep my voice calm.

She just giggled at me. "Bella, I wants two pancakes," she smiled a toothy grin and I laughed at her.

"You, little miss birthday girl, can have as many as you want." I told her ruffling her hair as she laughed at me.

"Silly Bella, it was my birthday yesterday," she corrected me.

I turned back towards her and crouched down so I was her height. "I know, but when I was younger, my dad always gave me a birthday weekend," I told her and laughed as her face lit up like a little girl on Christmas.

Edward went to put some clothes on (unfortunately) while Libby and I finished up with the pancakes. I held my hand over hers as I helped her flip a couple in the frying pan and surprisingly enough, only two landed on the floor.

When the first one plopped on the tile, her eyes got all wide and she looked at me before whispering, "It's okay, we'll give that one to daddy."

We both started giggling until we heard a velvet voice come from around the counter. "I'm sorry, what was that, pumpkin?" he asked, picking his girl up from my arms and setting her on the counter before starting to tickle her.

"Nothing," she giggled out as she tried to squirm away from his touch. "Daddy! NOTHING!" her words got louder the more he tickled, as did her laughs. "Bella! Save me!"

I shook my head coming to get her, but Edward, dressed now only in flannel pajama bottoms and a wife beater blocked my way to the giggling girl.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but this is a restricted area," he said with a smirk, his arms outstretched on either side of him. My heart melted at this playful side to him, only making me want him more.

I shifted my weight to my right, effectively faking him out and making him take a step that way before I went to the counter and snatched up Libby, then running out of the kitchen, a chuckling Edward hot on my heals.

I was planning on running to my bedroom when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me and the laughing bundle I was carrying back to his chest. His scent rolled off him and I breathed it in greedily.

"Where do you think you are going?" he whispered in my ear, sending a shiver down my body, at which point he brought me closer to him and held me tighter. I turned my head to find his green eyes smoldering as they looked at mine.

I could see his eyes go down to my lips and mine did the same to his. My eyes closed softly and I waited for that heavenly feeling again that only his lips could give me.

"Daddy, let us go!" Libby cried out. "You guys are goofy."

Edward released me from his arms and I had to sit down on the couch to keep from fainting. I then set Libby down on her feet and she came to stand in front of me. "Bella, come on. Pancakes!" she said

"Right, pancakes," I said a little breathless.

We ended up enjoying our breakfast laughing and Libby doing most of the talking. Edward wasn't exactly the most outspoken person, but his daughter could sure talk the day away. This was fine because I wasn't a huge talker either.

"Bella you are all flour-y," Libby laughed.

I looked down to find that I was, indeed, covered in more flour than Libby, who had just gotten some on her cheeks and nose.

"Oh, I suppose I am. Well why don't the two of you go and get ready while I hop in the shower real quick. Then we can start with our day," my eyes shifted from Edward to Libby, and Libby smiled hugely at me. "Sound good?"

"Yes. Go shower, flour-y Bella," she said.

"Yes, go shower, Bella," Edward repeated in slow, soft tone.

I gulped and felt my face heat up and how sensual his voice sounded. "Okay," I squeaked out and got up. As I walked to the bathroom, I hit my hip on the table, still in a small daze.

"You okay, love?" he asked, getting out of his chair.

"Yeah. Fine. I'm gonna go shower now…" and with that I was gone, escaping to the confines of my bathroom.

* * *

As the warm water poured down on my body, I leaned against the tile wall, closing my eyes to try to clear my head. But then every time I closed my eyes, I was met by Edward. The way his sexy green eyes smoldered at me. The way he held me so close and tight to his body. Oh god, that body.

I could start to feel my lower stomach tightening into a knot as I imagined that Herculean body above mine. Little droplets of sweat running down his chest as his body moved against me.

I could feel my hands start to massage my breasts as I thought about the way his eyes would roll to the back of his head as he thrusts into me. That gorgeous face scrunched up with ever slam of the bed into the wall.

My breathing became so labored that it was now a pant and still, my hand continued to go lower until I felt it hit my aching core. Without hesitation I plunged one finger into me, gasping and breathing out, "Edward."

All I could see behind my eyelids was his face and that body in my bed. His lips mere centimeters from my own as I panted into his mouth and his breaths hit my lips. It would be so hot and agonizingly pleasurable.

"Oh, Edward," I moaned out as I inserted a second finger and quickened my pace. My other hand went to rub at my clit and I could feel the spring in my stomach about to uncoil.

I was no longer saying any real words, only small mewing noises as I went faster and faster, and in response, Edward behind my eyelids was quickening his speed. I wanted him to moan my name; wanted to know that he was enjoying it, "Mmm, Bella," I could almost hear his husky voice say.

And that was my undoing. The spring shot forth and I felt myself explode as white light fired behind my eyelids, making my face scrunch up and my eyes tighten shut.

When it was done, I let my body slide against the tile, down to the ground.

"Wow," I breathed out as my eyes finally opened. He was the best sex I'd ever had, and we hadn't even done anything yet.

**EPOV**

As Bella ran her hip right into the table, I pushed myself away from the comfortable chairs that were decoratively placed in her kitchen. Concerned, I moved towards her, my eyes narrowing, hoping she wasn't hurt.

"You okay, love?" I didn't regret these words as they slid from my mouth, calling her love felt natural.

"Yeah. Fine. 'm gonna go shower now…" As she stumbled towards the bathroom, these words flew haphazardly from her sweet lips.

Closing my eyes, I rubbed at my forehead, and I heard Libby giggle softly.

"Daddy, you and Bella should get married." My eyes shot open, and I turned to face my daughter, before moving to kneel in front of her.

Her hand reached down to grab mine, and I smiled. Her tiny hands could fit in both of mine, and I watched as she judged the size difference in our hands, her face showing silent thought.

"What makes you think this, Libby Bug?"

Shrugging her shoulders, she dropped my hand before turning back to her breakfast. I narrowed my eyes, as I stood; trying to figure out what was going on in my daughter's head.

"Daddy? Will you go get my bag from Bella's room? I need to change."

Kissing the unruly curls, I whispered into her soft brown hair, "Yes, little bit. I'll go get your bag. Just sit right here, okay?"

Gently pushing open the door of Bella's bedroom, I smiled at the slight mess of clothes that were on her floor. I had always been neurotic in my ways of cleaning, but underneath the small mess of clothes, I noticed that her room wasn't a disaster.

The sound of the shower beating down did not cover what I heard coming from the connected bathroom. Swallowing, I started towards the partially open door, and I heard her soft moans. Shaking my head, I moved to turn away when I heard her moan, "Edward!"

My last thought before entering the bathroom: _Fuck it._

Standing on her tile floor, I looked at the fogged glass, my eyes barely making out the pattern of her body. Swallowing, I watched as her hand slid down her body. My entire body was screaming for me to move closer, but it felt as if my feet were full of lead.

"Oh Edward!" I could make see the outline of her body, and I could tell that she was stroking herself to me. Biting back a moan, I leaned against the wall, watching this gorgeous angel pump herself to me.

My brain was telling me to get out because it was wrong to watch, but she was moaning _my_ name; not someone else's.

I felt my pants tighten, and I couldn't help the involuntary movement my hand made inside the hem of the dark flannel. I would just touch once, and then leave. As one touch grew to more, something inside of me exploded and I moaned her name, "Mmm…Bella."

I saw her body slide down the wall, and my eyes widened. Not caring about what had just happened before, I jerked back the sliding glass, to see her eyes closed, lips parted. When her eyes finally opened, she was staring straight ahead, looking at the tile and I heard her let out a breathy, "Wow."

My eyes moved over her watered slick body on their own accord, and I tried to push myself away from her, unnoticed. Soft brown eyes met my stare, and I swallowed, opening my mouth to apologize.

Bella didn't scream when she saw me. Wet fingers slid up and cradled my jaw, and I scooted my body closer to her, "Edward, why are you in my bathroom?"

Blushing was a rarity in itself when it came to my facial expressions, but I felt my cheeks heat up, and a smile graced Bella's swollen lips, "I was…guarding your body?"

Her hand slid around to grasp the back of my neck, and I moved my face closer to hers, our noses pressing together. I felt the water saturate my white shirt, and Bella seemed to notice too because her cheeks were soon a rosy pinkish color, "Edward, you're getting soaked!"

Settling myself on my knees, I slipped the white shirt away from my body. After all, it was only fair. Leaning forward, I gently nuzzled her neck, before whispering, "I love being wet for you, Isabella."

As my lips slid up her neck, and as I kissed the corner of her mouth, I heard soft knuckles hit the wood on Bella's door.

"Bella! I can't find Daddy, and his phone is going off." I could hear tears in my little girl's voice, so I slid away from Bella, gesturing for her to be quiet. Standing slowly, I turned towards my daughter, who launched herself at me when she saw me.

Hugging her tiny form close to me, I felt her rest her head on my shoulder, and I knew what was going to happen next, "Daddy? Where did you shirt go?"

"Libby Bug, didn't you say my phone was ringing?"

"Yeah, Daddy! But where…"

Walking out of the bathroom, my daughter clutched closely towards me, I started out of Bella's bedroom. Hurrying towards the kitchen, I grabbed my phone off of the bar, and saw Liam's name flash across my screen. Setting Libby on the counter, I put my arms on either side of her to make sure she wouldn't fall off.

"Edward, took you long enough! I'm freaking out and you're off frolicking with Bella Swan!"

Trying not to chuckle, I winked at Libby who was shrinking away from Liam's loud tone, "What is wrong, Li?"

"Heather went into labor, and we are at the hospital."

I nearly dropped the phone when I felt a hand on my waist, and I turned towards Bella, smiling. She blushed, and dipped her head, before grabbing my daughter off the counter, gently tickling her. I was grateful that Libby was occupied while I tried to calm down my friend.

"Liam, man, take a deep breath, okay? What hospital are you at? We will leave right now."

"We're at Heather's hospital. Just get here as soon as possible." His phone clicked, so I closed mine, setting it on the counter. Looking around the living room, I tugged at my hair, trying to find my daughter and Bella.

The bedroom door opened, and Libby came running out, fully dressed, and bathed, Bella close behind. Skipping towards me, my little girl smiled, before jumping into my arms, "Who called?"

I looked over at Bella, who blushed once again, and I set Libby on the floor, "It was Liam. We need to get to the hospital, Heather went into labor."

Libby looked up at me with wide eyes, and tugged on my pant leg, "Daddy? Where do babies come from?"

Clearing my throat, I gently moved out of Libby's grasp, and started towards my bag, digging for something to wear, "Not right now, Libby Bug. Daddy has to change, but we will talk soon, okay?"

Her small head bobbed, and I chuckled as the bouncy curls framed her delicate face, "Alright, ladies. I'm off to change."

Bella grabbed my arm as I walked past her, and she leaned in close to my ear. I felt her nose graze my neck, and I inhaled sharply, "Yes, love?"

"Can I come watch you change?"

**BPOV**

It was so wrong and mean, but yet a little funny the way he just stopped and his eyes grew a little wider than normal. I could hear his breathing pick up as he stared at me. Maybe Rose was rubbing off a little on me, but I was just barely able to keep my giggles on the inside and keep a straight face.

"Umm…" was the only response he had as he swallowed hard.

"Bella, can you braid my hair?" I looked down to find Libby pulling on my pant leg and smiled down at her before looking back up at Edward with an eye brow raised.

"Sure," I said looking at him before bending down to pick up the little girl and carry her to my couch, providing Edward with an escape route, which I'm sure he was grateful for.

As Edward rushed off to my room to change, Libby handed me her tiny brush and I started to comb through her soft, brown hair.

"Bella, pancakes are yummy. I liked them," she said and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Well I'm glad, honey," I told her as I split her hair down the middle to begin the two French braids I was about to do.

"I'm Libby," she said with a giggle.

"Oh?" I asked, feigning surprise. I had her hair parted and was ready to begin when I started tickling her sides. "Can I call you, Honey Bunches of Oats?" I asked as we both giggled from me tickling her and she squirmed from in front of me.

"Beelllaa….stop!" she giggled out. "Bella, I'll have Daddy tackle you!" she threatened.

Well that got me to stop, but only because I wanted that exact thing to happen a bit _too_ much. "Well we wouldn't want that, would we?" I said while my mind thought up all the ways I would most definitely let that man tackle me.

As her giggles died down I went back to my braiding. My fingers looping strands of hair and twisting them until I had the right side of her head in a tight braid. Then I moved onto the other side.

"Bella, will you marry my daddy?" she asked, making my fingers stop dead for a second before composing myself enough to start up again.

"Why would you want that?" I asked in a soft tone.

"Because I want you to be my mommy. All the kids at school have mommies and I want one. You'd be my favorite," she said as she played with her fingers in front of her, keeping herself busy.

I tied a rubber band around the other braid and then picked her up, making her face me as I set her on my lap. "Libby, that's for your daddy to decide, okay? But I will always be your friend," I promised her, touching the tip of her nose with my finger, causing a giggle to come out and her eyes to scrunch.

"And what are you girls talking about?" Edward asked, stepping out from my door frame towards us and effectively grabbing my attention.

Libby was giggling something to Edward while my eyes started their assault on him. He was dressed casually but looked so delicious, I was surprised I wasn't drooling. He had on dark jeans that clung to his legs perfectly. A little tight, making me want him to turn around and see how well they fit on his backside.

On top was a white, button up shirt hanging loosely from his torso. The first three buttons hung open, carelessly making him look like a sexy guy you'd find on a beach in summer. All of that coupled with his sexy head of hair made me glad I had a little girl in my lap to keep me from flinging myself at him.

When I realized I was staring longer than necessary, I felt the heat rush to my face and looked away muttering that we should get going.

With my still damp hair thrown up into a messy bun, we went for Edward's SUV and hooked Libby into her seat in the back, leaving me to ride in front with Edward.

The ride was spent mostly in silence, but I couldn't help but to keep glancing over at Edward's profile as he drove. I think the night before had taken a little out of Libby, her eyes half closed by the time we arrived at the hospital.

**EPOV**

I felt Bella sneaking looks at my profile as we neared the hospital. Pulling into a parking space, I turned my head to face her, wanting her eyes to meet mine. When she felt me staring, Bella turned to look into my face.

"May I help you, Mr. Cullen?" Her voice held a tone of teasing, and I swallowed, reaching my hand forward to brush a strand of hair from her face. Bella moved her hand up to grasp mine, as I settled it on her soft cheek, gently stroking with my thumb.

I was about to speak when Libby stirred, the car no longer in motion to lull my little girl to sleep. Dropping my hand from Bella's cheek, I spared her one last glance, before sliding out of my SUV.

My daughter's voice was filled with sleep, and I smiled when she spoke, as I unbuckled her seat belt, "Daddy? Where are we?"

Lifting her out of the seat, I held her close to me, and she rested her head on my chest. Rubbing her back, I walked with Bella at my side, and as we entered the sliding glass doors, I spoke softly, "We are at the hospital, Elizabeth. Aunt Heather is going to give you a little cousin."

Libby nodded, but pushed her face closer to my chest. She hated hospitals. Bella seemed to notice Libby's body tense because her hand soon joined mine on my daughter's back, "Are you alright, sweetie?"

As her face pushed harder into my shoulder, Libby shook her head, and I bit my lip, knowing that her hatred of hospitals was partially my fault. Bella's eyes met mine, trying to figure out why my daughter was so upset.

Approaching the desk, the nurse smiled up at me, "May I help you?"

Smiling, I felt Libby whimper against my shoulder, wet staining my shirt, and I spoke to the nurse, "Yes, we are looking for Heather Michaels?"

Before the nurse had time to answer, I heard my best friends voice call across the waiting room, "Edward!"

The older woman smiled at me, and she spoke softly, her hand reaching out to touch my daughter. I felt Libby flinch, and I winced apologetically at the nurse, "Looks like you've found who you're looking for. Would this little one like a Popsicle?"

Lifting my daughter away from my shirt, I held her in front of me, tear filled green eyes gazing into mine, as Bella spoke to my daughter, "Would you like a Popsicle, Libby Bug?"

Libby nodded, and smiled, revealing shiny baby teeth. Kissing her forehead, I grinned, and the nurse spoke again, "What flavor, sweetie? We have cherry, blue raspberry, orange, and grape?"

"Blue raspberry, please."

Tucking my daughter against my shoulder, I stroked her back as the nurse returned with the Popsicle, and handed it to me, "She is quite adorable. You two are doing an amazing raising her, such a beautiful couple."

"Thank you, I really appreciate at that." Winding my free arm around Bella's waist, I tugged her in Liam's direction. I could feel her body heat rise, and I smiled when her cheeks tinged pink.

My best friend chuckled, before gently tickling Libby's sides, "Hey there, slow people."

Libby squealed, and I unwrapped her Popsicle, hoping it would keep her occupied. Glancing at Liam, I jerked my head gently, "Where's your wife?"

Liam slapped himself in the forehead, causing both Libby and Bella to giggle, "Well, shit, Edward! I have to bring her to the hospital!"

Rolling my eyes, I would have shoved my best friend if we had not been in a hospital. I knew he was nervous, "Wow, Li, calm down, and do not cuss in front of my daughter."

Smiling slightly, Liam gestured us towards his wife's room, "Well, Edward, since you didn't answer your phone, you missed him being born. Would you like to meet your godson?"

Grinning, I set Libby down on the floor, holding her now sticky hand in mine. Sighing, I knelt down to inspect the damage on my daughter's face, when Bella spoke up, "Go meet your godson, Edward. I will get Libby cleaned up."

Opening my mouth to argue, Bella stepped forward, and pressed her lips to mine, effectively stopping my rebuttal, "Go, Edward." Turning towards Liam, Bella smiled, "What is the room number so we can find you?"

Liam smirked, "206."

Libby waved, her face covered in Popsicle, "Bye Daddy! Bye Li Li!"

Waving at my little girl and Bella, I followed after my best friend. I smiled when I saw that his arm was no longer in a sling, it made me feel better about not being his partner any longer.

Pushing open the door to Heather's private room, I smiled when I saw her holding her little boy. He had a full head of brown hair, and I watched as the nurses played with the undoubtedly soft tresses, parting them to the side. I tried not to laugh at Liam's shocked expression, as he spoke, "I leave the room for 2 minutes, and you ladies start feminizing my son?"

Heather's head popped up to see me with Liam, and she smiled waving us closer to her, "Edward. Meet your godson, Brennor Cruz Michaels. Brennor, my sweet little boy, meet your godfather, Edward Cullen."

Extending his small body towards me, I carefully lifted my godson into my arms, as the nurses backed out of the room, giggling. Stroking Brennor's soft brown hair, I smiled down at the barely open eyes, remembering the day my daughter was born.

_Flashback_

"_Come on, Carmen, you can do it."_

_Brushing her hair away from the sweat slick forehead, I swallowed, glancing down at the woman who would soon be leaving me, and our daughter. She had told me nights before that she did not think our relationship was ever going to work, and that I could take our daughter. Carmen wanted out._

_Apparently, she had never wanted our daughter, but was too afraid to tell me that she was thinking an abortion was necessary, knowing that I was not fond of such practices. Her hand reached up to slap mine, and I pulled it back, letting it rest at my side._

_Our daughter would be in her own room, once she was born, and Carmen was giving sole custody to me. She had said that I was never home, and that the police academy was my life, and that she didn't matter to me._

"_One last push, Carmen," A loud cry echoed throughout the hospital room as my daughter took her first breath, and I couldn't help the tears as they began to fall._

_I heard my soon to be ex-wife let out a disgusted sigh, "Take her away; she belongs with him now."_

_The nurse frowned down at her, "Don't you want to name her?"_

_Carmen shook her head, "I want nothing to do with her."_

_I looked up from the floor, shaking my head, wondering what had made her so hateful towards our daughter. The nurse looked at me expectantly, and I smiled, walking towards my blanket clad daughter. Gently brushing her soft curls, I spoke softly, "Welcome to the world, Elizabeth Grace Cullen. My perfect little angel."_

_End Flashback_

Small hands gripped the hem of my shirt, and for the first time, I felt the tears on my face. Looking at Libby, I knelt down so that she could see Brennor's face. Her small hands traced over his smooth skin, and I heard him sigh softly.

"Meet your new cousin, Libby Bug."

* * *

_Anyway, I now own two copies of each book, except for Breaking Dawn. However, I heard that I am getting that for my birthday tomorrow, from my grandma. Yes, I am a dork, but I can't let people borrow my stuff without having a back-up. Let me us know your thoughts, pwease? pouts…Trust me, a pouting Hayden is not pretty. And it's my birthday, so I can pout if I want too!_

_Hayden_

**Personally, this was my favorite chapter since one. What do you guys think? Umm…sexy growl. That Edward is too damn good. That's the hubby's doing. Well until Friday.**

**Much love and even more writing,**

**ashel-13**


	5. A Heart's Work

**Disclaimer: **_**We do not own Twilight. **_**Insert something witty here! :D. **_Really? That's all you got? Can't you think of something a little more creative? _**Hmmm...nope! That's all I got. You got something? **_Oh I have something for you, but it's not appropriate at this time. _**Okay, let's end this so we can go do that! **_Mmk!_

**Hahaha. Sorry. You can cover your eyes if you want, but that would make it difficult to read. So SORRY SORRY SORRY for not updating sooner. Kevin stole the computer and took it with him on the trip to Ohio. It was three days of NO COMPUTER! Feel sorry for me. I wanted to reach through the cell phone and strangle the kid. But we worked extra hard...and late, to bring it to you now. So I think we should get points for that? Please? **

**Let's see...Oh this is a rather long chapter, so I hope that you find it worth the wait. As far as a Review Crew for this story, one will hopefully be up as soon as I can think of a cool name for it. So, onto Hayden. Baby boy...**

_Yes, we do apologize for the extended absence. Oh, and by the way… a few of you asked how to pronounce Brennor's name. It's actually pronounced Bren-er. So, there you have it. _

_She really did want to kill Kevin, but no worries, I stopped her. Besides, if he was dead, then who would fix there computers? Hmm? oh, and I'm talking to the wife about posting a link to my profile on hers. So, it may be up soon? If you're lucky ;)_

_Ugh, sorry for the R-rated (but the wife says it was PG-13 rated) beginning, women these days, I tell you! And thanks to all of you who wished me a happy birthday! Glad you seemed to enjoy it as much as I did._

**ON WITH IT!**

* * *

**EPOV**

The magazine hit the wall with such force that Libby grabbed her grandmother's legs and hid behind her. My daughter and Bella Swan were front page news. Apparently someone had leaked that Bella was at the hospital with a man and his daughter.

Libby's soft whimpers pulled me out of angry haze. As I knelt next to my daughter, I realized that tears were sliding down her cheeks, and I now regretted my rash behavior.

She had thought that the magazine cover would please me, having no doubt in her tiny head that stardom was great. My biggest problem was Bella's stalker; what if he or she went after my daughter?

Reaching my hand out towards her, she buried her face in the back of Esme's leg, refusing to let me touch her. I had hurt her feelings and she didn't understand why her daddy was throwing something that she had obviously enjoyed.

"Libby, I'm sorry. Can I tell you why I'm upset, pumpkin?" Shaking her head, she kept her face mashed against her grandmother, who had finally picked her up. Touching her soft curls, I felt her flinch as my hand gently massaged the top of her head.

My hand jerked away as if I'd been burned and Esme looked at me with worried eyes. Libby had never acted like this; I could always soothe her, even if I had been the one who scared her.

Stepping backward, I turned to walk towards the front door. Bella was waiting for me to meet her at her flat, and I would be late if I didn't leave. As my hand grasped the knob, my heart broke when I heard Libby start crying.

"Daddy! Come back, you didn't tell me bye!" Her sobbing made me stop any movement to leave. She was pulling away from Esme, reaching out for me. Esme set her on the floor and she started towards me.

Scooping her up, I held my little girl against my shoulder, feeling her sobbing into my shirt. Soothing words were whispered into her ears, as Esme moved closer, knowing that Libby was extremely upset. I had never lost my temper around her, but the paparazzi had gone too far.

"Baby, Daddy's going to see Bella, okay? She's my job now, princess. It's Daddy's job to protect her. Please don't cry, Libby Bug. I'll be back to see you tonight, and maybe Bella can spend the night here, okay?"

Sniffling against my shirt, my daughter nodded, and I kissed the top of her head, inhaling the smell of her shampoo.

"Daddy has to go, baby, will you be good for Nana, please?" Peeling her tear stained cheeks away from my black shirt; I looked into tear filled green eyes. Setting her on the ground, I noticed Esme had left, and returned with a tissue. Gently wiping her face off, I tickled her sides, and Libby giggled.

Using my thumb to rub off one last tear, I winked at her, leaning forward to kiss her forehead, "Bye, Libby Bug. Be good and I will call you later, okay?"

Nodding, Libby leaned forward and rubbed her nose against mine, "Bye Daddy, and behave!"

Chuckling, I tickled my daughter again, and she squirmed against my fingers, "Daddy's always good, Libby Bug."

My mother snorted, and I grinned at her, standing slowing, "I beg to differ, Edward Cullen."

Waving at two of the most important woman in my life, I started towards my garage. Today would be the day that I drove my favorite car, not my _daddy car_. Running my hand over the silver paint, I smirked down at the car that could hardly be called inconspicuous.

My Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4, my second child. Sliding carefully into the front seat, I backed out of the garage. Libby was standing in the window waving, and I waved back, hoping that her hurt feelings had been put aside.

Now, my mindset had changed. It was game time, time to start my job.

**BPOV**

I was sitting in a chair in my bathroom (something Alice had insisted on putting there) as she stood in front of me, armed with brushes, lip gloss, and eye shadow. I never stood a chance. So instead of putting up a fight, like I used to do in my early days of acting, I obeyed Alice. And that meant, sit down, shut up, close your eyes and it will all be over soon.

As she applied the remainder of my lip gloss, Jasper rattled off my agenda for the day. "So in forty-five minutes you have a meeting with the directors and producers of your new film. After that you have reservations at the Charleston to meet with Devin Steal about what you two are doing for the premier," he said.

I groaned at that one. As if I hadn't already spent enough time with that man. But after that, I had the rest of the day off, which was quite nice. I could sit at home and read. Or so I thought, until I remembered I wouldn't be at home tonight by myself. I would be spending the entire day with Edward at my side.

It was a strange thing to get used to. Having someone with you and follow you around. He hadn't really had to deal with me for an entire day yet, not without interruption, and definitely not with going to things my job required.

A SWAT officer sitting in at an actress's meetings. Does it get anymore boring for him than that? I suspect not.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

Speak of the devil….

Jasper left the bathroom to open the door for Edward as I got the okay from Alice that I could stand up and be released from the room. It wasn't that she did my make up everyday. Just on day she deemed "important" enough to look like a glamorous actress. Meeting with those working with you on a new film, was definitely deemed important.

I checked my appearance to find that Alice really did work miracles. It wasn't anything too drastic. Instead, just some light make up that gave me a fresh look like I was born with flawless skin and a slight glow.

I smiled shyly at the reflection before turning to head out the door, my wrist being caught by Alice's tiny hand. I turned to face her to find her big, wide eyes, starting at me as she smiled softly.

"You two are good together," she said in a voice barely above a whisper. "Don't be afraid of messing it up. Nothing comes from life unless you try."

My eyes went to the white tile as the heat shot to my face and I nodded to her before she dropped my hand and I went through the door, her right behind me.

As I walked to the living room, I found Edward and Jasper sitting on the couch in front of my coffee table. As I walked down the stair, I saw Edward stand up while Jazz stayed sitting and my eyes darted back to the stairs, praying I wouldn't fall down them. That would be my luck.

Edward met me at the bottom, giving me his hand to help me down, as if I couldn't walk on my own feet. I almost rolled my eyes at him, but instead only let out an agitated sigh before taking his hand.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road!" Alice chirped as she danced over to Jasper and the two headed for the door.

I grabbed my purse before Edward walked beside me to the door, his hand on the small of my back.

"Did you see what was on the cover of NOW magazine?" he asked. His tone was upset, but not accusing.

"Yes, I did. But I'm so sorry. Believe me, I never meant for that to happen," I rambled, worried he was upset as I looked at his profile. "I was trying to look and see if any paparazzi were there, but I didn't see any, and then I kind of let my guard down. How was I so stupid? And with…."

His hand slid over to my right hip as I rambled and down my leg a little, before he stopped and I was suddenly pushed up against the side of the building, between the wall and his body.

His faces was only inches from mine and I could feel his upper body mashing into my breasts as my chest rose and fell with my now shallow breaths. I swallowed hard, not knowing exactly what to do.

"Bella?" he asked in the softest, honey voice. My eyes fluttered closed for a moment before opening, at the feeling of his breath and the scent of his cologne.

"Yes?" I breathed, not being able to get more sound if I wanted to.

"Would you please shut up?" he asked, and it was as if the music had cut off. You know in movies when one character thinks everything is going so romantic and there's an orchestra in the background, the obvious crescendo with the love climax and then……euurrrrwww. The music makes a horrible sound and cuts off when reality comes back. Yeah, that was this.

"Ummm…" I shook my head to gather myself. "Yeah, sorry," I muttered feeling my face start on fire. Embarrassing? Oh, this was way worse.

He backed away from me with a crooked grin and I pushed away from the wall as he continued to walk towards a VERY pretty silver car. That's all I could tell about it. It was shiny though, and looked like something Batman would drive.

And for some reason, this car completely fit Edward. How sleek and beautiful it was, just like its driver. Shiny and something everyone would drool over, even if they didn't know about cars (like me).

So with Edward opening the passenger door for me and then sliding into the driver's side, we were off, driving to an upscale restaurant in Beverly Hills to meet for lunch. When we pulled in, Jasper and Alice were already there.

Jasper, as my agent would of course be at the meeting, and Alice joined being his girlfriend. Other than that there was only the director, Marcus Sims, and the executive producer, Aaron Jennings there to meet with.

I shook hands with both when they offered them and they stared confusingly at Edward, until Jasper leaned into Marcus, probably explaining Edward's presence. With an "ah," Marcus sat back up straight and smiled politely at us.

"So glad you could make it, Miss Swan," he said warmly.

I let out a small laugh before explaining, "I work for you, Mr. Sims. Please, call me Bella."

"Then please, call me Marcus," he smiled to which I nodded in response.

"Forgive us, we're just waiting for Mr. Black and then the meeting can begin," Aaron explained.

* * *

**EPOV**

Temptation had overcome me when I had Bella pressed against that wall, and in the brief moment of silence we experienced, I thought about my actions. It was not in the best interest of myself or Libby if I were to become involved with Bella. Surely she could do better than me.

Jasper had leaned over towards Marcus, and I was sure that he was explaining my presence. I wasn't sure if I trusted Marcus and Aaron, however in my mind, everyone was suspect. Crossing my arms in front of me, I turned to sneak a glance at Bella's amazing profile.

Sure, I had seen photographs of her before she became my main priority, but those pictures could not do her justice. The flawless skin, and the amazing pool of chocolate that are her eyes, were unable to portray how truly beautiful she was.

No one could see how beautiful my Bella was unless they encountered her in person.

His husky voice made us turn, and my eyes narrowed when I saw him, "Don't worry everyone, I'm here!"

The sarcasm was evident in his voice, and I could have been friendly with him, if I wasn't worried that he could be Bella's stalker. When I turned to confirm my suspicion that this was indeed Mr. Black, I noticed the beautiful smile that I thought was reserved for me appear on Bella's features. But this _was_ Jacob Black. Just because I wasn't in the entertainment business (until now) didn't mean that I was clueless. Jacob Black was named People Magazine's Sexiest Man Alive for the year of 2007.

Clenching my jaw, I kept my lips sealed knowing that Bella and I were not close to being in a romantic relationship, so why did I care if she found this man to be attractive? Inhaling I stood, as Bella did, her hand outstretched to greet Mr. Black, who in turn pulled her into a hug.

Tension spread through every fiber in my body, and I prepared myself to attack, if need be, but Jasper's hand on my shoulder stopped me from launching myself in their direction, "Deep breaths, Edward. Jacob means her no harm; he's just friendly."

Grimacing at the double entendre that could have wedged its way into our conversation, I slid back down into my seat. Unsure of how to behave at one of these meetings, I let jealousy develop into a tough, quiet exterior, but on the inside, I was worried. Would Bella fall for Jacob, and leave me out in the cold?

I could just imagine myself on their dates, him flirting shamelessly in front of me, although no flirting would be needed if they were together. Head dipped, digging my toes into the ground, fists clenched as I followed them everywhere.

Bella's beautiful giggle that could make any guy swoon and Jacob with his flashy smile and winning sarcasm, they would make such an amazing couple. Trying not to gag, I glared down at the lacy tablecloth, until I felt a gentle prodding of my left shoulder.

Turning slowly, I made eye contact with Bella, and her face was filled with concern. Pressing her palm to my forehead, she glanced down at me, trying to gauge what was wrong. Grasping her wrist, I peeled the hand away from my forehead, standing to shake hands with Jacob.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, Bella's bodyguard."

Jacob smiled and I grasped his fingers as tightly as he held mine, "I'm Jacob Black, her new co-star. It's nice to meet you, Eddie."

"You as well, Jakey."

Bella's warm hand slid underneath the back on my polo shirt. Jasper had explained the casual dress would be best and something that would enable easy movement. Her gentle touch soothed me, fingers tickling my lower back, and I knew the touch was one of warning.

As I turned to face her, I noticed the chocolate eyes were narrowed in confusion, and that silent warning was in her eyes; a look that clearly told me to control my temper.

Dropping his hand, I stepped back; dropping into my previously occupied chair, the expression on my face was one that a child would have after a mild scolding.

Tracing the patterns on the silk table cloth, I kept my back to the two stars of the newest movie. I knew that I would have to learn to live with Jacob's little quarks, if I wanted to win Bella over.

I half listened as Bella's bosses rambled on about production and filming, but my mind was elsewhere. I had learned how to look interested, even when a conversation was not one that I wanted to partake in.

Drumming my fingers on my thigh, I let my thoughts drift to Bella the other night, and how well she interacted with Libby. She was nothing like Carmen, and I could tell that she actually cared for my daughter.

I was just worried for Libby's safety. What if having her involved in Bella's life, put my daughter in danger some day?

Fear consumed me, and I knew that I had to do my best to keep my job away from my daughter, or I had to keep them as close as possible. If being a father and being Bella's bodyguard could coexist, I would surely find a way.

Her agile fingers squeezed my thigh, and I averted my eyes in Bella's direction, "Yes, love?"

A light blush spread up her cheeks as everyone moved to slide their chairs back away from the table, "We are leaving, Edward. Are you ready for your next task? You behaved well enough during this one, but can you do it again?"

I was about to answer her, when my phone rang. Bella glanced down at my pocket and I smiled, recognizing my ringtone, "Can you hold that thought, love?"

Her hand slid underneath my polo, and unclipped my cell phone from its holster. Flipping open the handset, she winked at me before answering my phone, "Hello?"

**BPOV**

"This isn't Daddy!" the little girl giggled.

I couldn't help but laugh back at little Libby. Her voice alone was enough to make my heart melt. So much like her father in that way.

"Are you sure?" I asked in a voice reserved for only talking to small children.

"Yesh. This is Bella!" she exclaimed, almost as if she was happy that I had been the one to answer the phone.

"Hi Libby Bug," I smiled as the rest of us got up from the table. I looked to my right and saw Jacob's kind, black eyes staring at me while that friendly smile was in place. I smiled back at him as he waved his hand, signaling his departure.

"Is Daddy behaving?" she asked and her voice got a little stricter, making me have to keep my laughter down as to not offend her.

I answered her as we walked out of the restaurant, Edward on my right, Alice on my left, and Jasper beside her.

"Well I don't think you need to give him a spanking quite yet, but there's still some time left in the day," I winked at Edward, making him roll his eyes, but that crooked smile came to his lips.

"Well good!" she sounded pleased. "Hey Bella? When can I start calling you Mommy?" she asked, making me stop frozen on the side walk, phone still held by my ear and my mouth dropped open.

"Uuhhh…" I wanted to tell her something, but at that moment my brain ceased to function. There was nothing to say. So instead, I stood there on the sidewalk as my friends passed me to their car. Only Edward came back when he noticed I stopped walking.

I'm sure my eyes were bugged out of my head, because he looked terrified for a moment and then rushed to grab the phone from me.

"Libby?" his voice was frantic. "Libby, are you okay?" he asked.

I tuned out the rest of the conversation, trying to think about why Libby had said that. Perhaps it was because I was her friend. An older friend. Isn't that what a mother is supposed to be?

She never had a mother; I got that sob story from Alice, so perhaps Libby was just at the stage where she wanted one. Needed one, when all the love her daddy could give her just wasn't enough because he would never be a mother to her, no matter how amazing of a father he was.

The snapping shut of the cell phone made me jolt and jump slightly, and only then did I notice that I was in the passenger seat of Edward's car.

I looked over to find him smiling meekly at me. "Sorry," he apologized.

"It's alright. I was just thinking. Got too caught up in my thoughts, I suppose," I laughed half heartedly.

"What did she say to you?" he asked with a soft face, his right hand reaching onto my knee were my left hand was placed.

I patted it with my free hand and smiled my eyes full of assurance. "Nothing. She was just being a little girl," I laughed. "But I think she likes me."

He let out a loud laugh making my smile brighten. "Yes, that's putting it quite lightly, love."

Next we drove the hour and a half to the Charleston Hotel to meet with Devin Steal. Now if I was to meet someone, I'm pretty sure I would have met them in the city where we BOTH live. But who was I kidding? This was Devin Steal. THE Devin Steal. So of course we were meeting in the place of his choosing.

And he chose a reclusive hotel where the top celebs go to have their affairs or after they go for a week after they reportedly get a DUI. _What ever happened to meeting at George Webb's_, I thought to myself, and then started laughing at the thought of Devin Steal in a George Webb's.

Edward looked over at me, probably to make sure I hadn't gone completely insane. I just shook my head at him through the tears of laughter, trying to tell him that there was no way he would understand.

He just gently shook his head as a smile appeared on those flawless lips and he turned his head back towards the road.

Although at the beginning I had been upset about the hour and a half drive to the hotel, by the end, I was secretly thanking Mr. Steal. The drive with Edward was exactly what we needed.

After the shower incident, and then the wall incident this morning, nothing helped to clear the awkwardness for me then to be able to sit and talk care free with Edward Cullen. In that hour and a half in his car, I forgot about everything else but me and him. He was no longer my body guard, and I wasn't simply his job. I was just a girl, with butterflies in her stomach as she talked to the captain of the football team. And I liked it.

Once we arrived at the hotel, I let out a sigh, suddenly wishing that Devin would've picked a place farther away.

Jasper had called telling us that we could handle this on our own. But the whole time, Jasper seemed a little distracted and Alice was heard giggling in the background. My cheeks flared knowing what they were doing and having Edward know as well.

So it was to be Edward, myself, Devin, and god only knows who he had with him.

From the time we entered the lobby, I knew my old co-star was already there. The phrase "Are you a moron? Did you not hear me ask for a table with BOOTHS?" was a clear give away.

"Sir, we don't have any booths here," the lady replied calmly, with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Well you should get some!" he said. "You expect me to eat in a place with no booths?" he asked, making my hand fly to my mouth to cover my laugh. No Booths? Madness I tell you!

"Apparently she does," the velvet voice from beside me sounded as we watched Devin Steal talk to the lady in a hotel uniform.

Devin narrowed his eyes at Edward. "Who the hell are you?" he asked as we approached Devin who had a gorgeous model on his arm, wearing a dress that made her look like she hadn't eaten since they invented bread.

"Edward Cullen. I'm Miss Swan's bodyguard," Edward stated coolly as he extended his hand for Devin to shake.

Devin's eyes narrowed before a sly smirk came to his face and he grabbed Edwards hand and shook….but he didn't let go.

I looked from Devin's face, to his hand to find it shaking in Edward's. His face started to turn purple and I looked between the two men.

"Are you planning on letting go?" Edward asked with a perfect eyebrow raised.

Devin pulled his hand away and I bit my lip as a smile threatened to come through as I saw that his hand was red and still shaking. He brought it to his chest to cradle as he looked at me.

"Our table is this way. Let's get this over with."

With that, he left the three of us (Me, Edward, and the model) behind him as he stomped off into the lounge area of the hotel.

Edward pulled out my chair for me yet again, as the model, Inga, looked pissed that she was seating herself. As soon as a waitress came to take our drink orders, and drooled over Edward, Devin was all business.

It was ridiculous really. I was sitting across from one of the biggest names in Hollywood and the waitress decides to go goo-goo eyes over my body guard. But the reason it really got to me, was because I thought with Devin there, the girls would be focused on him, and I could have my Edward. Edward. Not mine. Just Edward. Edward Cullen. No ownership here.

"So Bella, who are you bringing as your date?" Devin asked me.

"Ummm…I guess I hadn't thought about it," I told him

"You haven't thought about it?!" he almost yelled, making my face turn red in embarrassment. "It's in a week!"

"Yeah…sorry," I ducked my head down.

"I'll go with you," Edward whispered in my ear, making me look up at him. His fingers came up to my face and put a strand of hair behind my ear as he continued. "I'll have to be there anyways, right?"

I nodded with a huge smile on my face.

* * *

**EPOV**

Smirking, I slipped my hand up towards her face, my fingers gently stroking the soft skin. I had purposely made the touch look like we were dating so that the waitress would quit flirting, and to let Bella know how much I was enjoying her company.

This Devin Steal character was becoming increasingly irritating with his boisterous, unneeded comments, and how he was treating Inga could only be described as disgusting. The highlight of my evening had been crushing the moron's hand; however that still did not make me feel any better about his inappropriate behavior.

Resting my arm along the back of Bella's chair, I leaned in to whisper in her ear as the waitress approached. I was sick of floozies throwing themselves at me, and however conceited this may sound, it was true. I knew a floozy when I saw one, and I knew that I wasn't interested.

"I'll go with you." The loose strand of hair could not be left hanging, as I slipped behind her ears. Her smile spread, so I whispered again, taking her smile as acceptance, "I'll have to be there anyways, right?"

Grazing my nose across her cheek, I chuckled against her neck. My hot breath made her shiver, and I couldn't be happier with the reaction. My arm slipped from the back of her chair, and dropped to my side.

The blushing waitress asked for our orders, and I couldn't help but laugh when Bella ordered for me, "He'll take the Chicken Parmesan, that's what he always gets."

As she made her rounds, I skimmed my fingers down Bella's shoulder, and she tipped her head in my direction, "May I help you, Mr. Cullen?"

Laughing huskily, I saw Bella shiver again, as if a jolt was coursing through her body, "Are you cold, love?"

Her expression was one of teasing, and she leaned forward so that her lips were close to mine. I could feel our breath mingling as she spoke, "Quite the opposite, actually."

Devin's flamboyant attitude pulled us from our private chat, "What! You don't have lobster imported from Maine!? Manager! NOW!"

Growling, I averted my eyes to the shaking waitress, and I stood quickly. Grabbing Devin by the collar of his shirt, I shoved him against the wall, "Until you start showing women some respect, no one will be doing anything for you. Am I quite clear, Mr. Steal?"

My tone was pure ice, and I could feel the actor shaking beneath my fingertips. Three sets of eyes were on us, as I released my grip on his shirt, "Now go apologize, do you understand me?"

Straightening his collar, he moved back towards the table, glancing up at the waitress with a bashful stare. His cheeks were tinged pink, as he spoke, "S-s-sorry."

Removing my jacket from the wooden chair, I slipped it around Bella's shoulders as I saw her shiver again. We were sitting underneath an air vent, and even though her cheeks were flushed, she was shaking.

Grazing my nose underneath her jaw, I pressed my lips against her ear again, "Are you quite alright, love? You look a little flushed, but you're shivering. Do we need to leave?"

Her nod was all I needed. Gently settling my fingers on her hips, I helped her from the chair. Bella's legs were like jelly, and my hands had to hold her steady, "Come on sweetheart, just get to my car, and we can go back to my house."

Jerking my head at Devin, I murmured instructions to him about contacting Bella at a later date due to her sudden illness. Before our little chat, I knew that he would have argued, however his attitude was a complete turn around from the one we had been graced with upon arriving.

As I buckled Bella into my Lamborghini, I felt her hands reach around my neck. Pulling my lips to her, she sought kissed me gently. Her tongue traced my lips, and when I opened them, the wet appendage slid against mine.

When I pulled back, Bella smiled, her fingers reaching up to wipe the lipstick from my mouth, "Thanks, Edward, and we need to go to my apartment before we go anywhere, okay?"

I couldn't deny her anything, ever. Nodding, since I didn't trust myself to speak, I moved towards the drivers' seat, sliding in slowly. Backing out of the spot, I glanced over at Bella to see her head resting against the window, and her palm sitting on the seat. The angle of her hand was awkward, and I knew what she was trying to do.

Grasping the soft flesh in mine, I winked at her look of surprise, "Let's go pack you a bag, darling."

0When we got back to her apartment, I followed quickly behind her. Taking the key from her hands, I went to open the door, but she stood in shock, staring wordlessly at something. Moving my eyes in the direction hers were going, I gaped at the white paper stuck to the molding on the side of the building.

Handing her the key, I grabbed the note, and her hand, pulling her back towards my car. Unlocking the door, I hurriedly helped her inside, the note dangling between my fingers. Bella was visibly shaken as she sat in my car, and I climbed in on my side.

Pulling away from her apartment, I parked a few miles away in a grocery store lot. Opening the note, I gazed at the contents. I had wanted to be safe, and get Bella away as soon as possible, but for all I knew the note could have been from one of her neighbors.

The words were cut out of magazine letters as usual, however this note was longer.

_I'm as small as an ant,  
as big as a whale.  
I'll approach like a breeze,  
but can come like a gale.  
By some I get hit,  
but all have shown fear.  
I'll dance to the music,  
though I can't hear.  
Of names I have many,  
Of names I have one.  
I'm as slow as a snail,  
but from me you can't run._

Tracing the contours of the folded paper, I read the words over again, wondering what the riddle could possibly mean. How much trouble was my Bella in, and was this something I could prevent.

My eyes widened in realization as I brought my palm down on the leather covered steering wheel. In our greatest moment of need, I had forgotten my police training and grabbed that letter without covering my hands.

A startled Bella jumped, and she looked over at me with tear filled eyes. I wanted nothing more then to hold her right now, but as I extended my hand, she shied away from me, just as Libby had done this morning.

Dropping my hand, I settled it back on my steering wheel, and hit the gas, speeding out of the parking lot. The sooner we got back to my place, the better.

We had arrived at my home sooner than anticipated, and I moved to open Bella' door. When she got out, and started towards the house, I shut the door, and pressed my head against the frame. I had done something to upset her, just as I had upset my daughter earlier in the day.

The letter was in my pocket as I moved towards the house, and I saw Libby encased in Bella's arms. Rubbing my hand along Libby's back, I noticed how content she seemed to be in Bella's hold. Wishing I had someone to hold me, I jogged up the stairs to find something for Bella to sleep in that night.

My father called up the stairs, letting me know of their departure, since Libby no longer needed them to keep an eye on her, "Okay, thanks Dad! Goodnight!"

Tugging open my drawers, I grabbed one of my SWAT t-shirts and a pair of shorts. Jogging back down the stairs, I caught Bella's attention by clearing my throat, "Here are, some, um… clothes for you to sleep in tonight. Are you hungry?"

Libby' head perked up and I laughed softly, "I'm hungry, Daddy! Pizza, please?"

Sliding my hand through Libby's soft curls, I nodded, "Pizza it is, sweetie."

* * *

**BPOV**

It was so obvious that little Libby Bug had our Edward wrapped around her tiny, little finger. It was ten o'clock at night and he was willing to make pizza for his little girl. Sure, it only ended up to be a frozen pizza, though Libby complained about us not being able to have a flour fight, but it was still pizza.

I excused myself to head to the bathroom and change as Edward set his little girl down on the counter top in the kitchen. Her yellow, one piece footy pajamas looking adorable on her as her feet swung as they hung off the surface.

I took the pile of clothes Edward had given me and headed to the bathroom. In the beautiful house of Edward Cullen, even the bathroom was gorgeous. This was a house that people would expect and actor or actress to live in. Not my boring two bedroom flat with a small kitchen and a smaller closet (Alice was not happy with that).

I sighed as I set the clothes on the counter. Picking up the black shirt, it was an extra large to fit his impressive build, plain black with the word SWAT printed on the back in white. I almost giggled at the cliché. As I slipped it on over my head I wondered how many people had shirts like this that weren't on the SWAT team. And then what the officers thought of those people. I would be annoyed.

The darn thing went down to my knees even with my rather long legs, and sitting on the counter beside the sink was a pair of white basketball shorts. I rolled my eyes as I held them up to my waist, finding that they would look more like Capri's on me then shorts. But I through them on anyways, only to have them slip right off my waist and puddle on the floor.

_Hmmm...Well that's not good._

Although I knew Libby would see me, and even more embarrassed, Edward would as well, in only a tee shirt, it was really more of a dress or night gown. So I stayed short less and came out of the bathroom in just the shirt figuring that he's already seen me naked, what the hell, right?

The two of them were in exactly the same place as they were when I had left, but now Edward was leaning over, putting kisses all over Libby's face, as she giggled and her tiny feet kicked.

I went over to them and leaned against the counter next to the little girl. "You two look like you're having fun," I said, tickling Libby on the last word.

"Daddy attacked me with kisses!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, did he?" I asked turning toward Edward with an eye brow raised and he winked at me.

"Daddy, do it to Bella! Attack her with kisses too!"

I felt me face heat up and could feel Edward staring at me with such intensity that I think it made my face hotter and swore if he started any harder, he could see right through me.

With one, slow movement, he stepped towards me and leaned in just a little, to my body, his face dipping down, closer to mine. His lips drawing nearer. And then...

DING!

"Pizza!" Libby giggled.

As Edward and I ate, Libby nibbled away at the pizza as well until her tiny eyes closed and her head was resting on her small hands on the table.

Edward picked her up lightly and carried her upstairs as I followed. At the top and down the hall on the left was her room. Clearly identified by the white door frame and the yellow and blue butterfly painted on it.

Her room was precious for a little girl. A white bed and a cool gray carpet giving it a clean feeling. Her bedspread was a light purple with yellow, blue, and pink butterflies and flowers on it. All of her bedding matched, as did the bordering near the ceiling in her room, all the same patterns of butterflies and flowers. She had a tiny, white, wooden desk with a small lamp, and a white night stand next to her bed, with a rocking chair in the corner. I would've loved to have this room when I was younger. It just made me feel like I was in my own little meadow, and I had a feeling Libby felt the same.

He pulled back the cover, expertly, and laid her down before tucking her in and placing a soft kiss on her forehead. I whispered a "goodnight Libby" before Edward switched off the lights and we walked out of the room, leaving the door wide open.

Directly across the hall was another bedroom, but before I was able to go inside it, Edward spun towards me and sighed.

"This is my room," he explained and I felt my heart sink a little. It was ridiculous for me to think that he would call it "our room" or something, but I still had hope that he would. "I have a guest room all set up for you," he went on and my heart sunk a little, "but, I really don't think I want you in a room by yourself after tonight's events," he let out a sigh. "What I'm saying is that I think you should sleep with me tonight."

At that moment, my heart started to speed up and beat wildly against my chest. Yes, protection, that was the reason I was going to be sharing a bed, but at that exact moment, I wasn't exactly thinking of the reasons. Only that I was going to be doing it. I just nodded in agreement and followed him into the room. The beautifully seductive room, with a bed much too large for one person and a black and red comforter screaming "seduction".

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Well like it? I always wondered that about the SWAT shirts. I was a cheerleader and when I saw other girls at my high school wearing stuff that said "Varsity Cheer" on it I was like, "yeah, that's cool, except you're not," so that was always wondered if SWAT team of FBI think that too. Hmmmm. Next time I see a shirt like that I'm gonna ask if they really are members. Right, story...lol. So drop us a line and lets us know.**

**Much love and even more writing,**

**ashel-13**

_So, if you don't enjoy this chapter, I might just cry. Yes, that's right, cry. So, you had better enjoy it. I had fun writing it. I love sexual tension, and I hope we are writing the tension well enough for everyone. _

_See you Friday!_

_Hayden_


	6. Burnin' Up

**Disclaimer: **_**We do not own Twilight. **_**But GO MICHAEL! **_Michael? Your ex-boyfriend, Michael Phelps? _**Mhm ******_Why are we celebrating? _**Well even though I broke up with him last year (and he cried…lol), I still want to tell him congratulations on getting the most gold medals in an Olympic career and the most gold in a single Olympics (tied with Mark Spitz so far). **_I really don't like when you talk about him, babe. _**Awww…you're so cute, jealous. **_Cute? Oh, I'll show you something not so cute once we're done here…_**Kay guys, see ya!**

**Oh that Hayden…hehe. So I think you will enjoy this chapter. I really like making Jacob likeable, cuz I think he is. And Hayden does an exceptional job with horny Edward. Yes, you heard right….HORNY EDWARD. Onto you, babe…**

_Yes, yes, Edward is horny in this chapter… you should get excited. HE gains a certain little problem, but I'm sure you will find out soon enough. _

_Soon we will be creating a Review Crew. We decided the best name would be TGIF Crew… Understand? Anyone? Bueller?_

_Let us now your thoughts, we do love your reviews. OH! And a link to my profile is up on the wifey's page, so check it out. And feel free to ask us questions, you may just get them answered in the next chapter! Oh and btw... the riddles, the first one, was created by Ash, and pulled out of her you know what. The second was pulled off of a riddle website. if you can guess the meaning, the next chapter will be dedicated to you! :D_

_Back to my girl…_

**In the words of some great something or another that I'm totally making up, **

**ON WITH IT….**

* * *

**EPOV**

I tried to collect myself as her hand brushed mine. We were two consenting adults agreeing to share a bed, and I felt like a teenage boy on prom night.

She looked sexy in just my shirt and her underwear. I so badly wanted to bend her over and, "Edward?"

Licking my lips, I glanced up at Bella, my eyes roaming hungrily over her shirt clad body, "Yes, love?"

"Aren't you coming?" The double entendre made my body stiffen and I could feel a certain stirring in my lower half.

"Excuse me?"

Bella giggled, "I said, aren't you coming? We have to get an early rise tomorrow morning."

Shit. Everything she was saying could be taken the wrong way. As I stretched I felt my shirt slip up my body, exposing some of my skin to Bella. I couldn't tell if she was interested, but I sure hoped she was, "Yeah, just let me change, okay?"

If eyes could fuck, I would surely be done in. The way her color transformed when she was aroused, I couldn't believe the drastic change that had just taken place in front of me, "Proceed."

Leaning over, I grabbed the discarded shorts that I had brought up to my room, before heading in the direction of my bathroom. Her fingers grabbed mine, and she pulled my body close to hers; I could feel her breath on my neck, "Wait, don't you think it would be fair."

As I swallowed thickly, I looked down into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, unsure of how to respond. Her fingers danced along the hem of my shirt, the pads of her fingers stroking my exposed skin.

She was teasing me on purpose, and I loved every second of it, "What would be fair, Isabella?"

I felt her shiver when I spoke her full name, and she leaned forward, her breasts pushing against my chest. Apparently someone had given us a bit of liquid courage, and the effect was simply amazing, "Well, you've seen all of me, but I've seen so…little of you."

Skimming her fingers up my sides, she made me slip my head back slightly, "Lift your arms, Edward."

Shifting my body so that my arms were lifted high in the air, I felt her pull the soft material away from my skin. Chocolate orbs gazed down my body, as my chest became exposed to her.

Taking her pointer finger, Bella drug the tip of her nail over my abs, and I bit back a moan as she stroked my skin.

When she stepped back, her brown eyes were clouded over, and she pushed her palms against my chest, "Go change."

Looking down at her through half lidded eyes, I shook my head slowly, "No. Fair is fair, right?"

My hands went to her soft hips as I lifted her to sit on the comforter of my bed. Pulling away from her, I let my fingers move to the button my jeans, and I watched as Bella bit into her gorgeous, plump lips.

Once the button was undone, I slid the zipper down, giving her a tease filled preview of my black boxer briefs. I wasn't ready to show her whether or not I filled out my bottoms so I turned my back to her, letting the jeans slide down my legs.

Bella gasped, and I couldn't hold back my chuckle as my lower half was exposed to her. Sliding the shorts up my legs, I tugged at the tops, pulling the shorts down so that they rested low on my hips, "Ready for bed, love?"

* * *

**BPOV**

_I was aware I was dreaming. I had remembered going into Edward's room with my heart pounding in my chest and my breaths coming in little spurts. But now we were somewhere else all together._

_We sat in my living room on the floor covered with white sheets, blankets, and pillows. I was wearing a white silk nightgown and Edward looked the epitome of desire in his white, button down shirt, where only the bottom four buttons held the shirt together, showing off his gorgeous chest. _

_His bottom half was covered by a thin sheet and I almost wanted to curse my brain for not letting his bottom half show._

_Edward had been feeding me chocolate covered strawberries and surprisingly, none of that chocolate was on the crisp, white sheets…yet. _

_With each little fruit he put near my mouth, he moved his body closer to mine, until he was touching my thigh, almost right on top of me. _

_He extended the strawberry out to me and when I went to take it in my mouth; he flicked his wrist, making the chocolate syrup smear on the corner of my mouth._

_He smirked before his velvet voice said, "Sorry, Love. I'll clean it." _

_With that, he leaned forward and kissed the corner of my mouth, his tongue darting out to clean the chocolate off. But his lips didn't stop. _

_Instead, they moved to my lips, kissing me so slowly and deeply that I thought I might explode right then and there, as a fire started between my legs and ran throughout my body. _

_His hand went to drop to my waist, but I felt the cold fruit touch the skin of my breast, right above the white gown and then continue onto the material. Edward's lips tore away from mine and I tried to follow them, but they were too far away._

_I saw his eyes dart down the stained gown and he smiled sheepishly at me. "I'm sorry, Love," he apologized before his head dipped down and he sucked the syrup off the top of my breast, making me gasp and my hands flew up to his head to hold him there._

_I felt him chuckle against the skin and then easily move away, despite my grip on him. His hands gently fondled my shoulder, before pulling the thin strap down, letting the right side drop and reveal my full breast and hard nipples to him._

_He locked his green, sparkling eyes with mine, as he leaned his head down and kissed the peak gently before opening his mouth and taking it between his lips, all while staring at me. _

_My head fell back as I moaned out and his hand right hand went to slide the other side of my nightgown down. _

_Once both breasts were revealed to him he laid me down, his head right by my chest as he licked and sucked, and kissed at my breasts. As he went to work on me, I could feel his hard erection pressing into me, through the thin sheet and gown. Oh how I hoped he wasn't wearing anything under that sheet._

_My fingers nimbly threw his loose hanging shirt off his shoulders and then started to trace his amazing chest and abs with my fingertips. _

"_Edward," I moaned out, my breath coming in short pants._

"_Bella, do you need me?" he asked, not bothering to look up. "Can you feel how I need you, love? How I crave you?"_

"_Yes," I whispered._

"_Are you sure, Love?" he asked._

"_Yes Edward. I want you. I need you too."_

_I could feel him pull away the sheet, but I saw nothing. I felt his large, warm hands lift my gown to expose my throbbing heat. I leaned my head back not being able to wait for what was coming and then…_

My eyes snapped open. I looked around to find myself in Edward's room, in his bed, my breathing coming really short and heavy. Worst of all, I was still aching for the man lying next to me.

"Awwww man," I moaned and threw my arm over my eyes. I wanted to kick my legs up and down like a three year-old, and probably would've, had there not been another person laying next to me. It was just so god damned frustrating.

"Bella, are you alright?" I heard his velvet voice closer than I expected, with a chuckle at the end.

**EPOV**

Bella's moan pulled me from my stupor. I had not slept that night, but then again, how could I with the beautiful seductress sleeping so soundly next to me. I hoped the light that was on above my shoulder had not woken her up.

Since I couldn't sleep, I had begun to peak through the letters that she had been receiving, hoping to find a common cryptic phrase, or a signature of some sort.

However, nothing had jumped out at me, and I was slowly beginning to doubt my ability as her body guard.

What if I fell in love with her? Surely my attraction now would effect how I did my job, but in the long run, would it harm her, or help her?

With a lower voice then normal, Bella spoke to me, her tone full of sleep, "I'm fine, just a dream."

Narrowing my eyes, I slipped my reading glasses from the edge of my nose, glancing down at the gorgeous woman in my bed, "Was it a nightmare? I heard you moaning, but I didn't think that I should wake you. My father always told me to never wake someone during a nightmare."

Cheeks flushed, she gazed down at my comforter, and I could tell I had embarrassed her, "Oh Bella, it's nothing to be ashamed of. We are all afraid of something. Would you like to talk about it?"

I heard her mumble something under her breath, but didn't question what she said. I had learned to never make a women repeat herself twice, the ending effect could be troublesome.

Her red cheeks did nothing to settle my worry, however, as I reached my hand forward to grip her small chin, "What's wrong, love? You can tell me anything."

As she shook her head, my hand fell from her soft skin, and she spoke, "Did I say anything? You said I was moaning, but did I speak?"

"You said my name a few times, but that was all. Were you trying to get to me? Trying to make me come to you?"

If possible, her cheeks turned darker, and her eye closed when she whispered, "Something like that."

Thunder shook the insides of the house and I heard Bella whimper softly, sliding herself closer to me. It was obvious that she didn't like storms, and as I wrapped my arm around her waist, I felt her lithe body shake.

Kissing the side of her head, I began to hum in her ear, hoping that the soothing sounds might lull her to sleep, but when a loud crash of thunder, followed by lightening that proceeded to shut off the power in the house, I sighed.

Padded feet thumped into the hallway, and tiny fists began to pound on my door, "Daddy! I can't see! Where'd you go?"

When I went to move my arm from Bella's waist, I heard her cry out softly, obviously afraid of the newly shrouded darkness. Grabbing my glasses from the bed covers, I placed them on the top of my head, before leaning across my bed to grab Bella's hand, "It's okay, love, I just need to go turn the generator on."

Her fingers were cold and shaking as I tugged her from my bed, and pulled open my bedroom door. Libby was so scared that she had forgotten to use the doorknob.

Reaching down, I scooped my frightened daughter into my arms, before taking the glasses off of my head and slipping them onto her face, "Here are your brave glasses, Libby Bug. Are you ready to go fix the power, sweetheart?"

Kissing the top of her head, I held the small body against me as we started down the stairs. Bella had a death grip on my hand, and Libby's tiny arms were wound around my neck. I tried to make comforting noises in Libby's ear as we approached the basement, and I knew she was even more afraid of the darkness down there.

When looking in Bella's direction, I had to squint to make out her tiny figure. When I released Bella's fingers, I heard her gasp, "You two stay right here. I will be back before you know it and you won't be in the dark any longer, okay?"

I hoped that both girls could draw strength from each other. I heard Libby cry out as the top step creaked and as her whimpers grew louder, I heard Bella whisper, "It's alright, peanut, Daddy will be right back."

The shushing noises Bella was making towards my daughter seemed to help, but when a loud crash of thunder filled my house, I heard Libby scream out, "Mommy!"

Hurriedly flipping the breaker, I glanced around my now lit basement, thinking about the words my daughter had just screamed. Leaning against the cold wood, I smiled to myself, taking a moment to think.

My daughter felt so safe when she was with Bella, and my proof was in the word she screamed as the thunder crashed through the peaceful surroundings in my home.

Bella was amazing with my daughter, and as far as dating material went, Bella was definitely someone that I could become romantically involved with. Libby loved her, my friends loved her, and I was sure my parents loved her too.

After taking a moment to compose myself I began my climb back up the stairs, and I smiled when I saw Libby hanging limply against Bella, her small head resting against the gorgeous actresses' shoulder.

They were perfect with each other, and I only wished that Libby's mother would have been as caring as Bella. Then my life would have been perfect.

Rubbing my hand across Libby's back, I smiled at Bella. When I went to reach for my daughter, I noticed my dark frames in Bella's hands. She slid the glasses onto my nose, before leaning forward to press her lips against mine, "So sexy. I love men in glasses."

Stepping forward, I encircled my arms around both girls, my lips brushing against Bella's soft forehead, "Good, because I love you with my daughter, now let's go back to bed."

Lifting Libby from her arms, I settled her tiny from on my hip, my other hand intertwining with Bella's. Tonight we could sleep as a family; Libby joining the two of us in my bed, and tomorrow we would deal with whatever would be thrown at us.

* * *

**BPOV**

Waking up the next morning I saw the most perfect sight my eyes had ever beheld. Though it looked like a scene done a million and one times in a movie, nothing could ever compare to the real thing. And here I was a part of it.

Edward's head lie close to mine; so close that if I lifted my head up, I could kiss the forehead that was covered in his bronze locks. His face was smooth and peaceful, rid of any worry lines, and his jaw was relaxed, his lips hanging open just a fraction of a bit, looking so soft and smooth.

Lying between us was my little peanut. I was falling almost as much in love with Libby as I was with Edward. _Wait, I don't love Edward. Do I?_

I could feel my brow crease the more I thought of that question. Like, sure, desire, definitely, but love? I had never been in love before, always afraid of it. Always thinking that when I did fall, I would fall hard, and my heart would no doubt end up broken.

I had been able to dodge love with impressive success in the past. Of course I always had something else to focus on then. Either school, or work, or family was my number one priority. It gave me something else to focus on other than boys, and drama, and flirting. Ugh.

But now, it seemed my life was filled with all of those. I had my job that I sure as hell should be focusing on, but it was different now. Edward was here. Granted it wasn't because he wanted to be, but because he needed to be. Regardless, he was here, and that tended to change things.

His eyes fluttered open and it was adorable to see how out of it he was when he first woke up. How unprepared, unlike how he was the rest of the day. But his green eyes eventually focused and came to rest on me. He smiled softly before his voice came out in a whisper.

"Good morning," It was barely above mouthing, and we both looked down to see if it disturbed Libby.

"Hey there," I said quietly back as my left hand went to move a piece of hair from his eyes and let it rest on his cheek for a while. That is, until he suddenly turned and let his lips touch my palm just gently enough to make that spot feel like bursting into flames.

"How did you sleep?" he asked, but his voice still no louder than a whisper.

"Great," I sighed as I brought my hand back and had my arm rest by my face.

It was little things like that; that Edward did. His actions could always confuse me. The gesture was so romantic and adorable, but it confused me on where we stood. Was it possible he treated others the way he was treating me? I hoped not. But since we hadn't established what we were, I was completely at a loss.

Those were my thoughts that morning, or at least they _were_ until Edward brought his head just the couple inches closer to mine and allowed them to touch. It was so soft and comforting, it felt like home. And with the little girl snuggled in my arms, I knew that there was no where else I'd rather be.

"Daddy?" Libby's rough, sleep filled voice made his head break away from mine. But no in a 'oh we have to hide this' way. It was a slow departure, as if what we were doing was natural and his daughter had seen us do it a thousand times before.

"Yes, Pumpkin, I'm here," he said pulling her up a little so her head was resting between ours now.

"Daddy, is it over?" she asked, her voice seeming to be a little scared still, from the thunder last night.

"Yes, Libby, the storm is over" he soothed before kissing the top of her curls. She sighed and turned towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck and snuggling into his chest.

"Mmk, good." She still sounded sleepy and I was willing to bet that she had fallen back asleep cradled to him.

While Edward went to put Libby back in her own bed and tell her good-bye (we would be gone for part of the day and he didn't want to leave without saying it), Alice called my cell phone which was perched on the bedside table.

"Once upon a time I was falling in love

Now I'm only falling apart,

Nothing I can do, a total eclipse of the heart.

Once upon a time there was light in my life,

Now there's only love in the dark.

Nothing I can say, a total eclipse of the heart"

The ringtone broke the silence of the room and I scrambled to find the small device on the table.

She simply gave me directions to where a photo shoot for my upcoming movie was to take place. She said she'd meet me and Edward there to do my hair and make up. I felt my cheeks start to blush when she innocently asked me how my night was, and replied with a lame "fine" which was I could easily tell she didn't believe.

I informed Edward of the shoot, something that I thought he had caught yesterday during the meeting, but I really didn't expect him to remember anything having to do with my job. After all, if I wasn't forced to pay attention, I would've zoned out too.

So we were off in Edward's shiny car. What was it again? I couldn't really remember, but it was pretty, and almost as sexy as Edward, himself. His mom didn't seem to mind the fact that I had stayed in his house with his little girl. Instead she couldn't stop smiling at me, and giving Edward little winks that she thought I didn't notice.

She was such a lovely woman. Everything about her just said, "loving", from her soft features to the caring looks she gave her son. I hoped that some day I would look like that.

We arrived at the studio just in time as Alice's Porsche drove up to the parking lot. She jumped out of her car, armed with two bags that I knew possessed the hair and make up equipment it would take to make me look good.

"Hey Bells," she came and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Hi Edward. Okay you go in, I need to talk to the photographer so I know what to do with this," she said waving her hand, palm towards me, up and down my body.

Edward and I strolled into the building only to be greeted by a big, warm, smile staring at me.

"Bella!" Jacob Black exclaimed as he approached me and embraced me in a big bear hug.

I laughed a little at his enthusiasm, and in doing so was able to breathe in his delicious scent, making my head dizzy for a moment. The smell was so opposite of Edward, but still impossibly good. While Edward was sweet and heavenly, Jacob smelt more outdoors-y. Instead of warm vanilla and floral, Jacob was cedar and pine.

The fact that I could feel each of his back muscles as I wrapped my arms around him did not help that dizzying feeling. Jacob was an attractive man; there was no doubt about that. But I had always imagined he would act like Devin Steal. I was beyond pleased to find out he was the complete opposite.

"Hey Jake, how are you?" I asked when he released me, and he smiled so big that I couldn't help but smile back at him. "What?" it came out as a half giggle. "Why are you smiling?"

He shrugged his shoulders, but the bright smile was still in place and his dark eyes stared into mine. "You called me Jake," he answered simply and I felt my smile drop.

"I'm so sorry," I began to apologize. "I have no idea why, it just kinda came out." I put a hand over my mouth to make sure nothing else came out.

He let out a bark of a laugh and put is big, muscular arm around my shoulders. "No big deal, Bells. I like that you feel comfortable around me," he smiled down at me again and kissed the top of my head as he started to lead me further into the building.

I was beginning to think everyone would feel comfortable around Jacob. Everyone would like him, and he would make this new movie a lot of fun.

**EPOV**

The way his arms fit around her and the kiss that he placed on the top of her head made my blood boil. Bella didn't belong in his arms, she belonged in mine. Standing in the shadows, I watched the two talk and laugh with each other, as my jealousy continued to rage onward.

Taking a deep breath, I turned away from the laughing twosome in order to calm myself. Bella seemed safe with Jacob, but I was still uncertain. Maybe he was just acting chummy so that Bella would trust him.

Hooking my fingers in my jean pockets, I stared longingly at Bella, until I felt someone run into me, and materials were spilled to the floor. Kneeling down, I eyed the shaking girl as we both gathered up the scattered items.

"I-I'm so sorry!" The young girl was stuttering as she spoke, and I offered my hand to her, helping her from the ground. She couldn't be any older than 15. What was she doing on the set, carrying around that much stuff?

Offering her my best smile, I held some of the heavy objects in my arm, gazing down at her, "It's quite alright; apparently I blend in well. My name's Edward, what's yours?"

"I'm Sarah, and you don't have to carry that, I can hold it myself." Her stubborn attitude reminded me of Libby, but obviously the magazines and props were too much for her to carry herself.

However my daughter hadn't gotten her stubbornness from anyone but me, so Sarah had a fight on her hands.

"Look, since you obviously can't carry all of this and see where you're going, let me help you. I'm as stubborn as you are, and I'm pretty sure my four year olds mentality beats us both."

I saw Sarah smile as she cocked her head, "Alright, follow me?"

Bella was still safe in Jacob's embrace, the two looking quite cozy. I walked in careful strides behind the girl, unsure of our destination. We stopped in front of a desk, which seemed awkwardly placed.

Dropping the heavier things on the floor, I smiled at Sarah, "If you need any help, don't be afraid to ask me, okay? I'll probably be here for a while, standing in the shadows, bored."

"Why are you here? If you're not part of the photo shoot, then why did you come?"

Running a hand through my hair, I shrugged slightly, unsure of how to answer. Should I come right out and say that I was Bella's bodyguard? Or should I make something up? Sarah seemed to notice me pausing, and it made her laugh, "Oh I see, you're one of those."

Raising my eyebrow, I watched the giggling girl with anticipation, unsure of why she was laughing, "One of those?"

As if she was saying the easiest thing in the world, Sarah shrugged her shoulders before eyeing me, "Sure, your build, your cold exterior, with a warm heart, the way you keep glancing over at her while she talks to Mr. Black. It's so easy to read, Edward."

Licking my lips nervously, I stared down the 15 year old, my eyes narrowing, "Then what am I, Sarah?"

Flipping her long brown hair over her shoulder, she turned away from me, "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me!"

The girl had gone from shy and shaking, to over confident and smug. Rubbing at my eyes, I started back towards my dark corner, settling myself in the shadows. I was comfortable watching from here, surely _Jacob_ could protect her.

* * *

**EPOV**

When Bella emerged from the dressing room, my jaw slid open. She looked sexy in her torn clothes, hair in slight disarray, skin exposed. I wanted nothing more then to throw her over my shoulder, and tear the rest of those clothes off.

Taking deep breaths, I tried to calm myself, but I felt as though I could smell her intoxicating scent from so far away. It was becoming harder to breath, and surely something else was becoming hard too.

The way her soft skin looked underneath her tattered garments, made me think of what she would look like beneath me. Her body fully exposed to me as I sank into her, sweat glistening on both of our bodies. How my tongue would dart out to taste her as she moaned, and writhed beneath me, and the way her nose would wrinkle as she climaxed.

I couldn't help myself when I closed my eyes, and my hand slid over the bulge that seemed to be forming against my jeans. I could feel how hard I was becoming, just thinking of making love to Bella, and I would surely combust if something didn't take my mind off of the visual dancing in my head.

I knew my voice was strained when I called out to Bella, "I'll be right back, Isabella. Can you behave long enough for me to be excused for a few moments?"

Jacob smiled, waving at me, his clothes tattered as well, "I'm sure we can keep her occupied! See you, Eddie!"

Growling, I started towards the onsite bathroom, not bothering to let the door close silently once I was in the stall. Unbuttoning my jeans, I slid the fabric down my legs, along with my underwear, exposing my semi-hard cock.

Lifting my shirt slightly, I closed my eyes, imagining it was Bella's hand stroking me. Moving my other hand along my abs, I pressed my head against the cool stall wall, as I jerked myself, thinking of Bella's tattered clothes, and arched body beneath me.

As I stroked the heated skin, I felt myself moaning her name softly, knowing that I could picture no one else. I wanted to feel her gripping me as I slid in and out, and my hand jerked out to smack the wall. The vibration sounded throughout the stall, and I groaned as I neared orgasm.

"Fuck, Bella!" My cock emptied itself in the toilet, and I felt the sweat sliding down my torso. Panting heavily, I pressed my over heated skin against the wall, trying to calm myself down. That woman would be the death of me.

Backing away from the toilet, I grabbed some toilet paper to clean off my hands before flushing the toilet. After I unlatched the stall door, I moved to the sink to wash my hands, taking in my flushed appearance. My hair was in extreme disarray, and my cheeks were red from overexertion.

Yes, combustion would surely happen soon.

Splashing the cold water on my face, I watched as the droplets slid down the skin of my face, before disappearing into my t-shirt. Once I was sure that no hair was out of place, and my face was no longer flushed, I exited the bathroom.

When I returned to the area of the photo shoot, Jacob and Bella were locked in a passionate kiss as the photographer snapped pictures. I was right back where I started, extremely jealous, and slightly horny.

* * *

**BPOV**

Once Alice was done with my heir and make up, she handed me a hanger with scraps of fabric hanging off it. I looked at the pieces with one eyebrow raised. The theme of the shoot went with our movie. The backdrop was that of a tropical island that Jacob and I were going to be stranded on. Though I hate his guts in the beginning, in the end, we inevitably fall in love. Of course. Isn't that how they all go?

"What's that?" I laughed as Alice brought the hanger closer to me.

"Your outfit," Alice replied with a wink and my laughter instantly stopped.

"No, no, no, no, no, no," I told her while stubbornly shaking my head. "I'm sorry, but there is no way I'm wearing that!"

Three minutes later I was pushed out of the dressing room, barely clothed. My clothes consisted of high heels (real practical on an island), a beige skirt that was so ripped and torn with huge chunks missing and hanging, barely covering my 'womanhood', that you couldn't even call it a skirt. A belt, maybe.

The top was a strip of the same color covering my breasts with a small tear in the middle of them. Around my neck was a necklace made out of seashells which almost covered more of me than my top. And when I had last looked in the mirror, Alice had made my hair in some "sexy" disarray and stuck a Hawaiian looking flower beside my ear.

I almost broke my ankle stumbling out in the clear heals. I looked back to glare at Alice, but the door was closed.

I turned back around to find Jacob, beautiful and shirtless, leaving his sculpted torso bare and glistening. His pants were torn so the ended a little below his knees and had some tears in them, but nothing as revealing as my outfit.

He smiled as he walked closer to me, his big, long, limbs swaying as he walked. "Well aren't we a fashion statement," he laughed.

I couldn't help but laugh back. "Yeah," I agreed, and then stuck my hand out to let it trail down his wet chest. "You're oily," I informed him.

He laughed and grabbed my hand, keeping it in his large, warm one. "Yeah, I know. Apparently they felt the need to oil me up. Make me look sexier or whatever," he rolled his eyes, and I melted at his modesty.

"I'll be right back, Isabella. Can you behave long enough for me to be excused for a few moments?" Edward's normally silky voice sounded a little strained and rough. And for some reason, it was very arousing.

Jacob waved over to where Edward stood in the shadows, "I'm sure we can keep her occupied! See you, Eddie!" he yelled before Edward walked off to a corridor.

I swatted Jacobs arm. He grabbed the firm place I hit him, though I knew it didn't do him any harm. He was so muscular that it probably hurt me more than him. "What?" he asked with a laugh.

"Don't call him that. He's going to be around us a lot, so please don't upset him. He's really a nice guy."

"Yeah, he just screams 'all warm and fuzzy'," Jacob rolled his eyes.

We had been taking pictures for a few moments, the whole while, Alice in the corner, frowning at the wardrobe's choice for me, until finally she couldn't take it.

"STOP! Hold it. I really can't take this anymore," she said, getting off her chair and walking towards me. "Shoes, off, now," she directed and I never wanted to hug her more.

I kicked off the shoes and my feet felt nice sinking into the sand they had brought to the set. She disappeared into the dressing room for a moment and then came back with a swim suit wrap. I smiled at the purple and green sheer wrap as she handed it to me to tie around my waist.

I smiled at her and she nodded her head at her work. "Alright, you may proceed," she told the photographer.

I suddenly felt more comfortable, now that I was sure that certain things were fully covered.

We did a number of different poses, all of them extremely intimate, but with Jacob's little comments as we posed, it was surprisingly more comfortable. They varied from us lying on the ground with his body covering mine, to standing in his embrace. And finally, as we stood there, just flowing naturally from one pose to another, I could see his eyes lock with mine, and the tilt of his head as it came closer.

Our lips met and I was shocked my how incredibly warm they were. So full and soft, so hot against my own, but I knew this was only part of the job for him. He almost made me believe he wanted to kiss me, but then again, that's why he was such a good actor.

I pulled away and stared at him for only a moment, that friendly smile stretching across his face, but my eyes were pulled to a figure just to the right.

Edward.

* * *

**What did you think? Hmmm? Well I better make this fast cuz I have to go to bed or I'll be punished by a certain someone whom you all know. Starts with an H ends with an N and has AYDE in the middle. If you catch my drift. So, until next time. I love you all. You are really spoiling us with reviews…BUT WE LOVE IT…hehe.**

**Much love and even more writing,**

**ashel-13 **

_Do you honestly believe that I would punish her? I mean seriously, she's a big girl… It is almost 1 AM here, so I'm sorry, Friday was once again a little late. Do you all like the length of our chapters? Hm?_

_We will start with the members of the TGIF Crew in the next chapter, but for now, I have a bit of a sneak peak :D_

_See you soon,_

_Hayden_

* * *

_**Sneak Peak: EPOV**_

"_**I can't believe that you would suspect Jacob, Edward! He has been nothing but nice to you, and you're accusing him of being my stalker. What the hell is wrong with you!?"**_

_**God she looked sexy angry. As I tried to shake that thought from my mind, I realized that as she was yelling at me, the sound of the squeaking swing had disappeared.**_

_**Jerking my head in the direction of the swing set, I felt my chest tighten with fear. She was gone...**_

"_**Libby!"**_


	7. The Dance of Temptation

**Disclaimer: **_**We do not own Twilight! **_**Hey, are you ready to move in though? **_Yeah, I don't know about sharing though…_**Awww…it's just Michael and Edward. The four of us will live perfectly together…hehe. **_I guess. But no one else, okay? _**I promise. Just you three. You are my boys ******

**Sorry to EdwardandBella101 and sexypawn, you can no longer have Michael. Hayden has accepted him into our family, along with Edward. Isn't he the best boyfriend EVER?!**

**Hey lovestoryjunking, your comment about me wanting Hayden to punish me made me laugh, because we all know it's true. Lol. **

**So the Review Crew for this story is called the TGIF Gang (thank god it's Friday), since we update on Friday, we thought it was fitting. So I would like to add BrknBella2oo9, sanctuary-in-dream (of COURSE…you rock, girl!), and Prpurpledragon, to be first of the TGIF Gang!! Woot Woot!**

**Mk…onto Hayden….**

_This chapter is dedicated to: Eshizz. You were the first one to guess the riddle correctly. Now tell me, did you cheat? Hmm? Anyway, this chapter's for you. Also, I guess I'm stealing from MLOONAA or DSB when I say this, but you may ask either of us any question you want and we will answer it. Who knows? Maybe we will just do this from now on?_

_Ash and I are now considered the "Thunder Couple" which totally rocks because I told her the other day that the song "Thunder" reminds me of her. So thanks to amberrx for the coolest nickname, ever! On that note, Ash and I have been dating for 3 months as of August 21, 2008… I know, I know, some of you thought we were married, but we do have a 4 year old, named Libby… Just Kidding!_

_To Muff'NButter…You may use if eyes could fuck, I have no qualms with that, so have at it! And lastly, I'm glad you all seemed to like Horny Edward, he's lots of fun ;)_

_Onto my baby girl…_

**And now, because you patiently waited a week, ON WITH IT…..**

* * *

**EPOV**

She was kissing him, and I couldn't understand how she could do that to me. I had let her into my life, into Libby's life, and she was going to leave us for him.

Her lips were open to apologize, I shook my head angrily. I couldn't deal with this right now. After I jerked myself to her, she kisses another guy.

I was best in the shadows, that way she could do her job. The rational side of my mind kicked in as I stood in the darkening area. She doesn't know that I like her, and for all I know she doesn't even like me.

There was only one way to solve it. I needed to ask her when we were alone.

Alice suddenly appeared next to me, concern on her face, "You know that was part of the shot, right? Bella wouldn't really kiss Jacob as anything more than a friend, okay?"

Licking my lips, I dropped my shoulders, glaring down at the cold slab floor, "It doesn't matter anyway, it's not like she's interested."

Alice's laughter startled me, "Are you kidding me, Edward? Are you freaking blind? Bella is heels over head for you."

"Isn't the saying, head over heels?"

Alice shoved my shoulder gently, "Yes, you dumb ass; I was dramatizing it, now shut up and listen. Bella is absolutely, one hundred percent willing to date you, and do you know how I know this? I know, Edward Anthony, because I'm her best friend, and I'm married to your best friend. Who could possibly know better then me?"

"Santa Claus? God? Do we have a winner?"

The small pixie has strength, and as her fist connected with my shoulder, I regretted my sarcasm.

Her face held a look of reprimand, and for once I remembered how _mean _Alice could be, "If you don't ask her out soon, Edward, then someone like Jacob Black is going to scoop her up. Think about it, okay? I'm here if you need to talk."

"Sure, I'll call my friendly, neighborhood pixie to come give me a pep talk. Actually I'd rather talk to Jasper; at least he doesn't hit me."

Yanking her cell phone from her purse, Alice shoved it in my hand, before shoving me in the opposite direction, "Go. Call your best friend, get your pep talk, and then you need to ask her. Got it? Speed dial number one, now go."

Walking outside, I lifted the phone to the sky, needing better reception. Since Alice had told me to leave, I knew she would be keeping an eye on Bella. Hitting her speed dial, I stood in the sun waiting for Jasper to pick up.

"Dr. Whitlock's office, is this my naughty nurse?"

Grimacing, I pulled the phone away from my ear, "No it's your barfing best friend. What the fuck, Jazz?"

I heard him cough in embarrassment, and I rolled my eyes waiting for him to compose himself, "Okay, now that your done trying to pick up your best friend, I need some advice."

His tone had changed, and could hear concern, "Is everything okay, Edward?"

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I shook my head furiously, "No, Jazz, I think I'm in love."

Jasper gasped, and I could hear him sputtering into the phone. I couldn't tell if he was making fun of me, or if he'd choked on his food, "Speak you idiot, so I know your making fun of me and not dying."

He laughed, before speaking, "Look, Edward, it's not so bad that you're in love with Bella." He paused, "Wait, we are talking about Bella, right?"

"No we're talking about the fucking Easter Bunny, Jasper! Yes we are talking about Bella, who else would I have time to fall in love with?"

As I settled myself on the step, I heard Jasper scratch his head, "Well, what would you like to know?"

"Do you think she likes me?"

Jasper groaned into the phone, "Are we in middle school, Edward? If you don't think she likes you, you must be blind. Especially after that little shower incident."

Now it was my turn to sputter into the ear piece, "What!? How in the hell would you know about that, Jasper Whitlock?"

"Little pitchers have big ears, my friend. Libby told Alice, who told me. See even your four year old knows that Bella likes you, but you are too blind to tell. Come on, Edward, you're smarter than that."

Pushing myself away from the step, I drug my toe along the ridge of the cement, "So you think I should take Libby and Bella somewhere, and ask Bella?"

I could tell that Jasper was nodding furiously, "Yes, make sure they are both there. How about the park? Have a picnic? Why not today? After her photo shoot, Bella's schedule is clear, plus I'm sure Libby would love to hang out with her daddy."

Panic flooded into me. "Jasper, I have no time to pack a picnic basket!"

He chuckled again, making me want to reach through the phone to strangle him, "I will call your mom, tell her your idea, and you can ask Bella to come. Tell Bella that Libby really wanted to have a picnic, and she wanted her to come. Problem solved, my friend."

Lowering my voice to a hiss, I spoke quickly into the phone, "If this messes something up, you are getting me a new job."

"Okay, relax. Now will you put my wife back on the phone, please?"

Shutting the metal door behind me, I walked over to Alice and made my voice loud enough for a few people to hear, mainly Bella, "Alice, Dr. Whitlock would like to speak to you about his naughty nurse opening."

A string of curses filtered through the earpiece as my best friend cussed me out. Winking at Alice, I waved as she walked out towards the street, "Enjoy!"

* * *

**BPOV**

Well that certainly got my attention. I looked over at Jacob to find his enormous frame shaking with laughter and the muscles in his stomach straining against his skin as they tightened in the action.

The photographer gave us the go ahead to change and get the hell out of there, and as I walked toward the dressing room, I felt Jacob's large arm sling around my shoulder as he walked me there. I was aware of Edward's eyes on us and I hoped that he hadn't misunderstood what had happened at the shoot.

"That was actually the most fun I've ever had on a shoot, Bella Swan," Jacob grinned at me, and then turned so that I was facing him, both his hands on my shoulders. "Thank you," he said, his face serious.

I smiled softly at him and nodded. "It was truly a pleasure. I'm glad you're not a douche bag," I joked, hitting his arm with my hand, playfully.

He let out a bark of a laugh. "I think I might actually enjoy making this movie. See you around, gorgeous." And with that he left me and walked towards his own dressing room.

Jacob Black, friendly boy next door. Who knew?

I reevaluated my thoughts and big time actors as I pulled on my normal clothes. Jacob was such a decent guy. So normal. Not a diva at all. The opposite of Devin Steal…just like Edward was.

Edward.

Was he really that upset that Jacob had kissed me? Why would he be? I let out a groan, throwing my hands in the air. I just don't understand boys! They are way too complicated. If they like you, why don't they just ask you out, instead of standing in the corner? Ugh! The frustration of dating. I felt like I was in junior high all over again.

I emerged from the dressing room to find that Alice was still not back. As I slung my bag of a purse over my shoulder, I watched as Edward started to approach me, a crooked smile on his face. That smile always had the tendency to make my legs turn to Jell-O and my heart beat faster than normal.

"Hi," I breathed out, and then closed my eyes as I mentally kicked myself at the lame greeting.

I opened my eyes to find he had an amused smile on his face.

"Hello," he almost chuckled.

"Where's Alice?" I asked, looking around for her, when in reality I was trying to get him to look away and not notice the blush that was gracing my cheeks at the moment.

"She left after the naughty nurse comment," he laughed and the sound was musical.

"Oh. Will you be taking me home, then?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Bella, I am your body guard. That's in the description."

"Right," I said, looking down at my sneakers' white against the grey of the floor as heat rose to my face.

I felt Edward's hand gently grab my chin and lift my head up so my eyes met his. I looked into those sparkling green eyes and felt a shiver run through my body. His face was much closer to mine than I had expected.

"Bella…" he breathed my name out and I bit my lip to keep from screaming out in pleasure. Just the way he could say my name brought me close to the edge. "Would you go out with me today?" he asked.

I sucked in a sharp gasp. "You want to go out with me?" I asked in disbelief.

He let go of my chin and rubbed his right hand through his messy bronze hair. "Ah, well…" I had never seen him at a loss for words, and if I wasn't so anxious about the answer, I would have found it highly entertaining. "What I meant was, I wanted to take Libby to the park today, and since I have to watch you, I wanted to make sure it was okay."

I felt the stinging start to prickle my eyes and I mashed my lips together as I looked away from him for a moment, trying to gather myself before looking back at him. I could feel my tongue at the side of my mouth in anger.

"Yeah, sure," I answered lamely as my heart fell to my stomach and I cursed as my vision started to blur slightly. I took a deep breath and then smiled up at him the best I could.

"Okay. Good," was his answer before he turned to walk out the door, leaving me to follow.

The ride back to his house was silent and I brooded over what he had said to me. The way I thought he would finally make his move. After what we had been through lately, the way we had acted with each other, I figured that something would happen between us. That we were supposed to be together.

But life wasn't scripted like one of my movies. There was no happy ending in place for us to end our story in two hours. I was his job. An obligation. Another mission to accomplish.

I could pretend all I wanted that something would come from this. That I would be the one to complete Edward's family. That in the end, he would realize that I was the one he should've been with from the beginning. My stomach that would swell with his child, but I would stay.

This would not happen for me though. I had never thought about becoming a mother, about being part of a family, until I met Libby and started to realize that I wanted that so badly. I wanted that little girl to come running to me when it stormed and ask me to hold her. I wanted her to ask me to help her pick out clothes for school (though that would be a mistake).

But the bottom line was, this wasn't my family. It was Edward's. And as much as I wanted to be a part of it, maybe to the two of them, their family was already complete, and there was no room for me.

The silence of the engine cutting off knocked me away from my thoughts and I looked to find that we were in Edward's drive way already. I didn't wait for him to open my door, like I knew he would. I was out of the car before he was, and I slammed the door shut with a bit too much force.

It wasn't his fault he didn't feel the same way about me, but I was still upset and needed to take my anger out on something. Maybe putting a small scratch in that stupid, shiny, car would make me feel better.

He didn't speak and neither did I. I just followed him to the front door…tagged along, you could say. That's what I was these days. A tag along. His responsibility. Like I couldn't take care of myself.

That upset me even more. The fact that I had to have some one else take care of me. Bullshit! I could handle myself. And I would prove that to him one day. Show him that I don't a body guard. I don't need anyone….

Or at least, that's what I wanted to believe.

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella was livid, and as I pushed my front door open, I winced, hoping the anger would be shielded from my little girl. Libby was in the kitchen with her grandmother, and I smiled walking across the hard floors.

"Hi Daddy, hi Mommy! You are finally home! Nana called you pokey butts!" I felt any tension fall from me as Libby once again addressed Bella as her mother. It didn't bother me in the slightest, and I wished that Bella had been her mother. Glancing at Esme, I saw that she, too, was grinning.

Bella grabbed my daughter from the counter, her bad mood seemingly forgotten, and Libby squealed, "Hey my little peanut, how was your day, hmm?"

Libby pressed her nose against Bella's and she spoke hurriedly, "Nana and I got my picnic basket ready, how was your day."

I chuckled as my daughter gave Bella Eskimo kisses, and I sunk into the chair. Libby's mocking of Bella's words made me smile, my daughter was growing up.

Esme tapped my shoulder, and I tipped my head back in her direction. Squinting my eyes, I smiled up at her, "Hi Momma!"

Rolling her eyes, she stared down at me, "How old are you, Edward?"

Her hand forced my neck forward, and I looked over at my daughter, "Libby, how old is Daddy?"

My daughter held up her small fingers to count. She was settled on Bella's hip, and Bella was smiling down at her as she counted, "Daddy! I don't have enough fingers! You're too old!"

I gasped, holding my hand close to my heart, and Libby giggled, "Daddy is not old! He will be 27 in three days, my little bug, now is that old?"

Her giggles grew louder as she bobbed her head up and down, "Sooo old!"

Standing, I started towards my daughter, fingers extended, "Libby, S-Something's h-happening!"

My daughter squealed and tried to squirm away from Bella's grip, "Mommy! Let go! Daddy's turning into a monster!"

Bella's face showed a look of horror, as she held Libby tighter to her, "What kind of a monster, Libby?"

Scrunching up her face as she tried to get out of Bella's tight grip, Libby cried out, giggles falling from her lips, "A Tickle Monster!"

Shaking her head quickly, Bella made sure that Libby was still close to her, when she cried out, "Libby! I'm changing too! Help!"

Esme's soft laughter pulled us out of our moment, "Alright my little tickle monster family, your picnic basket is ready. Edward you should probably go change into something more comfortable. Bella, are you comfortable, darling?"

My mother's fingers reached forward and tucked some of Bella's brown hair behind her ears, and Bella blushed when she spoke, "I'm fine, thank you, Mrs. Cullen."

"Please, dear, call me Esme. I'm not _that_ old. Right, Libby Bug?"

Libby's head bobbed up and down in agreement, and I crossed my arms over my chest, "Nana's older then me, Libby, so how is she not old? Hmm?"

Wagging her finger at me, Libby shook her head, "Boys get old, and girls stay young. Duh, Daddy!"

It was obvious that I would never win this battle. Turning away from the laughing girls, I started towards my bedroom, taking the stairs two at a time. I couldn't wait to tell Bella how I felt, but I didn't want to scare her off. If she left, that would be two women who had left my daughter, and I would never forgive myself.

* * *

Once Libby was tucked safely in the backseat of my car, I set the picnic basket next to her, "You'd better not eat anything, missy. Or you'll be in big trouble." Kissing her soft forehead, I closed the door, before climbing into the front seat.

I had changed into a plain white polo, and brown shorts. Glancing over at Bella, I smiled at her, but her mood seemed to change once Libby was in the backseat.

When we arrived at the park, Libby begged me to go play on the swings before we ate, and I allowed me the time to speak with Bella in private. Spreading the blanket out on the grass, I listened to the creaky springs on the swing, watching as Bella settled herself on the blanket.

"Can we talk about what's bothering you?"

Looking up at me, Bella shrugged, obviously not wanting to approach the subject. Her eyes averted to my swinging daughter, but I needed to know what was wrong, "What is going on, Isabella?"

"Nothing, Edward. Everything is perfectly fine."

Growling, I moved so that her eyes were directly focused on me, "What. Is. Wrong?"

Her eyes narrowed in anger as she spoke, "Why are you jealous of Jacob if you never plan on making a move? Why, Edward, are you leading me on, but never doing anything about it?"

The words were out of my mouth before I could even think, "Who says I'm jealous of Jacob, Bella?"

"The way you were glaring from the shadows, Edward! I could feel the anger rolling off of your body! Why were you so upset?"

Standing, I glared down at her, "Because, Isabella, don't you think it's possible that Jacob is pretending to be nice so that you will trust him? He could be your fucking stalker, Bella, and you are walking right into his hands!"

Neither of us were even bothering keeping our voices down, and when Bella spoke, I could tell how mad she was, "I can't believe that you would suspect Jacob, Edward! He has been nothing but nice to you, and you're accusing him of being my stalker. What the hell is wrong with you!?"

God she looked sexy angry. As I tried to shake that thought from my mind, I realized that as she was yelling at me, the sound of the squeaking swing had disappeared.

Jerking my head in the direction of the swing set, I felt my chest tighten with fear. She was gone...

"Libby!"

Bella's head followed mine and I moved hurriedly towards the swing set, trying to find my lost daughter, "Elizabeth Grace! Where are you?"

Bella's voice began to call out to my daughter too, and I knew she had the same fear that I did. What if someone had taken my daughter because I was too busy yelling at the woman I love?

Her whimpers made my head snap towards a large oak tree, and I saw her small body tucked into the side of the tree, trying to hide. Libby had been afraid, but not of someone trying to kidnap her. She had been afraid of us.

Kneeling down beside my crying daughter, I waved Bella over to me. Pulling Libby's small body into my arms, I held her close to me, whispering comforting words. Bella's eyes were huge, and I could tell that any anger had melted from her body when she saw Libby's upset state.

"Libby Bug, what's the matter? Why did you run away, Pumpkin? Hmm?" I was gently bouncing her as I waited for the answer, and Bella suggested we move towards the blanket.

As the tears raced down her face, I set my daughter on the soft blanket, and began to wipe them from her rosy cheeks, as Bella rubbed her back, "Libby, please tell me. If you're hurt, I need to know."

She hiccupped and spoke softly, her small chest heaving, "My heart hurts, Daddy. Cause you were yelling. It scares me when you yell."

"Baby, we were just having an argument. Grown ups do that all the time."

Face wrinkling in anger, Libby moved away from me, and I swallowed, "Well it's stupid! You two are stupid!"

"Elizabeth Grace, you do not call people stupid, do you understand me?"

She stuck her tongue out at me as she backed closer to Bella, "Nana says to always tell the truth. You two are STUPID!"

Her small fists hit the ground as she yelled out the last word, and I was torn between punishing her and comforting her. Bella tugged my small daughter into her lap, and began to softly rub my daughter's chest where her heart was.

"Will this make you feel better, my little peanut?"

Libby shook her head, and sagged further into Bella, "No…"

"Then what will make you better, sweetheart. You have to tell me or your Daddy. We want to help you, but we have to know how to fix it."

Tears spilled out of her lids as my daughter spoke again, "I want you to be my Mommy. I want you and Daddy to get married. So stop fighting and fix it!"

* * *

**BPOV**

I rubbed Libby's back and held her close to me. She was so warm and soft, I loved holding her. "Peanut, how can we make it better? What do you want us to do?" I asked her, just wanting nothing else but to make the little girl in my arms better.

Her tiny fists came to her eyes to rub away the moisture. "You have to kiss. And then you have to eat tonight," she said, a smile coming to her lips, "and you have to dress up pretty."

Edward's daughter was doing what he couldn't even do. She was setting us up on a date. I looked over at Edward, looking for the confirmation. His eyes were on his daughter and he smiled just slightly, not letting it reach his eyes.

"Alright, Libby. Bella and I will go to dinner tonight," he said, but his voice sounded sad. I shook my head and rolled my eyes, looking away from Edward. He could at least _try_ to sound happy about it.

We decided to eat what was packed in the basket, which consisted of some ham and turkey sandwiches, some fruit, and bottles of juice and water. Libby was the center of attention, as she usually was. Telling me stories and using her hands to illustrate certain things.

I was laughing so hard that my stomach hurt and tears were rolling down my face. I was on my elbows watching as Libby was acting like a lion and growling at her father as she crouched down on all fours.

"Libby, it's not polite to growl," he told his daughter, which only made me laugh more and in turn encouraged Libby.

She crawled closer to Edward and put one hand up like a claw, as if she would scratch him. "ROOOAAARRR!"

"Elizabeth Grace, don't make the tickle monster attack you."

With that, she crawled over to me and snuggled close to my body. "Mommy, save me from the tickle monster!"

I wrapped my arms around her tiny form and held her close to me. "It's alright, Libby. The Tickle Monster is no match for me," I laughed as Edward raised an eyebrow. In turn I raised both, challenging him to come near me.

"Alright, no tickle monster, but can I hold my little girl now?" he asked, his voice almost a pout. Even if I was mad at him, I had to admit, it was adorable.

Libby's head shot up from under me and she crawled onto her dad's lap. He wrapped his arms around her body and kissed her forehead, and then both cheeks.

"Daddy, should we have a birthday party for you too?" she asked. "We still have my decorations! We can make it all pink!" she smiled and put bother her hands on either side of his cheeks, her face completely serious.

I bit my lip to keep from laughing. The mental image of Edward dressed in pink with balloon arches hung in his backyard for his 27th birthday was almost too much for me to keep inside.

"I'll bake you a Barbie cake, if you want, Edward," I told him, trying to stifle a giggle. He looked at me and playfully glared before winking.

"Or you could pop out of my cake…" he trailed off. I returned the glare.

After we were done eating, Libby wanted to play on the play ground for a little while, so I stayed on the blanket, watching her, and Edward scooted closer to me, looking at her as well.

"I'm sorry I yelled before. It was childish," he apologized.

I patted the hand that was closest to me. "It's alright," I said, but offered no apology myself. I had done nothing wrong and wasn't going to apologize for something I didn't do. If that bothered him, he didn't say anything. But when I went to move my hand away, he grabbed it and brought our hands to rest on his thigh.

I smiled a little to myself as we stayed like that and watched as Libby went down the slide, waving at us every time she was at the top. I giggled as we both waved back at her before she would slide down the swirly plastic.

Soon after that we folded the blanket and packed up the basket before heading back home. I mean Edward's home. That house. On the ride home I was thinking about how strange it was that I didn't miss my flat. I suppose that wasn't a home to me. It was a place to hide away. A sleeping quarters. Something for the time being. But it wasn't a home. Not to me.

Suddenly, looking back at the day, I was longing for home. My home. Back with my dad, Charlie, in his tiny house back in Forks, Washington. A place where I wasn't Bella Swan, the actress, but was better known for being nothing more than the police chief's daughter. That was a better kind of fame sometimes.

But we didn't go to Edward's house. Instead, he drove me to my flat. I looked at him in confusion and he just gently touched my cheek before explaining. "You need to get dressed for tonight, love. I'll pick you up in two and a half hours."

My cheeks flamed, knowing that I should've thought of that. Of course I would have to change.

I nodded my head once and then pushed the door open, but before I could get out, he snatched my hand and I turned back. "Bring something for tonight. I think it would be best if you stayed with me again tonight," he said.

A simple request. A statement with no implication, except the fact that his voice was suddenly rougher and deeper…

I let out a shaky breath and said my good byes to both Libby and Edward before walking to my apartment. No Alice, which meant I was on my own for dressing myself nicely. This could end badly.

* * *

**EPOV**

Libby sat on my bed watching as I pulled my shirt over my shoulders. My mother stood in the doorway, and I smiled over at her, "Thanks for looking after Libby tonight. Bella should be coming back with me again tonight; I just don't feel safe leaving her at her flat."

Esme nodded, and walked towards me, brushing at the shoulders of my shirt, "You look good in red, Edward."

Putting her two cents in, Libby bounced up and down on my black comforter, "It's burgundy, Nana. Daddy, you look pretty."

Turning away from the mirror, I snapped my fingers and gestured for my daughter to sit on the bed. Leaving the top few buttons of my shirt undone, I brushed a hand through my hair.

My mother smiled softly, "Your hair has always been unmanageable, Edward Cullen. What makes today any different?"

As I opened my mouth speak, my hyper daughter interrupted again, "Daddy, are you going to kiss Mommy?"

Crouching in front of Libby, I gazed up at her, my large hands resting against her small ones, "Elizabeth. Do you want to call Bella mommy, or are you doing it because you think I want you too?"

Leaning forward, Libby kissed my cheek, inhaling my aftershave, "I want to call her mommy, Daddy."

I could feel her smile against my cheek, and I nodded, as she rested her face against my smooth skin, "Daddy?"

"Yes, baby?"

Hugging her close to me, I waited for her soft response, "Your face smells good."

Chuckling, I held her as we walked towards the hallway. Starting down the steps, I gently rubbed my daughters back, thinking about how scared I had been earlier that day. What if someone had taken her because we weren't paying attention?

I had taught my daughter to yell if someone she didn't know came near her, or to ask for our password. However there was always the chance that someone would come up behind her before she had a chance to yell for help.

When we got to the living room, I noticed she had fallen asleep against me. Apparently the excitement from today had tired her out, and as I laid her on the couch, I smiled. I was happy that she was calling Bella her mommy because she wanted too, not because she wanted me to be happy.

Pushing the hair from her eyes, I kissed the soft skin of her cheek before backing away, "Sleep tight, Libby Bug. Maybe one day Bella could be your Mommy."

* * *

When I pulled in front of Bella's flat, I drummed on the steering wheel, nervously. I had realized how dumb my decision had been to leave her at her apartment without checking the inside thoroughly. Especially since the note last time had hit closer to home.

Opening my car door, I walked up the stairs towards her small apartment. I was unsure as to why she owned such a small property when she was a big time actress, however tonight was not the night to question it.

I wanted Bella to enjoy herself this evening, before I asked her if she'd ever consider a relationship with me, her body guard.

Knocking softly on her door, I waited patiently, wanting her to open it rather then using my key. Tonight I wanted to be her date, not her bodyguard. When she opened the door, my jaw dropped.

Her navy blue dress clung to her breasts in a way that was alluring yet it wasn't _slutty_. The beautiful material cut off just above her knees, and as she turned to let me in, I got an eyeful of her bare back. It was obvious that Bella was not wearing a bra and the thought went straight to my stirring arousal.

Closing my eyes, I stopped myself from eye fucking her, as my fingers gently played with her brown curls, "Bella, love, you are breathtaking."

The beautiful blush on her face complimented her cheeks, and as she dipped her head, she whispered softly, "You don't look too bad yourself, handsome."

Grasping her right hand in both of mine, I pressed a kiss to the soft skin of her hand, "Are you ready to leave, love?"

Her fingers curled around mine as I lead her to my car, and pulled open the door, letting her slip in. As soon as I was settled, and driving down the street, I slipped my hand in hers. I needed her to know my intentions for the evening.

After brushing my lips against her hand, again, I spoke softly, "I thought we would go out to dinner and then go to a club. Would that be alright with you, love?"

Using our joined hands to brush her knuckles against my cheek, Bella nodded, "That's fine with me, darling. What type of food are we eating?"

My voice was husky when I spoke again, and I felt Bella shiver next to me, "You'll find out, love."

Parking my car in the lot in front of the restaurant, I moved to Bella's side to help her from the car. We walked hand and hand towards the arched opening, and a nice looking gentleman smiled at the two of us.

The maître de smiled when we approached and he spoke softly, "Bonsoir, monsieur et madame. Avez-vous des reserves?"

Bella eyed me carefully, and I smiled before answering, "Oui, nous le faisons, en vertu de Cullen."

The man's eyes twinkled, "Follow me please."

Her small fingers gripped mine, and when she squeezed my hand, I glanced down at her, "Yes, Isabella?"

"What did he say, Edward?"

Smiling, I pulled out her chair, gently seating her, before moving to my seat. Glancing at the maître de, I smiled, "Merci beaucoup, monsieur."

Tipping his head towards us, he walked away, most likely to seat another couple. Bella's eyes were on me, as I glanced through the menu, before answering her question, "He said good evening, and asked if we had reservations. Nothing too flashy, my love."

Neither of us spoke much during dinner, until I brought up the one topic I had wanted to discuss, "Isabella, may I ask you something?"

Nodding around her mouthful, Bella gestured for me to speak, "I was wondering, if you would ever consider dating me. I know that I have a daughter, and that I'm definitely not the best man in the world for you. However, I do believe that I could make you happy. If you say no-- "

Her lips pressed against mine; effectively cutting off any rebuttal I may have had for my own argument. Soft fingers wound into my hair, as her tongue traced my lips, and I opened my mouth, wanting to taste her tongue against mine. As we kissed everything else disappeared, and I was happy.

* * *

**BPOV**

I pulled away from his sweet, soft lips, long enough to get some air which cleared my head for the moment. I had pretty much just attacked him and at realizing this, my eyes went wide and I turned towards him with a shocked face.

"I am so sorry," I said, my hand coming up to cover my mouth in embarrassment. "I can't believe I just did that. Oh my god. Next time, just push me…"

But I never got to finish my apology, due to Edward's lips suddenly on mine again. I didn't try to move away this time. Instead, I felt my body melt into him, my left hand lying lazily on his chest while my right played with the baby hairs on the nape of his neck.

His lips felt like velvet moving against mine. My tongue kept flicking out against his lips, and every time he declined me entry, instead, our lips just continued to move together, softly.

He took my bottom lip between his and gently sucked on it, letting his tongue slide across it and my left hand started to claw at him, the desire boiling in my blood. My left hand was no longer playing with his hair, put pulling his head as close to mine as possible as my body arched up, trying to get even closer to his.

Finally he opened his mouth and slipped his tongue into my mouth, pulling me closer to him from the middle of my back. He tilted his head to the side, making the kiss deeper as he explored the roof of my mouth, and over my teeth, and then slid up and down my tongue with his own.

I was breathing heavily from my nose, until I couldn't take it anymore and had to push myself against him to catch my breath.

I sagged back into my beige, velvet chair, and looked over at Edward as I tried to get air to my lungs. I could feel my chest heaving and when I looked over at him, I followed his gaze down to my chest as it rose and fell, the material tightening around my breasts each time I breathed. His chest, too, was heaving up and down, straining against his shirt with every breath.

"Desert?" I asked Edward and his eyes snapped to mine.

"I think I'm about ready to get out of here," he smiled.

I nodded and leaned down to get my purse and Edward slipped the money to cover the bill on the table. I looked at him with a frown.

"We're dating now, remember? I get to pay," he said with a smile, and I couldn't help but to smile at his statement. We were dating now. We were together. For how long I wasn't sure, but that didn't seem important at the time.

With his hand on the small of my back, we left the ivory table cloths, velvet chairs, and chandeliers behind, pushing through the revolving doors letting the night air wash over us.

* * *

The club that Edward had taken me was only about twenty minutes away from the restaurant, and though the ride there was mostly silent, it was not uneventful.

Edward's hands had a tendency to wander up my bare leg, touching the skin and squeezing my thigh. I thanked god that I had shaved while I was getting ready.

After he noticed I wouldn't stop his hand from what it was doing, he got a bit gutsier, his hand starting to push the material a little farther up my thigh, squeezing my leg there. A moan escaped from my mouth and could feel the underwear I had chosen for the night, starting to dampen.

But before he could push the limits even more, we had arrived at the club. It was packed with people, and a long line was outside the door, closed off by velvet ropes. As Edward opened my door for me, I stepped out and immediately tripped, not paying attention, and with the high heels I was wearing, they made me even more accident prone.

Edward started to steer me towards the large bouncer at the door, with a clipboard and holding the rope to get in. I looked over at him with furrowed brows.

"Edward, we have to wait in line, what are you doing?" I asked as he continued to guide me with the arm around my waist.

He put his lips to my ear, letting them graze the skin as he spoke. "Trust me, Isabella," was all he said, but the husky voice he used when he said my full first name, made me forget about everything but his hand on my hip and close proximity of his body to mine.

That is, until we were face to face to the very large bouncer. I smiled shyly at him, fully prepared to be told to go to the back of the line. But to my surprise, he lifted the rope and let us in.

I must've had the look of confusion on my face because Edward started to explain to me. "Major movie star, remember?" he chuckled in my ear.

Oh, right. That.

I always seemed to forget that people might actually know who I am. And even when I did remember, I hated getting things because of it.

The club was nothing trashy that was for sure. Not the way I always pictured them, with topless guys, or men in mesh shirts with glow sticks. Instead, it was a nice cocktail bar with a tasteful dance floor crawling with bodies.

Instead of the pints of beer I expected, there were women dressed like I was, holding cocktails in their hands. No jeans and tee shirts, and definitely no mesh, just nicely dressed people, having a good time.

"Do you want a drink?" Edward asked his lips against my ear again, making me shiver. I looked at him to find those green eyes sparkling in the club's lights, and I nodded, not even knowing what I was agreeing to. I would follow him anywhere and do anything for him if he looked at me like that.

He chuckled and then started to lead me to the bar. There was one male and one female bartender and each was busy with the crowded bar, giving people the drinks they wanted. As Edward leaned over the bar a little, I let my back rest against it, suspecting that it would be a wait.

"Hey, aren't you Bella Swan?" a women dressed in a short gold dress came up to me, her black hair in an afro.

"Umm..yes?" it came out as a question as my cheeks flamed.

"Oh my god. Can I have your autograph? Here, sign this napkin." And with that she shoved her napkin at me as she dug a pen out of her clutch.

I signed the napkin for her, in my awful handwriting and gave it back to her. She clutched my hand and thanked me before running off to her group of friends with the thin paper.

I looked to my right to find Edward looking at me with a smile, both eyebrows raised. "What?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders and then leaned into me. "I just think it's sexy how humble you are." He kissed my cheek, seemingly sweetly, but I could feel his tongue dart out to touch my skin.

Then he turned back to the bar. There were still a number of people closer to the bartenders, waiting for their drinks. But when the female tender looked our way, she finished up the drink she made, and I was shocked to see her walking our way.

She stopped right in front of Edward. "What can I get you, handsome?" she asked, flipping her pretty blonde hair over her shoulder.

"A Tangueray and tonic, no lime, and a vodka cranberry, please," he told her smoothly. Of course she gave them to him, leaning a little too much over the bar at my date. But I ignored her the rest of the time as she talked to him.

We stood at the bar, sipping our drinks as songs came and went. _Disturbia, Pour Some Sugar on Me, Sexy Back_. All songs I knew, but never knew how to dance to. But when my cocktail was gone, there was no longer and excuse.

"Would you like to dance?" Edward asked, setting both our empty glasses on the bar and grabbing my hands.

The song, _Paralyzer_ by Finger Eleven had just come on, and I looked at him apologetically.

"I don't know how, Edward," I admitted, sheepishly.

"Well then, you'll just have to learn, wont you?"

With that he pulled me to the dance floor, slipping us through the crowd.

_I hold on so nervously  
To me and my drink  
I wish it was cooling me_

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to his body, my hands instinctively going around his neck. He smiled down at me as his hips started to move ever so subtly.

_But so far, has not been good  
It's been shitty  
And I feel awkward, as I should  
This club has got to be  
The most pretentious thing  
Since I thought you and me_

His head went to rest on my shoulder and I pressed mine to his. I could feel his hot breaths drift across my neck and hear him starting to pant as his pace picked up, his knee inching between my legs.

_Well I am imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place_

When the chorus hit, his hips were no longer swaying with mine, but grinding against me, making my heart race and sweat begin to bead my body. My breaths, which were previously in sync with his, had now picked up, and my hands no longer around his neck, but grabbing at his back.

_Well I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you_

But his pace slowed in time with the music when the next verse started, and I marveled at his control and musicality. Though he was no longer grinding as fast on me, the slow pace seemed more sensual. Slow and long rubs against my body, making my head drift backwards as my chest heaved against his, his lips starting to touch my bare shoulders.

_I hold out for one more drink  
Before I think  
I'm looking too desperately  
But so far has not been fun  
I should just stay home  
If one thing really means one  
This club will hopefully  
Be closed in three weeks  
That would be cool with me_

And then again his pace picked up.

_Well I'm still imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place_

This time, as the chorus sounded, he pulled me closer, making sure that I was moving up on his leg, and the friction felt so incredible that I was biting my lip, near my boiling point, to keep what I was feeling inside. His hands slid from my waist, down to my ass, pulling me even closer to him and gripping and massaging me as we danced.

_Well, I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches_  
_What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you_

The refrain continued until the D.J. blended it into another song. Instead of moving or speaking, we simply stayed in the same position, holding one another.

Edward's head came up from my shoulder, kissing the space connecting me shoulder and neck, my collarbone, my throat, up to the corner of my mouth, before he finally opened his eyes and his normally sparkling orbs clouded over.

I saw them dart to my lips and then remain there as his head moved in towards mine.

When our lips touched, there was no teasing this time. His tongue dove straight into my mouth and his hands gripped me even tighter, as mine continued to claw at his back. I loved the feeling of his arousal pushing against me, knowing that he has the same effect on me. I prayed to god he couldn't feel the moisture slipping onto his leg.

We broke away and only his grip was keeping me up right. He stared me in the eyes before letting his gaze roam up and down my body, and I could feel my nipples harden as he looked at them.

"Maybe we should get out of here," he suggested, trying to smirk coolly, but the roughness of his voice and his growing erection gave him away.

"Yes," it came out hoarse and dry, so I nodded to show him what I couldn't say.

He grabbed my hand and we headed for the door.

* * *

**Phew! That was exhausting. This was 22 pages on word, so that is quite a bit. And I am pretty proud of this, and it's packed with stuff, don't you think. Like how Hayden made ME do the club scene? Lol. **

**What else, what else. Let me just say that Breaking Dawn was not what I expected. I don't know what I expected, but not that…lol. I liked it. Thought it was good, in my opinion not quiet as good as some of the others, but I think I need to read it again. I wasn't disappointed, that's for sure (though I'm sure we all wanted a lemon even though we knew there wouldn't' be one). And I am SO excited that the movie date got moved up. Makes a happy ashel!**

**Note to you guys, don't ask Hayden to draw you anything! LOL!**

**Much love and even more writing,**

**ashel-13**

_When Ash was asking me about what drink we should make Edward have, I couldn't decide because, well I don't drink. Anyway, she suggested Jack and Coke. Now, here's the kicker…We started talking about her friend, and apparently he drinks Captain and Cock, not Captain and Coke. Sooo… here's to you, Tay Tay! And your Cocky Captain!_

_Hope you all liked the club scene, I was pumped when I suggested it, and when Ash decided to write it? Let's just say, I was ECSTATIC!_

_See you soon,_

_Hayden_


	8. Lay All Your Love On Me

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight. **__I do own this really cool pair of Etnies though, so you should totally be jealous. _**Right, Hayden, because everyone wants your Etnies…**_Well I have Lucky brand jeans too…And you know what that means! _**No one is getting your pants but me, young man, now come to bed. **_Yes ma'am! ;)_

**Hey guys! Welcome to your favorite place to be on Friday. Lol..I'm sure. Anyways, I don't quite know what's with us and long chapters lately, but this one's a doosey (we're not sure of the spelling on that). It was a lot of fun to write, although I have to say, I really liked writing the club scene. But believe me, you'll have fun with this, I think. On to Hayden…**

_I'm glad you all approved of the club scene from last chapter, I sure enjoyed writing what happens afterward. –wink, wink, nudge, nudge.- This one was one of my favorites to write, mainly because of a certain scene involving an orange ball… Don't worry, you'll get it once you read further… BUT NO SKIPPING! Oh, and if you asked, Thunder by Boys Like Girls…GOOD SONG!_

_AmoreTwilight…I think you should re-read your review from the last chapter. I believe a clear message is delivered in this chapter, more then once… ;)_

_Movieandbookgirl, a fifth member, eh? Do you have someone in mind? Hmm?_

_KIM! I sooo did not pick Edward's drink, Ash is the tender of the bar, not this kid. I'm just a lowly dealer of the drugs, lol. I work in a pharmacy…_

_Kuroxdoragon, holy ass fuck! Pardon my French, but a 5 page review! WOOT! You have more will power then I do, lol, so GO YOU!_

_Anywho…still no questions for this guy…BOO? Lol, remember, you have the option._

_Onto my honey bear…hehehe…don't ask._

**To the TGIF Gang! You guys are amazing and we love you! I can't believe I didn't add you before, and you can totally strike me down and take away the nickname of Ich, but Ishtar14 NEEDS to be part of the Gang. Your jacket is in the mail. Don't forget about our road trip ;)**

**So, because you all seem anxious to read what coming up, I suppose I wont just sit here and babble about the weather and whatnot. Though right now, in my room, it's frickin' hot. I mean I want to turn on the air conditioning, but the windows downstairs are open and the parentals would flip a lid. Last night I was in bed, and it was so hot, I was going to turn it on, but then…**_Ashel!! Come on. _**Right, right. ON WITH IT…**

* * *

**EPOV**

She was going to be the death of me, and as I felt my arousal growing I had to bite back a moan. Her hand was gently rubbing my thigh as we drove towards her flat. It was closer, and we wouldn't be interrupted.

When I parked, I yanked her out of the car, and pushed her against the passenger side door, mouth pressing against hers.

Her hands slid down underneath the hem of her dress, disappearing from my view. The minx was teasing me, and I loved every second of it. Settling my hands on her hips, I watched her swollen, red lips part when she moaned. Her hips rocked against mine, and I pressed my lips against her neck, sucking softly.

When her hand reappeared, her fingers were glistening with juices. Rubbing the tip of her forefinger against my mouth, she smeared her pre-cum on my lips, and I could feel my Adam's apple bob as I swallowed. My tongue darted out of my lips to wrap around her fingers, sucking the juices from the wet digits.

Tugging her fingers from my lips, I heard the wet pop as my lips smacked. The same three fingers traced down my shirt, skating over my abs, and stopping at my belt loops, "Ready to go inside, Edward?"

Coherent thought was no longer possible as she tugged my belt loops, walking backwards towards her flat. As we got closer to the stairs, I pushed her against the wooden banister, and leaned forward, my mouth connecting with hers. Slanting my lips, I let our tongues duel in her mouth.

When I pulled back, she whimpered at the loss, and I smiled brushing my thumb along her swollen bottom lip, as we continued up her stairs.

As she dug for her keys, I glared down at the ground, my eyes narrowing at the oddly placed vase, groaning out softly, "Oh, Bella. Someone sent you flowers, love."

Keys in hand she leaned down to see who it was from until, I grasped her around her waist, my hands sliding her sides, and over her breasts. When she stood up right, I smirked against the skin of her neck before whispering, "We can look at those later, sexy, right now, I have other plans for you."

Bella shivered as my fingertips skimmed her hardening nipples, the same ones I had been eyeing all night, wanting nothing more then to touch them. Pressing her against the front door, I reached behind her to unlock it, my lips brushing over the soft skin of her neck.

Panting in my ear, I felt her hot breath against my neck as I groaned out. Her hips bucked against mine as she backed me towards the couch. Her small fingers made quick work of her dress, and I swallowed as her breasts became exposed.

Her hips ground against my erection, eliciting a moan from both of us. Bella continued to grind against me, and I would have been inside of her had it not been for our clothing. My shirt soon joined her dress on the ground, and her lips came in contact with my newly exposed skin.

Soft and hard kisses were spread across my torso as my hips bucked against Bella's wanting only her. Small hands skated down my torso, and played with the button of my pants, unsnapping the fabric. As I lifted my hips, Bella slid my pants down, taking my boxer briefs with them.

I was shocked that she had worked to expose me so quickly, but as she skimmed my exposed cock with the tip of her finger, I bucked my hips. Leaning down across my chest, Bella seated herself on my stomach, and I could feel juices leaking from her thong, onto my abs, "Patience, Edward, we have all night."

She was wrong, we didn't have all night, and as my phone began to ring from somewhere on the floor, I gazed up at Bella before grabbing it from the pocket of my jeans, giving her a glance at my naked ass. When I saw the Caller ID, I nearly launched my phone across the room, "Shit, it's Libby. I can't answer the phone like this."

Bella smiled and plucked the phone from my fingers, "You just lay there, I'll find out what she needs, and when she's done talking, I'll find out what you need, big boy."

My mouth dropped open in shock and when I spoke again, I stuttered, "B-Bella, I w-we c-can't…"

Her hand pushed against my mouth, gagging me with her soft skin, "Hey Peanut, what are you doing up so late?"

**BPOV**

"Bella?" A male voice sounded in the phone, back at me.

"Carlisle?" I asked back, taking the phone away from my ear to check to make sure that it did, in fact, say 'Libby.'

"I think I liked Peanut." He chuckled into the phone, and it was easy to see where Edward got that from. However, at the moment, I was not feeling particularly in a chatty mood.

"Did you need something, Carlisle?" I asked, becoming a little aggravated. I mean honestly, shall we review. I am sitting on a hot, excited, naked man. I have been sexually frustrated for longer than I care to count, and now, here is Dr. Cullen, trying to make small talk.

He cleared his throat before speaking. "Libby is ill. Is Edward there? I should probably be talking to him."

"Of course. Hold on." My tone softened considerably after hearing that Libby was sick. I swung my legs back over Edward and handed him the phone, as he still lay on my couch, naked.

I averted my eyes as he reached for the phone, and turned my body away from him. Suddenly being practically naked while not in 'the moment' was awkward for me.

As Edward talked to Carlisle, I was only vaguely aware of what he was saying, only that the pitch of his musical voice grew higher and came faster. Instead, I busied myself with picking my dress up from the floor and putting it back on my body, fixing the straps, and smoothing down the material.

When I heard the snap of the phone, I made sure my back was still turned to Edward, attempting to give him his privacy. But instead of hearing the rustling of clothing, I heard footsteps walking towards me.

His warm hands set themselves on my shoulders and his head dipped down to my neck, letting his lips move against the skin there and I fought against the shivers than ran down my body.

"Bella?" He asked as he kissed my neck, "What are you doing? Hmm?"

"Trying to give you some privacy," I whispered. "So you can…uh…get decent," I said, clearing my throat.

He kissed up to my ear and then whispered in it ever so softly, "I am decent, love."

I turned to find him dressed and ready to go, although his hair was a bit more messy than usual.

"Oh." Was all that came out of my mouth.

"Is it alright if we go to check on Libby?" He asked, his green eyes anxious.

To be honest I didn't want to go. I knew I would feel like an outsider. A woman looking in on something shared between a little girl and her daddy. It wasn't my place to be there. To check her forehead for a fever or take her temperature. Not yet, at least.

The look Edward was giving me made it impossible to say no. So, without much more being said we left behind my flat, my couch, and that vase of flowers, still by the door.

The drive to Edward's house was quite different than the one to my house. This one was spent in silence, Edward most likely worrying about his daughter, and me just taking some time to think. It felt like I hadn't gotten to do that in a while.

With Edward's fast driving we were there in no time, and we were silent as we both ran into the house and as I stopped to take off my high heels, he sprinted up the stairs two by two.

I just stared after him and sighed.

"Did you have a nice night, dear?" Esme's soft voice came from the archway to the kitchen.

"Yes. I had a lovely time, thank you," I smiled back at her.

She took some steps towards me and put a hand on my shoulder as she followed my gaze at the now empty staircase, "I'm sorry your night was interrupted."

I turned towards her, feeling the heat on my face, "No, it was a nice night. There was no interrupting," I smiled at her.

Perhaps it was a good thing we got that phone call. Did I really want our first time (well my absolute first time), to be in the heat of the moment? A night of grinding and panting? I mean, sure it was hot. Beyond that. It was sexy as hell, but for a first, I think I deserved something more than that. Didn't I?

A smile came to my lips thinking about how it should be. Loving. Soft and gentle, full of passion and love. And suddenly, the night was all the more perfect.

"Thank you, Esme," I smiled at her before hugging her. She held me tightly to her.

Had anyone else been in the room, they wouldn't have understood what had just happened, but the answering smile she gave me, assured me that she knew exactly what I was talking about.

And with that, I ran up the stair, after Edward, to check on his daughter.

**EPOV**

Tapping twice on the door with my knuckles, I pushed it open and listened as the hinges creaked. I had loosened them when Libby was younger so that I could tell if she was up and about. I was never a heavy sleeper, but I knew it would alert me sooner if my daughter needed something.

Part of it was paranoia, what if I slept too deep and someone kidnapped my daughter. The creaking noise was more to help soothe my fears then for Libby's benefit. My daughter was cradled close to my father's chest, a thermometer dangling from her small, pouting lips. When she saw me in the doorway, her smile brightened, and she waved, knowing that she wasn't allowed to talk while Carlisle took her temperature.

Not wanting to break the silence in the bedroom, I winked at my daughter, and she winked back. Libby had asked me how to wink one day, and I had been more then happy to help her learn.

_Flashback_

"_Daddy? How do you close your eye so fast then open it?"_

_I had been sitting at the end of the dinner table, and my mother had just scolded Libby for eating with her fingers when she had a fork. The little girl had been pouting so I had winked to cheer her up, however I wasn't anticipating a question._

"_What do you mean, Libby Bug?"_

_As she climbed out of her booster seat and started towards me at the end of the table, I smiled. It was amazing how fast she was growing up, she had just turned three, and I was shocked at how quickly she was learning things._

_Crawling into my arms, she reached up and pushed lightly on my right lid, closing it, and then spoke, "Now open, Daddy!"_

_When I winked, Libby squealed and clapped her hands, "Will you show me?"_

_Shrugging dramatically, I bounced my daughter on my knees as I stared into her eyes, "I don't know, Libby Bug. Only big girls can wink, are you going to be a big girl and eat with your fork?"_

_Her head shook so fast that I braced her neck with my hands, not wanting her to injure herself. Lifting her from my lap, I pointed to her seat, "Go prove it to me, and I will show you after dinner, okay?"_

_Leaning forward, Libby kissed my cheek, "Promise?"_

_Turning her sideways, I pressed my wet lips to her cheek and blew a raspberry. As my little girl squealed I set her on the floor, and tapped her butt with my foot, "Promise, Baby, now go eat."_

_After she finished her dinner, I scooped her up and walked into the family room. My parents stood in the doorway, watching, and I could tell they were remembering how my father had taught me to wink, "Alright, you know how your eye itches when you have something in it?"_

_Bouncing curls responded as Libby shook her head furiously, "Ya Daddy! I gots soap in my eye when I was helping Nana. That hurted real bad, Daddy. Nana used water to clean it. It hurted even worst!"_

_I tried not to laugh when I heard my parents snickering at Libby's tangent, so I just nodded, "Well, you winked when you tried to get it out."_

_Her eyes grew wide, "I did!?"_

"_Yes, you did. Now, pretend like you have something in your eye, and wink at me." _

_Both of her eyes opened and closed really fast, "Did I do it?"_

_Smiling, I shook my head, "You closed both eyes. Try and do just one eye. Like when you had soap in just one eye."_

_Her small fingers came up to hold her right eye open as she winked at me with her left, "I did it, Daddy! Did ya see me!"_

_Laughing, I grabbed my excited daughter up in my arms, hugging her close, "Yes, good job, Baby. Next time, don't hold your other eye open."_

_Libby giggled in my ear, "Awww! But Daddy!"_

_Blowing on her cheek, I held my squirming daughter close to me, "Who wants some ice cream?"_

"_Oooh! Me! Me! I do!" _

_Turning, I rolled my eyes at my father as he jumped up and down. Libby threw her arms around my neck, as she giggled at her grandfather's antics. Her small body was shaking with laughter, "Papa! You gots to say pwease!"_

_End Flashback_

"Daddy, I feel yucky." During my daydream, my father had freed Libby's mouth, and he held the thermometer in his hands, shaking it to get rid of the reading.

"Do you, Baby? What can Daddy do to help?"

My daughter held her arms out for me, as Carlisle slid from the bed. As I walked towards my daughter, he whispered the reading in my ear, "101.9"

Licking my lips, I nodded, "Where are you going?"

Clapping my shoulder, Carlisle smiled, "It's just a cold, so I'm thinking I'll go down to the drugstore and get her something to make her less congested. If she's not better tomorrow, I'll prescribe her something."

Once my father left, I heard small talk in the hallway. Climbing into bed next to Libby, I held my daughter close to me, rubbing my warm hands over her cheeks, "Do you need something, Pumpkin? Some juice or something to eat?"

Libby nodded weakly, "I want Mommy. Where is she?"

"I'm right here, Peanut. What can I do for my sick little girl?" My daughter patted the spot next to her on the bed, and I saw her eyes light up as Bella approached, "Do you want me to get in bed with you, Libby?"

"Yes, please." Bella settled onto the comforter, and Libby snuggled close to both of us. My hands slid from her cheeks and I sat quietly, listening to Bella and Libby's soft banter.

When I had gone to school, originally, my goal had been to become a doctor, but my plans changed after my first externship that I had done alongside my father. A small child had been brought in after a parent had abused her, and that had changed what I wanted to do. I wanted to stop these things before they happened.

Whether it was someone who had been shot, or an abused child, I decided that my services would be better used on the police force. My parents had supported me, although I could tell that my father was disappointed that I would not be one of his leading doctors.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Baby?" Libby was cuddled close to Bella's chest, her small fist grasping at Bella's dress. Smiling at the two, I reached out to rub Libby's back, knowing she was close to sleep.

"Will you and Mommy be here when I wake up?"

Licking my lips, I glanced over at Bella, and as she nodded her answer, I spoke, "Yes, Libby Bug. We'll be here when you wake up, now go to sleep, I know you're tired."

"Will you hum my song?"

Sliding my hand up and down her warm back, I nodded, and began to hum Libby's song. Another passion of mine was music, my mother had taught me to play at a young age, and I knew she was teaching my daughter.

As I caressed her back, I saw her body grow heavy against Bella, and Bella's eyes were on mine as I hummed. Reaching across Libby's body, I brushed hair out of Bella's face. I whispered softly, my humming ceasing, "We'll talk tomorrow, love."

Bella kissed my fingertips, "Promise?"

Smiling to myself, I nodded, leaning over top of Libby to press my lips against Bella's, "I promise."

**BPOV**

I slowly slipped off to sleep, still in the dress from the night before, and cradling the little girl to my chest. But when I woke the next morning to the chatter of the said little girl and the velvet voice I was beginning to know so well.

"Daddy, isn't she pretty when she sleeps?" I heard the foggy voice say, still not able to clear my brain enough to open my eyes.

"Yes, honey, she's beautiful," the man with the velvet voice answered.

"She looks like an angel," the tiny voice said. At that point, I felt something warm on my cheek. "Mommy, wake up," the little voice said.

As if they were magic words, my eyes fluttered open to find Libby's face close to mine, her hand on my cheek.

"Good morning!" She smiled brightly at me.

I swallowed, moistening my throat to speak for the first time that morning. "Morning, Peanut," I smiled back at her. I looked over to find Edward still in his shirt from last night, along with his dress pants. "Morning, Edward," I greeted.

"Good morning, Love." He smiled and then winked at me.

"You look pretty. I like your dress," Libby giggled then turned towards her father. "Daddy, can I wear a dress to bed?"

"I'll think about it." He responded, I couldn't keep the giggles from escaping. Libby let out three little coughs before her father handed her a Kleenex to cough into, followed by a sneeze.

Libby turned her little red nose towards me. "Mommy, can we do something today? I want girl time." She smiled.

"Girl time?" I laughed. "Honey, that's more of something you do with Aunty Alice.

"But I want to go with you, Mommy!" She pouted, her eyes widening.

"Why don't you take Alice as well?" Edward suggested. "I was planning on having a 'guy day' with Jasper and Emmett anyways. Maybe play some basketball."

"Emmett?" I laughed.

"I like him. Besides he's a big guy and Jasper knows him quite well. Carlisle and Liam are coming too. It will be a big day for us."

"You're playing basketball with five guys?" I asked incredulously. I didn't know a lot about sports, but I knew that uneven teams in basketball weren't a good thing.

"Umm…I guess?" he answered.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, thinking of the perfect person to even out the teams. "Why don't you invite Jacob?" I suggested.

"Jacob Black?" He let out a chuckle, "Probably not."

I felt a little offended. Jacob was a nice guy and it seemed as if Edward wouldn't even give him a chance. "Why not? Look, you know he's a fit guy. He'd be able to keep up with the rest of you. He's active, and he's nice. I really like Jacob; you should give him a chance."

"Bella, no. Not Jacob. End of discussion. I don't like him. He's an arrogant ass," he responded, forgetting his daughter was still in the room.

Libby looked at me with wide eyes and whispered, "Daddy said 'ass'."

I knew I should've corrected her and told her that was a naughty word, but they way she said it was so funny, that instead I fell back down on her little bed, laughing. She looked at me for a second, and then started squealing with giggles, falling down on top of me, her head, resting on my stomach.

"Elizabeth Grace, I don't want to hear you say that word again, am I understood?" Edward scolded his daughter, gently.

"Yes, Daddy," she answered once her giggles sobered up. "But Daddy, why don't you like Jacob?" she smiled at him and I sat up, looking for that answer as well. "You should make new friends," she giggled. "You tell me to give people a chance…"

I looked at Edward with a smile, knowing that he could never deny his daughter. "Yes, Edward, shouldn't you give everyone a chance?" I repeated.

He glared at me, "Fine. I'll ask Jacob to join us," he gave in.

"Good," I said, swinging my legs off the tiny bed and going over to kiss Edward on the cheek. "Then it will be me, Libby, Rose, Alice, and we can't leave Esme all alone. Do you think we should invite Heather?" I asked, remembering Liam's wife.

Edward shook his head. "I don't think she'll be up for that quite yet," he responded. I nodded in response.

"Alright. Is it okay if you take me home so I can get some clothes and shower?" I asked, not sure if he would want to leave Libby again. But then again, he said we would talk, and that would be easier without his daughter there.

"Sure." He turned to his daughter. "Honey, I'm gonna take Bella to her home, so she can get changed. I'll be back soon," he said kissing her forehead.

"We'll be back soon, Libby Bug." I assured her, kissing her bronze curls.

"Bye Daddy," she called out. "Bye Mommy. Don't let him take too long," she said, pointing a finger at me and giving me a stern look.

I saluted her, making her giggle. "Yes ma'am."

Not bothering to put my heels back on, I simply picked them up as Edward and I walked out the front door. He opened the passenger side to his Lamborghini and I slid in easily.

We didn't speak until he had finished backing down the driveway.

"Oh shoot," I said, just thinking of something. Edward immediately took my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Is there something wrong, love?" he asked, his brows furrowing in concern.

I let out a laugh. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I was just thinking, I didn't let you shower and get dressed. You can use my shower if you'd like and I could make us breakfast while you do," I suggested, trying to help out a little.

"That would be great. Thank you. I'll just switch clothes once we come back to get Libby. You shouldn't scare me like that," he chuckled.

"Does Edward Cullen actually get scared?" I asked, with a side smile, earning that crooked grin from in return.

"Only when it comes to my girls," he replied, not taking his eye from the road.

It was quiet again until we arrived at my apartment, the vase of flowers still standing in front of my door. As I took out my keys, I had to speak again.

"I'm sorry about last night," I told him. "I really didn't expect things to escalate like that and they shouldn't have."

"It was my fault. I lost control," he tried to say.

"It wasn't anyone's fault. Believe me, I completely enjoyed it. I'm just saying, maybe it was a good thing Carlisle stopped us when he did. I just don't want my first time to be completely mindless and rushed. I mean, I liked it. A lot. Way too much. It was beyond amazing, but I just think…" I started to ramble but was cut off by Edward's soft lips.

Just a quick, sweet kiss. Nothing more than what was necessary to shut me up. But my eyes closed at the feeling and I surrendered to the silence.

He was the one to pull away, and by the time my eyes opened, his were already looking at me. A look quite different than last night, as he lay beneath me. Last night they had been glazed over in lust, a darker green. Now they seemed to sparkle even more than usual with a different emotion.

Love.

"Bella? Would last night have been your first time?" he asked and I wanted to die on the spot. I felt like smacking myself in the head, and probably would have, had he not been right in front of me.

"Oh my god. I can't believe I told you that," I cursed myself out loud. The heat on my face grew in intensity as I saw amusement flash across his face. "Can we please just go in?" I begged.

"Sure," he chuckled, probably sensing my desperation on a change of subject. "Do you want me to bring these in?" he asked, bending down to pick up the forgotten vase. The poor vase. It had been sitting there all night, and had no attention paid to it.

"Sure, that would help a lot. Thanks."

So with the door open, I set my purse on the table by the door and told Edward I would be right out and headed towards my bedroom, laying my shoes down in my closet and grabbing new clothes. I slipped the straps of my dress down, going towards the bathroom connected to my bedroom.

"Well, that went well," I laughed to myself as I stripped off the rest of my dress and stepped into my shower.

**EPOV**

Jacob Black. I had finally accepted the fact that he would be playing basketball with us when I realized who the vase of flowers was from. Arrogant ass didn't even begin to describe him. Stupid fucker sounded better in my mind. He had even put his phone number on the vase. Maybe I could have some fun with this.

Reading the number off of the card, I dialed it on my cell phone and waited for him to answer. When his deep voice cut through the dial tone, I had to bite back a growl, "Hello?"

Grinding my teeth, I spoke softly, "Hi, is this Jacob?"

The actor chuckled into the phone as I suppressed the urge to throw my handset across the room, "Speaking, may I help you?"

Rolling my eyes, I spoke hurriedly, "This is Edward Cullen, Bella's boyfriend. I was wondering if you would like to play some basketball at William's Court later on today. I won't be offended if you say no, Bella wanted me to ask."

His voice held a tone of anticipation, "Did she get my flowers?"

Pushing the voice in the corner of the kitchen, I spoke wanting to crush any hope that he may have, "No, I didn't see any after we got back from my house last night. Is that a no, on the basketball?"

Jacob chuckled, "Nope, that's a yes. If Bella wants me to get to know her friends then I'm all for it. What time should we meet?"

After slamming my fist on the counter, I tried to keep my tone even when I spoke again, "1:00. Don't be late."

Shutting my phone, I walked in the direction of Bella's bathroom. I noticed the discarded clothes on the floor, and smiled to myself. The last time I had seen her naked, it had turned out well. Hopefully she would appreciate this surprise.

Slowly unbuttoning my shirt, I pushed open her bathroom door, and I smiled when I saw the outline of her naked form. She had looked so beautiful the last time I had caught her in the shower, water glistening down her breasts, over her flat stomach and thighs, before dripping to the floor.

Sliding the shirt from my shoulders, I let it drop to the ground as I unbuttoned my pants. Pushing the material onto the tile, along with my boxers, I pulled back the shower curtain. Bella's body was soaked and she was facing away from me, lathering her front.

I gently placed my arms around her waist, pressing my naked body against hers, my lips moving close to her ear. She gasped when she felt my cooler hands against her heated body, but settled back against me. My tongue darted out to lick a water droplet that had settled behind her ear, and I reached around to grab the cloth from her fingers.

"Let me finish that for you, love." Wrapping my fingers around the cloth, I tugged it from her loose grip. Dropping it to the shower floor, I backed away from Bella to pick up the vanilla shower gel. Squirting the cold liquid into my hands, I watched as Bella turned around to face me.

Her nipples were hard from obvious arousal, and I inhaled, hoping to catch a whiff of her delicious juices. As I lathered the soap in my hands, I began to clean her wet body with the suds that decorated my hands. I felt her moan as I backed her against the wall, my hand sliding down her body.

When she had confessed that she had been a virgin, it made me wonder just how far she had gone. Had I been the only one to have ever seen her nude body, as the water droplets glistened on her skin?

My palm settled low on her torso, above the apex of her thighs. Her body was so smooth, and as I traced the soft skin, I felt my own arousal growing. Bella's eyes grew wide as she looked down at my body responding to her nudity, and when she spoke, only one word escaped her lips, "Wow."

When I chuckled, my voice came out more husky then usual, and I allowed my soft voice to float through the shower. The scent of her arousal was not washed away with the water, and as I moved my hand down to cup her sex, I felt the juices pooling in my hand, "Is there something I can do for you, love?"

Bella's hips bucked, as she moved forward to lean against me. Gently parting her folds, I played with her swollen clit, rubbing the bud, hoping to receive the reaction I had before, and I wasn't disappointed, "Oh God, Edward, please."

Moving my lips to the shell of her ear, I whispered against her heated skin, "Please what, love? What do you need? Hmm?"

Her head tipped back exposing her neck to me, and I couldn't help but move my lips to the wet skin. While my tongue lapped at the water droplets, I inserted a finger into her, and I felt her hiss into the empty bathroom, "Fuck, Edward."

Hips bucking, Bella moaned out when I began to press harder on her clit, wanting to feel her warm body convulse around my finger. As I added a second, she cried out, her orgasm going through her heated body. Her hips bucked and I crashed my lips onto hers, my tongue seeking out its mate.

When we parted, our lips made a slick sound, and I withdrew my fingers from her body, licking at the juices that coated my fingers, "Was that your first time, love?"

Bella's cheeks were tinged a bright pink, so I pulled her closer to me, "No need to be embarrassed, Bella, everyone has a first time at some point. It's quite exhilarating that I get to be your first. I only wish I could have been mine."

The rest of the shower consisted of bodies being cleansed and soft kisses. Neither of us willing to go any further then the boundaries that had already been tested, I wouldn't push her. She needed to be ready, and I would wait for her.

Once we were both dressed, breakfast was a quiet affair. Both of us sneaking glances at each other, although neither of us was willing to break the gentle silence that filled the small flat.

As Bella eyed the vase, she spoke, breaking the companionable silence, "Who are the flowers from, Edward?"

I couldn't lie to her, although I so badly wanted to, "Jacob. He left his number on the card, but I must have misplaced it. I called him to invite him to "guy time" today."

Suddenly, Bella was in my lap, and her lips were pressed against mine. Her warm tongue traced the contours of my mouth, and I couldn't help but moan when her hips began to rock against mine. She smiled into the kiss, and I panted into her mouth, my sensitive body responding, "Bella, love, you need to…"

My eyes rolled back in my head as she began to gently suck on my neck, her lips darting out to taste me, "Please, Bella."

Her fingers played with the hairs on the back of my neck as I approached my orgasm. The gentle tugging causing slight pain, but the pain added to the sensation that was running through my overheated body.

Arousal reaching its peak, I felt myself twitch, as I emptied into my underwear, my brain hazy as I rested my head on her shoulder. Small hands stroked my back and as she giggled in my ear, she spoke softly, "How was that for my first time, Mr. Cullen."

Panting against her shoulder, I smirked, kissing her bare arm. She had chosen a sexy blue sleeveless top, and a skirt for her day out with the girls, and I shook my head against her arm, "Delicious, Bella Swan, de-fucking-licious."

* * *

Lacing my shoes, I glanced around the basketball court. Liam was shooting around, and Emmett was standing on the sideline talking quietly with Jasper and my father. I was slightly worried about the girls since all of us were here, but Jasper had told me not to worry about it. Apparently, Alice was loaded down with pepper spray, and Rosalie could handle herself better then anyone thought.

A loud car horn made me turn in the direction of the fence, and I rolled my eyes when I saw him walking towards us. Jacob Black. I would be civil for Bella's benefit, but anything more then that would be just plain wrong.

Mussing up my hair, I left my t-shirt on the bench, hoping that maybe my stature would intimidate the idiot actor. Liam nudged me, his elbow poking me in the side, "Is that your boyfriend, Edward."

Glaring at my best friend, I shoved him in the direction of the rest of the guys, "Has Brennor's screaming somehow affected your brain, asshole? Or are you just like this around boys you have man-crushes on?"

Liam shoved me back, "I don't have a man-crush on him. He is a good actor."

"Sure, Liam, whatever you say. Just promise me you won't go Brokeback in the middle of the game. Keep it in your pants."

"Hey guys!" Jacob's voice cut through our small fight, and I turned to smirk at him.

"Hello, Jacob."

As everyone else crowded around, I spoke loudly. They were ready to play now that Mr. Pompous Ass had decided to grace us with his presence, "Okay, Jacob and I are picking teams. Li, you're with me."

Jacob pointed at Emmett, "I got you, what's your name, please?"

I chuckled as Emmett raised an eyebrow at Jacob, "Emmett, and yours?"

Extending his hand, Jacob responded and I was surprised to hear no arrogance in his voice, unlike when he spoke to me, "Jacob. Nice to meet you, Emmett, you're quite large."

Jasper snickered in my ear, as I chose him for my team, "That's what she said."

The game had begun to get a little physical as the score was tied, and of course, I was guarding Jacob. It was no holds bar; call your own fouls, although there was an unspoken agreement to not injure my father.

As I pushed my fist into the small of Jacob's back, I murmured into his ear, "If you ever send my girlfriend flowers ever again, I swear to God I will kick your pompous ass."

Jacob snickered, his elbows jabbing backwards as he tried to keep me away from him, "She's not your girlfriend. It's quite obvious that she likes me, not you. You're too much of a cock for her to even think of finding you attractive."

"Guess whose cock she touched this morning, you stupid fucker."

"Guess whose cock your mom touched this morning, Cullen." That was the last straw, and my fist connected with his jaw. Jacob was stronger then I had thought, and when his fist smashed into my eye, I realized that maybe he wasn't as big of a bitch as I had thought.

After I tackled him to the ground we began to trade punches, until my father, Liam, and Jasper grabbed my around the waist, and pulled me off, "Enough Edward Anthony!"

I had never heard my father so angry, and as the blood flowed down my face, I could see the disappointed stare he was giving me. The last time I had gotten that look, I had ended up over his knee after shooting someone with my BB gun.

When I went to yank my arm out of his angry grasp, he shoved me towards my car, "Drive back to your house, and if you are not there when we arrive, so help me God, Edward."

I narrowed my eyes, "I'm nearly twenty-seven, and you can't treat me like a child anymore."

His tone was purely ice when he spoke again, his face inches from mine, "Go home, Edward. I'm not kidding you. Do you understand me? If you are not there, I will speak to Jasper about removing you from Bella's detail. If you cannot control your temper around her co-workers then I suggest you find another job. Am I clear?"

I knew that he would be able to convince my best friend that someone else was best to protect Bella if I didn't follow his orders. My head dropped, and I felt the blood spill down onto my face.

Liam wrapped his arm around my shoulders, "Come on, Edward. You're not driving, I'll take you back. It looks like you may need a stitch or two, buddy."

A sick feeling flooded my stomach. What would Bella think when she saw that I had been involved in a fist fight with someone she had wanted me to be friends with. Liam handed me my t-shirt, and I pressed it against my head. I was fucked.

**BPOV**

I walked through the mall with a silly grin on my face, holding Libby's hand as she tagged along with the big girls. She seemed rather proud that she was shopping with not one, but four bigger girls. Her grin almost matched mine, and by the way her eyes lit up at the stores, I wondered how long it's been since she had gone to a mall.

"Bella Swan, will you wipe that ridiculous smile off your face," Rosalie laughed as she stole a glance over at me. Libby smiled up at her. She seemed to really like Rose, probably due to her outstanding beauty.

"Sorry, can't," I said, not caring that I looked ridiculous, I just continued to walk.

"Mommy is….AHCHU!!" Libby sneezed and I stopped to bend down to her.

"Here, Peanut," I said, taking a tissue out of my purse and handing it to her. She blew into the white Kleenex and then put it in her tiny pocket, before smiling up at me.

"Thanks. I feel better," she smiled.

I laughed, "That's good, honey."

We had been in and out of stores, laughing and having a great time. I noticed more than once, Esme looking over to my grip on Libby's hand. I wonder if she was making sure I wouldn't let go of her.

I got Libby some new clothes, which were actually picked out by Alice, but we didn't tell her that, and then stopped at a make up store for Alice to stock up on her supply. Libby was sitting on one of the high chairs as we waited for Alice and Rose, when a man working there came up to us.

"Well hey," he said, coming at us with his black smock on. "Does the little princess want some make up?" he asked Libby.

"Oh, I don't know if her father…" I started to object, but then the man looked at me.

"You don't have to buy it. Just a little fun for the darling for the day. Hi, I'm Brett and I will make this little angel gorgeous today."

Libby giggled at Brett and then turned to me. "Please, Mommy? I want to be like Aunty Alice and Rose," she smiled.

I gave in, and watched to make sure Brett didn't make her look like a baby prostitute. I was sure Edward would kill me if that happened. But Brett did a good job. Just some light things. He would put the smallest amount of blush on her cheeks, then rub an empty brush over her lids, to make her think there was something there. A little mascara and then clear lip gloss. That was it.

"All done, darling," Brett said as he looked at Libby and handed her a mirror.

"Oh, Mommy, I look pretty, just like you!" she said, and I kissed the top of her curls.

"You are beautiful, honey."

"Keep coming to me, and you'll be the next Rosalie Hale," Brett proclaimed, looking proudly at Libby.

"Excuse me; do you have this in Rebel Red?" Rose asked Brett, holding up a lipstick tube.

"I'm not sure, let me….OH MY GOD!! You're Rosalie Hale!" He shouted back at her, making me and Libby laugh and Rose to look at him with wide eyes. "Can I just, can I kiss your hand?" he asked.

"Ummm, sure?" Rose said, and I was surprised she was able to keep her sarcastic comments to herself, but that might just be for Libby's benefit.

With Rose's hand kissed and Alice full of bags, we exited the store and went to the food court. While eating at a table, a few fans came up to ask for pictures with me and Rosalie, which I obliged to, after making sure Esme kept a careful eye on Libby. There was no way I would let another park incident happen.

As I nibbled at my Jr. Whopper with cheese, my cell phone started to ring out.

_"Once upon of time we were falling in love,_

_Now we're only falling apart,_

_Nothing I can say, a total eclipse of the heart._

_Once upon a time there was light in my life,_

_Now there's only love in the dark,_

_Nothing I can do, a total eclipse of the heart."_

"Hello?" I answered, my heart beat picking up a little when the caller ID read 'Edward.'

"Bella? It's Carlisle," Edward's father answered.

"Carlisle, you've got to stop using other people's phones," I laughed.

"You might want to come home. And when you enter, please tell Esme to keep Libby downstairs with her," he said. His tone sounded frustrated and a little angry.

"Carlisle, what's wrong?" I asked, turning my back towards the girls so they couldn't hear.

"Edward and Jacob got in a fight."

* * *

_Ruh-row… That was TOTALLY Scooby-Doo. Let me know if Carlisle's anger was too much, I asked B, and I know she wouldn't lie to me, but I want another opinion. Anywho, hope you liked the half lemony goodness. No full blown out sex, but some fun ;)_

_I seriously sent Ash a message when I saw she added Brett. I believe it said…_

_Hayden says:_

_you added Brett?! lol_

_Ashel says:_

_Lol_

_Ashel says:_

_Ummm_

_Anyway…_

_See you soon,_

_Hayden_

**So what did y'all think? I bet you didn't expect that. Okay, maybe you did, because Libby always interrupts, but still. Was it good? Did you like? Well until next Friday, you guys are awesome and totally spoil us, which we love. Lol.**

**Much love and even more writing,**

**ashel-13**


	9. The Greatest Fan of Your Life: Part 1

_**Disclaimer: **__Even though I don't own Twilight, I do own this really LARGE bag of Starbursts…_**OOOOOH! Can I have one?**_ It depends on my current mood, and what flavor you would like. _**How about, I put YOU in a better mood, and then you give me a Starburst? **_Mmm…Delicious, let's go!_

_Hey ya'll! Wow, sorry, I've been hanging around too many rednecks lately…_

_All I have to say is, UGH! SCHOOL! BOO! But yeah, this chapter's not terribly short by any means, but shorter than normal. Thank you for joining us once again on our DATE NIGHT! So, tonight, I told the girl, "HAPPY DATE NIGHT!" And it made her all happy-teared…_

_(Collective AWWW! Here…)_

_This chapter, is going to be rocked out to the newest edition to my family. My sister, __fightinsurfgrl, because she is just freaking awesome. I'm serious, chat her up sometime. But not too hard, because this kid might go all, "Little Brother, I'm gonna whoop your ass, and so on and so forth." _

_She could protect herself though, but here's to you sis, for putting up with mine and Ashel's dirty little secrets!_

_Onto my BEAUTIFUL BABY!_

**To the TGIF Gang (I'm not sure if I capitalized "the" before, but for now it will remain lower case). **

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to xcrepusculyumx for your long and incredibly hilarious review. It made me smile an awful lot. And also to Vampiric Teacup for asking to marry the TGIF Gang saying "I think they're single" and then moving on to ask Kevin. Kev got quite the kick out of that unfortunately, at the current time he is dating a girl. I will notify you if/when that ends…lol.**

**Thanks to all that seem ecstatic at Brett's cameo. For those of you who do not know who this Brett character was one that I had invented for my story MLOONAA. So thanks to those that appreciated the appearance…lol. **

**And now because I am tired and simply lack the energy to say something witty at the moment, I will get right to the point (that kinda was witty, see? That's why it's funny), and just say, ON WITH IT…**

* * *

The Greatest Fan of Your Life: PART ONE

**EPOV**

Seriously. What was his problem? Bella wasn't interested in him, or she would have taken less initiative towards me, and more towards him. So why did he continue to believe that my girlfriend wanted to be anything more then friends? His irritating belief that I wasn't good enough for her, for my Bella agitated me to no end.

Liam sat next to me, a bag of peas in his hand. My eye had been bleeding furiously ever since we had left the basketball court, and the wary look my father gave me did nothing for my resolve. I knew he would have to stitch it up, but that wasn't what was bothering me. Bella would be home soon, and I was in deep shit.

Carlisle sat on the cushion next to me and tipped my head towards him. His hand movements weren't rough, he would never let emotion interfere when it came to being a doctor, but I knew how he was feeling. Angry, disappointed, agitated, surely the list was longer, but my head was throbbing and there was no way I could think of any more words.

He hadn't put anything on my eye to numb it, so I was feeling every movement as he stitched my eye. I know he would have tended to Jacob first had my eye not needed stitches. My hand jerked in pain when he hit a sensitive spot, but he didn't stop his movements, slow and methodical.

My best friend was wincing next to me, and Jasper and Emmett were doing something in the other room. I was glad; I didn't want Jacob in my house alone. I knew the potential that he was Bella's stalker was minimal, I was almost positive that it was a girl, but I had to suspect him. Had the circumstances been different, we probably could become friends.

Without a single word to, my father closed my cut, and applied a mild antiseptic. His finger rubbed over my cut gingerly, not wanting to hurt me more. Liam handed me the bag of peas, and my father turned to glance down at him, "You should probably get a clean towel, Liam."

After nodding, Liam turned away from the two of us, and my father faced me with an angry stare, "What were you thinking? Can you please tell me why you would hit someone during a friendly game of basketball?"

I snorted, "Please, Dad. If you heard what he said about mom, you would have jumped him yourself! Plus he was saying disgusting things about Bella, and they're supposed to be friends! What should I have done? 'Oh Jacob, please tell me more! I want to hear about how you want to fuck my mother and my girlfriend. Golly, Jacob! Please?'"

Disbelief filtered over my father's pained features, "Edward. Why did you become a police officer?"

I licked my lips, unsure of the turn this conversation was taking, "To protect people."

Carlisle's fingers tipped my head backward, shining some light on my cut, seemingly admiring his work, but I knew he was trying to make a point, "How did this battle with Jacob Black defend anyone?"

His fingers snapped when he saw a look on my face that told him I was about to raise my voice, "How Edward? By injuring him? You weren't protecting Bella or Esme; you felt the need to prove a point. This is just as bad as abusing your power. You learned to fight to defend yourself, not to instigate a battle with Bella's coworkers!"

The front door creaked open, and I heard it shut quietly. As if my head wasn't pounding enough, I was sure that Bella wouldn't let me off easy. Carlisle patted my right knee, "Good luck, Edward. You had good intentions, but you need to control your temper better. I've been here before, and it's not a fun ride."

Apparently Liam had gotten lost in my house, or the towel was just his cue to disappear. As my father exited the room, Bella entered and from my position on the couch, I could tell what her expression was.

I spoke meekly, my voice soft and laced with regret, "Hi."

By this time, Bella was standing in front of me, and she lowered herself on her haunches, her eyes laced with anger and disappointment, "Hi."

She was waiting for me to explain, but I shook my head furiously, not wanting to incriminate myself. Bella's pursed her lips, and when she spoke again, her voice was thick, "You couldn't do this one thing for me, Edward? You couldn't get along with him for one day? Let me ask you a question, how would you feel if Heather and I fought like this? Hmm?"

"That's not the same thing, and you know it." My temper was flaring again; how dare she take his side? I was her boyfriend, and she had just met him, "How could you take his side, Bella?"

A small hand flew up, and covered my mouth, and her eyes flashed, "I'm not taking any sides, Edward, but if you cannot give me a simple explanation without raising your voice, then I will leave. Don't tempt me."

I couldn't breathe. She would leave me because of this? She couldn't, she had to think about Libby, and I loved her. It was just a stupid argument, and she was ready to go? This couldn't be happening to me, not again.

Bella must have noticed the emotion that was unfolding across my features because her hand fell from my mouth, and both palms cupped my cheeks. Her worried voice called out, "Carlisle!"

My father moved into the room, his jaw set. There was blood on his gloves, he must have been working on Jacob, "Edward, son, breathe through your nose. C'mon, son, just breathe."

I felt like the floor was swallowing me up, but my father pushed my head between my legs, and Bella's soothing hand rubbed over my back. Her lips pressed against my bare shoulders, as they both tried to calm me.

Realization must have hit Bella after she had said those words because as her lips slid across my shoulders, I heard her whispering, over and over, "Not like that, Edward. I would never leave you like that."

**BPOV **

I hadn't ever seen Edward in a time of weakness. It seemed so out of his character. I remembered when I had first met him and all I really got to see was that tough exterior. The more time we spent together, the more I was able to chip away at that hard shell.

But seeing him like this? I didn't like it. I didn't like that just the wording of my sentences could cause him to go weak. It scared me.

My hand ran up and down his back and when he turned to look at me, my anger was flushed from my body in that one look. I had been so disappointed before. Genuinely upset. I had asked him to try to be nice for a couple hours, and he couldn't do that. But the look he gave me made me feel that my anger had been ridiculous.

I tried so hard to just push my anger to the back of my mind and lay it on him at some other point, but I wasn't sure if that would happen.

As he looked at me and my hand continued to run from the nape of his neck, down to the beginning of his waistband, and Carlisle left the room, seeing that I had it under control. It was at that moment that I realized that we were alone, on the leather sofa in his bedroom, with the door closed and his shirt off.

My hand continued its movement, not wanting to break contact with the smooth flesh, or the solid muscles beneath it. I wanted to keep the little dignity I tried to keep while around his perfection, and get up to leave. But my body wouldn't move, and I half didn't want it to. The only thing I managed to do was tear my eyes away from his, but they involuntarily traveled down to his masculine neck.

Thick and strong, leading to his broad shoulders begging me to grasp at them as I writhed beneath his body.

Before I could continue my journey down farther, I felt his gentle hand on my chin, making me raise my eyes back to his which seemed to sparkle with amusement, despite his injury.

"Are you alright, Love?" He asked, his voice beginning to get thick, making my eyes want to roll back at the sound.

I opened my mouth to answer, but couldn't find my voice at the moment, so it closed again. Edward's hand went to rest on the side of my neck and I watched as his eyes trickled down to my lips, before they went down even further.

It was absurd that just the way he looked at me could make me shiver and affect certain parts of my body, but it did nonetheless. I could feel my nipples tighten as his stare stayed on my chest, and goose bumps form on my body, making me shiver.

His head dipped down and I felt him kiss the middle of my chest, just below my neck, where the low cut V top had left exposed. My head tipped back at the feeling and my breath came out in a _whoosh._

His gentle lips started to venture lower, down to the end of the V, where my cleavage provided a crease. His tongue darted out, making me gasp and fall towards the back of the couch.

My chest heaved up and down and he looked up at me with a smug smile as he straddled my legs with his knees and crawled on me, his eyes roaming up and down my body as he smiled and lowered himself down on me.

He kissed just below my ear, "I've been thinking about you since this morning," He whispered before gently biting on my lobe, his right hand crawling slowly up my shirt.

"Edward…" I tried to warn and cursed myself when it came out breathy and more of a moan.

His hand reached the beginning of my bra and went right over it, his hand gently kneading the soft mound.

"I want to touch you, Bella. Is that alright, Love? Will you let me feel you?" he asked.

He asked, even though he was already doing it, even though I always wanted it. But there was still that small piece of me that wanted to be upset with him, and I hated that he could just turn me on and make me forget all about it.

But, I nodded, the hand on my breast already making me feel amazing and wanting him to have me on the couch, despite my better judgment.

He pressed his body even harder against me, making both of us whimper and groan.

His hand went back down my breast and under my bra, letting my taught peek trace the palm of his hand. My hands flew up to the shoulders I had been admiring before, holding him to me.

"Edward," I moaned out, wanting him still closer to me, to feel his bare skin against mine.

His lips covered mine and his kisses were no longer gentle. He was rough and his hand on my breast also became more forceful, which I loved. I was about to beg for more, plead for more, but…

**KNOCK KNOCK**

I wanted to scream. We were always being interrupted. Edward's hand slowly retreated and I tried to smooth out my appearance but Edward called "Come in," too quickly for me to do a good job.

It was Jacob. And just like that, my anger came back to the surface, no longer clouded by my desire. Fucking hormones. Hormones and shirtless Edward.

"Hey Bella," he said, and his voice was already dripping with regret. "Look, I came to apologize to Edward. Really man, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come off as such an asshole. And I'm not. Really," he tried to explain as Edward sat straight as a board on the couch.

It was quiet and I shot Edward an evil glance quickly (not lingering on him for more than needed).

"I'm sorry I started a fight with you," Edward told him with a sigh.

Jacob took one long stride closer and extended his hand. "Friends?" he asked.

Edward eyed the hand suspiciously and I cleared my throat, his hand reaching out in response. "Not enemies," he corrected, shaking Jacob's tanned hand.

Jacob clapped his hands together and came over to throw an arm around my shoulders, making me laugh.

"Great. Let's go eat!" he exclaimed.

* * *

**EPOV**

My backyard was decorated once again, but thankfully it wasn't full of pink this time. My godson was making his first official debut, and Libby was holding Brennor with ease, quickly slipping into the role of a protective, older "cousin."

Bella's soft, warm hand was gripping mine, her thumb stroking over my knuckles, a silent promise that when we were alone, she would do more then that. Had her fingers not been gripping mine, I would have had an arm around her lithe waist, my palm massaging her hip.

After giving Brennor back to his mother, Libby skipped over towards me, and as she slowed, I knew what she wanted, "Libby, one of these days, I'm going to be so old and crippled that I won't be able to hold you any longer."

Our fingers unlaced as my daughter made a running leap and jumped into my arms. When she was younger I would pretend that I was going to drop her, always managing to save her at the very last second. Now, she knew her Daddy would never drop her, never let her fall.

"Mommy?" Libby was peering at Bella, her voice muffled as she pressed her face against my shoulder.

My Bella smiled at her, and gently stroked my daughter's bare shoulders, "Yes, Sweetie?"

"Can we get Daddy a puppy for his birthday? He'd be real surprised." Keeping my lips firmly pressed together, I tried not to laugh, but as the snickers filtered from my nose, Bella struggled to keep a straight face.

"I don't know, Honey. What makes you think your Daddy needs a puppy?"

Libby let out a loud sigh, "Cause, Mommy, he's _oooold._ Old people need puppies, Uncle Li told me so. He said that Daddy was deaf too. And when Daddy holds me, he can't hear me. So, he needs a hearing eye dog."

That was the last straw, and I couldn't help but laugh as I listened to Libby's reasoning and her choice of words. Bella shot me the look, and I immediately stopped laughing. Libby looked confused as she gazed at the woman she now considered her mother, "Why is Daddy laughing?"

Bella lifted Libby from my arms, and cradled her close, as she began to walk away. Her project voice was hard to miss, "Because, Libby Bug. Old people laugh randomly. Pretty soon, the Funny Farm is going to take your Daddy away. Now about this puppy?"

Her musical voice trailed off, and as soon as both of my girls were gone, I started towards my best friend, who was bent over laughing. I grabbed a cup of water from the refreshment table on my way over, and as Liam was bent over laughing at his absurd joke, I poured the ice cold liquid over his head.

"Hey! Fuck, Edward! That's fucking cold!" Heather's hand came out of nowhere, and slapped Liam against his lower back, hard, "OW! Baby!"

Muffling my laughter with my hand, I watched as Liam pouted, and Heather scolded him, "No cussing around our son. His first word will not be something vile. Am I understood? Now show Edward why it hurt so badly when I hit your back."

Liam turned and lifted his shirt to show me his son's name scrawled across his back, "Oh, Li, you got a tramp stamp! Might as well be a bull's eye, right Edward?"

Once he set himself straight, Liam looked at me, his eyes narrowed, "Should I do it, or do you want too?"

I shrugged, "Have at it; he's under your command, not mine."

His voice cut through the loud backyard, and I watched as Kyle Jacob's cringe, his body pressing itself against my fence. Why he continued to come to my family events and act like an asshole still boggled my mind.

Leaning forward, I kissed Heather's cheek, before gently stroking Brennor's, "He's a little warm, Heath. You might want to take him inside. Carlisle is in there, if you want him to make sure Bren's not running a temperature."

After his yelling match was over, Liam walked back towards us, his eyes on his son, "What's wrong?"

Heather's fingers stroked my husband's jaw, trying to sooth the worried look that had appeared on his face, "Let's go check our son's temperature, Edward thinks he feels warm."

Liam smirked, "That's just because Edward's so fuc-flipping cold all the time." I chuckled at my friends almost slip up.

Heather cradled his cheek, and kissed his nose, "Good boy, baby. Maybe you'll get a reward tonight."

I grimaced, backing away from the two, "Okay, my godson's birth, I can handle, but you two, fuc-flipping like animals? No thank you." I had purposely made fun of Liam, and his eyes narrowed as they walked towards the house, "Have a lovely time! No fuc-flipping in my house!"

"Excuse me?" I turned upon hearing her beautiful voice, and I winked, almost at a loss for words. Her hair was curled and falling onto her shoulders and a light make-up had been applied to her already gorgeous face. My heart sped up as she lifted her right hand, and drug her pointer finger down my chest, before her fingers laced through my belt loops.

Her soft body was pressed against mine, and I breathed in through my nose, hoping to control my body from responding too quickly. Bella grazed my cheek with her nose, and I noticed for the first time that she was now wearing heels. When she whispered, her breath ghosted over my neck, making me shiver, "Did you say there will be no fucking in your house?"

I swallowed thickly, and her lips dropped away from my ear, and her tongue darted out to taste the skin of my neck, tracing around my Adam's apple, "I-I meant them." She was the only one who could fluster me like this, and it amazed me.

As she pushed me against the high fence, I was unaware of the soft signing that was going on around us. It was just me and her. Bella backed up, and winked at me, and when Esme transferred the lit cake to Bella's hands, my wonderful girlfriend smiled at me, "Make a wish, Edward."

After I blew out the candles, I winked at my Bella, "Do you want to know my wish?"

Bella's smile made my knees weaken, "What would you like, birthday boy?"

Encasing her in my arms, I pulled my love towards me, gently rocking her back and forth as my mother began to cut the cake that she had taken from Bella, "I've already got everything I want."

Giggling, she kissed my cheek, brushing her lips against the light stubble that I had growing there. When she backed away, her palm cupped my cheek, "Well, I made a wish too."

"Oh? Well it's not your birthday, young lady. So what makes you think you can make wishes? What makes you think it will come true?"

Tapping her chin, Bella backed away from me, moving towards the house, "Cumming's part of it, my darling."

As we started up the stairs, I would lean forward and nip at her neck, my arms wrapped around her tiny waist. I let my fingers slide up under her shirt to play with her soft skin, my forefinger dipping into her bellybutton.

The bathroom door was shut, and Bella pressed me up against it and without much effort, my fingers peeled her blue shirt away from her body. Sun kissed skin overflowed from her lacy bra, and I couldn't keep my hands away.

When her tiny fingers moved down my body, she pulled the dark green shirt away from my chest, and her fingers danced across my abs. Bella reached around behind me and opened the bathroom door, making me stumble into the empty bathroom.

The Jacuzzi tub was filled with water, and I grinned as my Bella turned on some soft music. Fingernails scraped down my chest, and I hissed as her fingers stopped at my belt buckle. Her hand cupped the bulge that was forming in my jeans, and when she laughed, it came out husky, her sex voice.

"Excited, Edward?" God, the way her voice sounded, I could have cum right that second. My jeans were quickly gone, and as I stood in my white boxer briefs, Bella licked her lips, "So fucking sexy."

The way she said sexy made me want to tear her jeans away and ravish her, but I needed to control myself. She wanted to do something for me, not the other way around, "Will you take your pants off, love? God I want to see you, and you look so undressed. So fucking delicious."

Her tongue licked over her bottom lip, face flushed with desire. Once her jeans were unbuttoned, she slid them down her legs, and I groaned, realizing how easy I could have touched her at anytime during the party. The skin on her pussy was smooth, and I wanted to cup it, lick it, fucking stroke her until she screamed my name, but once again, I stood, waiting for her next move.

"Take your underwear off, Edward. Since it's your birthday, I want to give you whatever you want."

I swallowed as I chucked my pants across the bathroom, eyeing Bella, knowing that my greatest pleasure would come from pleasing her. She must have noticed my eyes moving around the bathroom because she smiled, and stepped towards me, "Don't worry, we won't be interrupted. Alice, Rose, and Heather are making sure it doesn't happen. Now what do you want?"

"I can have anything I want? And you won't say no, as long as it's reasonable?"

Bella blushed, but managed to maintain her composure, "Anything, as long as it's reasonable, handsome."

"Tell me what you want me to do, and it can be anything you want. And please, don't tell me that you don't have any idea because from that sexy blush on your face, I know you have something you want."

Backing me towards the bathtub, Bella settled both of us near a jet, and when she spoke, she was blushing, "I want you to talk dirty to me, but you really don't have to! Forget I said it!"

Climbing in the warm water, I pulled my Bella with me, "Is that what you want, my love?"

She nodded furiously, and as I wrapped my arms around her waist, I cradled her close to me. My greatest pleasure was giving her pleasure, my embarrassment came second, and I could tell she really wanted it.

"Bella, have I ever told you how hard my cock gets when you wear your hair like that? God, I think about you writhing beneath me, as I pound your tight, little pussy. You would be so tight around me, your muscles milking me as you cum."

Her head tipped back, and she grabbed my fingers underwater, guiding them to her warm, aching center. I slipped my right forefinger in her pussy, and I felt her walls grip me. Hips bucked as I moved the digit in and out gently, and I began to speak again.

"Do you know that first night you slept in my bed, I heard every second of that dream you had about me? God I wanted to pull you close to me and help you wake up. Make you cum on my fingers, just as you're going to tonight. I can feel you gushing for me, even underwater."

My middle finger joined the first, and Bella gasped, her hips bucking as I stretched her.

"Oh, Bella, your pussy would feel amazing around my warm, wet cock. Would you beg for it? Beg me to fill you, to fuck you, long and deep. Supporting myself as I slide in and out, knowing you want me harder and deeper, your legs locked around my back. Fucking. Delicious."

I inhaled, and Bella moaned softly when my third finger slipped in her hole, and my other hand began to fondle her sensitive clit. As her hips bucked, her hole tightened around my fingers, and her moans grew louder.

"Do you want my warm cock in you? Filling you, god, Bella, your pussy would squeeze me so hard. I wouldn't be able to stand it. Would you want me to spill in you? Coat your insides with my cum? Do you have any idea how bad I want you?"

I tugged my fingers from her, but my hand continued to move against her clit. Sliding my palm up her body, I cupped her breasts, feeling her erect nipples strain against my fingers, "Oh, Edward, please. I'm so close."

She was breathless, and I smirked, dragging my lips across her bare back.

"Please what, Love? Let you cum? I can fucking smell you even though your wet pussy is under the water. Do you have any idea what that does to me?"

I gently began to rock against her back, letting my erection rock against her bare skin for the first time. My hips moved faster, thrusting in unison with my hand, rubbing her sensitive clit. When she tried to scoot back on me, I stopped her, "No, Bella, we'll do that some other time. Right now, I want you to cum. Can you do that, hmmm? Coat my fingers in your wet juices as you clamp around them?"

The friction from her back was too much, and as I drug my hand from her breasts back to her pussy, I shoved them in and she came around my fingers. My cock spurted against her warm back, and I bit my lip, trying not to moan too loudly.

Bella sagged against me, exhausted, and I chuckled into her ear, "Thank you for the present, Love. I thoroughly enjoyed it."

Lifting her small body from the tub, I wrapped a towel around her, carrying her into our bedroom. It was ours now, and I would make us one soon, but only if she wanted it.

Climbing into bed next to her, I pulled the small, warm body against me, kissing her wet hair, "Goodnight, Love. Rest, you have a busy day tomorrow."

* * *

**BPOV**

The Friday after Edward's birthday was my very first premier. My first blockbuster film which was highly anticipated due to the male lead being Devin Steal. I was excited, but more so for the feeling of accomplishment that would come as I stepped out of the limo and catch a glimpse of the Mann's Chinese Theatre.

Alice, of course was in my apartment, waiting for me to hurry up with my shower so she could help get me into my gown and then proceed with my hair and make up. Unfortunately for Alice, Edward had found it prudent to spend the night with me. For my own protection…of course. So we had decided that conserving water would probably be best.

Now don't judge me. I am a twenty-five year old, sexually deprived woman. A little fun wouldn't hurt. It wasn't as if Edward and I had been doing this daily. Just every so often to get that frustration out of our systems. But I knew I was ready, I was simply waiting for him. After all, I wasn't the kind of girl to be forward and advance, that was up to him.

We were finally able to pull ourselves away from the shower, but only made it as far as the bathroom counter before Edward was touching me again, and his lips were on mine. He had been almost as excited as I about the premier. Or perhaps he was just happy for me.

He lifted me up easily so that I was sitting on the counter and he spread my legs apart so that he could fit his body between them. His hands ran up and down my wet sides as he kissed me lovingly.

"Are you excited?" he breathed, his warm breath against the hot water droplets on my skin feeling amazing.

"Mhm," I wasn't particularly in the mood for talking at the moment. I had a naked Edward kissing my neck, and pressing against me, would you want to talk? I rest my case.

Alice banging on the door was our cue to get a move on and as Edward slipped his clothes on, I simply put on a white, fluffy robe, knowing that trying to take a shirt off with hair and make up would not make a happy Alice.

Edward, now in his jeans and his white tee in his hand, pulled me towards him. His hands slipped inside my robe and gently played with the skin on my waist.

"You wearing this, only makes me want to take it off and finish what I started," he said seductively. Had Alice not been outside the door, in my room, I would have fallen for his charm and remained in the bathroom all day. But I could hear her pacing back and forth in the room.

"Well, you need to get ready as much as I do, so I suggest you get that cute butt on its way."

I walked him to the door, passing by Alice who was trying very hard to look stern, but couldn't quite hide her smile. I stopped at the door and opened it, letting him duck his head down for one last kiss.

"Have fun with Alice," He chuckled. "Jasper and I will be here with Rose and Emmett to pick you guys up later, alright?" He asked, his hand cupping my cheek.

"Mhm," I answered, "Miss you."

"Miss you too." He kissed me a final time before walking out and I closed the door behind him.

I turned around to see Alice with a blow-dryer in one hand and a brush in the other, looking like she would battle with them as her weapons. "Alright, Bella, let's do this."

She was quite something. My pixie friend had me in the familiar seat in my bathroom, working the blow-dryer back and forth across my head. A normal occurrence. However, this time she was fully decked out for the premier herself.

Instead of her inky hair in its normal spikes, it was slicked back, making her eyes seem bigger and her skin glow brighter. She wore a floor length gown of oceanic blue silk, strapless and with a sweetheart neckline. Her diamond studded earrings made the look, elegant, rather than too Senior Prom, and the necklace she wore was a gorgeous diamond pendant set in white gold, that she had told me Jasper had gotten her for her birthday.

By the time I was done admiring her appearance, she had already set the drying gun down and started to pin my hair up. Nothing too extravagant, she had said. Apparently my dress was flashy enough and she didn't want my hair competing with it. Instead, it was lightly whisked back and bobby pinned in almost a messy bun fashion. It did look phenomenal by the end thought, and without all my hair hanging in my face and on my shoulders, my heart shaped face looked slimmer and my pale skin shone brightly.

With only a pause to look at her creation from every possible angle, she went to the counter and started to brush power across my face with the big brush. I closed my eyes and let my thoughts take me a way, knowing that she might be a while.

My mind drifted to only one little picture. A magazine cover, really. I had seen them a thousand times. Tom and Katie, Brad and Angelina, they all had pictures of them with their darling babies. And now I could see…Bella and Edward, and of course, little Libby, possibly even a baby of my own. I tried not to smile at the picture, but it was so adorable, that it was difficult.

But, yes there is always a but; did I really want that for Libby? How would she feel when strangers asked to take her picture and she couldn't go to school without the other kids and even the teacher knowing who she was?

I couldn't answer this. There was simply no way too, and surely Edward wouldn't want that for his daughter.

I told myself we would cross that bridge when we came to it, but from that moment on, every time I saw Libby, that question flashed in my mind.

"All done!" Alice said proudly and I opened my eyes to stare at my reflection in the mirror opposite of the chair I was in.

She had outlined my eyes in black eyeliner, using liquid on the top to make the line thicker. By eyelids were a smoky gray but in the corners turned darker until they were black. Mascara coated my lashes, making them seem fuller and longer, and my cheeks had a hint of red, though I wasn't blushing…yet. My lips were a blood red that went very well with my dark eyes and dark brown hair.

I smiled at the reflection. "Perfect," I told her. I really did want my first premier, my first noted accomplishment in my career, to be perfect, to make it a big deal.

"Good, now go get your butt dress so that I can tape your boobs," she commanded, making me laugh at her phrasing.

I laughed as I went to my room and started to put the white, silk dress on. I knew exactly what Alice meant by tape my boobs. Double sided tape was an amazing thing for a dress as low cut as mine. It had diamonds crossed at the bust and then again in the open back, where the material sagged slightly. Slim fitting and elegant. I absolutely loved it **(picture on my profile)**.

I strapped on my white diamond studded high heels and put in some slightly dangly diamond earrings to make it look even more formal. No necklace was needed because again, we didn't want the look to be too gaudy.

As I stepped out of my room, Alice clapped her hands together, and had she not been in heels with her hair and make up perfectly done, I'm sure she would've jumped up and down as well.

"You look…" she trailed off, not being able to find a word.

"Good?" I probed hoping that it would be a yes.

She smiled broadly. "Like a movie star!"

"Well what can I say, when I have an amazing girl to do my hair, make up, and help me find a dress, would you expect anything less?" I laughed.

"Nope!" she chirped before laughing. She ran at me with the double sided tape in her hands, ready to tape me down to ensure the only flashing would be coming from cameras.

With that done, all there was left to do was to wait for our boys and our friends.

* * *

**This was done super fast due to our schedules being so hectic with work and school. I do promise that my hours diminish significantly later this month… But twelve pages for the first week back to school isn't bad, eh? lol. WEll I hope you liked it. I sure did. Thought it was fun. **

**Much love and even more writing,**

**ashel-13**

_AHHH!! DirtyTalkingEdward! Okay, so you asked for it, and it was mild. I wonder if I've induced any cold showers, besides my own. Actually, my writing doesn't do that for me…Sadly…Or I'd be one happy –_

**HAYDEN ROWAN! What happens in the bedroom, stays in the bedroom! **

_Baby, this would have happened at the computer, not in the bedroom, therefore, it's fair game. But before everyone pukes, I will stop talking about our face-to-face interactions ;)_

_Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! As you can see, this is a Two Part(er)! Who can guess what happens next?_

_See you soon,_

_Hayden_


	10. The Greatest Fan of Your Life: Part 2

_**Disclaimer: **__Who still thinks that I or Ashel own Twilight? _**Hayden! I see a hand in the back! **_Baby, no one has their hand raised, you should really lay off those drinks at the wedding receptions. _**Oh? You think I drink do you? I'll show you drinking! **_Babe, that didn't make any sense…_** It will tonight, Hayden, you can bet on it. **_Delicious._

_Redrum, I'm sure. Sorry guys, my work and school schedule suck. Not to mention writing an article for the paper weekly, and barely having time for the girl. Any spare time we do have together, is devoted to writing this, so sorry that we have been neglecting our other stories._

_Fall For You will be posted once I can actually breathe, and have a weekend off…_

_Sorry if we haven't answered your questions, feel free to send them again if I missed them. If I don't answer them, blame it on my memory…Trust me, it sucks! On to Ash…_

**To the TGIF Gang! Your on coming reviews give us such motivation, and we thank you.**

**So…a late post. Yes, and I'm truly sorry. But with school, and work, and our schedules not cooperating (not to mention Hayden's need for shopping for new clothes…lol…**_I went shopping twice, really, she's just being dramatic_**), it's hard to write together. This is also the reason for no update for DSB lately. Sorry for that as well. **

**So, this is a really short A/N for me…lol…but I have to work again tonight. Another wedding, you see. **

**So since I have no time left, and I'm SURE you wanna read this (believe me, you do), I will just say, 'on with it', and we'll get ON WITH IT….**

* * *

**BPOV**

There was no notice of them coming. My flat was too far up to hear the three limos pull around to my building so both Alice and I were startled out of our silence by the knocker making contact with the other side of the door.

Nervously, I looked over at Alice. "How do I look?" I asked, my hands hovering over my hair, then down my body, as if smoothing the air in front of my body and looking for flaws to correct.

"Bella!" Alice giggled, pinning my hands at the side. She looked at me with a huge grin. "You look fantastic. You earned this. Now go let them in, silly."

I sighed deeply before walking towards the door, feeling Alice's stare on my back. My hand gripped the doorknob, pausing just long enough to feel the cool brass against my palm, before twisting it enough to let the door swing effortlessly open.

My eyes slowly looked from the brass of the knob, up. As my eyes stopped on the black tuxedo, I bit my lip, holding back a grin. I could recognize that toned body anywhere. I skimmed the black material from his waist up farther to his chest, leading to his broad shoulders, and then to the small bit of skin not covered on his neck. Finally my eyes stopped on his face.

That glorious face. He wore that trademark crooked smile and his green eyes sparkled as he stared into mine.

"Hi." Was all that I could manage to breathe out. At that moment, he was too much, too beautiful for me to say anymore.

"Good evening," Edward said coolly, but his eyes scorched. I wondered how his voice could possibly be so controlled. "Don't you look astounding," he commented, taking a step closer to me.

His head bent down and I could feel his sweet breath on my lips, cool for some reason, anticipating mine touching his. They were merely inches away when…

"DON'T SMUDGE THE MAKE UP!" Alice screamed out. I looked to find her out in the hall next to Jasper who was joined by Emmett and Rosalie.

"Hey, nice to see you too, Bella," Emmett boomed out.

I blushed for not noticing that the rest of my friends had also arrived.

"Sorry guys. I was…distracted," I replied lamely.

Rose let out a beautiful laugh, before barging through the door and into the apartment. "Who cares? It's your day. Now, lets celebrate!" she said, holding up a bottle of champagne.

"Uh, Rose, we're supposed to toast in the limo, aren't we?" Jasper asked as he stood behind Alice, his hands wrapped around her waist. But that was all he touched. He didn't dare try to kiss her for fear of ruining her makeup.

"Well I suppose, but since we are all taking different limos, this will have to do," she smiled.

"I'll get some glasses," I said, giving Edward one last look before walking past him to the kitchen.

"I'll help you," he insisted, following after me.

I went to the small kitchen and to one of the top cupboards to get the glasses, but before I could reach to open the doors, I felt two very soft hands on my hips, pushing me forward into the counter.

His hands then came up to my bare shoulders, running down my arms to my hands, until he placed them on my stomach. I could feel his breathing on my neck, and knew that his lips were only millimeters away from my skin.

His lips touched the skin at the side of my neck as his hands moved to my lower stomach, and then even further down, until they were on the skin just above the place where I craved his touch the most.

"Thought you'd need some help," he whispered, his voice thick.

I felt one of his hands leave my body and my eyes closed, imaging the next place he would put that hand.

But I didn't feel it.

I opened my eyes to find his hand reaching in the cupboard for the glasses. I let out a sigh and turned while his other hand still held me. I looked up at his face and he had an amused look placed there.

I swatted his chest while trying to look stern. "That was mean," I informed him, earning a chuckle.

"I'm sorry, Love," was all he offered as he grabbed four glasses and I reached up to grab the other two.

We walked out of the kitchen to find everyone lounging around the living room. They got up from the places they had been sitting to come meet us and each took a glass.

Rose did the honors of pouring the champagne and when each glass was full, she put the bottle down on the coffee table, holding up her glass as we all mimicked the action.

"To our little Bella Swan! Welcome to the big time, honey," she smiled.

"To our shy friend finally breaking out," Alice giggled as she raised her glass towards me.

"To a raise for Jasper," he laughed as he followed suit.

"To not tripping on your high heels," Emmett added, making all of us laugh, and causing me to look at the high shoes in question.

"To an unforgettable night," Edward said softly and almost sensually as he stared at me.

I was able to break his gaze and looked back at my friends. "Oh hell, to a night of fun," I finished. "Cheers!"

"Cheers!" they all yelled back as we each took turns clinking glasses before taking a sip and starting to drink.

* * *

**EPOV**

This night had to be absolutely flawless, everything had to go perfectly, or I would surely be doomed. Apparently my normally calm exterior was replaced with a harried expression, and even my daughter could tell that I was nervous about something.

"Daddy? Nana says that you're rushing around like a mad man. What's wrong?"

My hands were squeezing the silver coated candle holder, as my daughter peered up at me from under a curtain of wet curls. Esme had just given her a bath, and my most precious treasure would be staying with her grandparents tonight as Bella and I explored a new level of our relationship.

"Nothing, Sweetheart, Daddy's fine. He's just a little nervous about something, but you don't need to worry, okay, Libby Bug?"

Libby pinched the bridge of her nose, and in that action I couldn't help but smile. She was picking up on my Bella's tendencies, and I was obviously stressing my daughter out.

Setting the candle holder on the counter, I lifted my daughter up, and sat her bottom on the granite. Taking the pink brush from her small hands, I began to smooth out the errant curls, softly humming her song as I did so. I needed Libby to sleep so that I could have time to finish the plans for our night before I had to leave.

Her small body sagged against me by the time her song was over, and her hair was brushed out. I heard soft laughter from behind me, and turned to see my parents, holding hands as they stared at my sleeping daughter.

"Edward, would you care to explain why you knocked your daughter out, and why you are acting extremely crazy tonight?" Carlisle's voice held a hint of laughter as I handed Libby to him.

"Tonight has to be perfect, Dad. Everything must be perfect. This is Bella's night."

My mother's warm hand pressed against my cheek, and she smiled lovingly at me, "Edward, relax. Bella's night will be much better if you aren't flushed, so relax, for her sake, and yours."

When her hand fell back to her side, Esme stepped back and winked at me, "Come on, Carlisle, and let's leave Edward alone. He even put Libby to sleep for us, such a good boy, isn't he?"

Carlisle chuckled, "One of a kind, my dear."

I fidgeted as the limo's pulled up in front of my house. Tonight had to be special, and I would make it that way for her, if she'd let me. Gazing at my reflection one last time, I turned and left my bedroom, walking down the empty hallway.

My house was quiet for the first time in a long time, and it shocked me that Libby's antics made such a difference in the atmosphere. The doorbell rang, and I jerked the door open to see a smiling Jasper, "Hey Edward, you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Jasper slung his arm around my shoulder as I locked the door behind me, "Everything will be fine, Edward. You had our help in this, so surely she will enjoy it as much as you do."

He nudged my side, and rolled my eyes as we separated into our own limos. I had requested champagne in ours, hoping that Bella would want to celebrate with me before we ended up at my house.

As the chauffer drove, I settled into the comfortable silence, anticipating what Bella would look like. No thought could ever compare to how beautiful my Bella was, but my brain would sure as hell try.

I took a deep breath as we all slipped out of our limo's and walked to the stairway leading up to Bella's flat. I reached out a shaking hand and hit the knocker against the door; all I could do now was wait.

I heard Alice giggle, and then my beautiful angel pulled the door open. Her brown eyes shone from the light that filtered into her front door, and I wanted to reach out my hand and stroke the soft skin of her facing.

She looked absolutely stunning, and I had to swallow to enable my God given gift of speech, but she beat me too it. Her lips moved slowly, and I felt as though I was dreaming. Bella sounded breathless, and as I tried to keep my composure, I allowed my tone to be slightly cool, "Good evening."

As my eyes roamed over her dress clad body, my eyes slid from her eyes, to her full lips, and that tinge of red that made them look so full, and swollen. God I couldn't wait to kiss those soft, warm lips, "Don't you look astounding."

Drifting from her lips to her partially exposed breasts, I bit down on my tongue to keep from licking my lips, or leaning forward to lick hers. I moved towards her, tipping my head down to kiss the lips that I had been so carefully inspecting when Alice stifled any possibility of kissing the love of my life.

Her screech halted any further attempt for right now, however, once we were alone, I would kiss my Bella. My love.

When she suggested that we leave for the kitchen, I couldn't resist, and as I teased her I thought of what I would be doing to her soft body later that night. Her face as she cried out in pleasure, nose scrunched; full lips swollen, writhing underneath me, the picture was fucking delicious.

We walked out to the limo, my hand gripping her soft one gently. Her first surprise would take place in our awaiting transportation; I only hoped that she would like it. Pulling the velvet box from the pocket of my suit, I smiled at the love of my life, "Bella, love, I want you to have something. Please take it without argument; you will only light my fire."

Bella pursed her lips, "So, you're quoting "The Doors" now, Edward?"

I rolled my eyes, before prying open the lid of the box, exposing the small silver ring. Diamonds were encrusted in the middle, and two hearts sat in the center, with a diamond in each, "Bella, my love, I will keep you in my heart always. I hope that one day; you will make me happier than I am now. This is a promise, my promise to you that I will protect your heart, and that mine belongs to you for eternity."

As I slipped the ring on her finger, I heard my love sniffle, and I smiled to myself, "Edward, Alice is going to kill you!"

I raised my eyebrow, glancing at Bella, before leaning forward. I pressed my lips against her tear stained cheeks, and gently lapped at the salty drops with my tongue, "Why because she couldn't be here?"

Bella giggled, my tongue apparently tickled the soft skin of her face, "No, because you screwed up my makeup!"

**BPOV**

For the rest of the limo ride, Edward held me close to him, neither of us caring anymore if Alice yelled due to our slightly wrinkled clothing. Honestly no one but her would be able to tell anyways. With that in mind, I mentally crossed my fingers that Joan Rivers would not be there. My self esteem could not take that kind of hit.

It seemed less then five minutes when our limo pulled up behind Rosalie and Emmett's, just in front of Mann's Chinese Theatre, Alice and Jasper behind us in their limo.

My hard started to thud erratically in my chest, my breaths involuntarily increasing as I peered out the tinted windows, looking at the crowd of fans screaming with shirts to be signed and photographers flashing their bulbs at the celebrities already on the their way in.

"Deep breaths, my love," Edward whispered in my ear, before kissing it. "Tonight is your night. Own it."

Screams were raised in volume and pitch as Rosalie stepped out of her limo, looping her arm through Emmett's. She tossed her straight, golden hair over her shoulder as she showed her sparkling smile. Their pace was slow and they stopped to let her pose for pictures and sign autographs, but even if no fans were there, she would stop. It was agreed that we would all walk in together.

I watched as the limo driver walked to the door and with one more deep breath, opened it. Edward slid out, gracefully and extended his hand towards me to help me out, which was very much needed.

My legs left the car, white silk, pooling over them softly and I grasped Edward's hand as he smiled down at me and pulled me up with more force then necessary. His pull was so hard that I stood immediately, and crashed gently against his body as he held me. With him so close to my body and the way his eyes stared at me, I was only mildly aware of the loud screams and yells and flashing going on around me, and my heart was now beating fast for a different reason.

Gently, he let go, but didn't release my hand. Instead, he took it and looped it around his arm, himself, with a smile on his face, as I stared at him. Only when he began to walk did my feet start to move.

I would hear someone yell my name and turned towards them purely out of instinct. But when I did this, I found that it was usually a photographer, looking for me to pose with my escort. I tried my best to look how a movie star should, but I still felt awkward when the flashes went off and I posed with Edward as if it was Prom.

The screams did not escalate as Jasper and Alice walked out of their limo. After all, who knew who a manager was and what was Alice more than a very fashionably beautiful girl. I briefly wondered if anyone would try to convince her to be in a movie, or even in Vogue, but returned once again to my current state with an attack of more flashing bulbs.

I smiled and waved and Edward stood the whole time with a smile or his smirk. I signed autographs and got together with Rose to take some pictures. We eventually pulled Alice in for some as well. It was as if we were high school buddies simply wanting a picture of best friends, all over again.

As the three of us took all female pictures, no doubt there were multiple cameras aimed at the three gorgeous (yet nameless) men standing just out of the picture from us. They were talking and laughing, and Edward had his hands in his pockets, his bronze hair falling in his eyes, making him look like a GQ model. I smiled at his beauty, barely able to look away.

"What's caught your eye, Miss Swan?" a man behind the gated area laughed. I looked towards him and blushed deeply before turning to walk over to Edward, grabbing his arm with both of mine.

He looked down at me and kissed the tip of my nose. "Well hey you," he said only loud enough for me to hear.

The screams once again went up twelve octaves and my head followed everyone else's to find Devin Steal coming out of the limo, flashing his smile and waving his hands. His burgundy tinted sunglasses reflected the sun and he didn't bother to help his three dates out of the car.

"Whoa, give those girls a stick of gum, a Tic Tac, anything," Alice giggled as we all gazed at the barely there models flocking around Devin. Their flat chests, narrow hips, and bony arms were hardly covered in garments that may look chic on the run way, but with their drab sense of style looked lacking.

Devin stopped for pictures, posing idiotically as if he was a superhero, sometimes even going as far as to flex his suit covered muscles. There was no containing my laughter when he did that, and I buried my face in Edward's tux to stifle it.

"Bella!" he yelled out enthusiastically and held his arms out to give me a hug. I fought the internal groan as I took the necessary steps to reach him and he encased me in a hug. "The girls are looking rather perky tonight," he whispered in my ear, "perhaps later I can tend to them," he continued and I balled my fists to resist the urge to knee him in the groin, effectively cutting off his pompous ass bloodline.

He let go and the two of us had to remain close to one another for several minutes as our pictures were taken and the screams were heightened again as limo after limo came. We were told that we had to spend more time then necessary for the other celebrities on the carpet due to it being our movie premier.

But I was fine with that since Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett endured the pain of Devin Steal as well. Luckily for me, things went up hill once Jacob showed up. The bruise that had been on his eye from the fight had faded or covered up amazingly well with make up, and the girls of course, went bonkers for him.

He smiled as he approached me; ignoring Devin's outstretched hand, and enveloped me in a bear hug, actually picking my feet up off the ground. I laughed as he set me down, but held my body close to his for an extra second so I could peek down and make sure that his sign of affection had not torn the material of my dress away from what it covered on my chest.

After several more minutes, we were finally allowed in and with a final wave, the doors were closed as we all took our seats to see the first viewing of _Beyond the Setting Sun_. As the beginning credits rolled, my cheeks started to flame up, despite the air conditioning.

I had always hated watching myself and now I was forced to watch with the ones I cared about most. Not to mention critics attempting to tear it apart and reporters writing articles that could make or break the box office.

Oh boy…what a ride!

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella had been fidgeting during the entire movie, and I had to keep my chuckles quiet as I silently critiqued Devin's acting skills. The after party was a loud affair, held in the ballroom, at the Hilton.

My arm was casually draped around Bella's waist as she moved about the party, not wanting to stay in one place. She seemed to hate large crowds, especially ones in which the attention was solely focused on her.

I could hear Jacob's boisterous laughter across the high ceilinged ballroom. Bella giggled as we approached her new friend; however she seemed to shrink back slightly when she saw his company.

Leaning down close to her ear, I allowed my lips to skate across the soft skin of her neck, my breath floating across her jaw line as I spoke, "Who is that, Love?"

Bella shivered and turned towards me, her arms encircling my waist, "The ice queen herself, Lauren Mallory. She acts like she and I are best friends around the press, but I'm sure she'd stab me if she had the chance."

I gazed into Bella's chocolate eyes, before averting my own eyes towards Lauren. I could feel the heat of her stare on my neck, and as if she knew Bella was talking about her she started towards us, "Shit, Edward. Hide me?"

"Isabella, who knew such a pretty mouth could say such a dirty word," I chided her gently, but her small fist pounded against my chest as the ice queen closed in, "I'm sorry, Love, but my dress isn't long enough for you to hide under."

"Can't we find a broom closet? A hotel room? Something?" She was pleading with me, and I was trying to find the source of her agony.

I stroked her cheek, "Darling, I'm sure it won't be that bad. I'll be here, and you have plenty of individuals here that would fight to the death for you. No worries, okay?"

For a moment in time, Bella looked very much like my daughter as the look of horror on her face changed to one of hope, "Promise?"

The pad of my thumb caressed her cheek as I smiled down at her, "Cross my heart."

When Lauren spoke her voice was sickly sweet, and the nasally quality of it sounded as though someone was constantly pinching her nose, "Bel-la! So good to see you!"

I could feel Bella's jaw clench before she pulled away from my thumb. My arms circled her waist protectively, as she and Lauren faced off, "Hello, Lauren."

Lauren's eyebrow rose as she eyed me from behind Bella's small stature, "Well, well, I'm Lauren Mallory, and who might you be? Hmm?"

I allowed my hand to slide from Bella's waist to shake Lauren's hand, "How do you do."

"Oh, strong and slightly mysterious, I like that in a man."

Bella literally growled, and grabbed my hand away from Lauren's. Her fingers encased mine protectively, and I bent to press my lips against the nape of her neck, "Actually, Lauren, Bella and I are dating. So, I'm sure a lovely girl like you could find another man to pursue?"

Gagging resounded from around me, and I turned to see Rosalie and Alice, Emmett and Jasper lagging behind their significant others, "Yeah, bitch, back off."

Rosalie's tact never shocked me, and I snickered against Bella's neck. Our fingers were still wound together as I stroked the promise ring on her finger. I swayed gently with Bella, hoping the slow movements would soothe her tense exterior.

Emmett moved next to me as I tried to calm my girlfriend, "Is it wrong for me to find Rosalie to be extremely fucking sexy when she's angry."

I snorted into Bella's soft hair, "Whatever helps you sleep at night, Emmett."

"Bella!" Jacob's booming voice cut through the loud music.

Bella waved meekly, her attention was focused on the stare down that was taking place between Rose and Lauren, before Lauren turned away when she heard Jacob's voice. I could see the agony written on his face when he saw Lauren, and I smiled into Bella's hair, "Jacob! Hi!"

Jacob scrubbed at his hair, "Uh, hey Lauren. I didn't know that you would be here. Shouldn't you be in rehab or something?"

Lauren giggled, her high pitched voice pulling a wince from me, "No silly, don't believe everything you read in the tabloids."

Jacob mumbled something, and I only caught the end of it, "—one fucking cares…"

I turned Bella towards me, tipping my mouth down to press against her forehead, "Would you like to dance, Ms. Swan?"

She giggled, and pushed me towards the open area of the room, that seemed to be set up for dancing, "I thought you'd never ask, Mr. Cullen."

Bella laced her arms loosely around my neck as I gripped her hips, gently moving with the music, "Clair De Lune."

I brushed my lips against Bella's barely tasting, "You listen to Debussy, Love?"

Her sweet breath floated across my face as she laughed softly, "Yes, Edward. I do."

The song bled into something else, and I couldn't help but smile. Bella tilted her head in curiosity, and I began to softly sing to her, "The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful stop me and steal my breath."

Her fingers slid up my sides, as she gently caressed the sensitive skin of that was hidden underneath my tuxedo, in her soft soprano voice, "Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky, never revealing their depth."

Deep tenor, meet soft soprano as we finished the chorus off, eyes locked, as we sung to each other, "Tell me that we belong together, dress it up with the trappings of love. I'll be captivated; I'll hang from your lips, instead of the gallows, of heartache that hang from above."

After kissing her sweetly, I pulled Bella away from the open dance floor, "I'll be the greatest fan of your life, Bella Swan."

**BPOV**

After a day of interviews, grooming, smiling, and dancing, I figured it was about time for me to go home. Of course Alice and Rose would want to stay a little longer with their significant other, but I was never one to enjoy parties for more than a couple hours. Don't get me wrong, it had been a great night, but when all the attention is focused on me, I tend to become even more self-conscious than usual…and that's saying something.

Edward, sensing this, started to pull me towards the giant doors of the hotel that lead out into the lobby. As we walked I looked around to find Alice chatting with Vera Wang, Jasper talking animatedly with Kevin Costner, and Rose and Emmett standing with smiles as they listened to Brad and Angelina talk about something…probably more children.

In the far corner of the room, was Devin Steal, more than half in the bag. His arms flung about and the suit (apparently he was above wearing a tux) jacket was off, the buttons on his dress shirt flung open as half of it hung out of his pants. He flailed his arms and was saying or singing (it was hard to tell) something with a grin on his face, eyes red. He and Lauren would make the perfect rehab couple.

Edward followed my gaze, chuckling beside me at the sight. I suppose it was quite a sight, and then even I couldn't help but lightly giggle at him.

As we walked out, into the lobby, Lauren had Jacob pinned against the wall, smiling as he had a look of terror on his face. If it had been any other woman, the situation would've been comical! Jacob had a look of horror as his hands were raised in surrender against the wall. It was almost amusing that such a small girl could terrify someone so big, this much.

I pulled Edward over in that direction, deciding that I couldn't leave Jacob to fend for himself…that would just be mean. As we approached I could hear our friend's last plea.

"Fine, take it. Put your number in, alright? Just leave me alone afterwards," he said, jerking his cell phone in her direction. Her eyes lit up and I couldn't help but laugh again. Unfortunately, this time, it didn't go unnoticed.

Lauren turned her blonde hair towards me and glared at me with a menacing smirk on her face as she held Jacob's phone. Needless to say this confused me and I could feel my head cock slightly to the side wondering why she would glare at me for having Jake's phone. Would she really think I cared she put her number in there? Perhaps, that bitch just never got over the fact that I stole the role she had originally was going to play, that's probably what it was.

Her head turned back to the phone and after pressing some buttons, and staring at it for a moment, she handed it back to Jacob with a sickly smile. She left shortly after and Edward and I informed Jake that we were heading out. He wished us good-bye, and congratulated me on a "movie success" before saying he would tell the others we had left. He kissed my cheek before running back into the party.

"Well? Shall we?" Edward asked, his breath tickling my ear. I nodded and he started to pull me along out the doors of the hotel, past the flashes of the paparazzi (to which I smiled and waved), and into our waiting limo.

Once in, the flashes did not cease, continuing to take picture after picture of the car, as Edward knocked on the partition, signaling the driver that he could go.

Edward smiled at me from the opposite side of the car, where he was sitting. "You were wonderful tonight," he stated gently as he reached for two flute glasses and a bottle of champagne that was set in ice.

"I think you may be a little biased," I retorted with a smile as I watched him pop the cork and carefully pour a glass and handing it to me before pouring the other for himself.

When he set the bottle down, he moved so that he was on my side of the car, sitting next to me. If you could call it next to me. He was pressed so tightly to me, it was as if he was _on_ me.

"To the amazing woman who's foolish enough to love me," he whispered lightly.

"To the incredible man crazy enough to think that," I returned as we clinked our glasses.

Edward took only a small sip of the beverage before his lips were occupied with my neck. The feeling and nervousness that ran through me every time his lips touched me made me pour the whole glass into my mouth, without even thinking about it or noticing.

But Edward saw it was empty and took it from me, placing both the flutes down somewhere I wasn't paying enough attention to notice.

His head came close to mine again and I watched as his eyes looked up and down my face several times, occasionally drifting lower and I could feel my nipples harden under his stare.

His big hands came up to my shoulders and then softly ran down the length of my arms before smoothly trailing up once again as I heard him breathe out.

His lips came to mine only softly and my body was on fire, wanting more. The soft kisses he was giving me where simply not enough. I tried to press my mouth tighter to his, to get his mouth to open, but each time I tried, he would pull away slightly and say "Patience, Love, we have no rush," before kissing my lips softly again.

Too involved in the enticing, yet slightly annoying game we were playing, I hadn't even noticed where the limo was until it stopped. I looked out the window and my forehead creased.

"I thought you should stay with me tonight," Edward said, his arms wrapping around me. "For your protection, of course."

"Of course," I answered back, opening the door for myself and stepping out. As I took a step forward, I tripped on my high heels, only to be caught by Edward's solid arms. Of course the ground wouldn't let me go a whole night without stumbling. But I silently thanked it for not doing it in front of any cameras.

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the front door, unlocking it swiftly and tugging me inside. As he closed the door and locked it again, I reached to take off my shoes, acknowledging how perfectly clean the house was.

It had always been clean before, no doubt, but tonight the house was immaculate. Not a trace of dust or a spot on the floor. It was also quiet. I let my eyes dart around looking for any sign of Esme, Carlisle, or Libby. Perhaps they were up in her room.

Without a word being spoken, I started to climb the stairs and headed towards the little girl's room. The whole way up I could hear the steps of Edward trailing behind me, and he stopped in the hallway as I opened the door to Libby's room, to find it empty.

Empty bed with the covers pulled up and the sheets neatly folded. I turned to Edward who simply watched me with a smile. "Where's Libby?" I asked.

He took a step towards me and grabbed my hand, pulling me out of her room and closing the door. "She is at my parents' house" he said coolly as his hands went to my shoulders again and his lips attached themselves on the side of my neck.

My head instinctively lolled to the side and his hold on me tightened as he pressed his body against mine and moved his lips, licking and sucking at my skin. I let a moan come from my mouth and instantly straightened myself as a blush came to my cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, holding me around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder.

"That felt good," I whispered my hands touching his.

His head turned just slightly to kiss my jaw once, before whispering, "Bet I can make you feel even better."

His hands left me and he went to stand by his bedroom door which like Libby's, was also closed. I stepped towards him as my heart began to thump wildly and the feeling between my thighs grew stronger with his last phrase. He opened the door to reveal his bedroom.

When he turned on the lights, the lighting was dim giving a mysterious feeling to his room. The dressers and tables were littered with rose petals, but they stayed neatly off the ground and bed. The black and gold comforter of his bed was perfectly made and folded back. Candles were lit and set in silver holders on each surface, illuminating the room further and making it even more romantic.

"Oh, Edward," was the brilliant sentence I could form after taking in my surroundings and realized he had done this all for me. It was more romantic then any movie I had ever seen. Even his baby grand piano was covered in rose petals.

"You are the one my heart belongs to, Bella. I want to give you every ounce of me. Want to love you in every way," he said, sending jolts through my body right before I was pulled into his embrace.

My hands started out tangled in his hair, pulling him closer to me as our jaws opened and closed, his tongue stretching across my teeth and exploring the cavern of my mouth. But as he started to walk me backwards slowly, they trailed down to his jacket, which I easily pushed off.

He broke the kiss to remove his tie and let it fall to the ground and as he pushed me up against the window next to his bed, my leg automatically hitched around his him as my fingers started to undo his buttons on his clean, white, shirt.

I pushed the white cloth down his shoulders, as I let my hands trail down is bicep and triceps, the incredible muscles in his arms making me want to rip the rest of his clothes off as soon as possible.

His white wife beater remained tucked in his pants and I briefly contemplated whether it would look better on or off. The way it stretched across his chest made me start to drip into the very little panties I was wearing.

As I stared at the tightness of that thin, white, garment, and how it emphasized his chest so perfectly, I hardly noticed his hands already unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his pants. When I did notice, I looked up to find him staring at me.

He lowered his head down to kiss me again as I heard his fingers slowly pull down his zipper. I pushed the waistband of the black trousers down and ran my hand up and under his wife beater, feeling his torso before taking off the shirt.

When his lips came back to mine, I couldn't help but moan as he once again pushed me against the window, his arousal evident as it poked into my stomach, making me want it all the more. I pulled back from the kiss only to get his tongue out of my mouth so that I could suck on his bottom lip. Feel the flesh between my teeth and taste his concentrated sweetness.

He pressed me once more against the glass and then lifted me by my ass so I could wrap my legs around his body. As he moved us away from the window and to the foot of the bed, his hands remained on my cheeks, gently kneading the muscle and tissue.

He set me down unexpectedly, making me stumble back for a moment, but a moment long enough let my eyes appraise his body once more, this time clad only in boxer briefs. They were so tight around his godlike body, showing off that V coming from above it, and his tight, muscular thighs emerging below. But what was most prominent (and sexy) about his barely there attire, was his long, hard cock bulging against those tight, black underwear.

"Is something distracting you?" He asked only taking a step closer, and I couldn't help my eyes from only focusing on his hard cock, coming closer to me, and I wanted it in me so bad at this point. The muscles in my stomach already coiled so tightly I could combust.

I didn't even answer his question as he dipped his head down and kissed as far down as the dress's cut would allow. His hands came up to my breasts and touched them just lightly through the silky material, just enough to make the already hard nipples, tighten to an almost painful degree with arousal.

He stood up and back as if to appraise his hands' work before whispering in my ear, "Delicious. Perhaps we should get rid of my distraction."

His hands went to his waist band to pull down his undergarment, when before he could do so, my hand went out. I looked him right in the eyes as my hands covered his sitting on the top of the black material. His face almost looked hurt, certainly confused, as if I was rejecting him. To let him know I meant other wise, I leaned up and kissed his lips softly as I let my right hand trail down the cotton to wear it jutted out.

Fueled by curiosity and desire, I let my hand cup around his erection, making him breathe out so harshly it was almost a grunt. I tore my lips away from his and opened my eyes to find his still closed and the look on his face one of pleasure.

Without thinking or removing my hand, I knelt to bend down in front of him, my hand no longer cupping his erection, but gliding over it as I heard his breathing increasing. I watched my hand flutter back and forth and up and down.

As his reaction became stronger, I became more intrigued and aroused. It was almost unfathomable that I could make him react like this.

Wanting him even more, I looked up at him. "Edward?" I asked, as his eyes opened and he looked down at me, surprised by my position, but eyes clearly glazed over. "**Can I taste you, here?"** I asked.

"Fuck!" The word came out of his mouth harshly and his clad cock twitched. "My love, you can do anything you want," He urged me on.

I loved the way cussing came from his lips made him sound so dirty. So I moved my head just a little closer, my eyes going back up to meet his, and then wrapped my mouth around his bulge. His eyes closed in response and his hips bucked slightly into my mouth as he breathed out a string of words I wasn't able to make out.

I found that sucking him was quite erotic (for me, anyways) and turned me on just as much as it seemed to do him. I continued to lap and nip at cotton covered skin, it was even a pleasing feeling to have in my mouth, and my tongue loved to lap it over and over again.

As I continued, I could feel him harden with each flick of my tongue, and my hands went to the waistband I had not let him pull down before. This time, I pulled them down, peeling them away from his toned body. I didn't want him to be covered any more.

His cock stood completely straight at me after being released and the tip already had pearls of precum beading at his slit. My body on autopilot, my head closed the small distance and I kissed the head of his cock, taking the bead onto my lips and licking it away. And he tasted good!!

I was about to lean my head in to taste more of him, when he pulled me up. I looked at him confused as the blush came to my cheeks, realizing what I had just done, and thinking that maybe I shouldn't have done it.

He bent in and kissed each of my red cheeks. "Love, if you continued with that, I wouldn't be able to hold myself back." He kissed my lips softly and then spoke against them, "And I want to release inside you."

I nodded in agreement, but the movement was spastic due to the shiver that ran down my body.

His hands went to the straps of my dress and pushed the fabric away from its holding. It slid down my arms, revealing more of my breasts, but not enough because of the tape still in place. So Edward grabbed the material there and pulled away both the silk and the tape, letting it pool to the floor like a silky curtain of cascading snow.

"Astounding," he breathed out, raking me over, though he had seen me unclothed before.

"Stay." He commanded as he backed up to his bed and sat at the foot of it. I watched what he was doing and stood in front of him, resisting the urge to cover myself.

"Turn around." He said. I'm sure it was meant as a command, but his voice was rough and husky. Mine wouldn't have been much better, but I kept my mouth shut and did what he asked. It was incredibly exciting to not know what to expect. To anticipate.

My back was now facing him and I could make out slick noises coming from behind me, and I got wet at the mental image of Edward stroking himself.

"Take off your underwear," Edward spoke, and his voice was strained.

I did as I was told, hooking my fingers around the thin fabric of my thong, and bent over, sliding them down my legs, just as I knew he wanted me too.

"MMMMmm…oh god, Bella," he said so quietly, I don't think I was meant to hear. "Turn back," he said, in a louder voice, though still low.

I turned toward him, biting my lip as I watched his hand pump up and down his shaft. "Stick a finger in you," he demanded. "The first time I saw you like this, you were thinking of me, pleasing yourself to me. Now I want to watch you clearly as you watch me."

I did not hesitate to shove two fingers into my core right away. I was so aroused, it was becoming painful and I needed some sort of release. In and out, I shoved as I heard the squelching of my own moisture and was able to keep my eyes open just to watch Edward, as he was fighting to do the same to me.

"Stop!" he almost yelled out as he forced his hand to stop touching himself. I had more difficulty though.

"Edward, please," I begged. I needed my release.

But he jumped from his spot on the bed and pinned my arms to my side to prevent me from pleasing myself.

He looked me in the eyes and I knew that I had the same wild look that he held, "I want to be the one to finish you," he whispered.

His lips attached themselves to mine and the two pairs moved together smoothly, like water gliding over smoothed rocks. His arms went down and swept under my knees, so he was cradling me. He carried me over to his bed where he set me down gently in the middle.

He crawled onto the bed, almost like a predator, but rather than using his teeth to tear at his prey, he started at my feet and used his lips to tease me. Up my ankle, to my calf, up to my knee, taking the time to kiss the underside of it as well before moving up to my thigh, to my groin, then skipping to kiss up my torso.

It was as if he was taking his time to worship me, to cherish me, even though, judging by his erection, he was aching as much as I was.

He made it to my breasts when he stopped and bent down to kiss each nipple before taking it in his mouth and running his tongue over it. He did it to each before finally kissing my lips and moving his body to cover my own.

His right hand came up and swept the hair away from my face as he looked lovingly at me now. "You know I love you," he whispered, his eyes piercing mine.

"I know. And I love you too."

"If you're not ready, I can wait," he promised me.

"Edward," I said his name confidently so he knew it would speak the truth. "I want you to have all of me. I want to be yours as you will be mine."

He shifted a little to place himself at my entrance, and looked at me, asking once again for my permission. I nodded my head and he slid into me, my head tilting back at the feeling, at the pleasure.

But he suddenly stopped and I looked to find his head creasing in an effort to stay still as I knew I was tight around him, after all, he was stretching me wide to accommodate his large size.

He took one deep breath, let it out, and thrust hard into me, breaking my barrier as his mouth covered mine. The pain rippled through my body and I cried out into his mouth. I couldn't stop the tears from coming down though and he stayed as still as possible.

He pulled back to look at me, and the pain was starting to diminish, being replaced but the oncoming pleasure as my body still adjusted. Tears continued to roll down my cheeks though, and he kissed them all away, and waited painfully, but patiently for me to nod my head so he could move.

He slid out and I immediately felt the emptiness, not liking that we were no longer connected. But it didn't last long, as he thrust hard into me again. And again. AND AGAIN.

It was glorious pleasure how deep he would go, his balls slamming against my skin with each thrust and the sweat developing on his toned body.

My body was arching off the bed, wanting more of him and eventually he grabbed my left thigh and hitched it around himself. I got the idea and both my legs wrapped around his waist, lifting my hips so that he could go even deeper than before.

I screamed out things I'm sure were not actual words and I heard him mutter my name, cussing, which only made me meet his thrusts with more vigor. Sweat gathered all over my body and when I couldn't stand it anymore, the spring in my stomach unloaded and shot through my body like a bullet.

I screamed out Edward's name as I closed my eyes and behind my lids, flashes of white light that resembled the flashing of cameras, sparked one after another.

As my muscles clenched around Edward, I could feel his release come and spill into me, the warm fluid flowing into my body was almost enough to spurt off a second orgasm.

He continued to rock into me, more softly now, riding out the orgasmic pleasure we had just had. But when the movements stopped, he never pulled out of me. He simply grabbed the folded back blankets and covered our naked, sweating bodies, as he went limp inside me.

He pulled me closer with an almost protectiveness and whispered that he loved me over and over again. I could only nod lamely and whimper a "me too," in response, completely worn out.

He continued to speak to me, but I was already on my way to dream land. A land that could never be as perfect as the moments I had just lived.

* * *

**EPOV**

Nervous sweat was beading against my temple as I followed Bella up the stairs. Her first instinct up entering my home was to check on my daughter. It amazed me that even though Bella had not known my daughter long, she was already becoming the mother that I always wanted Libby to have.

A smile must have been on my face because Bella seemed to calm slightly when she turned, seeing no worry on my features, "Where's Libby?"

As I closed the distance between us, my arms came to rest around Bella's slim waist, "She's at my parent's house."

Bella's neck was exposed enough for me to sneak a taste, but I should have known that one taste would never be enough. Her skin tasted like delicious honey, and I was drawn to her unique flavor. The tip of my tongue traced the skin of her neck, as I devoured her, gently sucking on the warm skin. Her moan was erotic, and I felt myself twitch, hoping the night would lead where I had planned it to.

The way she blushed made me want to lean forward and nibble at the soft skin of her ear lobe, before pressing my cheek to hers, wanting to feel the heat from her face, "What's wrong, love?"

"That felt good." I couldn't wait to make her feel even better, and after speaking those words, I opened the door to my bedroom, I heard her gasp my name. I had spent hours making sure that my house would be spotless, wanting nothing to get in the way of what I had planned for the night.

Rose's cost an ungodly amount, but Bella would always be worth it, no matter how expensive the object was, especially if it made her speechless. I had been practicing lines earlier, however, in the heat of the moment, my words came out differently than my rehearsal, "You are the one my heart belongs to, Bella. I want to give you every ounce of me. Want to love you in every way."

Bella's cheeks were flushed, and as our lips crashed together, her finger gripped my bronze tresses. It was slightly painful, but even the harsh tugging made my arousal grow. Her tongue tasted sinful as it caressed mine, and the passion in our kiss was portrayed in our bodies' reactions.

Clothes were lost, and as Bella's warm hand cupped my hard erection, I had to restrain myself from bucking my hips, and losing it. The soft hand pressing against my cotton clad cock was causing my cock to become harder, and Bella knew it. After my gentle encouragement, she began to gently suck me through the dark fabric, and I could feel the warm wetness that was her mouth on my sensitive skin.

Her lips were close to the tip of my cock; I could almost feel her tongue inside of my small slit. I was swollen, and as she tugged my underwear down, I bit my tongue so that I wouldn't cry out when the cold air hit my overheated erection. She didn't stop, and as her lips moved to the tip of my exposed hard on, she lapped at the pre cum on the head, and I about lost it.

I had stopped her in an effort to sustain myself, as well as undress her. I wanted her body naked, nipples hard, pussy leaking juices. I prayed that I would be able to smell her arousal, because that in turn would let me know that she wanted me as badly as I wanted her.

The dress slipped from her shoulders easily, and as her breasts became exposed, her nipples darkened as they got harder from the fresh air. The sight made my cock twitch, and I had to fight hard not to cum as this goddesses body was revealed to me. Tight, firm breasts, with hard nipples poked out, and I could see the damp spot in her thong.

Inhaling, I moved closer towards her, wanting to taste the delicious scent that I smelled. To have it embedded in my senses, but I got a better idea, "Stay. Turn around."

Licking my palm, I began to softly jerk at my cock, but when Bella bent over, exposing her soft ass to me, my rhythm picked up. I could see her pussy as she bent over, and I had to restrain myself from taking her, right, then. It was a thirst that I couldn't quench, I needed to feel Bella's wall's encasing me.

Her long finger's slid quickly into her pussy, and each time they slid out, I heard a squelching sound. She was soaked for me, and I wanted to taste her, but knew that if she continued much longer, I wouldn't take her virginity during her first cum.

After I stopped her, she and I moved to my bed, and I couldn't stop myself from tasting her divine skin. It was like sipping a fine wine; my lust was so great that nothing could stop me. As I positioned myself, I locked eyes with Bella. I could feel her warm pussy lips against the head of my cock, and I knew that I wanted her permission before we went any further.

Bella was painfully tight, but I was a glutton. I didn't want to hurt her, but I knew it was necessary in order for her to enjoy this experience. Her tears made my gut clench, and as I kissed them away, I held myself above her, not moving until she had fully adjusted to my size.

My balls slapped against her as I made love to her, not too fast, not too slow. I wanted both of us to enjoy the experience, this wasn't just another fuck, this was two people giving themselves to each other.

When she came, her pussy clenched around me, and my vision clouded as I neared my own orgasm. I rocked my hips as I emptied into her, filling her with my seed. When my orgasm ended, I stayed inside of Bella, hoping that my presence inside of her would comfort her through the night. I wanted her to know that this was not a dream, and I would not leave her in the morning.

If I had it my way, she would be mine, forever.

* * *

**Right, so what did you think of the first 'official' lemon? I'm still not really sure if it was exactly right, or what I had in mind, but I really couldn't help it. Once I start writing a lemon, my imagination and fantasies take over completely and its hard to go against them. So please tell me what you think. ******

**Much love and even more writing, **

**ashel-13**

_So I know my EPOV at the end was kind of weak, but I didn't want it too repetitive... But, I'll give you a hint into the next chapter. Something in this chapter was "even covered in rose petals."I'm taking an idea, from a movie, for the next chapter. Sidebar, lemony goodness…_

_See you soon,_

_Hayden_


	11. Planes and Peanut Butter

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight. **_**Okay, honestly, how many times do we have to say it? **_Honey, it's alright, come on, deep breaths. _**It's just really hard, you know? **_Umm, actually that's me, you're feeling. _**HAYDEN! Shhh… you can't be that naughty with (the readers here!). **_But you said I could be naughty whenever I wanted. Isn't that what you were saying earlier? Hmmmm? _**Hehehe, baby, don't touch me there! Okay, go ahead!**

**Well as Hayden continues to be ever so naughty, I would like to dedicate this to the TGIF Gang! I would like to add PropertyofAliceC to the gang, and of course your lovely Alice goes along with that too. I would like to hear from her as well. I missed you guys and I'm happy you found this story. **

**To tophersmom who I'd like to tell that for a small fee, the complete first edition copy of Total Eclipse of The Heart, can be on your bookshelf. To Jagga-Love who is actually writing a one shot with Brett!! So you guys should check that out. To erinzomg for giving us a standing ovation. If you tell me what you would like help with, I'd be happy to do so. And last but not least to FrogKas for calling the last lemon, "one of the best lemons I've ever read." Thanks that means a heck of a lot. I pride myself on my lemons, and I'm sure Hayden is damn proud as well.**

**Right, quick note. Yes, there will be more stalker drama, you just have to be patient. We are taking our time and planning the plot out, but more will happen. Also, some people questioned the celebrities I added in the story. If you look really far into it, I have them talking to their celebrity counterpart. For example, in this fantasy Rose and Emmett are the Brad and Angelina. Jasper was in the Civil war in Twilight and Kevin Costner and The Postman came to mind…lol. Alice and Vera Want…duh…lol. Well that was my idea. **

**Now on to Hayden who has a very special dedication. **

_Hello! IT'S FRIDAY! BOO YA! So yeah, we are sorry we updated on Saturday last week, but the chapter was super duper long. This one is not as long, but it was a lot of fun to write._

_So, this chapter is dedicated to my great grandma. She's really sick, and she can't talk. She doesn't know that I like to write, but I think it only makes sense to dedicate this chapter to her. Here's to you, Mary, because even though we've had our ups and downs, you're still an awesome lady._

_Paper Planes by M.I.A. is playing on my radio as I write this, just thought you ought to know…I fly like paper, get high like planes. If you catch me at the border, I got visas' in my name. If you come around here, I make 'em all day…Sorry…HAHAHA!_

_Oh…by the way…We pack and deliver like UPS trucks. Just thought you might enjoy that…_

**Well Yay us for being on time this week. Now before we are late again, ON WITH IT…**

* * *

**EPOV**

Waking up to find Bella, asleep, next to me was the best experience of my life. Nothing could top waking up to this gorgeous face every morning, and being able to gaze down at her wonderful features. Heart shaped face, her prominent cheekbones that I could spend hours tracing over with featherlike kisses, and her gorgeous brown hair.

Pushing myself from the bed, I looked over and realized that Bella had stolen my dress shirt from the night before, and was sleeping in just that. Picking up my discarded underwear from the floor, I slid the dark cloth up my legs, and moved towards my piano. Brushing some of the rose petals from the keys, I pressed my fingers fluidly over the surface.

I had never felt this amazing before, and as my harmony flooded the room, I didn't heard the rustling of the bed sheets, or Bella's loud yawn as she awoke from her deep sleep. What I did feel were her small arms as they wrapped around my waist and her chin on my shoulder as she whispered in a husky voice, "What are you playing, handsome?"

Her lips felt sinful as they danced across my bare skin, and I shivered. Bella giggled lightly, and even her warm breath did nothing to heat my body, "Playing a song inspired by you, love."

Bella sat down on my lap, demanding every ounce of my attention. My hands moved back to the keys behind her, and I gazed up into her face as I played, "Can I help you?"

She giggled, and her face dipped down so that she could brush her lips against mine, when she suddenly covered her mouth with her right hand. I raised my eyebrow as she hurriedly escaped my grasp, and I turned to see Bella moving towards the bathroom at full speed, "Bella? Are you alright, love?"

The beautiful girl giggled, and I heard the noise of running water as I continued to stare towards the bathroom with concern laden eyes. When she returned from the bathroom, I noticed that her hair was in extreme disarray. The sexy pout that made her bottom lip stick out like a wounded child made me smirk, "Sorry, Edward. I needed a 'human moment.'"

I nodded as my angel appeared back in my lap, her lips closer to mine. When I spoke my breath moved across her lips, and I could smell the mint radiating from her open mouth, "Well, good to know you're not a monster."

"Mmm…well, I may not be a monster, but someone has quite the monster in his pants." I averted my eyes from her face, knowing that if I looked at the chocolate orbs, I would surely blush at the abrupt use of innuendo, "Relax, I'm kind of attached to that monster; I'm not the least bit scared. In fact, I was hoping he would come out and play."

My hands were still resting on the keys, and as Bella's warm lips pressed against mine, my fingers pushed the keys. Her hips began to gently rock against me, as her legs settled over the side of the chair. When my hands hit the keys a bit too harshly, Bella pulled back, her eyes wide, "What was that?"

I kissed the tip of her nose, trying to hide my obvious reaction to her antics by changing the subject, "That, love, is called 'Edward's Reaction.'"

Her curiosity peaked and I wiggled my eyebrows as her eyes narrowed in concentration. Apparently Libby wasn't just picking up Bella's traits; she was also giving them to Bella. This was Libby's trademark, 'I want something now please give it to me' look, "Is there something you want, my love?"

"Will you show me how to play that?" I jerked my head back, reacting to her improper speech about my piano.

"My piano is not a _that_. This is a precious treasure that I take good care of, and I don't appreciate you insulting my toys." My tone was teasing, which made Bella roll her eyes, before she turned in my lap, and rested her hands on top of mine. I chuckled against her neck, letting my breath roll over her shoulders, "What would you like to learn, love?"

She shrugged, so I kissed her soft cheek, "Okay, how about you follow my fingers as I play, does that sound good?"

Bella nodded, her fingers sitting on top of mine so that I could move her small hands across the keys. Together we began to play her lullaby, and I noticed that as we played, Bella's smile grew the entire time.

By the end, she was leaning back against my chest, her lips moving over my chin, gently sucking and nipping, while I finished the song. She was grinding against me, her movements making me moan, "Bella, you must stop doing that if you want me to finish."

She stood up, and turned towards me, pushing my shoulders back so that I was leaning backwards slightly. Bella covered the keys, and propped herself up on my piano. I swallowed, watching as she began to unbutton my white dress shirt. The material slid down her shoulders, and pooled behind her on my piano, leaving her naked for me to worship, "Who said that you had to finish, Mr. Cullen."

Her legs spread, giving me a clear view of what she wanted me to finish. She was soaked, and I licked my lips in anticipation, "Will you play me now, Edward? If your fingerings are correct, maybe you'll win a trophy."

I slid her further back on my piano so that when I settled myself on the bench, her wet core was right in front of my lips. Scooting forward, I gently lapped at the skin around her clit, wanting to taste her. I blew on her wet skin, and she shivered, her fingers moving to grip my bronze tresses. As she massaged my head, I gently grazed my nose over her wet hole.

Bella's back arched, as she bucked against my face, "Oh, Edward."

"There is no O key on the piano, love. Are you willing to learn something? Hmm?"

Her moan was my response as my tongue darted out, and slid into her moist pussy, before I removed it quickly, "The first two keys are C and D. After that comes E, then you skip a key, then G, and you skip another until you get, B, D, and F. When I learned to play the piano, the way I remembered the keys was by saying 'Every good boy does fine,' but I have a new way of remembering."

I bit her clit, and her hips bucked as the juices began to pool on the surface of my piano. Her long moan was my only response as I continued to lap at her leaking center, "Would you like to hear, love?"

Bella nodded, and her hips began to jerk in a steady motion as I kissed her wet opening, my tongue darting in and out, "Edward Gives Bella a Delightful…Well, what should F stand for, love?"

She moaned and grasped my hair, pulling me up away from her dripping hole, "Fuck, Edward."

"Actually, I was thinking a Delightful piece of Fudge, but--"

Her lips crashed down on mine, and her hands slid down to grip my ass, "Fuck me, Edward. Now."

* * *

Bella's hand was in mine as we started down the narrow road towards my parent's house. When I had moved out, it had only been a few houses down, and I had originally taken it for granted. Until I had Libby. I could stand on my doorstep and watch her as she walked to her grandparent's house, and for that I was extremely grateful.

I had yet to actually allow her to take the journey by herself, but eventually the close proximity would enable my daughter to not worry if I wasn't home on time. She could just go to her grandparents. Bella seemed to notice that I was lost in thought because she squeezed my hand gently, "What are you thinking about, hmm?"

I brought our joined hands up to my lips, and kissed the top of her hand, "Just thinking about Libby getting older."

Bella smiled lovingly, "I don't know how hard it is to see your baby grow up, but I do know that she'll always need her Daddy, no matter how old she is. You're a wonderful father, Edward, and I can tell that she adores you."

As we stood in the middle of the road, I thought about just how lucky I was. Drawing Bella closer to me, I kissed her sweetly, gently tracing the plane of her lips with the tip of my tongue. Her mouth opened easily, and as we kissed in the middle of the street, I realized that you could pour your entire being into a kiss, and it could be felt by the other individual.

She stepped out of my grasp, her hand reaching up to stroke my tousled hair, "Can't have sex hair if we're getting our daughter, Edward."

My heart beat against my chest when I heard the words, "our daughter." No one had ever claimed Libby as their child, but myself, or Kyle Jacobs when he was trying to pick up women. Libby was our child, and as Bella and I stood on the doorstep of my parent's house, I waited to hear that squeal as the doorbell rang, and I wasn't disappointed.

"Elizabeth Cullen! Walk!"

I could hear my mother scolding Libby through the closed door, and Bella giggled next to me. I turned to look down at Bella, and raised my eyebrow, "Why are you laughing? Like mother, like daughter. She's as impatient as her Mommy."

Bella blushed, and it seemed as though she became self conscious. Lifting her chin, I looked at her, allowing confusion to settle on my face, "What, love? Why are you embarrassed?"

She never got to answer, as the front door was flung open, and my daughter grabbed Bella from me, hugging her tightly. It hurt to not have her running just to me, but those feelings were erased when Libby jumped me, peppering my face with kisses, "Daddy! Mommy! I _missed_ you!"

The way she said missed, made me chuckle, and I held her close to me, as Bella rubbed her tiny back, "We missed you too, Libby Bug. Did you have fun?"

I stepped over the ledge, and into my parents home, my daughter still cradled in my arms. Once we were inside, I set her on the floor, and gently tousled her soft hair. She had been yammering to Bella, telling her that her Nana had bough ice cream, and how Papa had checked under her bed for monsters. How she went shopping and Nana bought her new clothes, and Papa got food on his clothes but she didn't.

My father winked at me when I met his eyes. I knew that both of my parents could tell, Bella was glowing, and I looked as though I would never frown again. Walking towards the man I respected most in my life, I smiled my crooked grin, "Is there a reason you are winking at me, sir?"

Carlisle clapped me on the back, "We'll talk later. That is, if you want too."

I rolled my eyes, and I could tell that the women in the house were watching us, "Sure, Dad. Later."

**BPOV**

"…and then, Nana told the store woman that I needed a smaller size, and she went in back to the magic room and came out with the perfect dress. Is that cool, Mommy? They have a magic room. And it makes things appear for you. We should go!" Libby prattled on about the night she was left with her grandparents.

I had a feeling that if given the time, Libby would explain in extreme detail, the entire night, and I would sit next to her and nod my head, going along with it. But what fascinated me most, was I found that I actually _wanted_ to hear the insignificant prattle. Libby felt that all theses things were something that she could share with me, and I loved hearing them.

So while to others, the droning on of a saleswoman going to a storage room to find a correct size may be boring and mindless, I listened to every word, wondering how this little girl's imagination would spin even the most normal of circumstances. I would have to tell Edward to push her in the direction of writing; she has the imagination for it.

Just then, Edward came into the room and sat down next to me, his hand going to my knee, making me internally sigh. I liked this. The fact that we could finally touch each other and not worry that it means different things to the other. His hand moved up and down my thigh as he spoke, making me only partially coherent.

"Libby Bug, what would you like for lunch, hmm?" Edward asked as his daughter sat across from us on the couch.

Her little brows furrowed as she thought and the rest of her face scrunched up, a look of pure concentration. "Ummm…" she thought. "OOOOO!! I know! Daddy, can we have Chinese?" she asked.

I couldn't help but let out a laugh. "Libby, honey, you want Chinese food?" I asked.

She nodded her head, "Yes. Daddy always has it, and I've only gotten to try it once before. Pwease, Daddy? Mommy, make him say yes," she demanded.

I let out a laugh before turning to Edward with a pout on my face, "Pwease, Daddy?" I asked him earning an eye roll before his lips touched mine swiftly.

"All right," he said, looking at his daughter, "but, if you don't like what you get, you have to eat it anyways, or no dessert."

Libby squealed with delight as she jumped off the couch and ran for the front hallway to put her tiny shoes on her little feet.

Edward and I got up from the couch and I wrapped my arms around his neck, placing my lips close to his. "Aren't you a nice daddy," I said before standing a little bit on my tip toes to kiss him sweetly.

"Mmm…if this is what I get for being nice to my daughter, then Libby is going to get awful spoiled," he joked leaning down to kiss me, his hands on my back gripping me tighter.

"Edward…" I warned.

"Hmmm?" he asked, his nose now tracing my jaw line.

"Libby will be back soon," I told him, finding my resolve fading as my hands gripped him tighter to me as well.

"And she would _love_ a baby brother, or sister," he cooed into my ear as his hands went to my belly.

"I'M GETTING A BABY?" Libby shouted with a smile before yelling, "NANA! GUESS WHAT?"

Edward let go of me and went over to Libby, bending down to be at her level and then picking her up into his arms. "Not yet there, kiddo," he told her before winking at me, making me blush.

Me? Have a kid? Having Libby in my life was completely different than having a child of my own. Feeling my stomach swell and pushing out eight pounds of human from an opening the size of Edward's…well you get the idea. But it wasn't that, that had me worried. A child with my clumsiness would need full time attention. I'd have to pray to God they'd get Edward's coordination.

But the idea of a part of Edward in me made me euphoric. I wanted us to be able to share something. I loved Libby more than anything. She was a precious little thing and meant the world to me. But no matter how many times she called me Mommy, no matter how many tea parties I have with her, she would never be fully mine. She was created with the love of someone else. So the thought of making something as precious as her with Edward made my heart flutter.

I smiled at them and the three of us left to get our food.

After picking up our boxes filled with food, and grabbing some chopsticks, we headed over to a park to eat at the picnic tables. It was a gorgeous day out side with a slight breeze. The trees full of green, healthy leaves and we were the only ones at the park.

I sighed contently as Edward and I tried to teach Libby to eat with chopsticks. She was giggling so hard her head kept falling back and at one point I had to catch her before she fell off the picnic bench.

In the end she was getting pretty good at it, but was not patient enough for that utensil, so she set them on the table and started scooping up the food with her hands.

"Very lady like, Elizabeth," Edward said as his daughters face, covered in sauces, smiled with a mouth full of chicken. "That's disgusting," Edward told her so seriously that I couldn't help but burst out laughing, almost falling off of the bench myself.

When we were finished and dumped our boxes in the trash can, Edward and I took turns pushing Libby on the swing as she laughed and squealed with joy. We spent a good hour at that park before going back to Carlisle and Esme's to drop Libby back off.

Edward and I told her we were going to my 'house' for a little while and would be back to get her soon. After all, neither of us liked leaving Libby alone for long.

The ride to my flat was spent with Edward holding my hand, the pad of this thumb running over my knuckles softly. I loved that we didn't have to always be talking to know what the other was thinking. We simply relished in the company of one another.

At my apartment there were no letters, no warnings. Nothing outside my door and no threats inside. It had been a while since I had gotten a letter from the person Edward referred to as my "stalker" and I started to think that maybe, just maybe, they had stopped or moved on to someone bigger and more stalker worthy.

"Would you like something to drink?" I called to Edward as I walked to the kitchen and he took off his shoes.

"Have any wine?" he asked.

I let out a laugh. "Yes, but it's a little early, isn't it?"

"Fine, we'll save it for later," he smiled as I came out of the kitchen with two water bottles and tossed one at him. He caught it perfectly, of course.

"So…" I said, letting the word hang there as I plopped down onto the couch.

Edward sat at the opposite end and put my feet in his lap, beginning to rub them. "So…" he repeated.

"I suppose there's no reason to be here," I continued, "it seems pretty safe to me."

"Oh? You think so?" He asked his right eyebrow cocking.

"Yes," I answered. "I see no threat, do you?"

"That's not what I meant," he retorted.

"Oh? And what did you mean?" I asked as he started to crawl over my body.

"I meant we could find multiple reasons to be here," he whispered as he pressed some of his body weight down on me, making me gasp.

"Edward!"

And that was the only word I got in before his lips were on mine, pushing against them, his tongue begging for entrance, which I granted eagerly. His hands started to crawl up my shirt and before I knew exactly what was happening, my bra was unhooked and his hand was massaging my breast as I felt his prominent erection press into me.

My feet hooked around his back as I ground into him, making him moan into my mouth and when he pulled away to get some air, his lips were swollen from our kisses, only making me want to devour them more.

But the moment was ruined by a knock at the door, making me groan, and plead with Edward to ignore it. But the way his shoulders were now stiff and his cold expression told me he was no longer Edward the lover, he was Edward the bodyguard.

**EPOV**

Bella's eyes pleaded with me as I untangled myself from her, but I couldn't let emotion cloud my job description. I loved her, but it was still my job to protect her, and I needed to realize this now more than ever. Kissing her lips chastely, I backed away from her body as she lay across the couch.

When she realized that I was about to answer the door, she hurriedly began straightening her clothes and flattening her hair. The fervent knocking sounded again, and I called out, my voice tense, "Who is it?"

"It's me, I have something for you and Bella," I had to stop myself from growling at the door. The hinges creaked when I pulled back the door to reveal a dripping Jacob. During mine and Bella's time alone, it had decided to rain.

Turning towards my girlfriend, I gestured for Jacob to enter the apartment. Bella was standing, and she looked quite presentable, "Hey Jake!"

Jacob dropped what he had been holding onto the counter, and engulfed Bella in a hug. I was fairly certain that Jacob would protect her, so I stepped outside onto the wet concrete. The water dripped onto my body, soaking my white shirt, and my jeans clung to my body as the water weighed them down. Gripping the railing, I looked around the surrounding property, trying to find Jacob's car. Part of me wanted to throw rocks at it, but another part of me knew that he was here to tell us something. It was obvious because of the package he had been carrying.

Raking a hand through my hair, I shook my head slowly, trying to remove the excess water clinging to the bronze hair. Resting my elbows on the railing, I stared out into the dreary day, wondering if my relationship with Bella would change the way I could protect her: for better or for worse.

Two small arms rested on my hips, and her soft lips kissed the nape of my neck, "Hey handsome."

"Jacob, I'm not in the mood, Bella might see us together." I heard Jacob snicker off to the side, and Bella giggled, her arms gripping me tighter, "Can I help you, love?"

Bella maneuvered herself between me and the railing, "Yes, Jake has something to tell us. Will you come inside?"

She licked her lips as she looked up into my eyes, and some of the water dripped onto her face. I smirked, and leaned forward, my tongue darting out to collect the water from her mouth. Bella giggled, her eyes moving down my body.

Her soft moan was only heard by me, as she saw my shirt clinging to my body. Jacob cleared his throat when Bella leaned forward to kiss me, "Can we go inside. You two can fuck like bunnies when I leave, but this surprise is rather important."

Weaving her fingers through mine, I tugged Bella towards the house, my eyes answering her unasked question. She would get whatever she wanted when Jacob left, I would make sure of that, "What's going on Jacob?"

Bella's hand left mine as she headed towards her closest. A large white towel was launched in my direction, "Clothes off. You should have something left in my closet that you can wear until these are dry."

Jacob rolled his eyes, "Where's the bathroom, Bells?"

That nickname made my blood boil, but I let it slip as Bella pointed towards her bedroom, "In there, to your left."

Once Jacob was safely inside of the bathroom, Bella sat on the couch in front of me, as I stood looking down at her, "Strip, Edward."

Her voice was husky as she spoke, and my response was not much better, "Now?"

"Now, hurry though, I'm not sure how long Jake will take." I unbuttoned my shirt quickly, letting the wet material fall to the floor. Bella stood, walking towards me, her lips latching to my stomach as her fingers undid my jeans. I heard the zipper creak as she pulled it down, and soon I stood naked in front of her, "God Edward, so sexy…"

Her voice trailed off, but as her lips were about to attach to mine, we heard her bathroom door open, and I grabbed the towel from the floor. Bella snatched up my clothes and moved towards her small laundry room. Just as Jacob was leaving Bella's bedroom, I heard the dryer start.

It was awkward standing in the middle of Bella's house wearing just a towel, with Jacob Black eyeing me, "Gonna put some clothes on, Eddie?"

Scoffing, I narrowed my eyes, "You're just jealous because you're not standing scantily clad in your girlfriend's apartment."

Jacob chuckled, "Sure, sure. How about I take my clothes off and we see who the better man really is, Edward?"

His hands were gripping the hem of his shirt as he spoke, until Bella's voice cut across the tense atmosphere, "Enough! You two are acting like children. Edward, go change! Jacob, sit your ass down, before I make you!"

We both stood there, our eyes open wide in shock. Bella moved closer to me, her hands pushing against my chest, "Move it, mister!"

Apparently, Jacob had decided to show Bella what was in the box as I was pulling my shirt on. Her squeals of joy echoed through the apartment, and when I peered out to make sure she was okay, I was tackled to the floor.

She kissed my face, and my neck, as Jacob chuckled in the background. Her hands pinned my arms behind my head and she smiled against my lips, before she spoke, "We're going to Hawaii!"

* * *

**BPOV**

Alice just about tackled me the next time I saw her. Of course she would be going on location to the filming, in charged of doing my hair and make up. Jasper was also coming. Thought it wasn't a necessity to bring your agent along on a project, he was going for Alice, despite what he tried to assure me.

The other one coming along on the trip was of course Libby. Because honestly, how could we leave our little girl at home while we go off and "work" in Hawaii. She was just about as excited as Alice, though I wasn't sure if she knew exactly what visiting the island all entailed.

According to Alice, another wardrobe was needed specifically dubbed "Getting Lei-ed" for our upcoming trip. That being said, countless trips were made to the mall for clothing, bags, swim suits, towels, and Alice wanted to bring her own bedding since we would be there for a while.

Libby was brought along a couple times, wanting to get her own things for the bathtub. She liked to smell like green apples and loved bubbles. I ended up buying her, her own bathroom set.

Suntan lotion, sunscreen, sunglasses, sun, Sun, SUN! That seemed to be the common theme throughout packing. I was even able to drag Edward along, claiming that he wouldn't want the paparazzi to get a shot of him in faded trunks. He raised a skeptical eyebrow at my lame excuse and I laughed, admitting I just didn't want to be with Alice in a mall, alone.

So the packing was done and it was early when we made it to the airport. I wouldn't have bothered to put makeup on to go to the airport at five thirty in the morning, but Alice had insisted for the sake of the people who look at the covers of magazines, that a little wouldn't hurt. I nodded, and let her do whatever she wanted, as long as I could lie in bed while she did it.

As we walked through the sliding glass doors, I stood close to Edward who was carrying a sleeping Libby, rubbing her tiny back. Alice and Jasper walked behind us while Jacob was as jolly as ever and was tight up against me, a smile already on his lips.

"How can you possibly be so chipper this early in the morning?" I groaned at him.

"Well, just look at who I get to stand next to," he beamed and I looked over to find his other side empty. He threw his arm around me shoulder and let out a bark of a laugh that was too loud for how early it was. "I meant you, Bells," he chuckled before placing a kiss on my head and removing his arm. "But I need to be armed too. There are bound to be photographers here, and what would they say to a grumpy celeb? I like my job, and they help me keep it."

Sure enough, once our bags were checked, crowds started to gather and flashes started to mix with yelling as we tried to hurry through security. All of the commotion had alerted Libby and she buried her face in her daddy's shoulder, blocking out the bright flashing lights.

"BELLA, JACOB!" they were yelling out and I tried to not look like a deer caught in front of headlights. Jacob smiled as he placed his left hand on the small of my back, moving me along, and Edward looked stern and serious as his right hand reached out to lace through mine, giving me a reassuring squeeze.

I looked over to find him with a small smile on his lips and I smiled back even more at him. That's when I collided with something, knocking me away from Jacob and Edward, and making me fall backwards onto the ground, dropping and spilling my purse.

I shook my head to gather my bearings and Edward and Jacob were peering down at me, checking for injuries, immediately.

"Bells, what's wrong?"

"Bella, does anything hurt?" they asked as I moved to sit up.

I rolled my eyes as I let out a small laugh. "I'm not made of glass, fellas. I'm fine."

I sat up as the flashes never ceased to well, flash and looked to find my purse's contents scattered on the floor. The guy I had stumbled into had a camera around his neck and was currently putting my phone back in my purse.

"I'm so sorry," I said, gathering up my lip gloss and wallet, as he picked up my iPod.

"It's alright, I was shoved from behind. These people are animals," the blue eyed, blond haired man smiled at me.

"Um, pal, you're one of 'these people'" Jacob laughed.

"I'm Mike," he said, extending his hand.

I grabbed it for a shake, the least I could do after enforcing my clumsiness onto him. "Bella," I said to which he rolled his eyes and responded with an, 'I know' making me feel completely retarded.

It was at that time that Edward pulled me up with his one hand and Jacob got my purse before handing it back to me. "Well have a good day, Mike," I said.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Bella," he responded before flashing a close up of my face and running away.

I stared after him and then looked back at Edward. "Did he just _run_ away?" I asked, making sure I was correct on this.

He laughed, "Yes, Love. He just ran away. Perhaps he got what he needed."

"Oh? And what would that be?" I asked him with a small smile.

"A picture of the most gorgeous girl in the world," he said, leaning his head down towards me when a collective 'awwww' was heard and I was jolted back to reality to find the photographers looking and armed with cameras, waiting for a kiss. I simply blushed and looked away as we continued through security, only to have Edward chuckle from beside me.

As soon as we were about to board, the photographers were actually nice enough to wish us luck, as we boarded our plane and the 'whooshing' of the air in the small space was a welcomed reprieve from the yelling and shouting that had been going on earlier.

The first class cabin was amazing. Crisp and clean, and white, with leather chairs and vases of lilies adding some color. I had only been in first class once before but with everyone else here to enjoy it with me it was so much more special.

"I like our hotel, Daddy," Libby said as she looked around the cabin with wide eyes.

I bent over to kiss her on the cheek and explained, "Libby, honey, this is only the plane. We won't be at our hotel for a while. Did you bring your coloring book?" I asked.

She looked over at me and smiled while nodding her head fast. "Yes, I want to color the elephant and name him Harry," she giggled, making me laugh as we went to our seats (which could recline!).

Edward and I sat with Libby, Alice and Jasper together in front of us and Jacob by himself to our left. We must've been early because we were the only ones in the cabin and surely there would be more people flying first class.

But I didn't worry about it. Instead, I put my bag down and sunk into the chair comfortable enough to be a Laz-Boy and let my head fall back. We had decided to let Libby sit in the aisle seat so when she got restless, she could run around and play, while Edward promised I could have the window seat on the way back if he could on the way there.

I looked around and found that more people were coming in, but it still wasn't very many. A family of three, a business woman in a power suit, and a young couple that were probably newly weds. But that was it. I sighed in contentment, thinking that our ride would be easy and uneventful.

**EPOV**

An hour into the flight, I noticed that my daughter was playing with a young boy around her age. I had traded Bella seats for a few minutes so that she would see out the window on the way there and on the way back.

He had black hair, and from my seat I could see that he had fair skin. The way his hair was fashioned made me raise my eyebrow, and Alice, who had been watching me, as I watched my daughter, spoke, "It's called a fohawk, Edward."

I had been half listening as I watched the two playing together, "Did you just say throat chop, Alice? That haircut is called a Throat Chop? Oh no, she is not playing with him."

I pushed myself out of the comfortable seat and started towards my daughter. She and the little boy were coloring together, their small heads close together as they concentrated on staying in the lines. When Libby looked up at me, the little boy looked up too. Chocolate brown eyes, sharp cheekbones, and a cute face met mine.

Libby giggled, "Hi Daddy! This is JJ. He's part Asian!"

My first instinct was to cover my daughter's mouth and scold her but JJ's parents laughed. The woman was holding hands with the man sitting next to her, and she smiled softly at me, "It's alright, we told her that he was of Asian descent, but helped her understand it at their level. I'm Angela Cheney, and this is my husband, Ben."

By the time I was introducing myself to the Cheney's, Bella had begun to make her way over towards us. Libby glanced up from the coloring book again, and when she made eye contact with Bella, JJ leaned over and kissed her cheek. My daughter giggled loudly, and returned to kiss, pressing her lips to JJ's cheek, and I thought my head was about to explode.

Bella's hand shot out to grab my, before my blood pressure went through the roof, "It's fine, Edward, they're just little kids."

Libby stood quickly and grabbed my legs, "Daddy! Guess what! JJ's my boyfriend!"

My eyes widened, and I quickly glanced at Bella. Libby was not allowed to date until she was forty. I had specifically told her this when she was born, and she had agreed. What was changing? A few weeks ago she turned four. Next year; she'll have eight kids. My little girl was growing up way to fast.

As I was contemplating an all girl's school, Bella introduced herself to the Cheney's and she would giggle with Angela each time Libby and JJ would kiss each other. Ben stood from his seat, and grasped my arm, "Want a drink?"

"God knows I need one." Ben chuckled as we made our way towards the bar. After we sat down on the stools, and ordered our drinks, I looked directly into Ben's face, "What are your son's intentions with my daughter?"

Ben tapped his chin thoughtfully, "I'm thinking, coloring, and then maybe they will watch a movie together. Then maybe he will take her out for peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, and Kool-Aid."

I nodded as the bartender handed us our drinks, and I stirred mine, "Sounds expensive."

Ben sipped his drink, "Yes and the father of the bride always pays."

I chuckled, and lifted my glass to Ben, and they clinked together gently, "There goes Libby's college savings."

When Libby and JJ both fell asleep, we spoke softly to the Cheney's about their visit to Hawaii. They would be staying down there for around six months due to Ben's job, but when they were to return, they would be living in L.A. Ben and I exchanged cell phone numbers, and the girls gathered the contact information so that Libby would be able to play with JJ during our extensive stay.

The plane landed, and I lifted Libby up so that her head was resting against my shoulder. Sometime during the second half of the plane ride, Alice and Jasper had disappeared for about twenty minutes. When they had returned, Jasper's hair was disheveled and Alice's shirt was inside out. Libby pointed out that Alice's shirt was inside out, but I shushed her, not wanting to draw attention to my best friend and his wife.

A limo was waiting outside of the airport, and six of us slipped inside after saying goodbye to the Cheney's. Libby and JJ had both cried, but the two lovers promised to see each other again. Apparently, JJ's peanut butter sandwiches pleased my daughter.

Libby rested against me; her tears had made her eyes red and swollen. My shirt was wet, and I gently rubbed her back, hoping that she would fall asleep. Her day long relationship must have been exhausting. Bella was talking quietly to Jacob, who seemed to be nodding a lot. I wasn't sure what they were talking about, but I kept my eyes on my broken-hearted daughter.

"Daddy?" She lifted her head from my chest, and I pushed the tissue that I had in my hand up against her small nose.

After she blew her nose, she gazed up at me. I pushed her brown hair out of her eyes, "What Libby Bug?"

"JJ asked me to marry him. But he's gone now. Who will marry me?" I bit the inside of my cheek. My daughter was too adorable for her own good. As the limo stopped outside of the hotel, I cradled Libby closer to me, unsure of what to say.

Jacob leaned across Bella and whispered something in Libby's ear that made her light up, "Really Jakie? Promise?"

He smiled, dipping his head, "I promise, Ms. Libby. I promise."

* * *

**Well what did you think? Doesn't Hayden's writing of Libby make you want to have babies? LOL! But you can't! At least not with him. That's my job. I am his baby maker…hahahaa. Just kidding guys. Well as always I hope to hear your thoughts. **

**Much love and even more writing,**

**ashel-13**

_JJ Cheney is the man. Except he is not good enough for my little Libby Bug ;) Let us know what you think…Oh and The Pussycat Dolls are on now! WOOT! When I grow up, I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies!_

_See you soon,_

_Hayden_


	12. Daughters Are Angels

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight. **__I secretly have Edward locked in a box in my closet. _**Hayden, no you don't, he's laying in our bed, naked. **_Baby…You should join him! _**Oh I will, now hurry up, or you might miss out, baby boy. **_I'll show you what you've been missing!_

**To the TGIF Gang. Gonna get in my car with a smile and a burn that I put on my arm the day you went away girl, and I probably wont come back around again. Okay that has nothing to do with you guys, but it's a good song, so we'll just leave it at that. In a more important note, I would like to add Jexena to the TGIF Gang. Your long reviews won over hayden while I just think you rock for going through each EPOV and BPOV giving your thoughts. Your mom rocks too…lol.**

**Hello my lovelies! Not to be confused with "my pretties". I am not Wicked Witch. Well not at the moment anyways. Yes, right now I inform you that my face is not green, but peach…like a…peach? Right bad comparison.**

**Let me just say that I am SOOOOO happy that people like Jake in this story. He's a nice guy. For there record there will be nothing like Jake and Nessie with Libby in this story. But since Jake is no longer a threat in the Twilight books, why make him so threatening here, right? Right. **

**Hey Chante17, glad you like my number of choice, 84. To answer your question, will I ever do a story with 84 chapters? Dear god, I hope not. Lol. MLOONAA was 80 with all the AN and that was a hell of a lot of work. Not to mention I didn't have Hayden back then distracting me with his sexiness…lol.**

**I have to applaud amberrx on quite possibly the greatest thing yelled at me in a review, ever. It was, and I quote, "OH MY JESUS CHRIST IN THE PANTRY!!" Yes, that made me laugh long time so I thank you.**

**And lastly I am SOOOO sorry to Kimberly128 for not responding to your PMs about DSB, and to any other readers of that story. Yes I am in the middle of updating that, with the chapter already started. But guys please understand that while this is the only thing I really did while writing MLOONAA, things have changed and there are other things now for me as well. You guys have been very understanding so far and I thank you, but I really am trying. **

**Now, even though I am usually the King (or Queen, whatever) of long reviews, Hayden's is even worse! Lol. Who would've thought? Right, on to the cute boy…**

_Wasssup! Hey guys, how's it hanging? Wait… most of you are women, and so unless you are sagging… You know what? Never mind! Sorry, I am aware that my biological calendar is off, and so on and so forth, but I do know it is Sunday. It's not another Maniac Monday, so you can't wish it was Sunday. I know that's your "Fun Day" but…_

_So I'm kind of depressed, okay? I JUST found out, that the love of my life is leaving me the day after Christmas, so I will be lonely and cold for a whole week. I'll be with our two children, Nolan and Libby. (Not really, and no we aren't married, just dating) And of course, Edward. So, if you guys don't have ANY plans, my kids need a babysitter so that Edward and I can enjoy some "alone" time._

_REWIND: .emit "enola" emos yojne nac I dna drawdE that os… Okay, I'm just kidding. You should see Microsoft Word, it's about to crap its pants with all the red lineage… So those of you who keep asking if so and so is the stalker, STOP IT! Unless you really want to know…In that case… come closer…closer… _

_So for those of you who know much of anything about mine and Ashel's relationship know that I have been having a HARD TIME talking on the phone. BUT! I had a breakthrough, and I did it. So be proud, humans, for my sake at least. And no making fun, I'm super shy._

_LASTLY: I have been propositioned by book-adictgirl90210. Apparently, she plans on stealing me. If any of you see her walking around, please place her under arrest. I am quite afraid for my life as of this moment, (JUST JOKING). But seriously, you really can't steal me without my permission, it's illegal and a half. HEY! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!_

**There was an old Chinese man, thought of as the wisest in all the land. One day when a young boy by the name of Jack E. Chan came to seek his wisdom, the old man motioned for young Jack to come closer to him. When he was mere centimeters away, the elder leaned down and said these three words, thought of as more important than the sacred "I love you." He said, "ON WITH IT…."**

* * *

**EPOV**

Libby had calmed down by the time we walked in the front door of our hotel room. The property was fashioned more towards a condo-like home, which was nice since our trip would be a long one. My daughter gripped the tips of my fingers as she stared around the house, her eyes wide, "Daddy? Is this our new house?"

Water lapped at the bottom of the house, and as Libby tightened her grip on my hand, Bella moved to stand on her other side, "Yes, Libby Bug, this is our new house for the next few months, honey."

Jacob has his own home, as did Jasper and Alice. The studio that was producing Bella and Jacob's movie had been quite generous; I had expected to be cramped in a small hotel room with my daughter, Alice, Jasper, and Bella for the next few months.

Bella leaned down to lift Libby up onto her hip, as I turned away from the water, feeling slightly seasick. The sky above the water was a bright, unpolluted blue, and the water was crystal clear. I had never seen anything so beautiful, except for Bella and Libby.

Skimming my hand across the white fabric on one of the chairs, I gazed around the open area, silently praying that there would be no weather issues while we were here. The hotel would be prepared, but I wasn't.

Libby flopped into the chair, pulling the striped pillow into her lap. Bella was gazing around the open kitchen, which was closed off from the balcony with large, full length windows. The sliding glass door was pushed open, and Bella rested her palm against the frame, a gorgeous smirk on her face, "I am so not cleaning these windows."

My daughter giggled and propped her feet up onto the small table that was sitting between the two chairs. If her legs had been any longer, she would have kicked off the glass vase that held three white tulips.

Bella touched the deck furniture, as she walked in my direction. Her small arms draped around my neck, and I leaned down to kiss her lips. Libby giggled, and moved her feet, and I cringed, waiting for the sound of broken glass, but I was greeted with a tiny set of arms grabbing at my bicep.

Libby began to pull herself up towards our joined lips, and I shifted my hand to rest underneath her bottom, not wanting the tiny girl to fall to the floor. Her lips pressed against mine and Bella's and I smiled, knowing that for once in Libby's life, she had both parents.

I turned my head towards Libby's and gently pecked her tiny lips. Libby squirmed and giggled, before squeezing my cheeks, "Mommy! Look! Fish lips!"

Bella kissed the top of Libby's head before lifting my daughter away and sitting her on the floor. She looked at me and smiled softly, "We should go get some groceries, thats the only thing that wasn't provided."

Nodding, I tickled my daughter's soft sides before scooping her up, and settling the tiny creature on my shoulders, "Who's ready to get some food?"

Libby squealed, and grasped my neck, her face burying itself in my bronze hair. Bella and I laughed as Libby rested her face against the crown of my head, her tiny fingers laced around each other as they were draped over my neck.

The production company had given us a car as a means of transportation, without drawing too much attention to ourselves. After settling Libby in the backseat, and turning on the DVD player, I backed out of the parking spot, and sped off down the street. Bella stroked her fingers over my knuckles, before grasping my hand to kiss them.

Soft giggles resonated from the back seat, and I shrugged nonchalantly, gazing over at the gorgeous girl on my right. They started filming tomorrow, and I wasn't sure how much time I would get to spend with her.

Alice and Jasper had agreed to keep an eye on Libby every other day during the work week, so that she wouldn't be bored on the set. She would be with me on Monday's, Wednesday's, and Fridays. The weekends were supposed to be breaks for Bella and Jacob, but we weren't sure if that would change once the filming progressed. I just needed to spend as much time with my daughter and my girlfriend as I could.

I had called Alice and Jasper to meet as at the store, and they had phoned Jacob. Apparently, my daughter had developed a small crush on the actor, and was now gripping his hand tightly. I kept my eye on the two of them, still unsure of whether I should completely trust Jacob with my little girl.

We had each grabbed a large cart, and as we moved around the store, I noticed that Jacob would grab anything that my daughter's eyes lingered on for more than two seconds, before chucking it in the cart. I made a mental note that Jacob Black had ways of bribing my daughter, so the only way she would be going to his house was under other adult supervision.

"Libby, would you come here, please? I need you to help me pick out food for you, pumpkin." Jacob lifted my daughter out of his cart, and she ambled towards me, her little legs moving as fast as her body would allow, "Hey, slow down, sweetheart. You'll hurt yourself, and that would be no fun."

Once she was sitting in the cart, nibbling on a banana, I had her pointing out different foods that she liked, or ones that she wanted to try. She knew better then to ask me for too many sweets, but sometimes her adorable little smile won me over.

"Mommy! Look, there's a man with a camera!" I moved so that my body was in front of my daughter, and Jasper walked over to grab my cart from me, as I lifted her from the cart. We weren't ready to formally introduce Libby to the public's eye, uncertain of how she would be perceived.

I held Libby's face close to my chest, as she snuggled against my neck, banana peel hanging limply from her left hand. Bella and Jacob let the man take pictures of them, and when either was questioned on who Libby was, the question was ignored.

As I moved my daughter towards the bath aisle, I set her on the ground, and let her find some bubbles for the new bath tub. Alice insisted that we go clothes shopping afterward, and I heard Bella's loud groan as she and Jacob joined us. Libby picked up a large bottle of Scooby Doo bubbles, and I smiled before dropping them in the cart.

Bella could tell that Libby was getting tired as we moved around the large store, so she picked my daughter up, and began stroking her back. I heard soft humming, and I smiled as we neared the check out. I would have had Bella go to the car, but I didn't want her to walk out by herself.

Her hand found mine as the cashier rung up our order, as Libby dreamt, and the beginning of what I hoped would be a good "vacation" started.

**BPOV**

We made it back to our house by the ocean, unpacking the groceries after laying Libby down in her room, leaving the door open. As she slept, we put everything away in the clean, white cabinets in the kitchen.

It wasn't until this movie that I got to enjoy all the perks of being a "movie star". Houses on islands, flights booked for me, cars rented…it was all a bit overwhelming.

As I put my Count Chocula in the top cabinet just to the right of the refrigerator, I walked over to the sliding windows which we had closed in our absence, but now I flung them open and stepped out onto the porch, leaning on the railing there.

I breathed in the warm Hawaiian air and it smelt of salt, wafting up from the ocean as the waves rolled to shore, closer to our little temporary home. The sound of the water gliding in was a calming sound and for some reason gave me the feeling of home.

Or perhaps it wasn't the waves at all. Not the smell or the breathtaking view. Instead, it was probably the man behind me, and the little girl in the bedroom to the right. I smiled as I thought of them, thought or my life now. Except it seemed more of a dream then a reality. So breakable, as if I breathed to hard it would vanish. Disappear in an instant. So breakable that I felt I was walking on glass. Would it ever feel like solid ground again?

Did it matter?

"What are you doing out here all by yourself? Hmmm?" Edward asked, his arms coming around both sides of me, trapping me between his body and the railing. I leaned back into him and let out a sigh.

"Nothing," I said softly as to not break the glass.

"Well come on inside with me," he whispered, taking my hand and starting to walk back in.

No, I decided, it didn't matter. Not in the least bit. I would gladly walk on glass, eggshells, or porcelain if I could have this. I smiled at the thought.

I followed Edward into the house, closing the doors and locking them. He dragged me around with him as he locked all the doors and we both went to check on Libby once again.

After everything was in order, we went to our bedroom, across from Libby's and Edward opened the door, guiding me through before closing it and pressing me up against it. His lips met mine in a sweet and deep kiss.

As his tongue swept my bottom lip, asking for entrance, I ground my hips into him slightly. The night went on and we broke in what would be our home for the next few months. We did it slowly and lovingly, taking the time to appreciate what this was.

Afterwards, we fell asleep, covered in the white sheets and fluffy comforter. I don't think I had ever felt something so nice before, but then again, my brain wasn't able to process much in the moments after an Edward induced orgasm.

I awoke the next morning, the sun filling the already bright room with its golden rays. I sighed and snuggled in deeper to the comfortable bedding we were provided with, and further into the hard body lying next to me.

I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and pulled myself even closer to him, hitching my right leg up over his left hip so I was pressed as far into him as possible. I breathed in his delicious scent before sighing and laying there.

Edward let out a moan as my body moved to his, both still very bare. His arms wrapped around me despite his words of warning, "Isabella, this is not a wise decision."

"I just want to be close to you," I said as I kissed beside his right nipple, making him let out a very small hiss.

And I got extremely close to him. Underneath him, his body pressed firmly into me as he thrust again and again, each more powerful and deeper than the last. I was biting my lip to keep silent and not wake Libby and he was panting into the crook of my neck.

But it as I started to meet each of his movements, there came a knock at our door.

"Mommy, Daddy, can I have breakfast?" Libby asked as she stood outside the door.

Edward let out a moan/sigh as he rolled off me, leaving both of us very unsatisfied, and I just laid there for a moment, before sitting up.

"Be right out, Libby Bug," Edward called through the door as he pulled his dark grey boxer briefs up over his still very slick, and stiff erection. I bit my lip as I gazed at the prominent bulge in his tight underwear.

"Bella, that look is not helping," he told me as he went to grab a fluffy white bathrobe to hide the bulge from his daughter until it went away.

"Sorry," I said, looking away as the blush filled my cheeks. He came over to give me a sweet kiss before walking out of the room to his daughter, leaving me to get dressed and meet them out there. I simple threw on some underwear with a pair of jean shorts and a tank top, before emerging.

We sat in the little kitchen with a bowl of cereal after I opened the sliding doors and a beautiful breeze filled the space.

I cleaned up from breakfast and Libby helped me dry the dishes. As Edward went to get ready in the master bedroom and bath, I took Libby to the smaller bathroom and gave her a bubble bath, making sure the tub was overflowing with bubbles.

It was adorable the way I could only see the top of her head sticking out from the suds. I piled some on top of her head as well as she giggled and then put a dot on her nose. I couldn't resist stepping out of the bathroom to get my camera quickly and taking a picture of my little girl. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

I set the camera down on the sink as I started to rinse her soap filled hair. Her eyes squinted closed as I washed them all out. But as I washed away the soap form her slicked back hair, a flash caught my attention.

My head snapped in its direction, only to find Edward standing in the bathroom, camera in hand and a smile on his face. I glared at him as Libby's head fell back in laughter, her little hand trying to cover her mouth

"Oh, you think this is funny?" I asked him as he stood there with his crooked grin. He nodded and it dipped my hand down to scoop up a pile of bubbles before throwing it at him, the collection of suds landing over his left pectoral. Thus effectively engaging us in a bubble fight.

Back and forth we were blowing and throwing bubbles at each other, as Libby occasionally joined in, but mostly just laughed and squealed at our silliness. In the end, Edward had pushed me towards the tub, resulting in my grabbing him for support, only to have both of us fall directly into the tub.

I was shocked, sitting there in now wet clothes for a moment, before turning to look at Edward, prepared to unleash my fury. But when I saw him, his face having the bath bubbles all over it, I couldn't help but to almost go underwater, laughing so hard. He glared at me before wrapping me in his wet arms.

I am usually one for showers, but if baths always resulted in this, I would gladly convert.

**EPOV**

My hair was sticking up after I left the bathroom, Bella wanting to finish getting Libby ready. I wasn't sure what we would have planned for the day, but I knew that come Monday, Bella would be extremely busy. I glided my palm over the top of the television, before falling into the couch.

Two things happened simultaneously, the doorbell rang and I heard loud giggles turn into sharp wails as my little girl began to cry. I was sure that Bella could handle Libby if she was upset, so I hurried to my front door and pulled in open.

Alice and Jasper stood in silence on my doorstep, both of their jaws slack. I backed up to let them in the house, and Alice's eyes looked slightly red rimmed, and puffy. When Jasper opened his mouth to speak, I noticed that Libby's crying had not ceased, so I settled them on the couch, before starting towards the bathroom.

Her arm was cradled against her tiny chest as Bella rocked her back and forth. Libby screams grew louder, so I leaned down and she reached her left arm out towards me, her right arm still against her body, "What happened?"

Bella stood, shaking her head before hurrying out of the room, her face full of angst. I set my daughter on the counter, and squeezed her small wrist, knowing it hurt, "Oww! DADDY S-S-STOP!"

I cringed and lifted my daughter bridal style, before carrying her out of the bathroom, walking carefully on the slippery floor. I stole one glance at Jasper and Alice, before hurrying out towards my car. Jasper started after me, his face full of worry, "What happened, Edward?"

I shook my head, settling a crying Libby in the backseat of the car, "You tell me, and we'll both know. Find Bella and tell her whatever you came to tell us. I'll be back as soon as possible."

Jasper nodded as I climbed in the front seat, speeding off in the direction of the hospital. By the time I had pulled into the parking lot, I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket. Lifting the device out of my pants, I nearly growled when I saw that it was Jacob.

After quieting the call, I realized that I had five missed calls, two new ones from Bella, one from Jasper, a new one from Jacob, and one from Rosalie. I sighed, and slipped it back in my pocket. I cradled my now sleeping daughter close to me, my eyes darting around the area.

The automatic doors shut behind me as I entered the lobby at the Urgent Care center. The nurse smiled up at me, and I managed to flash him a weak one, "Can I help you?"

I nodded, sitting Libby on one of the empty chairs, as she whimpered in her sleep, "Hi, I think my daughter may have broken her wrist. I was wondering if you could look at it."

I glanced at his name tag, and saw Tyler written across the dangling badge, "Sure, you just need to fill out some paper work. I'll go let Dr. Cheney know."

When I heard the last name Cheney, my eyes lifted away from the paperwork I had been hurriedly scrawling information across, "Cheney? If you don't mind me asking, what is Dr. Cheney's first name?"

Tyler smiled, "Her name is Angela. Do you know Dr. Cheney?"

I chuckled at the irony, and glanced back at my still sleeping daughter, "Yes, Angela is my daughter's boyfriend's mom."

Tyler eyed Libby curiously, "Your daughter is dating JJ? Wow, alright, let me go get Angie. I'll be back in just a moment. She's not too busy, so we can hopefully get your little girl in and out."

After nodding my thanks, I moved backward to sit by my daughter as I finished filling the sheet out. When it got to the part asking for insurance, I wrinkled my forehead. Jasper had never mentioned insurance, so I was at a loss, unsure of what to write down. He had looked upset when I left, so I didn't bother calling him. Perhaps the hospital could bill it later.

"Edward? Oh my, is Libby alright?" Angela walked towards the two of us, her eyes on my sleeping daughter.

"Libby was crying after she and Bella were in the bathroom together. She was getting a bath, and the next thing I know, Libby's crying. Bella fled from me when I questioned her, so I'm assuming that Bella thinks it's her fault, but I didn't ask her before I left."

Angela nodded, and gently touched Libby's injured arm, "I'm going to take her to X-ray. You are welcome to join us, Edward. You'll be just outside of the room, so if you need to call Bella you can."

Sitting the clipboard on the counter, I followed Angela through the double doors. Tyler smiled up at me, and pulled the clipboard down from the counter as I walked close to Angela. I needed to call Bella and Jasper.

Angela smiled at me, before carrying Libby through an open door, "Just wait out here, Edward. You can watch through the glass windows. It will take just a few minutes."

I waved at my little girl, who had woken up as Angela was carrying her tiny body through the hospital. This was the third time that I had been in a hospital this summer, and the smell still made my stomach ache. I just hoped this would be my last.

I dialed the house number, hoping that Bella or someone would pick up. I was met with a male voice after a few rings, "Cullen-Swan residence, how may I help you?"

I tried not to laugh at the formal way that Jasper answered my phone, but it made me smile, "Hey Jasper, I needed to ask you something."

"Shoot." His voice didn't hold anymore pain when he spoke, he was all business.

"Do you have insurance for me and Libby? There was a part on the form for the hospital, but I wasn't sure."

Jasper paused, and then I heard him curse quickly, "Shit, Edward, sorry. I do have an insurance card for both of you in my wallet. Tell you what, I'll get Bella in the car, and we will meet you at the hospital. What's it called?"

"It's the Urgent Care Center just down the street. Just tell Tyler that you're with us, I'm sure he will show you back."

"Alright, see you soon." The phone clicked as Jasper hung up, and I sighed, pressing my palms against the wall. The door swung open, and nearly smacked me in the face. I was absolutely positive that Libby's arm was broken from the years with my father, and medical school. Angela's face did nothing to hasten my worries.

"We just have to wait for the X-rays, but it doesn't look good, Edward. I'm worried that with the degree of the injury, and her age that we may need to use pins to hold the fragments in place. I won't know for certain until I receive the X-rays, and we may need to do an MRI."

My head thudded against the wall, and I stared up towards the ceiling. Hawaii was already bringing pain to my family, what would happen next. Angela rested a hand on my shoulder and I looked down at her, "Where is Libby now?"

She smiled at me, as her hand rubbed my back comfortingly, "She's in one of our rooms, asleep. Once she wakes up, I plan on having her boyfriend here. I hope you don't mind, I already called Ben."

I chuckled, "It's fine, I would do anything to see her smile. When Bella and Jasper get here, can you send them back, please?"

Angela nodded, "Sure, Edward. Now I will be back as soon as the X-rays are processed. Go be with your daughter."

As I stepped into Libby's room, I saw her smile, and she waved with her left hand, her right hand was set in a brace, "Hi Daddy! I got to see Dr. Angela!"

I had expected the small creature to be asleep when I walked in, but I should have know that she hated being alone. I brushed through her soft, damp hair with my fingers, gently combing out the tangles, "Daddy? What's wrong?"

When I scrubbed at my face, Libby grasped my fingers, "Daddy, don't rub your face! Nana says it gives you wrinkles."

I pursed my lips, and glared down at my daughter who giggled, and pressed her tiny lips to my pursed ones, "Daddy's got a fish face!"

It amazed me that my daughter would make me smile, even though she was the one in pain. A knock on our door made us both look up, and my best friend, and girlfriend walked into the room. Tyler was smiling, his hand on Bella's lower back as he lead them into the room. I tried not to growl as he touched my girlfriend.

Libby lifted her left hand to wave at Bella and Jasper, "Hi Mommy! Hi Uncle Jazzy! JJ's coming!" Her precious smile melted my heart and the look on Tyler's face when he heard Libby call Bella her mommy was priceless.

Bella's eyes were averted as I slide off of the paper that was strewn across the bed that Libby was sitting on. I walked towards my girlfriend, and grasped her hand in mine, before lifting it to my lips. I brushed my mouth across her knuckles, "Bella, love, whatever happened. I forgive you. This could have happened to anyone, so please, forgive yourself. Libby and I will love you no matter what, and I'm sure it was an accident, sweetheart, so stop beating yourself up over it."

Her hand slid up to cup my cheek, and she nodded, but I could tell that she didn't forgive herself. As I lowered my lips to hers, the door opened, and Angela walked back in, with Ben and JJ following her closer.

I backed away from Bella's mouth and smiled weakly, "So what's the verdict?"

Angela gestured for us to sit down, and JJ ran over to where Libby was. Jasper lifted him onto the bed, and JJ kissed Libby's cheek softly. I smiled and pulled Bella into my lap after sitting in the chair connected to the bed. Angela sat on a stool, while Jasper and Ben stood by the door frame.

"She doesn't need pins, but she does need a cast for six to nine weeks. After about three weeks, I want to check it again to make sure the tendons are healing correctly, as well as the bone. I'm hoping that no surgery will be needed, but it is possible. I will also prescribe some medication for the pain, and the swelling. It won't be much, you two, but it may make her drowsy."

Bella pressed her face against my chest, and I nodded slowly. Libby squealed and kissed JJ's cheek, "I get a cast, JJ!"

Both kids giggled and I raised my eyebrow. My daughter was extremely happy that she was getting a cast, and apparently she was looking forward to it. I glanced over at Angela, who was laughing as were the rest of the adults in the room, except for Bella and myself.

"Mommy! What color should I get?"

I felt Bella's lips curl up into a small smile as she pulled her face away from my chest, "Well what are your choices, peanut?"

Angela smiled as she spoke, "Well, we have pink, purple, black, orange, yellow, green, red, blue, and white."

Libby's jaw dropped, but JJ whispered something in her ear, and my daughter nodded excitedly, "Mrs. Angela? May I have all of the colors, except black and white? I want a rainbow cast!"

Ben chuckled and looked at his wife, "Are you up to the task at which you have been given, darling?"

His wife nodded, and smiled, "Yes, yes I am. Come on Jack, Libby, let's go get you suited up."

JJ jumped off of the wooden bed, and Jasper helped Libby down, and set her next to her boyfriend. Libby's left hand slipped into JJ's and the walked down the hall, following Angela. I glanced up at Ben, who shook his head slowly, "Remember, bride's family pays."

**BPOV**

As soon as Edward stepped into the bathroom and saw the tears running down his daughter's cheeks, I couldn't bare to look him in the eyes and let him know that it was my fault. That I was the reason for her tears.

As I picked Libby up and set her on the ground, she went to grab a towel as I unplugged the tub, letting the dirty water and bubbles swirl down the drain. I looked over my shoulder just in time to see her slip on the small puddles that formed from Edward's wet clothes as he walked out of the bathroom. Her tiny legs flew from beneath her and she fell forward, face first onto the white tile.

I tried to run towards her, but it happened so fast that by the time was close enough to do anything, she was already on the ground, her body's weight on her right arm, her screams filling the tiny room.

I picked her up to cradle in my arms as she turned her head towards my chest and cried as I held her, rocking her tiny body back and forth. Her cries started to become quieter, but when Edward came in and saw his little girl, I fled from the room, only to be greeted by Alice and Jasper in the living area.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked, immediately noticing her red, puffy eyes. She opened her mouth to speak when Edward came out of the bathroom, carrying Libby bridal style.

I wanted to apologize to him. To tell him that I was so sorry, it was my fault and I should've looked after her better. But he didn't give me time, running out of the house and to the car.

I had no idea where he was going, and immediately whipped out my cell phone to try to get an explanation. His daughter was upset, I understood that and he was probably mad at me for being the one to cause that, but he just left without a word.

When it took me to his voicemail, I left a very short message asking him where he had gone, and that I was sorry. Once I hung up, I called Jacob, with a panicky voice.

"Bells, just calm down, okay? I'll give him a call and see where he is. I'm sure every thing is fine and he's not upset with you, mmk?" he tried to sooth, but I was still anxious.

Alice came over to the couch and held her arms around me as I sat, feeling so helpless and guilty, at the same time…not a good combination.

Finally, Jasper's cell phone rang and when he picked up he let out a sigh of relief, going on, talking about insurance information.

Health insurance? What was wrong? What had happened? I wanted to tackle Jasper to find out immediately, however I highly doubted Alice would approve of that approach.

But the phone call didn't last long and as soon as he hung up, he turned towards us to explain that Edward had taken Libby to the hospital, thinking that she had broken her wrist. My heart dropped knowing that it was my fault.

We all headed there as soon as possible to find that Libby needed a cast. Edward seemed forgiving enough, saying that it could've happened to anyone and that it wasn't my fault, and Libby seemed to forget about the incident the moment JJ walked into the room.

The little couple took off after Ben and Angela to help with her cast as the rest of us sat in the room. I turned in Edward's lap to look at him in the eyes. "I'm so sorry, Edward. I should've watched her more carefully," I said feeling my eyes start to prickle.

"Bella, Love, it's alright. She's fine," he said, rubbing circles in my thigh. He leaned his head towards me for a kiss, when the lyrics to Funky Cold Medina went off and our attention was turned to Alice.

"Rose?" she asked, her voice sounded frazzled and concerned. "How is he? Oh. Are they sure?" she sighed in relief. "Oh my god, Rose, I am so sorry. Yeah, sure, no problem. Take care of him. Bye." She pressed the screen of her iPhone to end the call and let out a sniffle.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked; panic once again creeping into my voice.

She looked at me with watery eyes and sniffled again. "It's the reason why we came over this morning. It's Emmett. He was hurt. They were stopping by Bella's flat to get something Rose had left there. She waited in the car as Emmett went in. They don't know all the details, but when he didn't come out after several minutes, Rose went in to get him and the pair of shoes she left at Bella's."

"When she walked in, Emmett was lying on the floor of the living room, a glass vase broken in pieces beside him, and he had cuts and stab wounds all over his body," she sniffled again as a tear rolled down her face.

"Oh my god," I covered my mouth in shock as tears started to stream down my face for my friend. Then it hit me.

He was in my apartment. He shouldn't have been there but he was, and they were probably waiting for me. I started to shake in Edward's arms as that sunk in. But worse yet, it was my fault…again. I let loose a sob as I realized that I was hurting every one around me. Was there anything that I touched that I didn't ruin?

I pushed myself away from Edward, backing up from him. He stood to come after me, but I just put my arms up. I didn't want to hurt him too. I couldn't hurt him. I would die if anything ever happened.

"No, you need to stay away from me," I cried as I slowly moved closer to the door. "You shouldn't be near me. It's obviously not safe. This is all my fault!" I let a sob escape my mouth and Alice grabbed my arm.

"Bella, listen to me. Yes, this is a horrible thing that happened. But he's going to be okay. Just a couple stitches for his cuts and he was knocked out, that's all. It's nothing that Emmett, or Edward, or Jasper couldn't handle."

"No! Don't you understand? This isn't just letters anymore! This is real! There is someone out there that wants to hurt me and the ones I love!" I almost yelled as the tears streamed down my face to the sterile floor of the room. "I refuse to let that happen to anyone else, if I can stop it," I said.

"Bella," Edward said, taking a step towards me. It hurt to see the pain in his eyes as he looked at me. "Bella, no one's here though. There have been no phone calls, no notes. Not here," he said.

"Yet," I added as I looked away from his gaze. I could hear the shuffling of his feet as he came closer to me and his finger under my chin, lifting my gaze to look at him.

"Bella, I won't let anyone get to you. To us. We're not at home. We're away from all of it for the next few months maybe that will be enough time for things to calm down back home, okay?" He asked his green eyes boring into mine. I nodded, knowing that as soon as we got back I would have to distance myself from Edward and Libby. They were already too involved.

"Bella, I am your body guard and I won't let anything happen to you. When we get home, you're going to sell your apartment and move in with me so I can keep watch on you," he said, not making it a choice for me, but telling me that's how it would be.

I nodded my head, letting him think that I would go along with that for the next couple months, but there was no way I could bring whatever, whoever, was chasing me into a home with Edward, Libby, Carlisle, and Esme. It was just too dangerous.

"I love you," he whispered as he brought his lips closer to mine.

"I love you too," I told him, letting him close the distance. I would let him close that distance for the next two months. But once back home, things would be different. I couldn't let anything happen to him, he was my life.

And to protect him, I'd have to leave him.

* * *

_Okay, since I didn't do it in the beginning, I must tell some of you how I feel._

_Chance, buddy, hey! Thanks for saying that my Edward is the best, although soon my head will be too swollen to fit through the door._ **Which head are we talking about, baby? **_And on that note, my response to YOU, is over ;)_

_speedsONEandONLY: Co-starring? Really, I'd just stand there and blush, and ya… It wouldn't be much fun. Plus you'd have Ash glaring at you every four seconds. Do you really want that in your immediate future?_

_Jexena: If you weren't in the review crew before, you certainly are now, love. (I'm just pretending to be Edward, so ignore me.)If Ash forgets, just know that you are the first person to EVER be inducted by me. Pat yourself on the back. Seriously, do it!_** But I didn't forget, but still be proud. You are the first "chosen" by Hayden to be in the club.**

_For all of you who asked, Jacob promised to marry Libby. But not in the creepy, pedophile, I'm a midget clown who will stand at the edge of your bed with a knife kind of way. He just wants her to be happy, so he made up a way to make her smile. _**HEY! I HAVE a midget clown named Tim!**

_Lastly, thanks to all of you who offered sympathy and concern for my grandma. She passed away Sunday, so that is partly why this is so late. Rest in peace, Mary._

_See you soon,_

_Hayden_

**Well I hope it was worth the wait for you guys. I know, I know, you're going to hate the last BPOV, but come ON it can't ALL be lemons and fluff. Where's the challenge in that? Lol. Says the author of MLOONAA..lol. **

**Well I hope we can update on time this week! That would be nice. See you guys at the end of the week. **

**Much love and even more writing, **

**ashel-13 **


	13. Demolish, Let The World Crumble

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight. **_**Well, we own some of it. **_Uh, babe, no we don't. _**Are you sure? That doesn't seem right. **_Trust me, love, we don't own any of it. _**Well, not even like a little, tiny bit? **_No, honey, I'm sorry. _**I…I don't understand. I was almost certain we had like a page or a word. **_I'm sorry, baby. _**Not even a letter? **_Sure, pookey, a letter. _**Really? **_Whatever you want. _**That makes more sense ******

**To the TGIF Gang! You would rock my bra (as I said, socks is totally over used), so hard that if it wasn't so freakin cold, it would shake off. But I clutch it tightly because it is freezing! Baby, hold me!!**

**To those of you applauding my choice in cereal when I chose Count Chocula as the breakfast of choice. You guys have awesome taste.**

**To Jessica Supercali who said, and I quote, "Miley Cyrus seems like a good person to blame for the alerts being down." And I agree. Damn you, Miley Cyrus, damn you all to hell.** _Hey, I like Miley Cyrus. You get the best of both worlds_.** Moving on.**

**To amberrx for saying there should be another button at the bottom of the screen that is the "add authors to I'd Totally Love To InternetBang." I'm not sure if you were talking about me, or Hayden, or both of us. Hmmm. If it was directed at me, thanks…lol. If it was directed at Hayden, no. If it was directed at both of us, well e-mail me for further details…lol.**

**To Poppinfresh for that amazing review that made me want to fall off my chair laughing. Dear LORED I wanted to cry from laughter, and I thank you. I love a healthy laugh.**

**So this chapter wont be pretty and I'm quite sure I will get a LOT of hate-mail…be gentle. But as I told Hayden, this is were we see who our true fans are. It's a risk and the number of people reading this might drop off, some already have coughitoldhaydeniwouldn'tmentionhername, but I am interested to see what you guys think.**

**That being said, onto the boy….**

_Bow chick-a o wow! Hey guys. So, I've decided that this story is becoming a nagging part of my life, slowly eating my brain away, until my head is filled with ideas of what to do. Seriously, I was at work, and in the bathroom, when suddenly, AN IDEA! It was shot down by the girl, but ya… Still, consuming!_

_I'm going to say this again; ASHEL AND I __**ARE NOT**__ REALLY MARRIED. We are, however, dating. It will be 5 months October 21__st__, so guess what that means. On November 21__st__ (Twilight Movie in the US) it will be our 6 month…I thought it was super cool. You can say no… but ya…_

_Hey, so if you think this story has gotten too guessable, I do apologize. But never underestimate our ideas (i.e. my bathroom visit). If you're still not shocked, then PM me, and say, Hey Hayden, I'm not shocked, what should I do? I'd say write your own story, develop a new idea, and become "shocked" with your own ideas. _

_Just remember, that this is mine and Ashel's plot. All that matters is that we are happy with what we're writing. I won't judge your writing, but I would be interested to see what you come up with. If I'm super slow at looking at it, feel free to poke me in the eye. I have a tendency to forget things… Onto my girl…_

**Okay with all that being said, raise your hand if you're excited for chapter 13! Good, now tell me if you raised your hand, cuz I can't see if you did so. Thanks. And now, there's only one thing left to say…**_that you love your baby boy and want to have his babies? _**Heheh…well that too, but we shouldn't discuss that til later tonight, hon. **_Oh, okay. _**Yes the phrase I'm thinking of is one you all know. All hold close to your hearts. So say it with me (then tell me if you said it cuz I can't hear you), ON WITH IT…**

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella had fallen asleep exhausted from her incessant crying from the night before. Her head rested against my chest, her lips blowing hot air across my cold skin. Her pleas the night before had made me want to return home, just so her fears would be calmed. Emmett was fine, but Bella still believed his injuries were entirely her fault.

My hand roamed over the cloth covered skin of her back, gently moving the stray wisps of hair away from her shoulders. Her breathing was still even, however, I could feel my angel stirring from her spot on top of me. A soft knock on our door tore my gaze away from Bella.

"Daddy?" Libby's tiny voice called through the empty hallway, and echoed into my room. Carefully moving Bella away from my chest, I dropped my feet to the floor. When I pulled open the door, Libby was clutching her light yellow blanket to her chest.

"What's wrong, baby?" She extended her cast clad arm in my direction, tears spilling onto her cheeks.

"My arm huwts, Daddy." Libby held out both arms, her blanket still carefully draped over her arms, as she waited for me to lift her from the ground. Libby whimpered as the movement jostled her injured arm.

Walking down the hall, I kissed Libby's sleep mussed hair as she rested against my shoulder. Her voice was muffled, but I could feel her smile against my shoulder, "Mommy?"

"Hey peanut." Bella's voice was exhausted and when I looked at her, she had red rimmed eyes and dark circles on the soft skin. Standing in front of the refrigerator, I opened the steel doors, my hands reaching for the milk.

"Libby, sweetheart, you're going to need some food if you take this medicine, so what would you like?" I settled my sleepy daughter on the counter, but made sure that my body was situated in front of her so that she would not fall.

Libby tapped her tiny chin, and she looked deep in thought as she decided what meal she wanted with her meds, "How about, mashed taters?"

Bella giggled from where she stood, her arms crossed over her body, defensively. I nodded, reaching in the cabinet behind Libby's head, my hand moving around the dark cupboard to find the box of potato buds.

Libby grabbed at my elbow, as her body slid away from the counter, and I grabbed her to make sure she wouldn't fall. The corner of the cabinet cut my finger and I hissed in pain as the blood dribbled from my fingertip. A mild injury as compared to what Libby suffered.

Fast moving feet started towards me as I set Libby on the floor, a stern expression on my face. She knew better then to wiggle around off the counter, and the gesture baffled me, "Stand there until I tell you to move, got it?"

My daughter averted her eyes, ashamed, and when Bella moved towards Libby, I snapped my fingers, "Bella, she needs to stand, right there. She knows better than that."

Bella ignored my simple instructions, and scooped my pouting daughter into her arms, whispering soothing words. My jaw clenched, but I didn't say anything else, not wanting Libby to think that Bella and I argued.

My hands gripped the saucepan, as I mixed butter, water, salt, and milk into the empty pot. Grabbing a jar of gravy from the other side of the refrigerator, I emptied some of the contents into another saucepan. I was agitated, and as Libby and Bella sat in the living room, watching television at 3:30 in the morning, I felt hopeless.

Neither would listen to me. What was I to do if they were set on ignoring me. Once the ingredients boiled, I added the buds, stirring slowly. When the food was finished, I dished it onto a plate, my jaw still clenched.

When I opened my mouth to speak, my tone was terse, "The food's ready."

**BPOV**

He was upset and I understood that. Probably something having to do with the stress over recent events. His daughter had been badly injured and a friend of ours head ended up in the hospital, not to mention he was probably already thinking the same thing I had realized…I wasn't good for him or his family.

Yes, all of this was understandable and all of it was justified, but there was no reason for him to be so pissed off because I picked up his daughter when she no longer wanted to sit on a countertop at three-whatever the hell the time was-in the morning.

I grabbed Libby's hand as I lead her to the dinning area and helped her up onto her chair. I took the seat next to her and pushed the hair away from her eyes so she could see her plate better. Her toothy smile shined at me before she dug her fork into her snack. I smiled back at her, but knew it didn't reach my eyes because I wasn't happy. In those three words Edward had said I could hear the world crumbling to my feet.

The way he had snapped his fingers at me as if I were a dog or cat or some other house trained animal made me want to glare at him until it set him ablaze. And I did glare as I picked the helpless child up into my arms, but he was so preoccupied that unfortunately, he didn't see it. I wanted him to see it. To know that I was not some push over he could order around. He was not the head of this household. And Libby may be his daughter but I earned the name "Mommy" from her. She gave that to me because I was there. I may not be her mother, but I sure as hell was considered her Mommy and while I was there, I would not see her in pain, even if it was her father that caused it.

And it was with those three words that I knew something was about to happen. This would not just go away. This was something that would change how we were. It would affect the three of us, but who else would it effect? I couldn't be sure yet I didn't know the extent of his anger.

I looked from Libby over to wear Edward was leaning against the counter in the kitchen, his arms folded in front of his chest his jaw clenched and his expression hard. What a fitting arm gesture for the moment. Shows how closed off he is and in that moment, he was closed off from everything. From me, from Libby, from the world, everything but his anger and temper which I'm sure resided as his left and right hand.

The anger in his eyes which were aimed at me pissed me off further but more so made me want to cry. He had never looked at me that way. I was sure that had it been anyone else, I would be terrified of the look he gave me, but I wasn't. I had to hold me own, I owed myself that much. To be able to stand up to the man I loved.

His eyes didn't stagger as I looked back at him, feeling the prickling of my tear ducts activating. I breathed in through my nose, trying to seem calm and focused my hearing on the clattering of the fork on the dinner plate that Libby was eating off of.

"All done, Mommy," Libby said making me tear my eyes away from my lover and back to her. She smiled proudly at the empty plate and looked up at me, her eyes then going to her father, then back to mine. "Mommy, why's Daddy look so angry?" she asked as her eyes began to look glassy with the tears she started to produce.

I put my hand on her cheek gently cupping her soft skin. I grabbed her plate and as I got up, I kissed her on the forehead. "I love you, honey," I told her, not knowing what to expect once Edward and I were alone.

She didn't say it back as I went to the kitchen with her plate, noticing the pain in my chest when Edward moved to Libby as soon as I neared him. He was giving her medicine on her now full stomach as I washed the dishes then put them away.

The whole while my hands worked without me thinking and my head remained empty. I didn't think, instead I moved like a robot designed with these activities as instinct. I made every necessary move. I opened the cabinet letting the side of my thumb and finger touch the metal and I registered the feeling. I slipped the pan into the cupboard and slid the handle to the side, making sure it was perfectly in there.

Doing all these meticulous things was the only thing I could think to do. Edward was putting Libby to bed, back in her room and she called out goodnight to me, to which I returned no louder than a whisper.

I closed the kitchen cabinet as I heard Edward closing the door to Libby's room and his usually light and soundless footsteps could now be heard practically stomping towards the kitchen. When the steps stopped I took a deep breath before turning towards him.

He stood with his arms crossed over his chest again, a deep frown on his face, eyes stern. It was very patronizing as if he were about to scold a child who had a cookie before dinner.

"Wanna tell me what the hell that was about?" he asked, features not changing as he leaned against column next to a counter top.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said just as coldly as he.

"You know what I'm talking about, Isabella."

"You mean the way I comforted our daughter after you made her cry? Or was it the snapping of your fingers and ordering me like a dog, you're referring to?" I asked back with venom.

"MY daughter," he corrected, making my heart stop.

"Excuse me?"

"Elizabeth is _my_ daughter. I am the one that cares for her, the one that has raised her. The one who she shares DNA with," he explained as if I was an incompetent child.

"But I'm her Mommy," I said more to myself then I did to him.

"No. You're a replacement. You are not her mother."

My heart was shattering on the spot. He was talking to me as if I was Carmen coming back to take Libby away from him. I was the woman he loved (supposedly), the one who loved his daughter. Cared for both of them. And here he was taking away almost every dream I had been reaching for lately.

I didn't even fight the tears as they ran down my face. I wanted to fight with him, yell at him, hurt him like he had just done to me. But there was nothing I could say that would stab him through the heart like he had just done. Despite this, I decided to spit out the only thing I could think of.

"I'm leaving you," I said, thanking god that my voice didn't break.

That broke him out of his stern stance, his arms dropping to his side and his face starting to show some sort of emotion. His hands reached out as if he wanted to touch me and I instinctively turned put my hands up in surrender as I shook my head and walked past him. To our bedroom.

I refused to look at the bed as I ran into the room, not even bothering to close the door as I heard the footsteps behind me, knowing he would come in anyways. Instead, I pulled out a duffle bag and started throwing some of my clothes in it.

"Bella…please…" he began and I knew what he was about to say. He was going to apologize. He was going to tell me that his temper had simply gotten out of control and he was ashamed he took it out on me.

He was going to say he loved me.

And I knew that if I let him say those things, I would believe them. I wasn't exactly sure how true those words were anymore but somewhere, under the ruble, I'm sure there was a hint of truth.

But if I was being honest, this hurt like fuck and I knew that if we continued to be together, if we finished our Hawaii trip and returned home, I would never be able to do what I knew I should. I wouldn't be able to break Edward's heart (or my own) out of the blue. That night, Edward had provided me with the ammunition I needed, and he didn't even know it. I had to do this now or I was certain I would never again be strong enough to make the decision I was making right now.

"I'm leaving," I said, hiding my face away from him so he couldn't see how much it was hurting me to actually say.

"Don't be ridiculous, where are you going to go?" he asked in a soft, worried voice.

I clamped my lips together to keep a sob from escaping, while breathing in through my nose. "To Alice and Jasper, or maybe Jacob. I don't know, but it doesn't matter. I can't be here." I had the urge to wipe the snot running from my nose on the sleeve of the provided robes, but I didn't want to be reduced to a child in his eyes.

"Bella, please, you can't go," he said and as I stood up I wasn't able to even look him in the eyes. He took a step closer to me and his scent overwhelmed my senses.

That smell brought back all the memories of how he used to hold me, the way he used to love me. This time I couldn't keep the sob from erupting from my lips. His arms immediately came to wrap around me and for a moment I was lost in him. In my Edward. It felt so right to be in his arms, to have him all around me as if he was part of me.

But the longer he stayed near me, the more danger he and Libby would be in. I had to do this now, to keep the ones I loved safe. I needed to let them go on with their lives and try to be a normal, happy family. One that doesn't have to worry about their house getting broken into, or their picture being taken as they walk around a mall; I had to leave them to protect them.

I pushed myself away from Edward and met his usually green sparkling eyes, which were now dull and glossy. "I have to leave. I love you," I said, kissing his cheek.

He didn't even chase after me as I grabbed my duffle bag and headed towards the door. He didn't call my name. He didn't do any of the things a man would do if the love of his life was walking away. Instead he stood there, not making a sound, not moving a muscle, as I took out my phone and called for a taxi.

As I walked out the door and down the driveway, I could only think of the world that I had wanted falling apart. Demolish: let the world crumble.

**EPOV **

She was leaving me. She couldn't stand being with us anymore, and she was leaving. I kept swallowing, trying to stop myself from getting sick. My cheek still burned from her soft, warm lips. The lips that I would never feel again. I couldn't stop her from leaving, just like I couldn't have stopped Carmen.

Jacob. She was going to Jacob to console her, to comfort her while I stood, hopeless. Nothing would ever be okay again, my life was over.

"Daddy?" Libby stood by my feet, her eyes tired from the little bit of sleep that she had gotten that night. I lifted her from the floor, holding my child against my body, unsure of what to say to her. Two mothers had left her, one she never knew, but longed to meet, and the one she knew and adored.

"Yes, Libby?" She would be able to tell how upset I was instantly, she had Bella's intuition. Her hand reached up and brushed away the tear tracks on my cheeks. I felt weak, as if nothing would ever be right again.

"Where did Mommy go?" Libby brushed back the hair that had fallen into my eyes, and I felt those tiny lips press against my now clammy forehead. I took a deep, shuddering breath and bit my lip, trying to figure out a way to explain this to my four year old.

"Mommy's gone, honey." Her lips no longer lingered against my skin, as she drew her head back to stare into my eyes again. I could tell that she didn't understand that Bella was gone, forever. Her mind was trying to grasp the concept, but it didn't fully understand.

"When will she be back?" My breathing was shallow as my mind began to brace itself for the emotional blow that I had just been dealt. Bella was gone, and she wasn't coming back. I licked my suddenly dry lips, not wanting to speak, knowing that my voice would be hoarse.

"She's not coming back, Libby Bug. Your Mommy had to go. She loves you, sweetheart, but she doesn't love Daddy anymore." Her eyes filled up with tears, and I felt her try to jerk away from me. Libby managed to squirm out of my arms, and she started running. As she ran, she was screaming, calling out for her Mommy. But Bella wasn't there, and Libby's desperation broke my heart.

Libby's tiny legs were kicking as she searched underneath her bed, as if this were some sick dream, and Bella was just playing hide and seek. But it wasn't a dream, and the love of my life was gone, and it was my fault.

That night, I booked our flight. Back home, back to our old life. Libby was silent, no longer my bubbly little girl. Bella had taken Libby's personality with her, and for that I never wanted to forgive her.

Deep down, I knew that if I ever saw Bella again, that I would forgive her in an instant, just to see that gorgeous smile again. To feel her lips against mine, and her body underneath me as we moved together. The passion in her eyes as she broke beneath me and the fire in mine as I kissed her softly, cuddling after our love making.

I carried Libby through the packed airport, making my way through the crowd of people. Couples holding hands, laughing at nonsense that they murmured to each other, families flocking towards the airplanes, running late because one of their children couldn't find his shoe.

My parents stood by the gate, my dad's arm wrapped around my mother's waist. Libby smiled when she saw them, and I set her down. She ran straight into her Papa's arms, hugging him tightly. I only wished that I was four again, and I could run into my parent's arms. The arms that I would run to were gone. Replaced with a teaser of what I could only dream of.

Esme hugged Libby after she let her grandfather loose. I slung our bags over my shoulder, and walked in the direction of the parking lot. My father's hand reached out to touch me, but I brushed him off. I didn't deserve to be comforted; I had let her slip out of my fingers.

When we arrived at the car, I still hadn't spoken. My tongue felt heavy in my mouth, and Libby rested her head in my lap as my parents drove us home. Esme climbed out of the car, and ushered Libby out as well. After they had both gone into my house, Carlisle turned towards me, his face demanding an explanation. But this was one of those times when I didn't want to be comforted, when the questions would start, and I would break down.

"Edward, what happened?" His tone was soft, urging me to tell him what I was feeling, but if I started, I wouldn't be able to stop.

"She left. The end." I twisted the handle, and pushed the door outward, but my father was just as fast as me. He had his seatbelt unbuckled, and he was by my door before I could move from the seat.

"Edward this is fixable, you and Bella are made for each other." I snorted, shaking my head furiously.

"Right, Dad, just like Carmen and I were made for each. Look where that relationship got me."

"You have Elizabeth. Carmen may not have been the one for you, but she gave you your daughter."

I couldn't keep the anger out of my voice, "Yeah, Dad, the daughter that she resented every second she was pregnant with. The daughter that made her hate me."

Carlisle grabbed my jaw, his brown eyes glaring into mine, "Don't you dare act like you resent Libby being born because the second you do that, you are no longer my son. What have these women done to you, Edward? You're your own person; you were before Carmen, and before Bella. You can be yourself without them. You don't _need _them."

"Like you don't need Mom? You know damn well how much you need her, so don't stand there and tell me that I don't need Bella. She's my life, and you don't see that. I understand that we haven't known each other very long, but I wanted to marry her. Make her Libby's mother. But I fucked it up, and I can't fix it. She left _me, _just like Carmen."

My father stepped back, and I brushed past him, leaving the suitcases in the car. Libby's lip was quivering when I stomped into the house, but at the sound of her whimper, my body lost its hard outer shell. Libby was what mattered, and I would do anything to keep her with me.

"What's wrong, honey? Please tell me." Her body was shaking, and tears began to roll down her cheeks. She looked as though she was holding her breath, so I gently massaged her back, hoping the soothing motion would make her let out that air she was holding in her lungs.

But once that air was expelled, the quiet desperation in Libby's voice broke my heart, "My real mommy hated me?"

She had overheard the entire conversation that I had with my father, and she was losing it. Libby was never going to be told the reason that her real mother left, ever. She pressed herself up against me, and the anguish in her sobs made tears roll down my cheeks. I couldn't lie to my daughter, so I held her close to me, rocking my child. She didn't need anyone else, she just needed me.

The words that Libby proceeded to shout broke me completely, "Your fault, Daddy! Mommy leaving is YOUR FAULT! YOU YELLED AT HER! SHE LEFT ME! YOUR FAULT!"

Libby shoved away from me and ran towards her grandparents, as I slammed my fist down. I was alone and helpless. My daughter didn't want me, Bella didn't want me, and I didn't want to be me.

The next few days could accurately be described as hell. Libby was staying with my parents, and I spent those days resenting myself. Wanting to die because no matter what I did, no woman would ever want to be with me. I could never be good enough for any of them because I was certain that there would always be someone better.

I had thought about visiting Emmett, but his injuries were a product of my inability to be Bella's body guard. I had let my love for her get in the way of protecting her, and the people she loved. No wonder she left me. I wasn't even sure if Rose or Emmett would want to see me, it was my fault that Bella was upset.

Apparently, my best friend felt that his intervention was needed, and we slowly began to work through what had become my personal hell, my purgatory. I never knew that Liam could be so helpful, and he seemed to be the only one who cared, besides his wife.

Heather had brought Brennor by, but it only made me feel worse. I missed my daughter, but I was a failure as a father, a failure as a lover. I was a failure in this world, and nothing could fix how I felt about myself, except for one person. And she was gone forever.

* * *

A month had gone by since Bella had left me, and yet I had heard nothing from her, or about her. I kept my eyes away from the paper because little tidbits about her movie with Jacob Black would envelop me, and pull my concentration away from what really mattered, Libby.

My daughter had long since forgiven me, but I could tell that she longed for Bella as much as I did. Anything that reminded her of Bella was pulled from the shelves at the grocery, and stored in a special box. A box that Libby had made with her Mommy. The pictures of our last night together were in that box, and I watched Libby stare at them, and stroke her Mommy's face each night before she fell asleep.

She would talk to the picture, as if Bella could hear her, and she would always tell her Mommy that she loved her. When my daughter prayed at night, she asked for her Mommy to come back to her Daddy because we needed each other, and Libby needed her Mommy too. But it would be okay if Bella came back just for me, because apparently, I was super sad.

Libby's nights would consist of her climbing in my bed sometime around midnight, to tell me about her dreams. Bella would talk to her in her dreams, and tell Libby that she missed her, but Libby could never say it back. Because Bella would disappear.

During these nights I would hold my daughter close as she cried herself to sleep, and I longed for the love of my life to be on Libby's other side, comforting our daughter. I regretted calling Libby MY daughter, ever since I realized that I had said it. Those had been the words that had ended my relationship with Bella, and I could never do anything to fix that.

My father had talked me into returning to med school, I only had a few semesters left to complete, and I had to pass my boards again. But with a mentor as great as the one I had, it was easy to recall past information.

I was up late most nights studying, not wanting to see my angel's face in the dreams I had at night. Most of them consisted of the night I let Bella go, the night I should have gone after her.

When I arrived home from class, I noticed that there was an unfamiliar car in my driveway, and as I started towards the door, my jaw dropped when I saw her. She was still as beautiful as when she left me, but something had changed.

The way she held our daughter close to her, murmuring things that made Libby giggle startled me. Light brown hair, big beautiful eyes, and the figure that she had never lost, made me pause, and stare. Her smile had trapped me before, and this time was no different.

She walked towards me, trailing her hand down my jaw line, tracing my cheeks with her fingertips, "Hello, Edward."

Her voice wrapped me in the web that I had never forgotten, and my hands reached out to settle themselves on her waist, "Hello, Carmen."

* * *

**BPOV**

When I stepped inside the taxi outside, still in my bathrobe, I was barely even aware of the driving asking me where I was headed. I kept my eyes down cast, thinking that would keep the tears from sliding down as I gave him Jacob's address. Really who else could I turn to? I couldn't bring whatever plague was following me to Jasper, he was already having to look after Alice and I wouldn't want to impose on their relationship, no matter how they convinced me I wasn't.

No, Jacob was a much safer bet. He would be able to ward off anything that came our way. With Jacob there was no child involved and as far as I could tell, no one was here in Hawaii anyways.

He didn't live far from what used to be my own little condo. His was like mine, just off the ocean, painted a crisp white, pots of flowers on the wooden porch. I gave the cab driver his money and took my bag as I stepped out. I gazed at the house that looked so much like mine and wiped my eyes on the sleeve of the white fluffy bathrobe, attempting to make myself look better, though I knew my face was splotched and my nose red.

I heard the cab drive away and found it a little annoying that he sped off as soon as I was out of the car. Never mind the fact that it was barely four in the morning, let's let a woman in a bathrobe be alone. Edward would never have…

I stopped the thought but not soon enough as water fell from my eyes in streams and my lips quivered at the memory of what I had had and what I had just lost. _More like thrown away. _But I couldn't think that way. I did this for them. For Libby, for Edward, for Esme, and Carlisle. It was what was best for them.

And he didn't come after me.

I took in a gasp of air but it sounded so shaky even entering my body as I convulsed on the road for a moment. I once again wiped my face on my now damp sleeve and kicked the stones beneath my feet as I headed to the door.

I was only able to knock once before I fell down to sob as I cradled my legs and rested my head on my knees. I left him. We were really over. There was nothing left with me of Edward. It was almost as if he had never been with me. But worse. I had gotten a taste of perfection. I had bitten into the forbidden fruit only to drop it in the river and have it float away. But the taste still lingered on my tongue.

"Bella? Oh god, Bella," Jake said before coming to wrap his arms around me. We sat like that for a time. It gradually got lighter as he held me on his porch, letting me cry into his bare chest, covering him in my tears. He didn't ask any questions, he just held me which is exactly what I had needed at that moment.

I concentrated on breathing him in. He didn't smell like Edward and for that I was eternally grateful. Jacob smelt like the forest. Clean and outdoorsy and I just wanted to be lost in the woods for the moment. He let me do that.

Eventually my eyes shut for the remainder of the day, and I slumped into Jacobs's warm embrace. I had a dream that night. I remember that so vividly because it changed my perspective. It made me believe that despite how much I wanted to go back to Edward and throw myself at his feet, begging him to take me back, I couldn't.

In my dream, Edward and Libby were playing in a field full of wild flowers as the sun shone through the trees, making the white flurries from dandelions look like snow. The two of them were laughing and running and the sound was truly magical. The most beautiful song I had ever heard in my life. It was as if someone was able to bottle happiness and poured into the small meadow.

When I woke up I knew I had a smile on my face and tears running from my eyes as I felt the clenching of my heart. That was them without me. Safe. Happy.

As I went to clean off my face for the umpteenth time that morning I realized that I was no longer outside on the porch with Jacob. I looked around and found myself in a bed with brown sheets that were beautiful as well as masculine. The white and brown comforter was fluffy and inviting.

I let my feet dangle off the bed for a moment, anticipating the feeling of the cold floor on them before finally putting them on the ground and going out to find my friend. I didn't have to look too hard; he was on the sofa in his living area, his huge legs hanging off the side of the couch and his arm over his eyes. His mouth was hanging open and from it came the most disturbing noises I've ever heard.

As I gazed at my friend I wondered, would the time come when I would have to leave him too? Leave Alice and Jasper? Leave everyone until I was alone or whoever it was that was trying to hurt me finally did? I hoped not.

Days went on and filming began. I was able to act almost normal again in front of the camera, and in front of the producers (no need to worry them). But as soon as the camera turned off, it was like a switched and it turned my off too. I didn't feel anymore. I didn't do anything.

Every day I would wake up with Jacob and we would talk quietly as we ate breakfast before driving to the site. I would be quiet as Alice did my hair and make up all the way until "action" was called. Then I would no longer be Bella Swan. I was absorbed in my character and tried to become her as much as I could because I knew her life was better than mine. She would get the man she loved in the end. They always did in the movies.

But my life wasn't as predictable. It was a movie that had been scripted and it didn't get its problems solved in two hours. Life was nothing like the movies I was acting in. My life was not cold and empty. I had my friends, but that was all.

Each night, after production, Alice, Jasper, or Jake would say that they were gonna go out and ask me to come with them. I wasn't stupid; I knew why they were doing it. That they wanted me to go out with them, to try to be who I had been before.

But I had changed.

I didn't want to have fun when I knew back home Edward was with Libby. I thought about them constantly. It had been a month and not a day had gone by when I didn't wonder about what they were doing. _How big was Libby now? Did she lose any teeth? Did she meet a new JJ?_ And of course about Edward as well. _Did he go back to SWAT? Was he seeing anyone? Looking for a new mom for Libby?_

Libby deserved a mom. She should have a woman there to cuddle with her and tell her things that only a mom can. I sat on a stool in the kitchen while everyone else was out, thinking about this. I wanted to be that mom. I wanted to be there for all the little things. When she needed her first bra, when she needed to know about sex, when she goes on her first sleep over, her first date, I wanted to be there. I wanted it to be me who explained all those little things that only another girl could. I couldn't even imagine Edward trying to explain to an older Libby how to use a tamp…

Well that thought stopped me in my tracks as I looked to the calendar hanging on the refrigerator door. It couldn't be. I counted back the days and weeks to the last time…

And my heart started beating so fast; I thought it would jump out of my chest and onto the white tile floor. Oh my god!

* * *

_Hola, Bonjour, Hey, Waz up… So, still predictable? Carmen does have a place in this story, just thought you ought to know, or why would we have brought her up in the beginning? She's going to be fun to write, yet, I don't know EXACTLY what is going to happen._

_So lately, been wondering, who will be there to take my place. When I'm gone, you'll need love… I need love, love, you need love, love, we all really need love… out of nothing at all, making love, out of nothing at all…_

_Okay, I'm done, sorry. I have ADD, but the doctor's say it's not fixable, and I'm rambling trying to make you laugh so you don't murder me for what may or may not happen in the next chapter LE GASP!_

_See you soon,_

_Hayden_

**Well honestly, what did you guys think? Now I think that the first BPOV MAY be the best I've ever written. I love the rawness of it and it was one of those things that just makes you feel, and I love writing that (that's why I love doing lemons). So please, let us know. I know we both want to know your thoughts on this chapter. **

**Thanks guys. **

**Much love and even more writing, **

**ashel-13**


	14. Hate Me

**Disclaimer: **_**We do not own Twilight. **_**I think I got it now. Not even a teeny tiny little bit. Right? **_Right. I'm sorry, baby. I know how bad you wanted it. _**But Edward is ours, right? **_Yes, honey, Edward is ours. He's waiting for us upstairs once we are done here kiss. _**Well then, what are we waiting for?**

**To the TGIF Gang. Last week you made me bra-less and this week you are seriously starting to threaten my clothing options. I would like to add InLoveWithEdward2 to the Gang. Welcome, your leather jacket with Edward's face stitched on the back is in the mail. **

**Mmk, before I forget I should mention this. I have been asked by Stevie Cullen to help her in judging a Sexy Twilight Character Contest. Now the rules and details are on my profile as well as on her's. In short it's a lemon. And you all know how I LOVE my lemons. So check it out, and I REALLY look forward to reading them. **

**Mk this is dedicated to Nostalgicmiss for saying our writing is phenomenal….major blushing. To mikenewtonisabadass simply because every time I see your name I laugh and wish that I was awesome enough to come up with that. Damn. To The Cee Factor for previously being a lurker and finally seeing the light. Not to mention you have one of the best quotes a review has ever said to me and I thank you. And lastly to Twifi. I am so sorry for what happened to you. I hope you don't mind my saying but your ex-mom was a careless bitch. No child should have that said to them or have to go through that. My heart goes out to you immensely. **

**There you have it. Surprisingly our AN is rather short this week…lol. But I would also like to point out that while I DO write BPOV, I am NOT Bella. Lol. I am very little like her in this story. Hell if it was me, there is no fuckin way I would EVER leave Edward Cullen…lol! **

_Thank you for being here today! As I quote the Princess Diaries, I am reminded of one thing. GET OFF THE LAWN! Okay, now, I'm sorry (Not really) that the last chapter was a bit of a tear jerker. I'll admit that even I cried while writing it. Yup, I did. Ask Ash. And even though a few of you said that you couldn't wait until Friday, here you are. So good for you!_

_InLoveWithEdward2… I know your real name; don't let me expose you to the world. Anyway, I heard "Sorry" by Buckcherry a while back, sorry I didn't tell you that in the PM, and I do agree that it fits, but "Vulnerable" by Secondhand Serenade is better…Just wait for the next chappie! Yeah, that's right people, she PM's me! EAT IT! Also, you asked me something in your PM, and my answer is yes, of course. Ask away ;) And as for mine and my darling girl's meeting, just know that I made the first move!_

_darcy13…Edward is acting slightly loserish, isn't he? Yeah…I totally agree… Maybe you should talk some sense into his thick head? The top one, dear. Not the bottom._

_Jagga-Love…It was PURELY my intention to make you cry. I'm mean like that. But don't hit me, or Ash will getcha! _**And btw, I LOVED how you incorporated Brett in your fic ********. You did me proud and I was beyond honored that you wanted to use him. **

_Did anyone else see the new Twilight trailer? I about shit when I got the email from Summit, that's right, I get emails from Summit! I'm apologizing now for the Edward POV's in the last chapter. He was drunk on love; he didn't know what he was saying! I may be apologizing for his actions in this chapter too…DUN DUN DUN!_

_Lastly, for those of you who read The Other Cullen. I finished the first chapter of the sequel, but I haven't posted for obvious reasons. I don't want another incident like Fall For You. But, you're gonna get a sneak peak…GO DOWN!_

**So due to only a handful of you that actually raised your hand (I cried a little…lol), I wont ask you to do anything ridiculous and embarrassing this time (I actually was planning on having you attempt to play the recorder. Cuz honestly, who CAN'T play that stupid, plastic instrument? I played it in 4****th**** grad…jeesh). I think that you guys are in need of some more pain and suffering! Am I right?! I think I am. Who doesn't like a little cry fest? Let it out, guys. Let it out, and let's get, ON WITH IT…**

* * *

**EPOV**

I jerked my hands away from Carmen's waist, moving them up to my hair. Libby tugged on my pant leg as I looked into my ex-wife's gorgeous blue eyes. I had never denied that fact that Carmen was unbearably attractive; however her gorgeous exterior was overpowered by her bitchy interior.

Libby continued to tug on my jeans, her fingers poking in the hole in my pants, as she tried to get my attention, "Daddy. Daddy? Daddy!"

My eyes never broke away from Carmen's as I answered my daughter, making sure that my tone wasn't harsh, "Yes, Libby Bug?"

"Ms. Carmen showed me how to play _Happy Birthday_ on the piano, isn't that cool!" I licked my lips, my eyes narrowing at my ex's invasive behavior.

Carmen's eyes flashed as she smiled at me, the smile that I was glad my daughter hadn't inherited, "Yes, Edward, isn't that cool?"

I wasn't sure why Carmen was introduced to Libby as Ms. Carmen, but I was grateful towards whoever kept the secret. My front door opened, and my father walked in, smiling. I nearly growled when I realized how dense my father was being, it was obvious that he had put Carmen up to this.

Lifting Libby into my arms, I held her close to my chest, and stared straight at Carlisle, anger burning through my core. My heart was on fire, and my arms felt numb as I held my daughter. He knew my goal had been to keep my daughter as far away from Carmen as possible, and he had effectively lost my trust in a matter of seconds, "Where's mom?"

Carmen giggled softly, "Still a Mama's boy, darling?"

My jaw clenched at Carmen's pet name. Her presence was beginning to irritate me; I should have known that nothing would change. Libby pressed her nose against my flesh and I managed to keep from flinching as her cold nose moved against my right cheek, both were burning with anger.

Carlisle cleared his throat, "She's on her way in. I went to get her when I found Carmen in the mall today." As my father finished his sentence, Esme walked in and upon seeing Carmen her eyes flashed dangerously. I was glad that she was on my side.

"What is _she_ doing here, Carlisle Cullen?" Libby and I winced at my mother's tone of voice. It was obvious that Carmen's presence was unwanted, and not just by me, "I asked for an answer, Carlisle, and if you can't give me one then kindly remove yourself from my presence."

Carmen smirked, and narrowed her eyes in my mother's direction, "Carlisle asked me if I would be Libby's nanny, and I gladly accepted. Who wouldn't want to get to know such an adorable little girl?"

My fist came down on the wooden table next to me, "No! Absolutely fucking not! Dad, what the fuck were you thinking? She is not allowed in my house or around my daughter, ever!"

Libby winced, and plugged her ears, burying her face in my shoulder. I was glad she did because she didn't catch Carmen's next sentence, "Our daughter, Edward. Ours."

I ground my teeth together, "She's MY daughter. Not yours. Stay the hell away from us Carmen. You gave up your right when Libby was born. She's no longer your concern, and I intend to keep it that way."

Esme moved to stand next to me, as she lifted her granddaughter out of my arms, "Come on, sweetie. Your grandfather is going to buy us dinner while your father and Carmen talk about the past. You don't need to hear this. Edward, darling, if you need anything, we won't be far. And I'm almost positive that Heather and Liam would be here in an instant if they knew _she_ was here."

My parents walked out with my daughter, and I could tell that my father was about to get a major tongue lashing. His intentions were good, but he never saw through Carmen like my mother did.

"What are you doing here exactly? You hated being pregnant, so why on God's green Earth would you become a nanny?"

She smiled, and walked closer to me, her hand brushing over my crotch, "I came here to see you, Edward. To be Libby's mother again, to know you again like I used too. I miss you, I miss how you felt in my hand as I stroked you, or seeing your face when you cum. God you look so sexy when you spill right into my palm, or my mouth. Do you remember how it felt, Edward? Hmm?"

By the time she finished her speech, I was beginning to respond to her incessant rubbing. It felt good, and I wasn't in any condition to tell her no. Carmen pushed me backward, and my head rammed against the wall, and a low growl escaped my lips.

Her hand snapped open the button on my jeans, and her fingers traced over the smooth skin on my abs. Carmen's warm lips slanted against mine, and her tongue forced itself past my lips. She skimmed her fingers over the elastic on my boxer briefs, pulling the white fabric away from my body.

I pushed her away, and shook my head, images of Bella flashing into my head, "No, we can't do this. Carmen, I'm not in love with you, and I'll never be in love with you ever again."

My jeans were on the floor, and she knelt down, her eyes holding mine as her lips skimmed over the exposed skin. She gently sucked, and my hips bucked, eyes closing. Carmen had always been able to shut me up, and this time was no different. As her lips moved against my flesh, her head bobbing, I gripped the wall, before grasping at her hair, pushing her head away from my hard on.

"Carmen! Stop! I don't fucking want this, I want Bella, not you!" Carmen snickered, and stood, wiping the sides of her mouth off on the back of her hand.

"I know you want this, Edward, I can tell. Your hard for me, baby, just like old times. Don't you want to slip inside me? Fill me with your long, thick--"

"Shut up." My voice was dangerously low, remembering the last time I had filled Carmen, and how she had ditched me and my daughter.

"Excuse me? I just gave you head, and this is how you repay me?"

Her voice was getting high pitched, and snotty. I tucked myself away from her eyes, and pointed towards the door, "Leave now. You're quite good at that if I remember correctly."

She smirked, backing away slowly, "Oh, Edward. Don't you know? You're too good for Bella Swan. Why have her when you could have me? I'm Libby's biological mother, and that would stop so many questions. Keep little Libby out of the spotlight, away from danger. I love you Edward, and I can learn to love Libby."

My nostrils flared as I ground my foot against the floor, "Get out of my house. Or I swear to God I will remove you." I could feel my ears burning with anger, and my fists were curling into balls as I glared into the bitch's face, my eyes narrowed, "NOW!"

Carmen giggled, "Fine. But keep both eye's on little Libby. Who knows when she might disappear?"

I reached behind me to pick up the vase from the table and I threw it across the room. The ceramic shattered against the door as it closed, and I shattered too. Sliding down the wall, I buried my face in my hands, once again regretting my decision to not go after Bella. She had been perfect, and I was still in love with her. I needed to see her again, and I needed to protect both her and Libby. They were my world, my reason for living.

I had to get Bella back, and I needed to keep Libby as close to me as possible. Carmen would never hurt my daughter ever again.

**BPOV**

I didn't know exactly where to go, or what to do once the realization of what was happening hit me. Things were racing through my head so fast that I couldn't grasp anything. I couldn't concentrate and…I was afraid.

I was scared out of my mind at what I knew was happening. I knew it. I could feel that it was right. But I was scared. I didn't know how I could possibly do this by myself.

I grabbed my coat from the closet and my purse off the table next to the door, knowing there was only one person that would know what to do. Alice was the one person I needed to tell me that every thing was going to be alright. My very best friend. She had always been with me through the hardest time of my life, giving me words of encouragement and saying that things would always get better.

I ran out to my newly acquired car, some kind of SUV, but I never bothered to know what exactly it was, and was instantly reminded that Edward would know exactly what vehicle it was if I were to ask.

Wanting to get to Alice all the sooner, trying to block out thoughts of Edward, I stabbed the key into the ignition to have the SUV purr to life, the radio turning on automatically as I ripped out of the drive way.

"…you are really okay and wanted to see if you were checking in on your medication too. You know I love ya and take care honey. I know you're under a lot of pressure. See ya. Bye Bye!"

I didn't really pay any attention to the song, just thinking of it as background noise. But the more I thought of Edward, the more I desperately needed a distraction. So I focoused with all my might, on the lyrics, trying to push any thought of him from my mind.

"I have to block out thoughts of you so I don't lose my head  
They crawl in like a cockroach leaving babies in my bed  
Dropping little reels of tape to remind me that I'm alone  
Playing movies in my head that make a porno feel like home  
There's a burning in my pride, a nervous bleeding in my brain  
An ounce of peace is all I want for you. Will you never call again?  
And will you never say that you loved me just to put it in my face?  
And will you never try to reach me? It is I that wanted space"

I felt goose bumps on my arms spark to attention, and my chest heaved as the song rang out through the car. A song that so closely resembled my exact thoughts. I barely noticed as my lip began to quiver and tears prickled my eyes as the song rang on…

"Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you

Hate me in ways  
Yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you"

It was as if they knew exactly what I was thinking and my reasoning for why I had to let Edward go. I had to do this to make sure that they were better off, to make sure that they could have the lives they wanted. It was the only way to keep them safe.

"I'm sober now for 3 whole months it's one accomplishment that you helped me with  
The one thing that always tore us apart is the one thing I won't touch again  
In my sick way I want to thank you for holding my head up late at night  
While I was busy waging wars on myself, you were trying to stop the fight  
You never doubted my warped opinions on things like suicidal hate  
You made me compliment myself when it was way too hard to take  
So I'll drive so fucking far away that I never cross your mind  
And do whatever it takes in your heart to leave me behind

Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you

Hate me in ways  
Yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you"

"And with a sad heart I say bye to you and wave  
Kicking shadows on the street for every mistake that I had made  
And like a baby boy I never was a man  
Until I saw your blue eyes cry and I held your face in my hand  
And then I fell down yelling "Make it go away!"  
Just make a smile come back and shine just like it used to be  
And then she whispered "How can you do this to me?""

I pulled off to the side of the road, my vision far too blurry to be able to drive and farther. Putting the car in park, I cupped my hands over my face, leaning down into the steering wheel, sobbing out all that I had bottled up since the last time I allowed myself to cry.

"Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you

Hate me in ways  
Yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you  
For you  
For you  
For you"

I slammed the off button on the radio before clumsily searching through my purse for my cell phone, tears dropping down and splattering onto the upholstery of the car. Wiping the back of my hand across my nose, I began to scroll through my contacts, before hearing the phone ring.

Once…twice…three times…before I finally got an answer.

"Hello?"

**EPOV**

"Edward?" I gripped the handset tightly, my eyes squinting as I tried to make out the voice on the other end. It was one that I hadn't heard in sometime, but why was I hearing it now?

"Jacob?" His deep chuckle was my response as I leaned against the kitchen counter. After Carmen left, I had gone and taken Libby from my parents. It was going to be hard to trust my father again. I had berated him, and he had apologized but I didn't believe him. I couldn't believe him. If I wanted to protect my daughter, I had to keep her away from anything that could harm her.

"Edward, how's it going?" Libby was sitting at the table, stirring her soup, waiting for the hot liquid to cool down. I turned away from her, busying myself with cleaning off the counter as Jacob waited for my response.

"I'm doing okay, Jacob, how are you?" A soft puff of breath made me turn around and watch my daughter as she blew cold air past her lips and onto her soup. I walked over and kissed her cheek before lifting the soup bowl away from her, "I'll put it in the fridge for a minute or so, honey."

"Look, Edward, you need to come back. She's miserable without you." I settled the red bowl on the shelf, and I felt a gentle tugging on my pants as I turned to look down at my daughter.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Daddy, is that Jakey? Can I say hi? Pwease?" I sighed and handed her the phone, leaning against the counter. Bella was miserable, but she left me. I swallowed as my daughter chattered with Jacob, when I heard the question that I had been waiting for.

"Jakey? How's mommy?

His deep voice told my daughter what she wanted to hear. That Bella was fine, that she missed Libby and that she loved her. That she would see my daughter again someday. I wasn't sure if I condoned his response, but I didn't snatch the phone away from her.

I opened the refrigerator, and lifted out Libby's little red bowl, "Sweetheart, your food's ready. Tell Jacob goodbye. You can call him later if he says its okay."

Libby nodded, and told Jacob goodbye, before silently handing me the phone. I helped her back into the chair, and placed the bowl in front of her. Once Libby was situated, I left the kitchen for some privacy. I didn't want to worry about Libby picking up on my emotions.

"What do you mean she's miserable, Jacob?"

"She's in love with you, Edward, did you honestly think that she would be happy once you left?"

I pursed my lips, and inhaled through my nose, "Jacob, in case you missed the memo, she left me."

His voice rose, and I could tell that he was getting agitated. He was sick of this too, "And you didn't go after her, so who's at fault! You have no idea what it did to her when you didn't come after her!"

I tried to keep my voice steady, as my foot bounced against the floor. He was taking her side, but he had no idea how bad it hurt me when she left. Would she have stayed had I gone after her? Most likely not.

"Jacob, she knew what she was doing when she spoke those words. She knew exactly what she was saying. She used my ex's last words before she left, and she knew how upset that would make me. She was going for the shock factor." I realized that I had yet to say her name because it hurt too badly.

"Edward. Bella needs you. She's just a shell without you. Everyone sees the front she's putting up, but no one can pull her out of it, except you."

A part of me was glad that Bella didn't seem to be functioning without me, but it hurt. The only woman that I loved was in pain because of me. Whether it was directly or indirectly, Bella was in pain.

The doorbell rang, and I heard Libby jump from her chair, running towards the door, "Elizabeth Grace! Don't you dare open the door!"

Her feet skidded across the floor, and I heard her huff, "Well hurry up!"

"Jacob, I'll call you back in an hour or so, okay?"

"Fine, but if you don't I'm calling your parents to come break down your door, dude. Got it?"

I rolled my eyes, and walked towards the front door, "Yes, Jacob, now go fix your makeup. I'll talk to you later."

After hanging up the phone, I pulled the front door open to see a smirking Carmen. I pulled Libby close to me, and dropped the phone to the floor, glaring, "I told you to stay away from my house."

Carmen pursed her lips, and reached her arms out towards my daughter, "Come to mommy, sweetheart. She's missed you."

Libby backed up closer to me, and I lifted her into my arms, creating a barrier between her and Carmen. My daughter buried her face into my shoulder, "You're not my mommy!"

My ex wife laughed, and I felt Libby's tears through my shirt, "Ask your daddy, Elizabeth. I am your mother. Now come here!"

"NO!" Libby's tiny fingers gripped my arms tightly, but I would never let her go.

"Carmen, get the fuck out of my house, or I swear to God, I will call the police."

Her tone was teasing, and the way she spoke sounded as if she was talking to a small child, "What will they do, Eddie baby? Hmm? Ask me to leave? I haven't done anything wrong. You opened the door, and invited me into your house."

I pursed my lips, "You've worn out your welcome and by not leaving, you are trespassing. I'm going to ask you to leave, one more time. Or else."

"Is that a threat?" I could tell Carmen was reaching for me to threaten her, but I wouldn't take the bait.

"Or else, I will call the police and have you physically removed from the premises. Am I making myself clear?"

My first mistake was turning away, my second mistake, not making sure Carmen didn't have anything heavy in her hands. And my third mistake? Not protecting my daughter better.

**BPOV**

"Alice, I need you," I bawled into the tiny, silver device.

"Okay, honey, just calm down. Where are you, Bells?" she asked in worried tone, coming from a place that seemed to be booming with voices and music, and laughing. It was so eerie to hear the difference. The cheerful background amidst the gloomy emotions I was feeling.

With a voice that refused to cease breaking despite my greatest efforts, I rambled off the directions of where I was. Luckily it was not far from the little bar they had been at, and was only minutes away from the home I was sharing with Jacob.

"Alright, sweetie, I'll be right there. Don't move and wait for me," she answered back. I could hear her voice quiet slightly as she said, "Jazz, hand me the car keys, I need to go to Bella. Jake, can you give him a ride? Thanks," Then here voice went louder again, "Bella? Honey? Do you want me to stay on the phone as I drive to you?"

"No, Alice," I assured her in a voice that I'm sure did nothing to comfort her about my condition. "I'll just wait for you," I said meekly.

"Alright I'm on my way." And with that she hung up and I still held the phone at my ear for a moment before snapping it shut.

I leaned back against the seat of my car, my hands on the steering wheel, though the ignition was off. My eyes were looking out the windshield but were focused on nothing. I saw nothing. Just a blur of colors in the dying light of the evening.

But that wasn't why my vision was so impaired. I wondered if I had seen anything since that day over a month ago. I knew I hadn't, knew that the color had faded away from the world. A world that was once a brilliant kaleidoscope of bronze and green. But black and white barely even had meaning anymore. Instead it was as if everything was different shades of gray.

Alice's hair was a dark gray, though her skin was light. Jacob's eyes were a dark gray, and Jasper's hair was light. That's how everything was. Totally absent of any beauty that had once filled in around me. It was gone, or at least I couldn't notice it.

I felt the tears roll down my already damn cheeks, the tears each taking a different path down the smooth skin, as I sat there, my eyes not blinking. That's what happens when I stare off and think about _him_. My eyes refuse to focus on anything and they remain frozen open, despite what spills from them.

Time lost any sort of value, so naturally I had no idea what time it was when Alice's car rolled up beside my borrowed SUV. Even as I heard her engine cut off and her car door open, then slam shut again, my eyes stayed as they were…unseeing, and my body remained as it was…stiff.

Not even a twitch at the night air when Alice opened the driver's side door to help me out. After a short silence, I allowed myself to blink, but that was the only part of me that moved as the moment caused more tears to spill down my face.

When I spoke, my mouth was the only thing I let move as I still looked out the windshield. "Do you think he ever really wanted me?" It was no louder than a whisper, afraid that if my voice was any louder, the message would fly from the car and away with the breeze. I sounded hoarse and strained due to the crying, but I knew she heard me.

Her arm went around my shoulders, holding me to her, but it was gentle. Too gentle, as if I were made out of glass and she could shatter me if she applied any more pressure. But I was already shattered. Broken into a million little pieces as if some one had taken a hammer to a beveled mirror.

"Bella, of course he did," she spoke in a whisper too. I wondered if it was because she was also afraid the wind would carry her words away, her lies away to the listening ears of others. "He loved you, and so did Libby. He wanted you to be her mother, Bells. You have to know that," she said this in a kind, motherly voice. But she was wrong. So wrong.

Of course I had told Alice what had happened. But I kept it short, telling her only that I had let him go to protect him and Libby, and that he never called my name to stop me, or ran towards me to grab my wrist and pull me back to him…to home.

"He told me I wasn't her mother. He said that she wasn't ours, she was his," I said, my head dropping in shame.

I could hear her suck in a small gasp at my words and I know it shocked her that he would ever say something like that to me. It had shocked me as well, but the shock was a cashmere scarf on my skin compared to the sever it left upon my heart.

"Bella, I'm sure he was just upset. We all say things we don't mean when we're angry, even to the people we care the most about." She gave my shoulders another gentle squeeze, then leaned her forehead against the side of my head as she continued. "I've said a lot of things to Jasper when I'm angry, and we all know how angry I can get," she joked, adding a very quiet and gentle giggle at the end of the sentence as her hand rubbed my shoulder.

I couldn't help but let out a small, very short giggle that sounded like it got caught in my throat through the sobs I had previously let escape my mouth. "Yeah, we all know how you can get," I teased warily as I rocked my shoulders slightly to the left, a gesture of my jesting.

She inhaled long in through her nose before bending her head down so that her lips touched my hairline on the side of my head. "Come on, hon. We're gonna go to my house for a much needed girl night. I'll kick Jasper over to Jake's for the night," she said as she pulled out her cell and started to call Jasper.

She walked away from the vehicle as she talked, not as if she didn't want me to hear, but more to give me my space. As she explained to Jasper the arrangements for the night, I slowly unbuckled my seatbelt and guided it to the side, so it wouldn't hit anything. I reached over and grabbed the beige purse I had gotten a couple years back from a New York trip with Alice, and exited the car.

It was almost completely dark as the gravel beneath my feet crunched with the weight I put on them as I walked to Alice's yellow Porsche. Typical. I almost smiled at her need for speed and the fact she couldn't go two months without her "baby".

When she was finished, she clipped her phone shut before putting it in her bag of a purse and turning towards me, her sunglasses still propped on her head from earlier that day. "All set. Let's go!" she chirped as if everything was back to normal. As if the color had returned and the gray had bled into the color.

But that's not how it was, and I didn't want to pretend everything was right when it was still so wrong. Alice could pretend all she wanted, but I would have no part in her play because I knew that that's all it would be. I would be pretending until I was alone again, and Alice was the one person I didn't want to pretend for. I wanted to tell her everything.

"Alice?" I asked as she drove along, bopping her head in time to the music on the radio. Music that was so much more upbeat then the song that had happened to come on while I was driving.

"Hmm?" she asked, her head continuing to bob and her eyes paying attention to the road.

I felt me face start to heat up. "Can we stop at a gas station or supermarket, please?" I asked.

Continuing with the music she smiled and said, "Sure. I think the supermarket is best. Then we can get the ice-cream."

"Sounds great," I said, thought my tone sounded anything but. Instead of the happy and perkiness that response required, my tone was flat and detached.

As she drove to the local supermarket, I could feel my stomach start to tighten into knots. My leg was bouncing up and down in anticipation by the time Alice pulled into the parking lot.

She turned to me and gave me a smile. "Bella, chill. It's just some moose tracks and cookie dough. Nothing to be afraid of," she joked lightly, though her voice was quiet. When I didn't respond, but my breathing became heavier and my leg bounced faster, her tone was worried. "Okay, Bella what's wrong? Please tell me."

I turned to her and took in a shaky breath. "I think I'm pregnant." No need to beat around the bush about it, I suppose.

Her eyes widened and she instinctively looked at my stomach and then back up to my eyes as the gentle tapping of rain started to drip down onto the car. "You and Jacob…?" she trailed off but I was able to stop her thoughts right there with my tears.

"No, I haven't been with anyone but…" I tried, but I couldn't say his name. He was no longer a part of my life and I couldn't even say his fucking name.

"Shhh, this is good news, honey," Alice tried to soothe.

I glared at her. "How is this good news? I can't raise a baby on my own," I sobbed as the rain started to pour down harder.

"Oh, Bella," she said, taking both her hands to cup my cheeks. "You should know you'll never be alone. You'll always have your friends, and your dad. Imagine how happy Charlie will be when he finds out he's a grandpa. That child will be so spoiled," she smiled lovingly at me like a mother would and I couldn't help but to smile back.

"But I want it to have a daddy," I told her. Then I realized how wrong that statement was and I shook my head. "I want him to be the daddy."

Alice enveloped me in a big hug and we stayed in that little car with nothing but my sobs, Alice's soothing words, and the rain beating down on the car.

Eventually though, she pulled away from me. "Look, we don't even know if you're preggers yet," she smiled. "So, let's go find out." With that she jumped out of the car and into the rain, running around to my side of the car with a giggle before opening my door.

I walked in with Alice grabbing hold of my elbow as we went down aisle after aisle, picking up things such as two cartons of ice cream and a tube of chocolate chip cookie dough, not to mention two 2 liter bottles of soda (one for each of us). The last item we got would be, of course, the pregnancy test.

We stood looking at a wall filled with nothing but different brands of them. Boxes of pink and blue stared back at us as we gazed at shelf after shelf of tests.

"Whoa," was the only word that came out of my mouth, the knot tightening as if there was a cow boy in there tugging on it. "How do we go about this?" I asked, not tearing my eyes away from the boxes.

"I guess a good ol' fashion plus and minus would be best," Alice advised.

Well that narrowed it down to about twenty.

We ended up leaving the store with three tests. Two of the same brand and one that was different, just to be sure. The ride back to Alice's house was silent as my leg started to do that bouncing thing again and I almost threw myself out the door and into the house the moment the sports car stopped.

Locking myself in the bathroom and peeing on the sticks before setting the timer did nothing to cure the knots in my stomach. That's right, KNOTS. By this time there was definitely more than one.

While I waited, I went out to find Alice biting into the tube of cookie dough we had purchased and I let out a huge breath, attempting to wash my worries out with it.

"Here, you could use this," she said, handing me the foot long tube, which I promptly took a huge bite out of.

"Thanks," I said as I handed it back as I chewed. Then, once the food was down my throat I added, "For everything."

She came over to hug me saying, "Hey honey, that's what best friends are for." She opened her mouth to continue, but the dinging of the timer told us that time was up.

The knots were in full tugging, tightening mode when Alice bumped me towards the bathroom and my feet started to shuffle toward the door sealing my fate that I had kept closed for the waiting period.

With my hand on the doorknob, I turned it slightly and pushed in to find the three pieces of plastic on the counter. Those three little things would possibly change my life, and as that realization hit me, I closed my eyes, walking until my outstretched arms hit the counter and were the three were lying, the first day of the rest of my life, facing upward.

_This is it. The end of Edward if it's negative and the beginning of a new life if it's positive. _It was the first time I had even thought his name. But that's what I was thinking. Not knowing which outcome I wanted. If I wasn't pregnant with Edward's child, there would be no reason he would ever take me back. No reason to go back and risk his and Libby's lives. But if it was negative, the only thing I had left of Edward was gone. There would be nothing left of him.

The thought of being a mother, of being responsible for someone else's life was beyond terrifying. It was a responsibility that was beyond anything I had ever taken on. And of course, I knew that I would have to face Edward again. I would have to at least let him know that he was a father again…whether he wanted a part in that child's life, I had no idea.

_This is it. _The knots were almost painful now and I could feel as the rope stretched and tightened so hard that it was almost at the point of snapping. _This is my future._

I opened both my eyes and stared down at the counter top. Down at the three pieces of plastic that displayed my future more clearly then any fortune teller ever could. The knots did, in fact snap and I erupted into intense sobs, my body jerking with each that poured from my mouth. Tears of indecision because at that moment I didn't know what to feel except for to cry.

* * *

_Uh oh, Poe! Edgar Allan Poe, of course. Anyway, I'm sorry...I'm not sure if I need to apologize, but it's always good to apologize even if you don't think you did something wrong. Now…on to my sneak peak to the sequel of FFY ;)_

Sneak Peak: What a Rush

"And I said,  
"Romeo save me - I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think-"

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,  
"Marry me, Juliet - you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress;  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'"

I glanced towards her for a moment to wink, and when I turned my eyes back to the road, I saw the horrible accident that Bella had told us that Alice had foreseen. I gazed into my backseat, and as I parked the car, both my father and I stared at each other. When we got out, and started towards the scene, I winced, hoping that the kids would stay inside. The accident was brutal.

Shayla slid out of the car, and the smell of blood made me hold my breath. I concentrated on my two kids, knowing that I had to calm myself. Shayla's hand on my shoulder helped and I nodded once I felt that my control was returning.

We walked toward the scene noticing that no one had arrived. This was a road less traveled, and from the excessive loss of blood, we knew the girl wouldn't make it unless we helped her. Alice had let me know that using my power would be reckless. The girl needed to be changed, that or death were her only options_._

End Sneak Peak…_ So let me know what you think. If you've never read TOC, then BOO YOU! But if you have, let me know._

_See you soon,_

_Hayden_

**Hey guys. Riveting stuff, eh? So I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I know I know you want to kill me for not saying if she is or isn't preggers, but seriously, where's the fun in that? As with the last depressing chapter I LOVED doing this one. Hate Me is one of the most perfect songs I've ever heard and I was thrilled to weave it in…not to mention so Edward in New Moon. Also I know, holy metaphors on my part. I know, that was a bit ridiculous, but it kinda just hit me and when I typed it out, I really liked it. So, have a great weekend guys. Hope we helped to start it out right. Now, if you don't mind, I have a date.**

**Much love and even more writing,**

**ashel-13 **


	15. Vulnerable

**Disclaimer: **_**We do not own Twilight. **_**But there once was an ancient peach. This ancient peach sat on and ancient block of would. Why wood and not glass, or plastic? Probably because… **_No, honey, you need to stop. _**What? Why? They want to hear about the peach. **_I'm really sure they don't. They want to find out if Bella is preggers and if Libby was kidnapped. _**Well yes, all that is very important…but…baby, the peach...**_You can tell them all about the peach later, honey. _**Mmk.**

**To The TGIF Gang. In case you were wondering I did end up writing a story that started out like that for a creative writing class. The teacher loved it…lol.**

**I wanted to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed. We have reached 2,000 reviews which is fantastic for 14 chapters!! So this is dedicated to you. **

**Ummm…a major WOW to all the Carmen hate that was going around. LOL! The words of dislike (alright, it was downright hatred) made me proud of how outspoken you guys are…lol. It was truly excellent. **

**I would like to note one thing. Why when talking about reviews and updates I am the one that's life is threatened while Hayden is stolen away from me, on picnics with you guys. That just doesn't seem fair. WONT ANYONE TAKE ME ON A PICNIC?! sobs**

**This next note is for very few people who have criticized the updates we are getting in. I am honored that want to read more of our work, but it is extremely difficult to update. Especially this one because it is the two of us together and schedules need to be worked around. So please understand that. And thank you to those of you that do. We really are trying. **

**I wanted to give a special shout out to 4theluvofMary because I am currently reading her story, "Private Tutor" and I love it. I saw your name on a review and just about flipped a shit….lol. I love your story.**

'_Ello, governor! So as of right this second, the girl and I are arguing as to whether I should add more to this chapter or not…Let's see her response…_

_Our argument is going nowhere, but what she doesn't know is that I've already made up my mind. I just want to know what she thinks… You'll see below :D_

_Dear __trulydazzled__, Edward would like to offer his sincere apologies for your detention. He would, however, like to know what words you quoted in order for you to be in such trouble. So let us know, because in all honesty, I'm curious too._

_So, I watched The GingerDead Man tonight…Dumbest horror movie ever, but it was funny as hell. We kept rewinding it just to see his face in certain parts. The gingerbread looks like an over grown terd. Thus, my absence left the girl all alone, although she managed to write like a good little child, so APPLAUSE!_

_Sorry that this is up a day late. I had midterms this week, and I realized that I have NINE articles to write for the newspaper before Decemberish. UGH… My life sucks. So, I was told to tell you the following: _

**Ashel says:**

**mk**

**tell them its your fault**

**i was a good girl for once**

_Haydex says:_

_nothings my fault, ever lol_

**Ashel says:**

**Mhm**

_But really, thank me. Or it would end with the last BPOV ;)_

**Well the boy is out tonight, leaving me alone, with no inspiration for my key phrase. So I suppose I will just say, I can ride my bike with no handle bars while yelling, ON WITH IT….**

* * *

**BPOV**

I sat on the white tile, crying, out every thing that had been bottled up before. I cried for Libby, for Edward, for my family, my friends, and for myself. It wasn't necessarily out of sadness, and it wasn't completely out of joy. It was a cleansing that I felt I needed if I was to survive what was to come.

The child growing inside of me didn't need to be bared with my baggage. So I let it all shed and spill out onto the tiled floor, and then, as I got up to go outside to Alice, I let it stay there. No more crying because this was not something that should bring tears. This was a blessing.

When I stepped out of the bathroom with one of the three sticks in hand, Alice was pacing back and forth with a look of concentration wrinkling her brow. She stopped when she noticed I was out and quickened her pace over to me, her heels clicking the whole way.

"Bella. Is it…"She trailed off and I held up the test with the little pink plus sign for her to see, as a teary eyed smile came to my face.

After her tackling me and giggling like a school girl, she took both of my hands in hers and looked me in the eyes, her smile dragging down little by little. "You have to go see Edward," she told me.

In truth I had already known that I would have to tell him. It would be wrong not to and there was no way I would keep this a secret from him. Thought I doubted I had the strength necessary for me to see him again, I knew I had to.

It hadn't taken more than a couple hours to arrange the flight and when Alice suggested that maybe we call him first, I shot that idea down straight away. If I called there was no way he would even listen to me, he would hang up, refusing to hear anything after my voice uttering the word "Hello". It would be much harder to ignore me if he saw that I was there, in front of him.

It had been a short plane ride. Or perhaps it just seemed like that because I was dreading the confrontation I would soon be having, the entire ride there. Either way when the plane landed, Alice suggested we stay at her house, rather than going to my flat where Emmett had been injured.

Alice had been checking in daily to hear of Emmett's condition getting progressively better. I, however, had only called a few times, partially because of guilt and partially because I was never in the mood to talk to anyone over the last month. By this time he was fully recovered and out and about protecting Rose who was on location in Mali filming her new movie.

As we entered her and Jasper's apartment, I thanked god for the timing and that production had given us a three day weekend to gather our bearings before continuing with the final shots. But the film would be wrapping up within the next month and then we would all be back here.

I breathed in the air of the apartment, noting how much it smelt like home. It was one of those smells that made me happy and that reminded me of the fun Rose, Alice, and I had had in the small space. The sleepovers planned and the movies watched. As nice as Hawaii was (or could have been, had I actually gone anywhere besides production and Jacob's house), this was where I would want to be. Perhaps it was due to Edward being so close that I could almost feel him near me, but regardless, I had suddenly felt a little more refreshed.

"So, when are you gonna do this?" Alice asked quietly as she put her suitcase down and her keys on the table by the door. Alice had agreed to come with me for moral support, and when I told her it wasn't necessary she waved me off saying she was getting sick of wearing the same clothes and she needed to restock.

I let out a huge sigh before answering. "Probably today. I would much rather get it over with then keep worrying about it," I told her.

She nodded in agreement, a smile slowly coming across her face. "Alright go shower and clean up, I'm gonna make you look so good, he'll have no choice but to take you back!"

My heart sank a little at that knowing that it would take more than a little make up and a curling iron to make Edward love me again. Not that I wanted that. I did, but he wouldn't and he shouldn't. I left him for a reason and no matter what I feel when I see him, I would not ask him to take me back. He and Libby needed their distance from me. NO, I would go just to tell him about his baby (I ignored the tug my heart made when I thought the phrase, "his baby") and then leave. Just like that. Nothing more.

That's what I kept telling myself, but it obviously wasn't true and Alice could tell too since I was fretting over every little detail of my hair, make up, and dress…something I never did.

"Bella, you are not wearing a dress! Its going to seem like you're trying too hard," she said, exasperated.

"But I'm not," I lied. "I'm not trying at all."

"Just put this on, and come outside," she said, throwing the outfit on the bed and stalking out of her room.

Since I was at her place, I was limited to what could be worn. Alice sizes didn't measure up to Bella size. So it was down to a floor length white, flowy skirt that came above my ankles, even after I tried to pull it down lower and a teal blue tank top with gorgeous white flower print. Alice smacked a teal necklace and bracelet to match and then all but pushed me out the door.

We had discussed this. She wouldn't come with me. This was something I needed to do on my own, but she guaranteed that she would be in the living room waiting for me when I came home, when needed her. And it was an undeniable truth that I would need her. I was certain I would come back to the apartment, crying my eyes out and she would hold me and whisper soothing words the whole night. As I had said, we had discussed this. And I knew what it would do to me to see Edward.

My breathing was shaky as I took Alice's car to the familiar house. My hands would've been trembling even worse than my breathing, but they were gripped so tightly on the steering wheel, my knuckles were turning white.

When I rode up the long driveway and set the car into park, I noticed a car next to the familiar shiny Lamborghini. It wasn't one I had ever seen before but then again, perhaps Edward or even Carlisle had decided they wanted a new car. Though, it wasn't a very attractive one.

Stepping out of the car in my brown sandals, I glanced up at the house I almost thought of as mine, before walking to the large door, attempting to gather my marbles before knocking. Nothing happened, so I just stood there, waiting. As I raised my fist to knock again, it sounded as if a vase had broken on the floor and I froze for a moment. Perhaps he had seen me and that angered him.

I was talking myself into going back to the apartment and maybe trying again tomorrow, when I heard a piercing scream coming from inside the house. My intentions of coming back tomorrow forgotten (along with what I was there to do), I threw open the heavy oak door of Edward's home and ran into the foyer to find Edward on the ground, eyes closed, with shards of glass all around him.

My inspection was interrupted by another scream and I ran towards the sound in the living room to find a bawling Libby, tears streaming down her face, mixing with snot as one tiny hand went to wipe them away.

In front of her was a caramel haired woman who was hunched over, trying to talk to her. Every time the woman reached a hand toward Libby, Libby would scream and back away.

Suddenly her green eyes looked up and found mine and more tears ran down her face as she yelled out, "MOMMY!"

"Yes, that's right, come to mommy. I'm here for you now, Libby," the woman said to the hysteric child. This made Libby scream out in what seemed like anger and frustration.

"Stop it!" I yelled, running towards Libby and pushing the other woman out of my way so I could get to her.

I gathered her up in my arms and her face when to shoulder, her arms around me neck as she kept saying, "Mommy! I love you, Mommy. I miss you," into my shirt. I patted her small back as I stepped towards the woman.

"Who the hell are you, and what have you done to Libby and Edward?" It took tremendous effort not to yell and scare Libby further.

"I'm Carmen. And that," she gestured to Libby with a sneer, "is my child. Hand her over."

I instinctively held Libby even closer to me. "Get. Out." I almost growled, "Before I have you thrown out."

She opened her mouth to say something, when the crunching of glass made us both look toward the opening of the living room. There was a muttering of voices in which made me freeze. Did this crazy bitch bring others with her? What were they doing to Edward?

Before I could come up with anymore crazy scenarios, Carlisle stepped into the living room with a curious and worried gaze. I let out a breath of relief so large, my eyes closed with it.

"Thank god, Carlisle. Is Edward okay? Is anything wrong with him?" I asked quickly.

He seemed to have to shake his head, probably pushing away all the questions about my presence and answered. "He's fine, Bella. Just unconscious."

"Good," there went that sigh of relief again. "Now would you do me a favor and watch this piece of…" I looked at Libby who was now looking up at me and I gave her a gentle smile before choosing a different word, "trash while I call the authorities?"

"Esme has already called the police and they should be here soon with an ambulance," he said before turning to look at Carmen with a very pissed off expression as he shook his head disappointment.

"Mommy, you're back," Libby said with a smile.

I took her over to the couch and sat down as I started to wipe off her tears. "Mhm, Mommy's back," I said back gently, leaning in to kiss her forehead. "I love you, Libby Bug."

"I love you too, Mommy."

I left it at that and I didn't talk about Edward, and I tried even harder not to think about him. About how scary it had been to see his body laying on the floor, because the moment I did, I knew I would start thinking about how closely I had come to losing him.

I rode with Carlisle and Esme to the hospital, clutching Libby in my arms the entire time. They set him in a room, but I didn't go in. It wasn't my place. So instead I called Alice to let her know what had happened as the rest of his family watched over him.

I was just finishing my call with a very frantic Alice when Carlisle came up to me and said, "Bella, he's awake."

**EPOV**

Splitting headache couldn't even describe the pain I was in. I felt the IV in my arm, and shifted my eyes towards the bag of fluid rushing into me. This sucked. Carlisle had told me that Libby was safe, and that I had suffered from a concussion. I wasn't in any mood to talk to him; I had almost lost my daughter because of him.

The plastic band on my arm itched, and I wanted to leave. Why would they keep me like this if it was just a concussion? It didn't make sense, and the IV would be unneeded too. Pursing my lips, I glared at the white ceiling above me. Nothing was going right; nothing had gone right since she left.

I heard the door click, and in an instant, my daughter was by my bedside. Libby smiled up at me, and waved, as if she were afraid to speak and break the silence in the bright room. I winked at her, and her smile grew. Libby reached her tiny hand out and traced my palm as it lay unmoving on my bed, "Hi Daddy."

I closed my fingers around hers, grasping the tiny hand in mine. Libby's toothy smile made my lips curve up into a smile and she struggled to lift herself onto my bed and into my arms. Two hands shot out to grab her as she started to slide, dragging the sheets with her, "Easy, Libby Bug."

That voice. I swallowed, and kept my eyes on my daughter, afraid that if I looked up, Libby would disappear, or I would be greeted with a nurse, who had my love's voice.

When a pair of lips pressed against my forehead, I knew instantly who was in my room. As the lips stayed pressed against my flesh, I felt soft splatters of water hit my forehead. Bella's sobs broke the silence in my room.

My hands automatically reached up to wrap around her, to bring her down onto the small bed next to me, and Libby. Her whispered apologies washed over me, and I couldn't help but apologize too, for everything I'd done. For letting Carmen in my house, to not going after her, and for almost losing our daughter; Libby was our daughter, and as far as I was concerned, she would never have just a Daddy ever again.

Bella wore herself out, and as her brown hair splayed across my chest, I didn't want to blink. I didn't want to lose anytime that I might have with her, especially if it was limited. My door opened again, and Alice walked in my room, no bounce in her step. My parents were behind her, and I still refused to make eye contact, or speak to my father. I had forgiven him, but betrayal like that was hard to forget.

Alice raked her fingers through Bella's hair, and Libby smiled up at Alice, waving in silence. Smiling, at my daughter, Alice continued to brush Bella's hair with her fingers, "Hey Ms. Libby."

"Hi Aunt Alice. My Mommy's back!" Normally I would have chided Libby for raising her voice, but I didn't have the strength to scold her. I let out a puff of breath, and concentrated on the gorgeous angel as she rested against my chest. As I rubbed her back, I thought about why she was so exhausted, but I was sure that the stress of flying here was catching up to her.

"Alice, why are you two here?"

Alice raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, as she watched my tender movements, "Bella wanted to come and see you. Is that a problem?"

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head slowly, "Nope. I just wanted to thank you for having impeccable timing."

Libby shifted her green eyes to me, "What does impeccable mean?"

A groggy voice answered my daughter, and I swallowed hard. I had never expected to hear that voice ever again, but here she was, speaking to our daughter, "It means perfect. Like your Daddy is impeccable."

"My Mommy too!"

Libby giggled, and reached her hand out for Bella's and I kissed my love's check softly, "And her Mommy too."

A man cleared his throat, and I looked up to see who I assumed was my doctor. Narrowing my eyes, I concentrated on his badge. He seemed to notice my concentration, and he chuckled, "Hello Edward, I'm Doctor Kyser. I work with your father."

"Nice to meet you, sir."

"You as well, although I wish I hadn't been under these conditions."

I searched my brain, trying to figure out what Kyser's job title was. I hoped that he wasn't a neurosurgeon. Once again, he seemed to read my mind, "I'm an orthopedic surgeon, Edward."

I hissed, knowing that this couldn't be good. The drugs were blocking the pain, but I knew that something had been wrong. I had been unable to place it, but Bella's head jerked up, her eyes narrowed, "Orthopedic surgeon? What's wrong?"

Kyser smiled at my anxious Bella, "When Edward was knocked out, he managed to embed shards of glass in his wrist, and his fall broke his wrist." He glanced at Libby, "And I have specific instructions from Dr. Cheney that you need a new cast, Elizabeth."

Libby giggled, "Daddy and I are gonna get matching casts! Aren't we Daddy?"

I glanced down at Libby, narrowing my eyes playfully, "Anything but pink or rainbow. Got it, pal?"

She giggled, "Got it, bud!"

They wheeled me out to my parent's car, which made me roll my eyes. Halfway there, I stood slowly, and Libby jumped into the chair. I proceeded to push her under the guidance of a wary nurse, who wouldn't stop snickering about the color of my cast. Libby had chosen purple.

Before we could leave, I noticed that Bella's features were pale. Apparently, my father noticed too because he was the one who caught Bella as she fainted. I snatched Libby out of the wheelchair, as they settled Bella into it, and carted her off towards a room. Alice ran after them, and stopped one of the nurses, before whispering something in her ear.

The dark haired woman nodded, and continued after the wheelchair. Alice turned and walked back towards us, a small smile on her face. I placed my hand on her shoulder, my eyes looking down at her, "What was that all about?"

Alice shrugged, "Just telling them Bella's allergies. Relax, Edward. Everything's going to be fine, okay?"

I rubbed the back of my neck, being careful of the small cuts on my skin. Libby kissed my cheek, her head resting against my shoulder, "Don't worry, Daddy. Mommy's a warrior! Just like you."

Tickling Libby's sides, I laughed and I noticed that everyone around me smiled. Libby grinned, squinting her eyes, "Daddy, I missed your laugh."

Brushing my nose against Libby's I smiled, "I missed it too, Libby Bug. I missed it too."

As we sat in the lobby, Libby played with the water fountain that cascaded down the wall, her tiny fingers catching water droplets before they dripped from her hands, down the drain to be recycled again. When someone called my name, I glanced up, smiling when I saw a face that I recognized. The only problem was that the reason I recognized her face was because she had delivered Libby, "Dr. Andrews, how are you?"

She smiled, and nodded, her eyes glancing over at Libby, who was giggling loudly as the water sprayed over her hands, "I'm doing well, Edward, and I see that Libby is too. I heard about what happened with Carmen, and I'm terribly sorry. I know she used to be a good woman. But I haven't come to discuss that. Will you and Libby follow me please?"

Dr. Andrews was also Libby's pediatrician, and as we walked down the white hallway, Libby's hand in mine, Melanie Andrew's kept glancing back at the two of us. Libby tugged on my hand, "Daddy? Am I getting a shot?"

I chuckled and shook my head slowly, "You're up to date, pumpkin. I'm not sure why we're back here, honey."

Melanie smiled at us, as she stood in front of a room, "Someone in here would like to see the two of you. Ready?"

Libby nodded, her curls bouncing around her shoulders, and I shrugged, "Sure."

Bella's smile greeted as she sat on the edge of the bed, her hands bracing themselves on the crinkling paper, "Hey you two."

It amazed me how forgiving Bella was being, but as my eye's met hers, I could see underlying sadness, and I knew that if she stayed, we had to talk. Libby wandered over towards her Mommy, reaching out tiny arms to be lifted onto the bed.

Dr. Andrew's tutted when Bella reached to lift Libby, and as I moved closer, I heard the same sound of disapproval, "No heavy lifting for you either, Mr. Cullen. You just suffered from a severe concussion, and your wrist is delicate. I'll get Libby."

Nothing in the room gave away the reason for us to be back here, and as I settled myself on the seat next to Bella's bed, an odd feeling overcame me. Before our fight, the last time I had been this close to Bella was at a hospital in Hawaii. It was odd, to be reunited at a hospital on our own turf, so to speak.

Libby rested her head in Bella's lap, and Bella stroked my daughter's hair. Melanie paced in front of us before she stopped and smiled at Libby, "Already has mothering tendencies. Good for you Bella, I think you're better prepared than you think."

My daughter popped her head up, "Prepared for what?"

Bella turned towards me, swallowing slowly, "Edward, I need to tell you something."

There it was the thickness in my throat that only Bella could give me. The need to touch her, and comfort her because it was obvious that she was worried about something that I knew nothing about, "You can tell me anything, love. Anything, always."

Bella smiled and reached out for my hand. I moved my fingers so that I could feel her pulse, and her heart was racing. Melanie cleared her throat, and nodded, urging Bella to tell me, "Edward. I'm pregnant."

**BPOV**

"Edward!" I started to shake his resting form after he had fainted onto the bed I was sitting on the edge on. The paper made the crinkling noise as his body sponged into it.

"Hmm…" Dr. Andrews began, trying to hide the smile, "I thought you were the one that would need that, not Edward." Her eyes sparkled in amusement, but I was too worried to laugh. Libby on the other hand, squealed with laughter as she looked at her dad.

I couldn't stop the panic from creeping up on me though. Did he not want another baby? Or was it that he just didn't want it with me? It had seemed as if he had forgiven me, but I had been wrong before.

Dr. Andrews had called a nurse to bring a wheel chair and within seconds, they loaded Edward into it before wheeling him away, Libby tagging after him. I suppose after a head injury, they wanted to make sure a patient was alright after fainting.

Dr. Andrews then started her work on me. Probing here and there and checking my breathing. At the end I was told to wait and she would be back in a few minutes. During the waiting period, Alice had knocked on my door and came to sit where Edward had been before fainting. How she knew the room I had no idea, but she had always been a little psychic.

"So, how'd he take it?" she asked.

I shook my head slowly. "He didn't. He ended up fainting before I could get a proper response." That made Alice giggle a little bit.

"I'm sure he's fine. He loves being a dad, besides, I think you're forgiven. Now you can stay, right?" She smiled brightly at me as if everything was alright.

"Alice, this doesn't change that I am still putting him in danger. I just wanted him to know that it was his baby," I told her with a solemn expression.

"Bella, don't you see? Things _are_ changed now. Not because you're having a baby, but because Edward got hit over the head by a crazy bitch with a vase," she said, bumping my shoulder with the last part in an attempt to make me smile. It worked.

"What do you mean? How has it changed anything?" I asked her.

"He was here, in the safety of his own house when he was hurt. It had nothing to do with you. Man, if he can survive that crazy menstrual broad, there is no doubt that he could handle a stalker that thinks threatening is sending notes," she said gently, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

Dr. Andrews came in, and after concluding that I was, in fact pregnant, I began to tune her out, instead thinking about what Alice had said. My leaving had nothing to do with Edward's accident. Though I was trying to protect him, it seemed that he still found his way into danger. Not to mention that if we being apart caused him half the pain it caused me, I'm sure neither of us was better off. And lastly, I was sick of trying to stay away from him. I wanted to be near him. Longed for his touch, his smell, his soft and comforting but still protective hold.

I couldn't stay away from him any longer. Not for my good and not for his. I was far too selfish now and too weak to ever be able to leave him to protect him again. I would gladly suffer any injury so long as he was there to help me heal.

There was another knock at the door and when it opened it revealed a sheepish looking Edward and a smiling Libby. His expression was composed but when he met my eyes, a pink tint glowed on his cheeks.

Libby ran and jumped up to Alice who set her on her lap gracefully. Edward came to stand beside me and I looked worriedly up at him. He kept his face a mask as he looked at our doctor and reached for my hand, giving it a squeeze.

"You need monthly check ups so we can track your progress," Dr. Andrews explained. "I would be happy to be the one to deliver Edward's second child," she smiled.

I smiled back at her until I realized. "I'll have to fly back for my check up next month." It was more of a mutter than anything. Something I was thinking to myself, which I hadn't meant to say out loud.

"Back?" Edward's head snapped back to look at me. "What do you mean? You're not staying here?" He looked royally pissed and hurt at the same time.

"Edward," I sighed his name, then turned back to Dr. Andrews who was looking at me in confusion. "I have one more month left on the movie I'm shooting in Hawaii. Is it a problem to fly this month and next?" I asked.

"Not, yet." She smiled warmly. "That should be fine. And I would be honored if you came back for me to be your doctor."

"Of course," I smiled back. She was so friendly that I wouldn't dream of anyone else taking care of me and my baby. Well, besides Carlisle.

Edward dropped my hand and took a step away before turning his whole body towards mine. "You're going back? You're leaving again?" Yep, he was pissed.

"Edward…" I started, but he shook his head and picked up his daughter before leaving the room.

I just stared after him, the tears taking no time to well up and spill over as my hands went to my stomach as if to want to calm the baby there. He didn't want it. He didn't want to have a child with me. That much was clear as he stormed out of the office doors.

"He just needs time," Alice said, putting a hand on my knee. I nodded but I don't think I believed her.

"Let's go home, Alice," I said quietly, my voice strained with emotion.

She looped her arm around my waist and we walked to the door, saying a muffled good-bye to Dr. Andrews. "Come on, sweetie." Alice chided as she helped me into her car. Apparently she had a taken a taxi to Edward's to retrieve it.

On the way, I leaned my head against the warm glass of the car and closed my eyes. So many emotions had run through me that I was exhausted and wanted nothing more in that moment than just to sleep and never wake. Well, that was a lie. I wanted nothing more to be in Edward's arms, watching Libby and our new baby playing as he held me. My Utopia.

**EPOV**

I couldn't comprehend why she would come all the way to Hawaii just to leave again. The death grip on my steering wheel made me hiss in pain, dropping my casted arm away from the leather as I glared down the lonely highway. I should have let my father drive, but the immaculate trust that I had once instilled in him was tarnished.

"Daddy?" Libby's voice was no louder than a whisper as she said my name. My mother reached over to shush her because Esme could tell that I was upset, but I wanted to hear what my daughter had to say.

"Yes, sweetheart?" I glanced in my rearview mirror to see her face light up when I answered. Apparently, disobeying her grandmother and getting out of it gave my daughter great joy.

"When will we see Mommy again? And when will I get my baby brother? Hannah has a baby brother, I want one too! Like Brennor!"

My mother's voice was shocked as she spoke, "Baby brother? Elizabeth, honey, what are you talking about?"

Libby turned to face my mother and said, nonchalantly, "Mommy's got a baby in her tummy, Nana. Isn't that cool?"

"Edward?" My father had turned towards me, his forehead crinkled in concern. He too was uncertain as to why I had not shared this information with either of my parents. The car rolled into the driveway, and as I put it in park, Libby locked her arms around my neck.

"Got an answer for me, Daddy? Nana says that I'm a curious little thing. But I'm not a thing, am I Daddy?"

"No Libby, you're not a thing. Let's go inside, okay?" She nodded and kissed my cheek, before scrambling into my lap, "Be careful of that cast, honey, it's not fully dry and you don't want to dent it."

I set her on the ground and she ran for the house, "Hey! Hold it, little missy. Stop right there!"

A sheepish smile greeted me as Libby turned to look at me, "Sorry, Daddy."

"Oh I'll make you sorry." I lifted her and tickled her tiny stomach as she squealed loudly. I hoped that wearing her out would stop the questions. My father moved in front of us to unlock my front door, and I sighed, hugging my still squirming daughter.

The broken vase hadn't been cleaned up yet, so I made sure the Libby was away from the shards. I was uncertain as to whether we would be moving. Libby had performed all of her firsts here, but I wasn't sure if the emotional stress of the situation would be too much for us all.

Scratching my head, I picked up the remains of the broken vase that Carmen had used to knock me out, and nearly removed my daughter from my life. It was ironic that after her first departure I had broken a vase, her second departure, I had chucked a vase at the door, and her final departure? I was the vase that was shattered.

My breathing was shaking as I dropped the pieces in the trash can. I heard footsteps and was about to tell Libby to go sit on the couch when I saw my mother, holding a broom and a dustpan.

"You know, Edward, it's not very smart to pick up sharp objects with your fingers." I smiled and accepted the broom, and she crouched low to hold the dustpan.

"I'm pretty sure that most of those shards cut my head anyway. Maybe vases are like lightening, they can't hit the same place twice."

Esme chuckled, "That's horrible logic, sweetheart. You'll tear your fingers up, unless you plan on picking up the vase with the back of your head."

I winked, "Touché. Did you know that actually hated this vase?"

"No, why in the world do you hate it?" Esme reached her fingers forward to brush my bronze hair out of my eyes. I had noticed the stray piece but my mother always attended to it before I could manage.

Laughing, I slid the pieces into the dustpan, "Because this vase was the first present that I ever gave Carmen. It held roses, but I never had the heart to throw it away. It was Libby's favorite." I paused, watching my now smiling mother, "Hey Mom. Do you think that I should look at a new house? I mean, this house can't hold any good memories for Libby now, and my own are tarnished."

She sat pondering, before patting my knee and standing, "I think that you and Bella need to buy a house together. You bought this one with Carmen, but you and Bella deserve a new beginning, in a place untarnished with past memories. One that can hold your future dreams and your future children." She shook her finger at me, glaring menacingly, "And it will hold future children. It's impossible for a grandmother to use up all of her love on just one."

We walked to the kitchen were Libby was munching on grapes, juice dribbling down her chin. A glassful of chocolate milk sat in front of her, relatively untouched, and she had a dark moustache above her upper lip. I grabbed a paper towel off of the counter, wet it, and wiped her face, "There's my daughter. For a moment, I thought you'd turned into a boy."

"Daaaaady!" Libby giggled and shook her head, popping another grape into her mouth.

"Did you wash those all by yourself, little bit? Did you grow too? How long was I cleaning up those shards." She giggled, shaking her head furiously, once she swallowed the chewed grape.

"No! Papa washed them for me. He was out back, staring at the sky. He looks sad, Daddy, super sad. Is something wrong with Papa? He smiled when he made my grapes, but now he's all frowny… Daddy, is Papa broken? Can you fix his smile?"

Juice dribbled from her open mouth, and I dropped the napkin on the bar in front of her, "Wash your face off, monkey. I'll be right back, okay?"

"No!" Her voice was off balance, and she hopped down from the chair, "My face is clean, see?" Libby grabbed my hand, "Let's go see Papa. Come on, Nana."

I should have known that my daughter would be clingy. It was obvious that when she could see me, she was fine, but she didn't want to be alone with anyone but me. Lifting her up onto my hip, I walked outside, my mother following, Libby's plate left forgotten on the granite bar.

My father was pacing on the brick in my backyard, and I sighed looking at him. I knew that he didn't expect me to talk to him, and part of me didn't want too, but I knew that I had too. When I put Libby on the ground, she ran off toward the swings, climbing on, pumping her tiny legs.

"Dad?" Carlisle glanced up at me, his face torn, expression harried.

"Yes, son?"

I sighed, and sat on the patio set that I had recently acquired, gesturing for both of my parents to sit down. I had some explaining to do.

"Look, as Libby announced in the car, Bella's pregnant. But she's leaving, going back to Hawaii. It's obvious that she was never planning on staying. I'm happy she came back, and protected Libby, but…"

My voice trailed off, and my parents sat, waiting for me to continue. Esme reached across the table, and gripped my fingers, "Why are you sitting here then? You should be with Bella, she needs you."

Before I could speak, Carlisle nodded fiercely, "You need to be with her, Edward. Regardless of your problems, you need to make sure that she knows you will be there for her. Leaving earlier was a mistake. You were thinking irrationally. But now, if I know my son, he is ready to fix the mistake he made earlier. Go get Bella, Edward. Go get Bella and talk to her. We'll watch Libby."

I shook my head slowly, "Libby won't stay here with the two of you. She'll want to go with me. She keeps looking over at us to make sure that I'm still here. I let her down earlier today, and I don't think she can forgive me for it."

Esme scoffed, her hand patting mine lightly, "She will forgive you. She already forgives you, sweetheart. She's just worried about her Daddy. We were worried about you two, but we understand that Carmen will never come back. She's gone. Libby doesn't understand that yet, and when you fix things with Bella, you will both explain that too her."

"Now get Libby, and go see Bella. You two need each other, and I know how perfect for each other you are. I'm sorry I doubted it before, and I'm sorry I brought Carmen back."

My father was upset, I could feel the remorse rolling off of him in waves, the sadness in his eyes, "I'll never make a mistake like that ever again. But if you don't go get Bella, you will be making the mistake of a lifetime. Now take your daughter, and go get your girl. Or I will take you over my knee, and spank you until you can't see straight, stick you in your car, and follow you until I'm sure that you and Bella are together."

I snorted, but when I looked directly into his face, I could see how serious he was being, "Alright, we'll go. Yesh, no need to get violent." I pushed back the chair, letting the metal scrape on the brick, causing both of my parents to wince, "Elizabeth! Let's go get your Mommy, baby!"

Libby tore across the yard, and grabbed my pants, nearly pulling them down. Her hair was windblown, cheeks rosy red. Her green eyes were sparkling, and I chuckled as she wiped her hand across her runny nose, "Let's go get her, Daddy!"

* * *

**God, I am going to need to run and hide for cover after that. I don't know why but I just can't stop adding drama. I bet when Hayden first read this he prolly groaned…lol. And you prolly did too. Just when you thought they were together. Evil? Yes. But after a story like MLOONAA, I needed to get my drama out there…lol. See you guys next week!**

**Much love and even more writing,**

**ashel-13**

_I was shocked when I read the POV, but it's all better now. Yay, Edward's going after her like he should have done in the first place._

_To those of you who asked, the sequel to The Other Cullen will be out once I have a few chapters done. I mentioned this before, stating that I was worried that it would become another Fall For You, and I would lose my ideas for it. So, be patient, you'll get it soon enough._

_Sorry, it's Saturday, and as I said before, it's my fault because of Midterms. BUT DEAL WITH IT! And, if you kill us… Who will finish the story? HMmmmm?!_

_See you soon,_

_Hayden_


	16. Explanation of a Heart's Misfortune

**Disclaimer: _WE do not own Twilight._ WE do own DTE, but that's only because HE lets us own him. **_Babe, are you sure we own DTE?_**Yes! Edward told me I owned him and I own you too.** _What about Jacob?_**MINE!**

**Well hi guys. Yes, you are not mistaken, it is, in fact Sunday and we are just now updating. But we do have good reason. We have just gotten a highly skilled beta and do to mine and Hayden's busy schedules, we first finished the chapter on Friday, and the poor woman had to proof it. So now we hope to bring you much better quality in our writing as well as learn some things for ourselves. **

**To the TGIF Gang. Even though it's Sunday, we party like its Friday! **

**This chapter is dedicated to Kathy, our new beta. She is a loving woman and one that completely inspires me to live and I thank her for that. She is very talented in many aspects, one of which is finding our mistakes…lol. But Hayden and I would both like to thank you for the effort you put into proofing a silly little story (even though you say you enjoy it). Many thanks!**

**With that being said, this could quite possibly be like my shortest A/N ever…hmmm…that's terribly frightening. Perhaps I should just sit here and ramble on about…bark? Bark. It grows on trees and doggies make that sound. And it's brown and rough and**_….you know what, sweetheart? I think you can just end you're A/N. _**Oh? Are you sure? It's kinda short. **_It's fine, Punkin. _**Hmmm…okay. Well then, onto Hayden.**

_Yes it's late. I'm aware, now hush and read on._

_A special thanks to our new BETA, she's super awesome you guys… I know, you're jealous and you want her penname…_kathrynwitte. _Kathy, you rock my un-socked feet. And if you correct the grammar in my AN…Well, you'll se_e…

_So, last night… I was up until 4 A.M. and I was rudely awoken this morning to people yelling stupid things. RAWR! The good news though, is that Ash and I managed to wake at the exact same time. I was in the process of texting her, when I got a text. :D_

_I'm hoping this chapter will make up for the past chapters, but I could be wrong…_

**I want a wand. I think in having a wand and uttering the magic words, the most sacred words in the universe, great things could happen. World peace would be accomplished and who doesn't like that? Imagine me dancing around with a wand while saying the words you know all too well, ON WITH IT…**

* * *

**EPOV**

I strapped Libby into the backseat of the car, as I ground my teeth together. My hands were shaking as I pulled the webbed belt across her tiny chest, making sure the booster seat wouldn't move. Libby needed to be secure because I sure as hell wasn't.

As we drove, Libby was occupied with something, and I kept glancing in the review mirror, trying to figure out what she was doing, "Libby, sweetie, what do you have?"

Libby smiled up at me, and held up her prize, "The charmed bracelet that Mommy gotted me." Libby let it dangle from her tiny wrist as she jingled it. The tiny metal pieces clinked against one another, and when Libby turned her attention back to her first present from Bella, I gazed back towards the road.

Bella had been amazing from the start. Coming to my daughter's party, and buying that bracelet for a child that she barely knew… A present from her own father had turned into a present from mother to daughter. The idea had floored me then, and I was still shocked at how thoughtful Bella could be.

The innocent child in my backseat was getting antsy as we approached Alice and Jasper's home. I knew that Alice would never let Bella go back to her apartment, especially after what had happened to Emmett. Libby began to tug impatiently at the belt buckles securing her in my backseat, "Hey, little miss. No touching those belts until the car is stopped and off, or we will be having a discussion. Got it?"

She crinkled her nose and smiled up at me, her green eyes locking with mine. I could see little dimples forming as her smile grew, and her bright emeralds sparkled with excitement. Libby fidgeted with the edge of her cast, tugging at the purple casing that held her wrist straight, "Daddy, why are we at Aunt Alice's? I thought we were getting Mommy?"

I shut off the engine, and turned in my sit, locking eyes with my four year old, "Mommy's here because her house isn't safe, Libby Bug. Aunt Alice is protecting her."

Libby blinked, "Oh, like Mommy protected me and you?"

"Yes, baby, like your Mommy protected us."

Once Libby was unsnapped from the car, she took off towards the front door, and began ringing the bell. Alice appeared at the door, and scooped my daughter up, hugging her close, "Well how did you get here, Ms. Libby? Did you drive? Did your Daddy teach you how to drive?"

I smiled as Alice joked with my daughter. Libby needed that right now, she had been through enough emotional trauma in the past few months to last her a life time, "No, silly willy! Daddy bringed me!"

Alice flashed a smile in my direction, but I could tell that it didn't reach her eyes, "Libby, honey, go get Mommy. She's in the potty. Go beat on the door until she comes out, okay?"

My daughter was off in a flash as soon as her feet hit the pavement, and the dark haired pixie started towards me. I lifted my hands in surrender, but should have known better then to leave myself unprotected.

Alice's palm hit my right cheek, and I hissed in pain. When my hand jerked up to cover the handprint, she reared her other right hand up, and slapped my left cheek, "Oh look, now you have matching asshole stamps on your face!"

I grimaced, Alice's temper was worse than anyone I had ever met. I should have known that she would never let me leave without showing her anger physically. I had hurt her best friend, and regardless of my intention, Alice would forgive Bella before she forgave me.

"Why did you leave, Edward? Do you not want this baby? Because I swear to God, if the answer is no, Alice, I don't want my child, then you'd better scurry back to your car. I won't be the only who beats your ass!"

I opened my mouth to speak, and Alice slapped my cheek again, and the first two seemed like love taps compared to the blow she just dealt me, "Alice! Stop fucking hitting me!"

"Then get your dumb ass in there, and get Bella out of the bathroom! She loves you, Edward, but right now I'm not sure why." Alice turned on her heel and sped off toward the inside of the house. I fanned my cheeks, not wanting Libby to question the red handprints that now decorated my face.

My feet were full of lead as I walked towards the house. I should never have left Bella alone in that hospital, with our child. Walking out had never been my best option, and I had never been one to walk away from my problems.

I grimaced when I realized that I had referred to Bella as a "problem." She had never been a problem, although I wished she had. Problems didn't leave; they stayed until you fixed them. Twisting the bronze handle, I pulled open the swinging glass door. My shoes clunked across the tile floor as I walked down the decorated hallway of Jasper and Alice's extravagant home.

The walls were lined with vases from God knows where, decorative candles and baskets laden with flowers filled the entrance with an enticing smell. When I glanced further down the hallway, I saw Alice with her face pressed against the wooden door, and my daughter was nowhere to be found, "Alice, where is Elizabeth?"

Alice smiled, "She's in the bathroom talking to her Mommy. Come here and listen." Her voice was no louder than a whisper, and as I pressed my ear against the door, I heard my daughter and her mother, talking in soft undertones.

"Mommy? Why did you leave me and Daddy? We missed you tons and tons. Daddy was super sad, and sick. But when you came back, he laughed! His laugh was lost Mommy; did you take it with you?"

Rustling clothing suggested that Bella pulled my daughter on her lap, and I could hear the crinkling of what sounded like a brush making contact with tangles in wet hair, "Yes, baby, Mommy took Daddy's laugh. She loved it so much that she couldn't leave without it, so she took it."

"But why, Mommy? Daddy's laugh is pretty! It makes my belly tickle when he laughs, like squirmy worms are crawling in it. It makes me smile lots! So why'd you take it?"

"Because Mommy was being selfish, Baby. She left with Daddy's laugh, and she wasn't going to bring it back?"

I could almost picture Libby squinting her eyes in concentration as she tried to decode Bella's cryptic message, "You were gonna leave forever?"

Bella sighed, "I was going to, but not anymore, peanut. Mommy's here to stay."

"Promise?" I closed my eyes and smiled. Whenever Libby asked,"Promise?" she'd extend a pinkie. Her Uncle Emmett had taught her how to pinkie promise when my mother took her to visit him after his stay in the hospital. He'd made her pinkie promise to visit him again, and Libby had kept that promise.

Bella's lips made a kissing sound, and I knew that my angel had pressed her lips against Libby's cheek, comforting her daughter like only a mother could, "I promise, Libby Bug."

**BPOV**

I gathered Libby up into my arms, and she felt so perfect there. I knew that no matter what happened from here on out, a piece of my heart would always belong to this little girl. A piece of her would always belong to me and she would always be mine…in some sense, at the very least.

When I opened the door from the bathroom, I found Edward standing there; close enough to have been able to hear everything that we had said. A few steps behind him was Alice, leaning against the wall.

I looked up into his eyes and muttered a "Hi," before walking past him, dropping my eyes to the floor.

"Hey, sweetheart, do you want Mommy to make you some lunch?" I asked as I sat Libby down on the couch.

She nodded her head so fast, her curls bounced with the movement. "Mommy, can I have s'ghetti?"

Only a four year old would ask for spaghetti for lunch, I thought, as I smiled to myself. But of course I couldn't deny her anything, so I asked Alice if she had the ingredients, and she did.

I maneuvered myself around her kitchen like a pro, after all I had done my fair share of cooking for Alice in the past and knew where things in the kitchen were, probably better than Alice did. In their house, if they didn't eat out, Jasper was the chef.

I filled the pot up with water and set it on the stove to boil as I broke the noodles in half to fit them in the pot. As I started to heat the sauce in the microwave, I could feel the presence of someone else in the room. Had it been Alice, she would've made her presence known.

"What do you want, Edward?" I asked, getting tired of his back and forth attitude.

"Bella, we really need to talk."

I whirled around to look at him, "No shit, Edward. I really can't keep up with you!" I told him, exasperated. "You love me, you ignore me, you love me again, and then, when you find out I'm going to have your baby, you run away from me!" I said in a raised voice, but not loud enough for Libby to hear out in the living room.

"Well, you're an expert on the subject of walking out, aren't you?" he retorted, as he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Yes, I'm so sorry I left you at the most terrifying moment of your life. I'm sorry that when you told me that you were having my baby, I ran away from you," I spit back at him. "Do you have _any_ idea what that felt like?" I could feel the tears coming to my eyes and I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat. "I had never felt more alone in my life than the moment you walked out of that hospital door. You don't have to be part of this," I told him, my arms circling around my stomach, "but I thought it was right for you to know."

With that, I turned around, as my tears started to spill down my face, and took the sauce from the microwave before getting out a strainer for the noodles.

"Bella, I…" but he stopped. There was nothing he could say. He just left the two words hanging in the air.

"You what? Is there anything you even have to say?" I asked, shaking the noodles in the strainer.

"There's so much I need to say. I just don't know how. You have to believe me. I didn't walk out of that office because I didn't want to have a baby with you. Please," he begged, his hands going to my hips. I hated the way my heart sped up even at this simple touch, "Just let me talk to you. Tonight. We can talk without Libby's little ears, and Alice's hard hands. Just you and me, talking, because there are some things that seriously need to be discussed."

I let out a sigh and my chest seemed to relax. "Alright, tonight then. But I swear to God, if you get up and leave, I'm not giving you another chance. I love you, but that doesn't mean I have to like you. No running from this apartment tonight."

"That won't be a problem," he said backing away from me. "I'll be taking you out to dinner tonight. So if I run from the apartment, you'll be running with me."

After serving Libby her lunch, I pulled Alice aside to talk to her. "Alice," I said, once I had effectively closed the door to her and Jasper's room. "He's taking me to dinner. What the hell am I going to wear? I don't have any clothes here!"

"Bella, let me worry about that. And I'll pick up some more things for you when I take Libby to the mall tonight," she smiled at me.

"You're taking a four year old to the mall? Again?" I asked with a laugh.

"Yes. For your information, some people enjoy shopping with me," she giggled before sticking her tongue out at me. "Now, go talk to Libby while I lay an outfit out for you."

I went back out onto the patio to find Libby and Edward sitting at the table. Libby was giggling as she attempted to aim a forkful of spaghetti into Edward's open mouth.

It was an adorable sight and I hoped beyond hope that I would have Edward in my life and in my baby's life. He was an excellent father; there was no doubting that, but the rest of his 'people skills' needed an adjustment.

Libby seemed excited to be going shopping with Alice when I had sat down at the table to join them. Apparently too much of her energetic aunt was rubbing off on her, a fact that was a little scary. I would have to limit "Alice time" once the baby was born.

But that would be a while yet. The doctor said I was due in April, so I had months ahead of me to adjust to my growing belly and unusual cravings. All of these things I had never stopped to think about before. I had never slowed down enough to think about having a family of my own, but now that I did, I liked it. I liked all of it. I wanted the big tummy and the maternity clothes (that Alice would have to okay); I wanted to go cradle shopping. I wanted to see Charlie hold his grandchild for the first time, and watch his eyes twinkle.

Oh God, Charlie. Ugh, the holding I wanted to see. Me telling him that I was pregnant; that was an entirely different story.

**EPOV**

The spaghetti sauce smeared against my lips as Libby missed her mark. Her fork clattered down onto the plate as she erupted into giggles, her hands covering her laughing mouth. Standing slowly, I walked towards her and pulled out the patio chair. Kneeling, I grasped her t-shirt in my hand, and when I moved to wipe my mouth of, tiny hands grabbed my hair, "Daddy! What are you doing!"

I knew the shirt was one of her favorites, and as my mouth drew ever closer, Libby shrieked for her mother, "Mommy! Daddy's gotta saucy face! Make him stop!"

Bella's voice was terse when she spoke, and it turned me on to no end. Like she was commanding me, "Edward Cullen. If you wipe your face on your daughter's shirt, so help me God!"

"Our daughter, Bella. Our daughter." It felt right, and as I stood to grab the napkin from the table, I heard Bella's sharp intake of breath. Was it just occurring to her that I had called Elizabeth ours? She was ours. Bella had protected her like a mother should, regardless of her intentions. She had left once, I had left once, and I was done leaving.

"Ya Mommy! I'm _your _daughter too!" I lifted the napkin to wipe my daughter's face off, gently cleaning the corners of her mouth, unwilling to look at Bella, afraid that if I gazed too long, she would disappear. She would realize that this wasn't where she wanted to be, and she would leave.

Her soft, warm hands tugged the napkin from my grip, and she began to wipe Libby's face. When I lifted Libby out of the chair, I gave her simple instructions to wash her hands in the sink. As Libby scurried across the patio, I looked up at Bella who had a frown on her delicate features, "What's wrong, love?"

I settled my hands on her hips, my eyes settling on hers. As I rubbed soothing circles against the soft material, Bella reached her hands up to stroke my cheek. Her fingertips traced over the shell of my ear, before tugging on the lobe. Skittering her fingers across my cheek, Bella swiped her thumb across my lower lip. She broke the silence, when she pressed herself against my chest, and whispered, "Do you mean it?"

My voice seemed to have left me, but I kissed her soft brown hair, letting my lips linger longer than necessary. When I could speak my voice came out just as quietly as hers had, "I do."

Bella pulled away from my hug, and I could see she had tears in her eyes. When I reached out to comfort her, she backed away slowly, "I'm going to go get ready, okay?"

Nodding, I dropped my hands to my side, slipping them into the pockets of my jeans, "Don't be long. I love you."

She nodded, and disappeared into the house. I stood in silence, gazing down at the gorgeous patio. Alice and Jasper had done quite well for themselves, having managed to buy a house two years before they married. Jasper had confided in me that he couldn't wait to be a Daddy, have a "Libby" of his own. I had been shocked to hear how laid out their future seemed to be.

According to Jasper, he and Alice were trying for a child. He wanted a little girl, a Daddy's girl, just like the one I had. Libby was my little blessing, he'd said, I want one just like her.

The sliding glass door opened, and Libby wandered out, a glass of chocolate milk in her tiny hands, "Look, Daddy! Chunka Monk!"

I smiled at my daughter. She had always called chocolate milk, "chunka monk," no one was sure why, but it was a habit she'd had since she could talk, "How'd you get chocolate milk, honey?"

"Mommy got it for me before she went to change. Aunt Allie was YELLING!" Libby's voice rose as the sentence ended, and I winced at the noise. I wasn't sure how a baby would adapt to having a sister as noisy as Libby could be sometimes, but if any child could, it would be mine and Bella's.

Libby clambered up into my lap once I sat down on the patio table, sucking her milk through a crazy straw. Would this baby be able to bat its eyes at me? Make me melt with just one look? Libby had gotten anything she wanted, within reason, but it had been hard to say no.

When the glass door slid open again, my jaw dropped, and I had to grab Libby's hand to keep her from dropping the glass and spilling milk all over my pants, "Daddy! Mommy looks hot!"

Bella's blush was as red as the jacket she was wearing, and Alice stood by her side, looking quite proud of herself. Big black buttons decorated the designer outfit, and it was tied across her front. Loose black slacks hung loosely from Bella's legs. After brushing Bella's pants off one last time, Alice gestured for my daughter, "Come on, Libby Bug. Let's go shopping!"

My child scrambled off of my lap, running towards her aunt. I noticed that the straw was in her mouth as she was running, and that was a no-no, "Elizabeth Grace, hand your aunt that glass. Now."

"But Daddy! I was just sipping!" I narrowed my eyes, as I stood, moving towards the tiny creature.

"Give. Me. The. Glass. Now." Libby burst into tears, fat droplets spilling from her eyes, as she clutched the glass tightly against her chest, shaking her head, no. I kneeled in front of her to pry the cup from her hands, and she continued to sob, but this time, Bella didn't step in.

When I turned to glance at her after taking the cup away, Bella was watching Libby with a stern expression. It was obvious that she too had been worried that Libby was running with the plastic in her mouth. I sighed, and walked towards the kitchen, as Libby began to stomp her feet pathetically.

I poured the dark liquid in the sink, listening to my daughter's anguished sobs. She wanted someone to hold her, but I knew that if I gave in, she would walk all over me, forever. I felt a small hand in the middle of my back, gently rubbing my tense muscles. I hated telling my daughter no.

Bella kissed the back of my neck softly, her hands moving up to rub my shoulders soothingly, "You had to tell her no sometime, Edward. She's going to hurt herself if she misbehaves."

"I know, love. It's not fun, though."

I turned, and Bella pressed her lips against mine, quickly, before turning towards the patio, "Alice, tell Libby if she wants to say goodbye, she'd better come now. We're leaving."

Bella's voice seemed to have a note of finality to it because Libby walked slowly towards the two of us. She gripped Bella's legs and hugged her close. Bella leaned down to kiss the top of our daughter's head, and I heard her whisper something, before Libby walked towards me, and jumped for me to catch her, "I'm sowwy, Daddy."

"It's alright, little love. Just be careful, we've been to the Emergency Room too much lately, okay?"

Libby nodded, and kissed the side of my mouth quickly, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"Well hopefully that gives us minimal options," Libby giggled, and moved towards Alice, who practically shoved us out the door.

"Don't worry, Edward, she's in good hands. Have fun you too!"

The car ride there was short, and quiet. I let my hand rest on top of Bella's and she didn't move it. I felt like a high school boy on his first date, unsure of what I should do, or how I should act, just in case her father owned a shot gun. I glanced at Bella's profile, as the word father flashed in my mind, "Bells? When would I get to meet your father?"

Bella stroked my knuckles, giggling softly, "It's like you read my mind, Edward."

It was nice to have contact with her again, and I sighed, realizing how much I missed it. As I parked the car in front of the little Italian restaurant, Bella spoke again, "I was thinking after filming is over? I shouldn't be showing too much then, and he could meet you, and maybe get to know you before he kills you."

She opened her own door, and my face dropped. I had wanted to help her out, just like old times, but it was obvious that nothing would ever be the same again. I stepped out, and we walked together, and stood close before we were seated.

"Do you think he'll like me?" My brown haired angel smiled from across the table, her hand reaching forward to grasp my fingers.

"I'm sure he'll love you, Edward. Silly boy."

I groaned, my head racing, "You know what that means, right love?"

Bella shook her head, her smile dropping, "Your dad owns a gun, doesn't he?"

**BPOV**

Not only was it true that my father owned a gun, it was more than likely that he would be using it on Edward, once I had told him that I was pregnant, and Edward was the father…and we weren't married. Oh boy, I had a feeling I would be putting off that conversation as long as possible. But I wouldn't worry Edward with that tonight.

The night started out with Edward and I talking pleasantly to one another about nothing in particular. He asked how the film was going and how Jasper was, and he filled me in on his adventures at med school. I wasn't sure what to think about that. Obviously I was extremely proud of him, and if he gave us another go (which it seemed like he would), it was far safer than his previous career. A plus was the thought of Edward in a doctor's coat with no shirt and a stethoscope around his neck, resting on his chiseled chest.

I got swept up in that little fantasy for a bit too long, not even noticing how I was staring at his closed shirt until he called my name. I looked up at his face to see an amused expression there. "Do I bore you?" he asked in a tone that said he knew he didn't.

"No, I was just thinking about you and all the naughty nurses you'd probably have," I laughed, though the fear was real. I briefly wondered how Esme had put up with what I'm sure was countless women throwing themselves at her husband. I almost sighed.

"Actually, there's only one woman I'm interested in having be my naughty nurse," he said, stroking my hand with his as he raised his right eyebrow and that crooked smile decorated his lips. The man sitting across from me was without a doubt, the most delicious specimen on the face of the earth.

The waiter cleared his throat, giving me a chance to break eye contact with Edward, a feat I could never accomplish on my own. We ordered our dinner, and as we ate the real talking began.

"Bella," he started in a serious tone, letting me know we were about to begin the descent into our conversation. "Why did you walk out? Was it really because I called Libby mine and not yours? She is yours. I was just frustrated at the time, and I'm so sorry, but I didn't think that it was quite so momentous as to be a reason for leaving."

The pain was evident in his eyes as he stared at me deeply, looking for an answer. I knew we were trying to fix things, that we were going to start over and rebuild, so I had to come clean. I had to tell him my reasoning, though I doubted he would ever be able to fully understand it.

"Edward, while what you said involving Libby did hurt me, it wasn't the reason for my leaving. I used that as an excuse to do something I had been planning on doing. While we were in Hawaii, when I heard the news of Emmett being hurt in my apartment, I realized what danger I was putting you and Libby in. I didn't want to do that. I didn't want the ones I loved most to be hurt because of me. When we fought, I knew that if I didn't do it then and there, that I would never be able to do it. So I left you. I left you to protect you," I sighed, "but in the end, you got into more trouble than if you would've stayed with me in Hawaii."

"While I appreciate your concern for me and our daughter, I was hired as your bodyguard for a reason. I am the one that is supposed to be doing the protecting, not you," he reminded me.

"I'm sorry," I muttered. "I was so empty without you." I had never planned on telling Edward how much our distance had affected me, not wanting to come off as clingy, but I couldn't help but tell him, and the moment I saw his eyes gleam I knew it was the right thing to say.

"When did you find out you were pregnant? I mean how long did you wait before coming?" he asked, his eyes dropping to his plate as he scooted the food around with his fork.

"I had Alice get tickets as soon as the tests read positive," I admitted.

His head snapped up so fast, he dropped his fork and his eyes settled on mine. "Really?" he asked the corners of his mouth twitching into a smile and I could see the mist of tears in his emerald eyes.

I picked up his hand and kissed his palm before laying it back down. "Really," I told him, smiling as warmly as I could. Thank God I had done something right in the mess that I had made.

"Now," I stared, "why did Carmen come back?" I asked, trying not to spit out her name. I'm not sure I succeeded with that and by the smile on Edward's lips when I said her name, I suspect I didn't.

"Carmen claimed she wanted to be a part of Libby's and my life again. I was furious! I told her to get out of my house. I knew she just wanted us because she had seen us in some tabloid with you. She is not the kind of women Libby needs in her life…or I need in mine, for that matter," he answered.

Alright, I liked that, but there was a bit more I wanted to know about her being there. "So…" I dragged the word out and it was now my turn to play with my food as I ignored eye contact. "Did anything happen between the two of you?" I couldn't even help the blush that rose to my cheeks as I asked. "I mean, we weren't together and you have history, and I saw how gorgeous sh…" I rambled on but Edward put a finger to my lips and cut me off. Again even that small touch did amazing things to my body.

"Shhh…Bella," he said so softly and gently that I was completely aroused by it for some reason and couldn't help but kiss the finger placed there.

He let out a quiet noise and it was music to my ears. How long it had been since I've heard any kind of sound of pleasure from Edward?

Before I could even think about doing it, I closed my mouth around his digit and sucked it in until I hit his hand. I just wanted to do anything in that moment to hear a sound of pleasure from him. And I wasn't disappointed. He let out a soft moan, and I closed my eyes as I pulled my head back.

When he opened his eyes, they were slightly glazed over and he cleared his throat before taking a drink of water.

I instantly blushed, muttering an "I'm sorry" before clearing my own throat and proceeding with an, "I'm sorry, you were saying?"

"Ah, right… Well, she tried to do something, but I stopped her. So nothing really happened, no," he explained.

I thought about that for a moment. "When you say she 'tried to do something', what exactly do you mean?" I asked a little warily.

He leaned closer to me over the table so he could talk quieter. "I mean, she tried to give me a blow job," he whispered across the table. I could feel my face drop and I'm sure it looked even worse. "But I pushed her away. Bella, I don't want anyone but you, please believe that," he pleaded with me.

I did believe him and I knew I still loved him. But there was a lot we needed to get through before we could move forward. We were doing that one step at a time. It would be especially difficult for me, trying to refrain from things like the finger sucking that had just occurred, but I think we had to do it. We couldn't just pick up where we left off, and we couldn't jump into things (which unfortunately included our beds) either, but in the end, we would be better off for it, of that I was sure.

**EPOV**

Bella's finger sucking, God, it made me ache... The only thing I could do was to inhale deeply to try to calm myself. It had aroused me to no end, but I knew that we had to keep things slow. Last time, we'd jumped in head first, and that hadn't ended well.

I had to keep myself calm as I relived the incident with Carmen. As far as I knew, she was in prison awaiting trial, but she had enough money to make bail. It was possible that she'd try to come back soon; I knew that I needed to speak with Bella about housing arrangements.

"Bella, I needed to ask you something; it's very important, so please let me finish before you ask any questions. Will you agree to let me speak my mind, before interrupting?" I winked at the end, which caused Bella to roll her eyes. She nodded, so I spoke again, "I want you to move in with me."

When she opened her mouth, I jerked my body forward, leaning across the table to press my lips against hers. After kissing her, I blew against her lips, "Sssh, you agreed to let me finish, love."

She nodded, jaw clenched as I spoke again, my hand gently stroking her soft cheek, "I think it would be a good idea to buy a new house. It's only a matter of time before Carmen makes bail, and I want to get Libby away from that house long before then."

As Bella pursed her lips, I watched her nod slowly, having agreed with my previous statement. "Bella, I would be the luckiest man in the world if you moved in with me. I need you, our daughter needs you. We can pick out a house together, a place where we can raise our children."

I reached my hand across the table, and grasped Bella's cold fingers. She smiled, looking up at me from beneath her long eyelashes. Gorgeous eyes gazed into mine, and she nodded slowly, "Yes, Edward. I'll move in with you."

"Really?"

My tone was astonished, and Bella smiled, nodding slowly, "Yes, silly boy. I'll move in with you. I was thinking the same thoughts earlier, but I didn't know how to ask you. I mean, we lived together before," Bella waved her arms around, gesturing wildly, "all of this happened, so I think we should be fine in our own house."

Smiling, I nodded, "Our house. The house we pick out together, but here's the thing- we need to find it fast, before go back to Hawaii. I don't want Carmen anywhere near our empty house while we're gone, so it would be best to list it for sale immediately, and find a new one. I'd like to have one under contract before we leave."

Bella gasped, her fingers tightening around mine. She seemed shocked at how fast I wanted to sell my house, "Edward, so soon? And you're coming to Hawaii? Are you sure?"

"I've never been so sure about anything else in my life, except for you." She blushed, her fingers pulling away from mine. I locked my eyes with hers, trying to catch any signs of uncertainty. I wouldn't pressure her into this; I just hoped she would agree.

"Good. I want you with me. I want a home with you, and our daughter. I just need you close to me."

The music of the small restaurant grew louder as we finished our meal, and I stood, offering my hand to Bella, "Would you like to dance, love?" Bella blushed, shaking her head quickly, "Please?" I pouted, and she groaned softly, before grasping my hand. I pulled her toward the dance floor as the music changed.

_Hold me, hold me,  
Never let me go until you've told me, told me,  
What I want to know and then just hold me, hold me  
Make me tell you I'm in love with you._

Bella giggled as I kissed her neck softly, our bodies swaying with the music. Her wrists linked around my neck, her head thrown back as she laughed.

_Thrill me, thrill me,  
Walk me down the lane where shadows will be, will be  
Hiding lovers just the same as we'll be, we'll be,  
When you make me tell you I love you._

"Can you thrill me, Edward?" I chuckled. I gently skimmed my hands along her hips, tickling the area with the tips of my fingers, and she shivered in my arms.

_They told me be sensible with your new love,  
Don't be fooled thinking this is the last you'll find.  
But they never stood in the dark with you love,  
When you take me in your arms and drive me slowly out of my mind._

"Kiss me, Edward, please. I need to feel your lips on mine." I dipped my head forward, moving my lips across hers, tasting the divine treat that I had missed for weeks. She tasted even better than I remembered, and as I gently sucked at her lower lip, she moaned softly, parting her lips. I let my tongue dive in to taste hers, and as we danced slowly, the music faded into the background.

_Kiss me, kiss me,  
And when you do I'll know you that you will miss me, miss me,  
If we ever say adieu so kiss me, kiss me,  
Make me tell you I'm in love with you._

* * *

**So we're finally getting somewhere! I bet you guys are happy beyond belief to get past all the leaving and leaving, and leaving….anyways, I was just saying that you must be ecstatic to be getting past the hatin' and into the lovin (wiggles eyebrows suggestively…that makes me feel like Emmett). Well, until next week (actually this week, but whatever),**

**Much love and even more writing,**

**ashel-13**

_Tada! The song is Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me by Mel Carte. I heard it the other night at work, and it reminded me of the girlfriend, thus the strategically placed lyrics. So guys, they're together. AWESOME!_

_So I've decided that I don't want to go to class ever again, who's with me? Any takers? Okay then… Yesh, you don't have to be so silent._

_Any questions? Good. I'm off to listen to the High School Musical 3: Senior Year soundtrack. I'm writing an article on it for the paper… HELLS YES!_

_See you soon,_

_Hayden_


	17. Back On Track

**Disclaimer: **_**We do not own Twilight. **_**But I am so excited that the movie is coming out THIS MONTH! **_Mhm…of course I'll get to see it an hour before you because of the time difference. _**Must you ruin all my fun? **_Lol…I'm sorry babe._

**To the TGIF Gang. May the force be with you…and the shwartz be with you as well.**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to jeninferalycexo for saying that if this story had a penis, she'd have sex with it. To tiffany who suggested wed dress up as a doctor and naughty nurse for Halloween. To Jessica Supercali…I'm so sorry to hear about your grandpa. **

**I want to wish everyone a very Happy Halloween…I hope it was good for you guys and college you were at didn't start on fire at two in the morning like it did when I went to visit my friend at UWM. And I also hope when you texted your boyfriend about having to evacuate a building that was (thought to be) on fire, his response wasn't "shhhh….sleep." LOL! **_Hey… in defense, I was ASLEEP!_

**So because of Halloween and my best friend's birthday, not to mention Hayd (babe) having to work, this is late. We do apologize and I did work hard to get my last BPOV done on Thursday. But life got in the way, as it often does, so please forgive us.**

_Heeeeeeey ya! So this weekend was an eventful one. ON Sunday, I called the girl. And we talked for two hours, among other things. And today… Car/Phone Sex…does life get any better? Avoid the roads in Ohio, I'm distracted…_

_So, to those of you who made fun of me for listening to the HSM3: Senior Year soundtrack, suck it! I'm listening to it now; I love some of the lyrics. Pretty much amazing… Here's a sample :D_

_Take my hand, take a breath. Pull me close, and take one step. Keep your eyes, locked to mine. And let the music be your guide. Won't you promise me, we'll keep dancing wherever we go next. It's like catching lightening the chances of finding someone like you. It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do. And with every step together, we just keep on getting better. So can I have this dance?_

_My favorite song, cuz it reminds me of the girl :D Enjoy!_

**If I could, I'd send you each a copy of my home made movie called Cherokee Nation (which I did when I was a junior in high school). But since I can't (I know, it's unfortunate), I will settle for giving you the newest chapter of TEOTH. So, ON WITH IT…**

* * *

**BPOV**

Arriving back at Alice's house, both Edward and I were smiling. It was true that things hadn't been the same. We couldn't simply pick up as innocently as where we'd left off and continue on, we both realized that; but we'd gotten a lot straightened out. Everything was said that needed to be said, no matter how difficult, and no stone was left unturned.

Of course, we realized that I had to leave the next day for Hawaii, so Edward would need to stay behind to put his house up for sale by himself. We would just deal with my apartment when we got back.

We stumbled through the door, laughing, after reciting the lyrics to LFO's "Summer Girls" on the way home. I had been shocked to find that Edward could 'white boy rap' the entire song, and we'd been laughing hysterically since getting out of the car.

Alice looked at us with a soft smile, as I tried to stifle my giggle. "Shhh," she said, putting a finger to her lips as if to enforce the sound. "Libby's sleeping."

I made an "o" shape with my mouth, but I stayed silent as I slipped off my shoes and gently set them on the ground. Edward stood close to me and when I stood up, we were almost chest to chest, though neither of us knew exactly where to go from there.

"I think I'll go check on her," Alice said with a sly smile. "We did do a lot of shopping." Then, Alice disappeared into the master bedroom.

I turned back to look at Edward, only to find him already staring down at me, making my cheeks flare up. I cleared my throat, not knowing exactly what to say. "Edward…" but before I could finish, his lips were on mine and his arms were wound around my waist.

I put my hands on his shoulders, and he pushed me back a step or two until I was pressed up against the wall. His hands made their way to the orange jacket and the buttons that fastened it… He made quick work of them and threw the jacket from my body, leaving me in just the black tank top I had worn underneath.

His lips left mine, traveling down the exposed skin on my neck and collar bone, leaving me gasping for air as my fingers dug into his shoulders, and my eyes drifted helplessly closed.

"Ahem."

We jerked our heads up to see an amused looking Alice leaning against the bedroom door, her arms crossed over her chest as she watched us.

My face heated up, but Edward made no attempt to move from our close and rather intimate embrace. Instead he stood his ground; if anything, he tightened his grip around me, as he looked back at our pixie friend.

"Edward, would you like to spend the night?" Alice asked looking at him with a now stern expression. Edward turned his head to give me a crooked grin. "NOT like that," Alice clarified. "Libby's asleep and I was wondering if you wanted to sleep in the bedroom with her, rather than drive home."

"Yeah, actually that's very nice of you, Alice," he answered giving her an appreciative smile.

"Good, then Bella and I will take the spare room," she said, turning on her heel to go back into the bedroom, probably to get her pajamas.

Edward took a step away once Alice was out of sight, and held my hands in his, looking down at them.

"You know," he started, "You could always come and join us."

I took one hand from his and cupped it instead on his cheek, making him lean into my palm as he closed his eyes peacefully. "You know I want to." He let out a sigh, probably anticipating the 'but' that was to come, "But, since we just got back together, we may want to take things a little slower," I said as gently as I could. I didn't want him to think I was turning him down…that I didn't want to be with him in that way. I did; more than he could know, but with everything going on in our lives, it just wasn't the time to jump immediately back in bed.

He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss, before taking my hand and leading me toward the bedroom. Alice was just exiting as we entered and Edward let go of me so I could rummage around in my suitcase for my pajamas. With the pants and long sleeved shirt in hand, I went back to Edward, whispering so that I didn't wake up Libby.

"Goodnight, Edward," I smiled at him as I whispered.

"Sweet dreams, my love," he said back with a sigh, as his right hand came up to caress my cheek. "If you need anything through the night, you know where to find me," he whispered as his hand trailed down the side of my breast and down to my hip.

I nodded silently, already feeling my resolve crumbling.

Leaving that room was ridiculously hard. I wanted Edward- that hadn't changed. The way he touched me made me feel indescribably and could make my heart feel as if it were going to thump right out of my chest. What was worse, I thought, as I changed into my pj's, was that all I had to do was open that bedroom door and go to him. I would only have to say three words, "I want you" and I was sure he would give me exactly what I wanted.

With that thought burning in my mind, I went to the spare room to find Alice under the covers, smiling up at me.

So you left the room," she stated.

"I left the room," I sighed, as I flopped down onto the bed next to her before letting out a groan. "God, I'm stupid, aren't I?"

Alice giggled as she wrapped her arms around me in an awkward way because we were laying down. "No, you're very smart," she said, as she brushed my bangs out of my eyes. "Very smart and now sexually deprived," she giggled.

After that I grumbled my goodnight to my best friend, but as she drifted off without a sound, I tossed and turned, running scenarios of what Edward and I _could_ be doing in my mind. I huffed and puffed in frustration until I finally settled for staring up at the ceiling in the dark.

What else was there to do?

Well…..

**EPOV**

Libby snored softly next to me as I tried to hold back a chuckle. I ran my hand up and down her small back, watching her sleep. Alice had changed Libby into a big t-shirt of Jasper's, and she looked quite comfortable. Her hair was spread out over the white pillowcase, her cupid's bow lips slightly parted. "My sweet little angel" I whispered, so that I didn't wake my daughter.

A creaking door drew my attention to the hallway. Propping myself up onto my elbow, I watched the slit underneath the door. Socked feet came to stand in front of it, but then moved away. I raised an eyebrow, when I saw the socks come back into view. When I heard a hand on the knob, I went to the door, and gently pulled the door open to see a blushing Bella, "Can I help you, love?"

"Umm… Hi."

I bit my lip to keep from smirking at Bella's obvious discomfort. I reached my hand out to graze the skin on her left hip where her shirt had ridden up. Using my thumb, I gently traced small circles over the smooth, fair skin, moving toward Bella, "Darling, aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

My breath ghosted over hers as I blew purposely on her mouth, hoping that mingling our breath would make her more willing to stay. When she didn't step back, I grazed my lips against hers, just briefly letting them touch. Bella groaned, and she tangled her fingers in my hair, pulling my face to hers. Her lips parted, inviting my tongue inside.

Gasping, I pulled back, but Bella's pathetic mewling soon became harsh and demanding, "Kiss me. Now."

She slammed her lips against mine with such bruising force that I gripped her hips harder. I pushed her against the door frame, and she raised her leg, settling it on my hip as she tried to bring her core closer to mine.

Lifting Bella so that she was hooked around my hips, I turned and began backing into the hallway. It would be interesting to back down the stairs with Bella grinding her hips against me the way she was. I broke away, panting, from her now swollen mouth.

"Bella, love, I need to put you down."

She groaned against my ear, the noise making me buck my hips toward her, my head lolling back, "No…Edward…"

"Bella, if I don't put you down, we'll both fall down the stairs. Either you walk, or you ride on my back. It's your choice."

Bella slid down my body, her body rubbing against my cock the entire way. A soft groan spilled from my lips, as Bella jerked my arm around so that my back was facing her, "Help me climb on." When I groaned again, she looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "You offered?"

Smirking, I bent my knees so that she could climb onto my back. Once she was settled there, Bella nibbled at my neck, and my ear; licking and biting. I descended the stairs, taking one step at a time, carefully, as the vixen kissed me softly, humming soft vibrations against my skin.

Once we were by the sofa, Bella slowly slid down my back, her feet quietly landing on the floor. She reached her hands forward, and gripped the waistband of my boxers from behind me, her fingers teasing the soft skin there, "Missed this." Her fingernails skated across my abs, as her arms moved up and down the length of my torso, torturing my skin, and I couldn't help but turn to her.

Abruptly she pushed against my chest, my legs hit the front of the couch, and she proceeded to push me down. I stretched out languidly, my body ready to receive hers. Bella eyed me as if I was her favorite treat, and I swallowed, my Adam's apple bobbing as I watched her. Stretching herself across me, Bella lapped at the exposed skin on my neck, her hips rocking slowly against mine, fucking me through her clothing.

"Oh my fuck, Bella. …'S good." I managed to groan. The goddess above me giggled, before she brought her lips to mine. My hips moved against her thigh, as she tried to get herself off on my leg. Neither of us was quite ready for sex yet, but this would do just… "Fuck! Bella!"

Swollen lips pushed against mine and I exploded, feeling the cum seep into my boxers. The way Bella was panting and moaning my name signaled that she too, had come. Sagging against me, Bella kissed my chest, before resting her head on it. My lips moved to her hair, gently kissing the exotically scented strands. She inhaled, and sighed, seemingly settled, and I understood just how good she felt as we drifted away.

"Edward!"

Had I moved any faster I would have smacked my head into Bella's as she rose at the same time I did. She giggled before burying her face in the crook of my shoulder, sighing contentedly. "How dare you take advantage of Bella."

I rolled my eyes toward the ceiling, and moved my hand across the uncovered skin of Bella's back, "Alice, we are fully clothed. And if you'll notice, Bella is on top of me, so she's the one that took advantage of me!"

Bella pushed away from my chest, and smacked my pec, her eyes narrowing at me, "Excuse me, Edward Anthony?"

"I took advantage of you?" Bella nodded, pressing her mouth against mine. She took my bottom lip between her teeth, tugging it away from my teeth. She shook her head slowly as she pulled at it. I looked toward Alice who was trying to suppress her laughter.

"Wow, Edward, somebody's…" She made a gesture with her hand as though she'd cracked a whip.

I nodded and smirked as Bella released my lip, "Yes I am, and I love every minute of it."

Alice giggled, and Libby wandered in from the kitchen. It was obvious that Alice had awakened to find us asleep in the living room, had gotten my daughter up and dressed without a problem, "Just wait until that baby starts to show itself, Edward. Then you'll be up at all hours of the night getting pickles and peanut butter, and trying to find a watermelon for her during the winter."

Libby crinkled her nose as she stirred her Frosted Flakes, "Eww, I hate those things."

When she came close enough I grabbed her tiny shirt, and pulled her close to me. Libby squealed at me as I narrowed my eyes, "Can I have a mouthful?"

She nodded slowly, crinkling her nose, "But just one, okay Daddy? Don't eat it all, piggy."

I scooped a heap of Frosted Flakes onto the spoon, and Libby stomped her foot, "Daddy! That's a really big bite!"

When she reached for her bowl, I snapped at her, and she giggled, jumping backward as I put the spoon into my mouth. Bella grabbed some skin on my side, and pinched, hard. I gave her a wounded look, my bottom lip poking out into a pout, "Yes, Mommy?"

"Give our daughter her food back, now." I handed Libby the bowl, and Alice laughed at her goddaughter as she scooped up her cereal, looking happy.

"Libby, that has boy germs on it now."

Libby shrugged, looking at me with a grin that could only be described as wicked, "So? I've kissed JJ, I've already got boy germs."

My eyes widened as Bella pressed me back down into the couch. "NO! She's not allowed to date until she's forty! Bella, let me go! I have a boy to go murder!"

**BPOV**

After calming an overprotective Edward and helping Libby polish off the rest of her Frosted Flakes, we decided that we all needed a little bit more sleep and walked towards our respective bedrooms.

As I glumly walked towards Alice's spare room, sulking after my friend, Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me to him.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked with a smirk as he raised an eyebrow.

"Bed?" I asked more as if I was asking him permission.

"Why don't you come keep Libby company tonight," he said, adding a wink to know it wasn't just for her sake. "She's been away from her mommy for a long time, and I think she'd like a night with her."

I nodded at him before turning to a smiling Alice. "I um…am going to sleep with Libby tonight. I've missed her," I explained.

"Mhm…sure," she said, straining to keep a somewhat straight face.

I shrugged my shoulders at her with a smile before we said our goodnights and I went to the master bedroom to lie on the left side of the bed. Libby lay between Edward and I. Over the top of her I could see Edward smiling at me as her breathing became more even and heavy, until finally tiny snores fell from her parted mouth.

Her tiny arms reached out to hold me in her sleep and I couldn't keep the smile from my face. I held her close to me as Edward moved closer to our hugging forms to hold us as well.

Trapped in our tiny little family embrace, I couldn't help but sigh in contentment and slowly drift back to sleep myself. I don't remember what I dreamt of exactly that night, but I had a feeling it was amongst my better dreams, because I woke up in the morning with a smile on my face and feeling better than I had in a long time.

"Good morning, love," Edward whispered and I turned over to see Edward's sparkling eyes running over my face.

It always seemed that he woke up before me. Only once did I remember waking to find his eyes still closed and his breathing deep. He looked so peaceful and devastatingly handsome that it almost made my heart hurt.

"Why are we whispering?" I asked, not completely coherent in the mornings.

He smiled at me, his form shaking with a chuckle as he nodded down to my waist. I followed his gaze to find a sleeping Libby wrapped round my middle tightly.

Lost in the moment, I smiled down at the bronze hair so much like her father's and rubbed circles in her warm, soft back.

"I think she missed her mommy," Edward whispered as he looked at his daughter snuggled closely to me. His eyes looked glassy as if on the verge of tears. "She's never had anyone to act like a mother for her," he continued. "Not until you came."

I looked back down at her as I spoke. "I'm really excited that you made one with me," I whispered softly feeling my eyes start to prickle.

Edward leaned across the little space and kissed my cheek. "Me too, darling,"

Libby started to stir and after staying in bed for about forty-five minutes, and having a tickle war with Edward and Libby, we finally were able to bathe the little one and then get ourselves ready for the day: my last day.

Alice had been great, saying that I could spend the day with Libby and Edward and she would take care of the little packing that needed to be done for our return to Hawaii. So in our spare time, we went to the playground in the park, pushing Libby on the swing and catching her as she slid down the slide.

We laughed as we ate lunch, watching Libby attempt to eat a giant piece of pizza until she finally gave up and let her father cut it into pieces with a knife so she could eat it in smaller bits. But as it was my last day with them, we couldn't stop at pizza, we had to get ice cream as well.

On our way back to Edward's parked car, Libby stumbled on a crack in the concrete and dropped her cone on the sidewalk. She began to tear up, her face crumbling as she was about to cry, but I reached down to give her the remainder of my chocolate cone and she smiled sadly up at me.

"It's alright, sweetheart, you can take it," I promised.

"It looks like your clumsiness is starting to rub off on our daughter," Edward laughed, making Libby looked up wide eyed at her daddy.

"You mean I get to be like mommy?" she asked with a smile.

Edward leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose before smiling, "You are getting more like mommy every single day."

I had to swallow the lump that had formed in my throat when Libby smiled and jumped up and down, squealing "Yay!"

But as great as the day had been, it also had to come to an end. When we arrived back at Alice's place our bags were packed and set by the door, a clear sign saying it was time to go. I didn't want to leave them behind, not again, even if I knew I'd see them soon. The good-byes were going to be the hardest for me and I didn't want to have to say them.

I turned toward Edward, a solemn expression on my face, afraid that if I left, he would disappear, and I just couldn't live with that.

**EPOV**

Bella sagged against me, her face pressed into my chest. She seemed to be inhaling my scent, as I wrapped my arms around her. When she finally stepped back, her eyes met mine, "Do you really have to stay?"

Kissing her brown hair, I sighed, taking in the scent of her shampoo, "Yes, love, I need to stay, but just until we have a new house in our possession. It won't take long; I just need to make sure it's a place we'll both want to live."

Her fingers tugged at my belt loops, "Well if you come with me, I'll make it worth your while."

A low groan passed across my lips as she pulled me closer, my hips gently bumping into her, "Bella, love, you are making this extremely difficult. I love you, and if there was any other way to go about this, I would. Trust me."

She pouted, her bottom lip jutting out more than was needed for a normal pout, "But baby, I want you and Libby to come with me…"

I reached at her hand, and allowed my thumb to rub across the pouting lip, "Bella, you can take Libby with you, if you'd like. The ultimate decision is hers, but if she wants to be with her Mommy, then I won't stop her."

"Can I go, Daddy? Please?" Libby was bouncing on the balls of her feet, as she beamed up at me. I understood that she had missed her mother, but a part of me had hoped that she would want to stay with me.

"Do you want to go, Libby Bug?" She nodded slowly, as if gauging my reaction. When I winked, she squealed loudly, her fingers grabbing at my pants.

"Thank you, Daddy!" I hefted her up from the floor, cradling my four year old gently.

"You need to behave, Elizabeth Cullen, because your Mommy can punish you just as I have. My phone will always be on so you can call me if you need anything, alright pumpkin?"

Libby nodded furiously; her enthusiasm had obviously not been tempered when I told her that she needed to behave well. When I put her down, she scampered over towards Bella, and hugged her legs, "Oh Mommy! Me, you, Alice, and Nemo will have soooo much fun!"

Hiding my face in the fabric of my t-shirt, I snorted, trying to control my laughter. Bella was petting Libby's hair, watching me with a curious expression on her face, "Nemo, peanut?"

"Mhm! Cause Heather telled me Nemo's swimming. So, Dory says, "Just keep swimmin' just keep swimmin'" the baby's swimmin', Mommy!"

Bella giggled, and leaned down to kiss Libby's nose, "And then what happened?"

Our daughter shrugged, "She says dat Bren Bren swam. And then, Uncle Li called Daddy a 'sloooow swimmer' and he got slapped." Obviously proud of her story, Libby smiled, and I couldn't hold back my laughter any longer.

Clutching my stomach, I leaned back into the couch, my back pressing against the cushions as I sat down. Laughter spilled from my lips and my girls looked at each other with giant smiles. Libby moved Bella's hands away from the soon to be swelling skin, and lifted her shirt slowly. Bella gazed down at Libby who kissed the soft skin on Bella's stomach and said, "Nemo bringed daddy's laugh back. Good job!"

Tears of mirth spilled down my cheeks and Libby came towards me, climbing into my lap, and laying her head against my heart. I stroked her hair, then Bella came to me, too, her fingers gently wiping away the tears rolling down my face.

She pressed her lips against my wet cheek, before her teeth moved to nibble at my ear, "I love you; both of you. It's good to be home."

Pressing my lips against hers soundly, I smiled, backing away to speak softly, "Just wait until we have our own home, love. I'll make sure it's good enough for you, and our children."

There was a knock at the door, and Alice went to open it. My parents were standing outside looking sheepish; well my father was standing sheepishly, my mother had a bright smile lighting up her features, "So, what's going on with my favorite couple?"

Alice giggled, "Well, Jasper's still in Hawaii, so I'm here alone."

Esme laughed softly, embracing Alice tightly, "How are you, Alice?"

"I'm trying to pry these two lovebirds apart so Bella, Libby and I can go back to Hawaii while Edward stays here to sell the house."

My mother squinted down at me, a smile no longer present on her face, "Edward, sweetheart, could I talk to you in the kitchen?"

I winced, shifting Libby onto Bella's lap, "Sure, Mom."

Her hand grasped at my t-shirt and she practically dragged me toward the kitchen. I heard Libby's not so hushed whisper, "Oooh, Daddy's in trouble!"

When she had me in the kitchen, my mother began to whisper furiously at me. I'm sure that everyone in the house could hear the hissing of her whispers, but hoped that no one would be able to make them out, "Edward, what in the world are you thinking?"

Grimacing, I backed away, and lifted myself onto the counter, "I'm standing in the kitchen with you, well, sitting now."

Her pointer finger prodded my chest, her eyes flashing, "Do not get lippy with me, young man. I can't believe you're letting Bella, your pregnant girlfriend, go back to Hawaii by herself, when she has a STALKER!"

Groaning, I let my head bang against the counter, "Mom, the stalker hasn't even shown up there. Plus, I can't be her bodyguard anymore, I'm a med student. And anyway, my emotions would just get in the way…"

I trailed off, glancing towards the living room, my eyes lingering on Bella and Libby. Bella was tickling our squirming daughter, and as soon as I thought the word 'our', my mother put her arm around me, "Sweetheart, your father and I will sell your house, find you a new one, and have everything moved for you. If you don't like it, you can sell it as soon as filming is over. We can even decorate it for you, if you'd like."

"Mom, you don't have---"

Esme cut me off, her hand covering my mouth, "Edward. Hush. You're going with them and that's final. Am I understood?"

"Yes, ma'am" I mumbled through her fingers.

"Good. Now go tell Bella that you will be joining them." Esme pushed away from the counter, her hand swatting at my ass as I walked towards my family. My girls…oh God, how I loved them.

* * *

**Well I hoped you guys liked it. We are one step closer to a lemon, that's how I look at it…lol. Hopefully we can actually update on time this coming week, that would be nice. But again, I apologize if we can't.**

**TWILIGHT MOVIE COMES OUT THIS WEEK !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_(Babe... don't you mean this month?)_** Sorry, I'm a little excited…lol.**

**Much love and even more writing,**

**ashel-13**

_It's not terribly long, but DEAL WITH IT! RAWR! Hey so… Still listening to HSM3… BE JEALOUS._

_Let's dance, on the night of nights!_** Baby boy…Relax…**

_Mmk… See you guys soon…_

_Hayden_


	18. The Renewal of a Beating Heart

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight, or any songs, movies, and ya in these chapters. **__But, they do call me… Tator Salad… _**No, Hayden, sweetheart, they don't. **_Well, you call me Tator Salad. _**I call you a lot of things, one of them being my sexy, sweet, cute, adorable, amazingly perfect baby boy. **_Wow… you know how to make a boy blush, baby._**Good, now strip and get your ass in bed. I'll make you do more than blush.**

**To the TGIF Gang. I give you all tickets to the Twilight movie…*insert fangirl scream here* LOL!**

**All offers to take me on a picnic have been accepted due to the fact that with every chapter we post, I get more threats of girls stealing Hayden. LOL! You guys crack me up. Beware though, he aches.**

**I really do apologize for the incredibly late chapter (as I'm sure Hayden will express his apologies as well). Last week really was a horrible week. Hayden was sick with this really awful flu and I was in a car accident (walked away without a scratch…unfortunately my car had to be totaled). SO that is our excuse…lol. I hope this little chapter of fluff makes it up for it, not to mention the lemon *wink, wink*.**

**To Swiss Wolfie for all her amazing compliments the made me swell with pride (that's right, swell!). To Stalle who I hope had a WONDERFUL birthday. You asked for a shout out, so here it is: "You know you make me want to SHOUT, throw my hands back and SHOUT, lift my hands up and SHOUT!" Wow I feel like I was just in Animal House…crazy. To E. for buying an Air Supply CD and Journey CD…be proud! **

**So I hope you all bought your advanced tickets to the Twilight film (or plan to, for those of you in other countries who won't get it til a little later)!! I am proud to say that I have mine. My little brother and I are going together :D. And I also have the soundtrack (it was, in fact the source of my accident…lol. Most expensive CD EVER!!!). So for all you other Twerds out there….LIVE FROM WISCONSIN, ITS FRIDAY NIGHT!!!!!!!!**

_Apparently, this is the area for insert Hayden here… and the girl thinks it's dirty. So guys, this chapter is not beta-ed because our BETA was AWOL, but we found her. Hopefully, once she's fully operational, we'll get a better edited version of this chapter. So, I'm sorry for that, but it's just edited by me…Sigh…_

_So ya, I have the Edwardian flu… it was horrifying, but sadly, no vampires bit me to save me from it, I just ended up being okay. I've just been feeling horrible lately, ask Ash. I've either got stomach cramps, kidney problems, back problems, knee problems, headaches, vomit issues, and so on and so forth. I'm sure I'm whining, although Ash says I'm not…_

_Ugh… the car accident, horrible. And if anyone has a better link to the "Meet The Cullens" behind the scene footage, let me know. I can't stand the screamy ones that were posted on YouTube…_

**As Rob says in his song, Never Think, I command you to never think (really those were the only words I could actually understand in that song so far…lol). But here's something we can all understand, ON WITH IT….**

**

* * *

  
**

**EPOV**

Libby's hand was gripping mine and her mother's as we walked out of the airport, eyes in anguish from the sunny sky. Bright pink, Disney Princess sunglasses perched on her pointed noise, and soft pink lips that were pursed gave my daughter the appearance of a diva.

Alice was laughing silently as we walked towards the limo. Turning her body towards Libby, she knelt down and began taking pictures with her imaginary camera, "Ms. Cullen, now that you're in Hawaii, what do you have to say?"

"JAZZY!" The limo door had opened as Alice was taking pretend pictures of my daughter, and a grinning Jasper had climbed out. Libby's hand tore away from mine, and Bella's as she made a beeline towards her uncle. He lifted my daughter, and hugged her close, pulling his wife towards him as well.

"Well, look at that, my two favorite girls in the world!" As Jasper held my daughter, I closed the distance between Bella and myself, gripping her hand gently. She turned towards me, her hands moving towards my shoulders, arms lacing around my neck. Before our lips could get any closer, we heard someone clear their throat from behind us.

"Excuse me, Mr. Cullen, please remove your hands from Ms. Swan." Bella squealed, and turned, hurling herself at a sturdy looking Emmett.

"Em! What are you doing here!" I smiled as Emmett and Bella hugged. He looked quite official in his dark suit and sunglasses.

"Well, since Edward is going back to med school, and Rose is on leave for a bit, we figured that a visit to Hawaii, and a new bodyguard for you was in order."

Bella cocked her head to the side, "You're going to be my new bodyguard?"

Emmett smiled, "It may not be permanent, but it's true for now."

My voice broke through their conversation, "Is Rose…" I let my voice trail off as I lifted my hand towards the limo.

Emmett nodded tersely, and I winced, hoping that the nod wasn't directed at me for some reason, "Yes, she's in the limo. And now that Alice, Jasper, and Libby are inside; I suggest you two join them. I'll be in, in just a moment."

After holding the door open for Bella, I helped her inside to find my daughter talking with a smiling Rose, "And then Mommy bringed Daddy's laugh back! The end!"

Rosalie brushed Libby's ever-growing hair away from gorgeous, sparkling eyes, "Good, I'm glad your Daddy got his laugh back, princess. So glad."

Leaning against Rose's chest, my daughter smiled, and nodded. Jet lag was beginning to settle in as her eyes closed, and she slept. For the first time in a while, I noticed that her sleep wasn't restless.

When the limo stopped, I realized that we were staying at a new location. Jasper smirked as he understood my revelation, "The studio heard about Bella's little problem, so they decided that it would be best to move out of the condos, and find a more suitable location, with better security, hence Emmett. Bella also has other security guards that will be posted outside of your penthouse, and you and Libby have your own guard, Edward."

I cleared my throat, gazing at the hotel from the limousine window, "Well, I'm not sure I feel comfortable letting someone I don't know guard my child."

The limousine door was pulled open, and when I saw who was wearing the suit, I couldn't hold back my grin, "Liam! What the hell are you doing here?"

He smirked, but quickly covered the emotion that was spreading over his face with a mask, "We'll discuss it later. Right now, it's my job to get you and Libby somewhere safe. Let's go."

Pictures were taken as Libby and I moved alongside of Liam, and questions were shouted in our direction. I noticed the photographer who had run into Bella was among the reporters stationed outside of the hotel. I waved at him, and Libby smiled in his direction when she saw that I was acting friendly towards him.

Once inside, Liam moved us towards the elevator, and I noticed that Bella wasn't far behind, with Emmett's hand on the small of her back. It worried me that Emmett wasn't with his girlfriend, and that I couldn't protect Bella.

Libby tugged on the bottom of my shirt, "Daddy, lift?"

With my daughter resting on my hip, and Bella by my side, I wasn't worried. I had my girls, and my best friends surrounding me. Nothing could go wrong.

The elevator dinged, and we stepped off onto and empty floor. Liam led us down the hallway, to another elevator. He pulled three cards out of his pocket; one was hanging on a necklace, smaller than the rest.

"Each of you has a card. Besides the three of you, I have one, Emmett has one, and Jasper has one. No one can get in here, not even the hotel manager because these keys were made special for your visit. All you do, is wave these underneath the barcode," Demonstrating with the necklace, Liam waved it underneath the scanner, and it beeped, a green light allowing access to the elevator, "and the door will open. Anyone using a card that is not valid will lockdown the elevator until someone comes along with the correct card. The elevator has a warning that will alert you if some tries to come up."

Liam knelt down and hung the necklace around Libby's neck, "Keep this safe Libby Bug, if you lose this, don't be scared to tell one of us. We have to know, okay?"

She nodded, and tucked the card underneath her shirt, hiding the necklace from view, "K, Uncle Li. Where are Bren-Bren and Aunt Heather?"

My best friend kissed his goddaughter's forehead, letting his lips linger before pulling back, "We have a room on the same floor as you, sweetie. Your bodyguard has to be close, so we're just down the hall if you need something."

Emmett nodded, "That goes for Rose, myself, and Alice and Jasper."

Bella cleared her throat, "What about Jacob?"

The elevator behind us made a dinging noise, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie stepped out. Jasper spoke in answer to Bella's question, "Jacob is still living in one of the condos. Since the movie company didn't see him as being threatened they left him alone. But if there is any sign that he has become a target, he will be moved to a safe location."

My girlfriend turned, looking at me with a worried expression, which caused me to ask her unanswered question, "Can't he just come here now?"

Jasper winced, and nodded at Emmett and Liam. Liam hurriedly scooped my daughter into his arms, "Come on, Libby. Let's go see your Aunt and cousin."

Libby squealed, and as they disappeared from my site, I eyed Jasper, "What's going on."

Emmett spoke up, "Since we don't know who is threatening Bella, we can't invite anyone in unless we are absolutely certain that they mean no harm. And we haven't known Jacob long enough to say that he means no harm towards Bella. Uncertainty could be harmful, Edward, you know that."

Bella sputtered when she spoke, "But he doesn't mean me any harm! He could have killed me that night I went to his doorstep, the night---"

Her voice trailed off and I winced, knowing exactly what night she was referring to. Sighing, I wrapped my arms around her lithe waist, kissing the soft skin of her neck "Don't worry love, Jacob's a big boy. He can take care of himself."

She relaxed into my arms, closing her eyes as I continued to kiss her neck, whispering soothing words. I watched Alice smile at Rose, who was beaming, "Ready to go upstairs, lovebirds? Maybe we should take Libby Bug out and give you the night to yourself?"

I smirked, winking at Alice, hoping that she took the hint, "Whatever Bella wants, Alice. Whatever Bella wants."

**BPOV**

When Edward opened the doors to our penthouse, my jaw hit the floor. The condo along the beach had been beautiful, but this was downright amazing. Though I had stayed in a few nice places before, this trumped them all.

Straight ahead, inside the door, were floor to ceiling windows that looked out over a balcony and the ocean, just behind the living room space. The carpet the couch sat on was modern, like the rest of the suite. The color pallet for our penthouse seemed to be greens and browns. Circles were mixed with straight lines giving it a contemporary look that made it feel refreshing and homey at the same time.

"Oh Edward!" I gasped as I walked into the room to take in more of our suite.

To the right of the doorway was a closet jutting out from the wall and when I walked to the other side, I was dazed, the kitchen area was gorgeous. The countertops were marble and the dark wood matched the tables and framing of furniture throughout the rest of the space.

"I take it you like it?" Edward asked as he came up behind me, starting to kiss at my neck again.

"Edward, it's magnificent!"

"Good," he sighed into me, making his breath skid across my skin and causing my body to shiver. "I have dinner plans for us tonight as well. Now," he continued as he turned me around to face him, "go through the master bedroom to the master bath and take a bath before you ready yourself for our night together. With everything that'll be coming up, who knows how many more of those we'll have."

I nodded my head before the two of us went to get the trolley with our luggage. I had taken my suitcases into what would be our bedroom, while, for the time being, Edward took his to the smaller bedroom where Libby would be sleeping.

The master bedroom was even larger than the one we had at the condo. The dark oak of the dresser and vanity matched the chairs and flooring throughout the rest of the suite, and the accessories kept with the color scheme of green, brown, and just a splash of blue, letting the colors reflect those of the ocean. The comforter was a sea green with dark gold stitching, and the pillows were just the opposite. Simple, yet very beautiful.

I put my bags down near the oak armoire and headed to the adjoined master bathroom. It was bright with marble that matched the kitchen counters and silver faucets for the sink. The toilet lay to the left of the door, and further into the room was the shower with its clear glass doors, letting me see the four shower heads. One poured down from the ceiling, and three poured from the back wall of the shower.

To the right of the door stood a countertop with the sink and a counter to place toiletries and a mirror hung on the wall above the sink. Next to that was the bathtub, though it looked more like a Jacuzzi. White porcelain completed the clean look.

But what shocked me most, was that the tub was already full of hot water, steam rolling off from the top. On the surface of the water floated purple petals of orchids. Next to the tub lay oils, soaps, and bubbles, for my use.

With a smile on my face, I slowly stripped off my clothes, anxious for the feeling of this magnificent luxury. I slipped into the water gently, not wanting to spill any over the sides, and sighed, my back resting against the tub.

For a while I simply sat, looking around at the bathroom, amazed that I was actually in a place like this. Alice and Rose must be feeling at home and loving every minute of this, I thought for a moment. But soon, I didn't want to think about anything anymore. I had been doing far too much thinking in the last month or so, so instead, I let my head loll on the porcelain and my eyes drifted closed as I breathed in the scent from the flowers.

I wasn't sure how much later my eyes fluttered open, but the tub was nowhere near as hot and my fingers felt like prunes when I rubbed them together. I took that as my cue to get out and emerged to wrap myself in a white fluffy towel that felt like plush against my skin. I shrugged into one of the hotel's comfortable robes before draining the tub and going to find something appropriate to wear for the night.

Edward hadn't been too specific on where we were going to dinner, but anywhere someone had to make 'plans' for seemed more formal than casual. So, I shifted through my bags and suitcases until I decided on a short, black, chiffon dress.

It caressed my body as I let it slide down into place. The top clung to my chest and the thick straps made sure everything was secure down to below my breasts, before flowing out and hanging freely down to a little above my knees. I looked through my shoe bag to find a pair of black strapped shoes that went perfectly with the outfit and grabbed my make up bag before heading to the vanity to touch up after a long plane ride.

Another half an hour later, I considered myself 'ready' and as I walked to the door of the bedroom, I heard three tiny raps at the door.

"Bella? Are you decent?" Edward asked in an old fashioned manner that made me smile.

"Yes," I answered softly before he opened the door and walked in.

"Bella, you look ravishing," he breathed out as he took in my appearance.

"You don't look so bad yourself," I countered. And it was true. Edward was wearing a black button down dress shirt tucked into his black slacks as a white tie hung down his chest. The dark color made his eyes sparkle more than usual.

"Are you ready for dinner, my love?" he asked as he held out his arm for me to take.

"Yes, just let me grab my purse," I said, but as I turned around to look for it, Edward grabbed my hand and started to lead me out of the room and into the living area.

"You won't need it," he assured me as we walked.

"But I thought you said we were going out to dinner?" I asked him, confused.

"I said we had dinner plans. I never said anything about going out," he whispered before turning me towards the floor to ceiling windows.

I felt the tears sting my eyes as I took in the sight. Out, on the balcony, there was a table set for two and dinner waiting for us. Candles adorned the top of the railing and large candelabra sat in the center of the table where we were to be seated. On either side of it sat a bouquet of roses.

Edward led me to the French doors and when he had opened them, I found that the entire balcony porch was littered with red rose petals on the ground, reminding me of that first night Edward and I had ever spent together.

"Do you like it?" he asked as he held me from behind.

"It's incredible," I said, trying to swallow the lump that had come to my throat. "You're incredible," I said, turning and reaching up to cup his glorious face.

He turned his head to kiss my palm before moving away from me and to the table. He pulled out the chair and then gestured to it. "Your dinner awaits, milady."

My heels clicked as I walked over to him and sat in the chair before he pushed it closer to the table and then headed to the chair next to me to seat himself.

"I could be wrong," I said in a teasing tone, "but when it's a dinner for two, doesn't the couple sit at opposite sides of the table?" I asked.

He gave me his stunning smile before answering. "Traditionally, but I just couldn't bear to be away from you for that long."

After that we began to eat our dinner of smoked salmon, which was absolute perfection. It was accompanied by some vegetables smothered in an unidentifiable sauce. Edward informed me there was also dessert, as soon as we were finished. Chocolate cheesecake with drizzles of raspberry over the top of it, making it taste so rich and sweet, it was almost unbearable.

"Edward, that was fantastic!" I exclaimed once I had practically licked my plate clean. "Did you cook all that?" If he did I had no idea how I would be able to make this up to him.

But, to my pleasure he let out a chuckle followed by a "Heaven's no! I had the restaurant prepare it for us," he smiled, trying to dazzle me.

"Well it made it the perfect night," I sighed, admittedly dazzled. I'm only human.

"But it isn't over yet." With that, he got up and walked over to a rather large stereo that was in the corner. I hadn't even noticed it before. He pressed a button to turn it on and sound immediately wrapped itself around us like a blanket.

The song "Wonderful Tonight" by Eric Clapton poured from the speakers making me smile. I had always wanted to dance with the man I loved to this song, as cliché as it was; it really was a fantastic song that made me think of love every time I heard it.

Edward came back to me, holding out his large, pale hand. "Isabella Swan, may I have this dance?"

I put my significantly smaller hand in his and he helped me stand before wrapping his arms around me, my own linking around his neck. I let my head rest on his chest as I breathed in my Edward and we swayed slowly to the music.

"You were wonderful tonight," Edward whispered as the song ended and he leaned down to kiss me and I knew I would never be able to survive without this man in my life.

**EPOV**

Her lips left mine with a soft, slick sound, and her forehead pressed against my shoulder. It felt amazing to not have to worry about anything, my daughter was in good hands, and Bella was in mine. Tracing my fingers over the fabric of her dress, I pulled her closer, savoring our time together. We had missed too much time, and I wasn't willing to miss anymore.

My thoughts drifted to how the rest of the night was to happen, and I couldn't wait to fulfill Bella's every desire. To taste her entire body, I missed her scent, and I need it to overtake my senses, for us to become one again. I needed to touch her, trace every inch of skin. Kiss the amazing beauty marks that she seemed to hate, the ones that I loved.

Bella, head cocked to the side, lips kissing my chin, lingering, sucking softly. Her voice was music to my ears, and when she spoke it sounded like an angel, an angel that had been between heaven and hell, "Edward?"

" Hmm?" Words could not explain how I was feeling, and I certainly wasn't going to try now. Dazzling brown eyes held mine; I felt as though I could never look away. Bella's arms unlinked from behind my neck, and she began to fidget with my white tie, fingering the fabric.

"How did you plan this? When did you plan this?" I chuckled at her obvious confusion. It was adorable the way her forehead scrunched when she was confused. The way her nose wrinkled, and her eyes squinted.

"A magician never reveals his secrets, love."

Bella pouted, "But you're not a magician," she paused, "which by the way brings another question to mind."

Both of my eyebrows rose as I waited for her to ask the question. Bella pursed her lips and backed away, eyes squinting more, as her right hand moved towards her forehead, pushing away a loose strand of hair, "How will you finish med school, if you're here?"

When I chuckled, her hands fell to her hips, left hip swaying outward slightly, as she stood, staring me down, "Bella, love, we have a break for now, and I emailed my professors to see if I could work on my dissertation while taking a vacation with my pregnant girlfriend. They approved, telling me to take the time I needed. Though I'm not sure whether it was because I'm dating the famous Bella Swan, or because my father is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, who just so happens to have graduated from there."

"Or maybe it's because of your grades? That could be helpful."

I laughed softly, "Well, either way, I only have a few weeks worth of work left to complete. I had already started my dissertation when I dropped out last time, so, it won't be long before I graduate."

Closing the distance between us, I moved my feet in sync with Bella's once my hands were back on those soft hips. She giggled as I traced small circles over her skin, through the fabric of her black dress, "What has you giggling, Ms. Swan? Hmm?"

Instead of answering, Bella's lips crashed into mine, and I couldn't help but let my tongue dart out to taste her. Her soft moans encouraged me, and when I lifted her onto my hips and started towards the bedroom, she didn't object.

"Edward, please, don't make me wait tonight, I need to feel you inside of me. I miss it, miss you." When I set Bella on the ground, small fingers trailed up my torso, gently undoing the knot of my tie, pulling the silk away from my neck. Her hands popped my collar, and after giggling she began to unbutton my shirt.

As the shirt and tie fell to the floor, I was pushed back onto the bed, Bella's nails teasing their way down my chest. Her fingers dug into my skin, leaving light red lines from my shoulders to my torso, and she let her pointer finger dip into my belly button. My pants were becoming tight as Bella began to gently suck on my stomach, my hips involuntarily rocking, praying that my cock would come in contact with something.

She moaned, and her teeth bit into my skin, making me hiss loudly as my cock bumped against her soft, perky breasts. I could feel her hard nipples through my pants, and prayed that she would take a hint and un-tuck me from my restraints.

Her fingers rapidly undid my belt, and it too was cast aside, clanging as it hit the floor. My reaction was too slow, and before I knew it, Bella's right hand was gently massaging my erection, as it pointed upward towards my stomach.

"Oh God!" Dragging her body downward a bit, Bella moved so that the top of my cock was resting against her full lips, and when she opened her lips I had to grip the sheets, not wanting to hurt her by bucking. There was a drop of pre-cum pooling on the tip, and Bella's lips formed into a smirk. Her tongue darted out to collect it and I cried out, unable to stop myself from bucking.

My hands reached down to grip her hair, gently tugging on the silky strands, weaving my fingers in the gorgeous brown locks. Bella opened her mouth, barely sucking the tip. Her actions made me bite the inside of my cheek, chewing on the sensitive skin of my mouth, not wanting to yell, and alert someone living close by.

"Bella… love…. fuck!" As she giggled at my obvious pleasure, the humming reverberated around my sensitive cock head, almost pulling my orgasm from me then. Stretching her mouth over the head of my cock, Bella lowered full lips onto my thick erection, trying to swallow me. She began to bob, gagging on my cock.

When those sinful fingers moved to squeeze my balls, I almost lost it, and I knew Bella could sense it. I could smell her aching core underneath her dress, and I wanted nothing more than to thrust into it, impale her on my cock. It slipped from her mouth, and snapped up straight, ready for Bella to lower her dripping pussy onto it. The tight, wet hole would squeeze my cock harder than her mouth.

"Missed you, Edward, please, fuck me!" I flipped her, wanting the gorgeous body underneath me. My hands bunched the dress up around her hips, and I almost came for the second time when I noticed that she was not wearing underwear. Guiding my cock towards her wet, soft pussy, I pressed the head against the soaked hole. It felt as though she had already cum once that night.

"Give me your cock! PLEASE!" Hurriedly silencing her, I pushed my lips to hers as my cock slipped easily inside of her pussy. Jerking my hips, I thrust deeper into Bella, wanting to cum inside her warm belly. She locked her arms around my neck, kissing me harder as she came close to orgasm. I knew she would scream when she came, I was sure I wouldn't be quiet either.

"Edward, can you cum? Please? Cum with me!" My teeth sunk into her neck as I pulled away from her lips, needing some of her skin to silence me. The taste of her was amazing, and as she bucked against me, her hole clenching my cock, I emptied my cum into her quivering pussy.

Collapsing onto the bed, I rolled Bella on top of me, afraid that I would crush her small body. She sighed contently into my neck, but whimpered when my cock slipped out of her, "Edward…"

Pushing my body up, I looked down at her from arms length away, crawling from her body, crouching down onto the floor. I reached for my discarded pants, searching hurriedly for something as Bella watched me, "Sweetheart, it's a little late for a condom."

My hand grasped the object that I had been looking for and when I glanced up at Bella, I grinned, the crooked smile that Libby and I both had, "But it's not too late for this."

I snapped the velvet box open and held it out towards her, my eyes searching hers. Her hands went up to cover her mouth, face holding a shocked expression, "Isabella Marie Swan, I've loved you since I laid eyes on you. I know this is sudden, but it feels right. Will you marry me?"

**BPOV**

I almost froze on the spot. A proposal. A normal girl would be tearing up and jumping up and down on the bed she just had sex on, but it was so sudden that all I could do was stare wide eyed at Edward and then the ring. Edward, ring, Edward, ring. Did he really just ask to marry me? Clearly, why else would a man give a girl a diamond ring? I wondered for a moment if I could pinch myself to make sure that it wasn't a dream.

"Hmmm…" I thought as I wondered about pinching without Edward being able to see.

"Hmm?" I heard him echo. "Bella, you can say no if you want," he said and I looked up to see his face deflated. Crap, I had 'hmmm-ed' out loud.

"Oh no, that's not what I meant. I was wondering if I could pinch myself, cause I might be dreaming, but then you'd see me and wonder, 'why is she pinching herself as I sit here naked with a ring in my hand'…." I rambled on until Edward put one of his large hands over my mouth as he stared into my eyes.

"Bella, you're not dreaming. I am here, and so I would like to know. Will you marry me?"

I could feel myself smile at how lovingly he was looking at me, and with his hand still over my mouth, I nodded slowly with a muffled "Mhm."

My smile grew larger as he withdrew his hand from my mouth. "Mhm?" he asked with a smile of his own. "Is that a…" he trailed off.

"Edward, that's a yes," I laughed at him.

In a flash, he had removed the ring from its box and placed it on my ring finger before both of us started to stare at it on the place it would stay for the rest of my life. For as long as he would want me. And then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Holy shit, I'm engaged!" I giggled and screamed. Now it was Edward's turn to laugh as I got up in a giggling fit and started to jump up and down on our enormous bed. "Oh my god, I'm gonna get married!" I yelled as I jumped higher and higher.

"Yes, love, now please come down before you hurt yourself," Edward said, his voice more stern towards the end of his sentence as I'm sure he thought about everything that could happen to me. But despite his warning I continued to laugh and jump up and down feeling freer than I had in a long time.

"Alright, you asked for it," he muttered before he ran up to me and threw his shoulder into my legs, making me stumble forward so that he was carrying me like a cave man.

"Edward!" I squealed. "Edward, put me down!" Though I was serious about being put down, I couldn't stop laughing, and the view of his still naked butt wasn't too bad either.

To my surprise, he listened, and he flung me back onto the large, soft bed, before crawling on top of me to stare down into my eyes. My arms went around his neck and I smiled up at him, trying to let him see how incredibly happy I was.

His head came closer to mine, until the tip of his nose met mine, both of us smiling like fools. "Guess what?" I whispered as my arms tightened even more around him.

"What, my darling?" he whispered back.

"We're going to get married," I smiled up at him.

"Yes we are, my love."

With those words it was as if the night had started anew. We made love until the morning, stopping only to rest for a couple moments or sleep for an hour before starting up again. It was the most perfect night of my life. If our first time was a poem written of love, the night Edward proposed was an entire romance novel with tales so wonderful, they could only be fiction.

That being said, you can imagine my dismay when I had to wake up the next morning to get ready for shooting. Edward chuckled at me when I said he would make me late after yet another 'romp' in the morning. But what could I say; at least I started my day out right.

I was positively aglow as I walked onto set with Emmett by my side. Edward had gone to pick up Libby and Alice met me on set. I'm sure Edward would have a great time watching some sports with Jasper and Liam as Rose played with our little girl. Though Rose was one tough girl around us, get her around a baby and her normally sarcastic exterior melted away.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Alice screamed from across the studio lot where the trailers were located. "BELLA FUCKIN SWAN! HOW DID YOU NOT TELL ME?!?!!"

I looked over at Emmett who seemed to be just as confused as I was at the slightly fuming Alice. She stalked closer until she stood in front of us with her hands on her hips.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked, a little afraid of what she thought I had done.

"How did THIS happen," she said picking up my left hand, "and you not tell me?"

I looked down and my smile immediately widened at the sight of the princess cut diamond set in white gold. "Oh, that happened last night," I gushed as my cheeks turned warm. "Hey," I said, snapping out of my thoughts of last night…and this morning, "how did you know from all the way over there?" I asked, pointing to the other side of the lot.

"Huh?" Alice asked before looking up away from my ring to my face. "Oh, yeah I could tell from that stupid smile you have on your face," she laughed. "Not to mention the amount of light this sucker reflects," she said going back to examining my ring. "Damn, he did good, Bella. This diamond is flawless, beautifully cut. You show this to Rose and she might want to put it under a microscope," she laughed.

The rest of the work day went on, and I found it refreshing to not have to act happy in front of Aaron, Marcus and the rest of the crew. I could joke around with Jake off set and in between takes and I noticed that along with mine, his smile came back as well. I hadn't realized just how much my hurting was hurting Jacob (and all my friends as well) in turn.

I decided I wanted to make it up to them and take them out that night to dinner and some fun. After all, the last time the entire group was together was before Hawaii Part 1, and I think we would all enjoy each other's company.

I rode back to the hotel with Alice, a little sad that Jacob couldn't stay there as well. I understood the reasoning, but Jacob was such a good friend to me. I didn't want him to be seen as an outcast to our group. I told her of how I wanted to do something for everyone that night and she was giddy as she helped me decide on the exact plans. Sure, what we had ended up planning would be a good time, but what I was really looking forward to was everyone being a family once again.

**EPOV**

"ROSE!" I nearly growled when I saw the make-up coating my daughter's innocent face. She had come to show me how pretty she looked, and after inquiring as to where the make-up came from, I become furious.

The culprit, twirling a long tube of god knows what between her fingers, stared at me, while Heather stood close to her, smirking, "Can I help you, Edward?"

"You will not dress my daughter up like a baby prostitute. For God's sake, she's four! She doesn't need make-up, she's gorgeous without it."

The tube clattered to the floor, and I heard Jasper and Liam chuckling from behind me. Liam's whispered, "Oh he's gonna get it," did nothing but worry me.

"Edward, do you think wearing make-up makes one a prostitute? Hmm?"

I was already in deep shit, shovel more on, Edward…

"I don't think my daughter need to be wearing such things; I've seen what it does to little girls."

Heather cleared her throat, "And next you're going to tell me that little boys that run around in football jerseys become drug addicts, popping performance pills. Come on, Edward, she's just dressing up!"

I felt someone tugging on my pants and I looked down to see my four year old, batting her long eyelashes up at me, hair braided, the gunk now gone from her face, "Daddy, what's a prostitute?"

Jasper shook his head, waiting for my explanation, "Ya, Daddy, what's a prostitute?"

As I stood, conjuring up every ounce of courage that I could, wondering what the best way to approach such a topic would be, I grinned when I realized my out, "Libby, pumpkin…"

She noticed my pause, and used this opportunity to pout at me, her tiny lip poked out, quivering slightly, "Yes, Daddy bear?"

I caved, I had to tell her, "Libby, sweetheart…Ask your mother."

Liam looked at Jasper, and before anything else could be said, my two best friends were laughing. Liam was gripping the armrest for support, his entire body shaking from the loud chuckles erupting from his lips. Jasper was covering his mouth, trying to maintain some dignity as his body slid away from their shared seat. Libby cocked her head, pointing, small giggles falling from her tiny mouth as her uncle's made fools of themselves.

The elevator dinged, and Liam quickly stood from the chair, in an attempt to compose himself. As he stood by the door of our penthouse, I scooped my daughter into my arms, holding her close to me. She rubbed her nose against mine as the door opened, and Emmett, Alice, and Bella walked it.

Libby giggled, her warm breath ghosting over my face as she gave me Eskimo kisses, and she didn't notice her mommy creeping up on her.

Bella squeezed Libby's sides, making my little girl squeal, loud, "Mommy!"

I felt as though my eardrum was about to burst. At least I knew Libby would have no problem screaming if a stranger got a hold of her. I smiled at my fiancée, leaning in to kiss her soft lips, covered in a light lip gloss that tasted like strawberry, my favorite, "How are you, love?"

Our daughter was peppering Bella's face with kisses once I got mine, once her mother picked her up, causing Bella to stumble backward towards the couch. I moved hurriedly, grasping her waist to keep her from falling, one hand supporting her back, "Easy Libby Bug, you might hurt the baby."

Her lip began to tremble, and I watched as fat tears began to roll down her cheeks. As the tears fell, left over mascara dribbled down Libby's cheeks leaving tracks across the rapidly reddening flesh. Bella bounced Libby, shushing her, eyes narrowing at the dark tracks.

Shaking my head, I backed away slowly as we held a silent conversation. At the end, Bella looked over at Rose who was smiling, and holding up the wretched tube from before. Once Libby was finally calm, Bella sat on the couch, cuddling her close. I could tell she wanted to speak, and as I gazed lovingly at her, she smiled before talking softly, "I was thinking that since we're all together, that it would be nice to celebrate the time we get to spend as a family again."

Watching her mother intently, Libby nodded, and when Bella saw her head movement, she used her thumb to clean of the black tracks of color that were marked across Libby's face, "What is this, peanut?"

"Aunt Rosie put macksara on me, she said that macksara would make me look purdy, Mommy. Does it make me look purdy?" I smiled at the way Libby said mascara. Sometimes the child was too cute for her own good. I noticed that as she spoke her nose seemed clogged, and as I left to get Libby a tissue, I heard the question I had told her to ask Bella, "Mommy, what's a prostitute?"

With the tissue in hand, I stood by the doorway, laughing silently at the stunned look on Bella's soft features, "Well…Libby, honey… It's a job, baby."

"A job? Is that what you do, Mommy? Do you prostitute?" From the way Bella was grinding her teeth, I could tell that someone was in trouble. Emmett was biting his lip to keep from laughing, and Alice was clutching Jasper, tiny giggles spilling from her lips.

"No baby, Mommy doesn't do that. It's a bad thing, peanut. Prostitutes are bad."

"Do they get spankings?"

Emmett snorted, and I heard his booming voice, clearly say, "Some do." This earned him a look from Rose, that said, "And how would you know?"

Bella snapped her fingers at both Rose and Emmett, before turning Libby so that she was facing her, "Libby, some of them go to jail. Where your Daddy, and Uncle Li put people. Where I picked up your Uncle Emmett one time; it's not a fun place to be."

"But why do they go to jail?" My fiancée looked as if she was about to combust, so I came in, lifting Libby away, and cleaning off her leaky nose.

"Baby, it's just a bad career choice. They make money for doing bad things to other people, okay?"

She nodded, finally 'understanding,' "Yes Daddy! Thanks!" She kissed my cheek. After climbing off of my lap, Libby ran towards her bedroom, tissue in hand.

"Who corrupted my baby girl?" Bella's tone was terse, and I winced, knowing that I would have to own up.

When I raised my hand meekly, Bella pointed her finger at me, jabbing it into my chest, "You. Come with me. Now. Rose, will you take Libby to your room? Edward and I need to have a little chat."

Rose hurried to retrieve Libby, and when the room was cleared out, Bella grabbed the collar of my shirt and drug me into the kitchen. After backing me up against the counter, she began her tirade, "How did our daughter know that word, and why did she ask me? Hmm?"

I winced again, I was in deeper shit than earlier, "I told her to ask you, and after Rose put make-up on her, I called her a baby prostitute and she heard."

She grabbed my belt loops, and jerked my body, her lips moving to my ear. Her breath ghosted out, making me shiver. Pissed Bella was incredibly fucking sexy, "I should tie you to the bed and beat your ass, Edward Cullen. Our daughter IS NOT supposed to know such words, do you understand. I'm gonna fucking punish you for being such a naughty boy."

I groaned out, fingers digging into the granite counter tops. Bella skated her hand over my jean clad bulge, "So much trouble. But we won't deal with it until tonight, will we, big boy? I think maybe I'll tease you, all night. I made plans for a luau, you see. I invited our friends, but guess who won't be having fun?"

"Me?"

She grabbed my cock through my jeans, and squeezed, "Yes, you. And little Edward. Both of you are being so fucking naughty. Can't wait to punish you. Do you think you can go and get ready like a good little boy? Or should I fucking dress you myself?"

"You, please Bella." When she started rubbing my cock, I couldn't stop moving my hips, wanting nothing more than for her to free me, and jerk me slowly. Her hand slipped into my pants. Jerking my long cock, she began to bring me to full hardness. Cock swollen and as quick breaths exploded from my lips I felt myself becoming close, and she could sense it too.

Suckling gently on my ear lobe, she began to talk dirty, panting obscenities into my ear, as I tried to get myself off, "Baby, so hard in my hand. Your head's a little wet, Edward, what are you thinking about? Me dominating you, hovering over you, letting my pussy barely sink down on the head of your cock? Rub my dripping slit across your fucking abs. Leave a trail, then lick it off, as you watch, wishing it was your cock I was licking instead of your stomach. You're close, aren't you?"

I couldn't answer; coherent thought wasn't possible with her tiny hand clutching my dick, pumping it. Apparently, nodding wasn't good enough. She tugged my cock, hard, and I cried out, my head snapping back to hit the counter, "Answer me! I didn't ask a fucking question for it to go unanswered, now tell me before I fucking leave you, panting, wanting. If you're a good boy, you'll get a treat."

"Yes, Bella. Close. Please!" Her throaty laugh turned me on even more. My reward, faster jerking. I felt myself coming close, my hips bucking hard, needing that tightness of her pussy on my cock. In and out. I was so close, and with my orgasm fast approaching, Bella squeezed the base of my cock, hard.

"I think a set of blue balls are in order for you. Such a bad fucking boy. I was going to let you cum, until I remembered why I was punishing you in the first place. No cumming, no touching. I will make you cum later, and you will not waste a drop until your cock is in my pussy. Do you understand!"

She left no room for an argument, and I knew that she wouldn't accept my nod for an answer, "Yes."

With a raised eyebrow, she backed away, "Yes, what?"

I swallowed, knowing the answer she wanted. Sex was dripping from her tone, and I couldn't wait until I was dripping in her, "Yes, mistress."

Bella kissed my lips sweetly, "Good boy. Now go get ready." I glanced down at my obvious erection, and she giggled, "And you might want to get rid of that. Kyle Jacobs in a frilly pink tutu should help. Hurry along, Edward. We don't have much time."

I snapped my teeth, making Bella smile, "Now, now, Edward. You're not a vampire, dear. No need to bite. Now go get ready."

"Please, love, just one taste. You're my brand of heroin."

When she leaned forward one last time and licked my lips, I had to stop myself from tearing off her clothes, "Guess you'll get your fix later. Now go change." She paused as I walked away, and when she spoke again, her tone was dripping with sex, "Don't worry, Edward. You'll cum later. I'll let my wet pussy milk you. Can't wait to feel that warm cum inside of me, and I know you can't wait either."

I braced myself against the wall, panting as she brushed past me. The only word I could say, the only thing on my mind was, "Fuck."

* * *

_So, I was extremely horny after writing this. It was really hard…Hey…mind out of the gutter. If Kyle Jacobs in a pink tutu doesn't get rid of it, think of a morbidly obese man dancing to "Swan Lake" that should help…Or a cold shower?_

_Sorry this is late, don't hurt me, I'm already damaged enough. Plus, Ash would prolly beat your ass if she had to hear me whine anymore. Oh, and I WROTE YOU TWO LEMONS!_

_Until next time,_

_Hayden_

**How's that for steamy? Phew, Hayden needed to wipe the sweat off his forehead after writing that! Lol. **

**This chapter, though very late (we apologize again) was real fun to write. Alice screaming from across the lot just made me laugh in my head and I hope it had the same effect on you! **

**And admit, that ending made you as horny as my baby boy!!!**

**Until next week (we promise!)**

**Much love and even more writing**

**ashel-13**


	19. Whirlwind of Emotions

**Disclaimer: **_**We do not own Twilight. **_**But I will give you Kristen as a present since it's our anniversary. **_Really baby? I mean usually you only like to share me with boys. _**I know, but I think you deserve a little fun too. **_Oh baby, you're the only one I want. I love you! _**I love you too, baby boy.**

**To the TGIF Gang! Thanks for all the lovin you gave us last night ;)  
**

**And I would like to say a big Happy Half Year (that's right, 6 months!) to Hayden. I love you so much honey, and I know we say that all the time, but I honestly can't even imagine what I would be like without you know that I know how great life can be with you in it. **

**This chapter is dedicated to a few people. To dvorndran for that very personal and highly entertaining story. To what-about-edward for saying, "I love this story like ashel-13 loves Air Supply and Journey." To smilelikeacullen (who wanted a shout out) for saying "if TEOTH ever becomes an orphan I want it to become my hot young ward that I seduce with my womanly ways." LOL…that made me laugh so hard! And lastly to Stavanger for the story about artificial insemination.**

**Onto the boy…**

_So after much debate, I've decided that this chapter should be dedicated to the most amazing girl in the world. On May 21__st__, 2008 I was "introduced" to this wonderful creature after I instigated a conversation that would forever change our lives. Today, November 21__st__, 2008, as some of you may have figured out, is our six month anniversary._

_She's made me laugh, made me cry, made me spill my heart. She knows everything about me, my deepest desires, my darkest secrets, and even about those girls in my hidden closet. Whenever I talk to her, or get a message from her, my day is automatically brightened. It amazes me how much we grow together each day, and how my love grows for her._

_So, my love, this is dedicated to you. Any feelings that Edward has towards Bella in these past, present, and future chapters, are directly from my heart, and the feelings that I have for my one, true love. I know I'm being sappy, but deal with it. I love her with my entire being, and I would never change one day that I've spent with her._

_Here's to you, sweetheart. Through the good times and bad. Forever._

_Ladies and gents, (we actually have a few of those) welcome back to our normal Friday nights. My name is Hayden…I think…_

_I saw Twilight last night, at midnight, and I wasn't disappointed. I loved it. If I could marry an inanimate object, and my girl, I would marry the movie…Or I'd marry both Ash, and Kristen…GROWL!_

**Well the Twilight movie pretty much ROCKED and I loved it and it was awesome! I'm going again and again (at least). I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did. Of course it's a little different from the book, but it totally works, so give it a chance. And please don't feel the need to point out those differences in the theatre. Everyone there read the books and knows how it goes….lol.**

**Now enough drooling over Kellan or Kristen, or Rob, I say, ON WITH IT….**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

After teasing Edward so thoroughly, getting ready to go to the luau where I was planning to take our friends tonight was as painful for me as it was for him…well, perhaps not quite. I giggled to myself as I slipped the strap of my white cotton dress up over my shoulder.

I had called to order a Hummer limo, wanting all of us to be able to fit into the same car and arrive at the same time. So, when we met in the lobby ready for an evening of hula dancing and a pig roast, our limo arrived, and there was only one other person we needed to pick up.

Libby squirmed around from one person's lap to another as we rode to Jacob's condo. She giggled when we resorted to playing 'Pass the Libby', and simply handed her from one person to another while Emmett explored every compartment and nook in the Hummer to see what it held.

"Honey," Rose said, clad in seafoam green dress, as she put her hand on Emmett's shoulder, "there is no bomb in here, there's really no need to look at everything in the limo."

Emmett popped up from the space that had been occupying his attention with a smile on his face. "Look, Rose," he said holding up a bottle. "Champagne!"

I let out a giggle at the big bear of a man. He was an excellent body guard, but when he wasn't in "mess with Rose, I'll kick your ass" mode, he was extremely goofy and fun loving.

Jacob was out and ready, looking stunning in a blue Hawaiian shirt adorned with huge, colorful flowers that brought out his dark skin even more than usual and accentuating his large, toned arms.

"Hey gang!" he laughed as he opened the door to the limo and gave us that wide smile that made everyone want to instantly befriend him.

"Hey Jacob!" we all yelled together before looking around at one another as if the greeting was planned.

"You know, it's always fun to hear my name said like that. It's like being Norm, and who doesn't like Norm?" he laughed as he took his spot on the side of me that Edward was not occupying.

"Jakey, your name is Jakey, not Nam!" Libby said from my lap, looking up at Jacob with a pointed finger.

"That's right, Tator Gator," He said, leaning to grab her with his big hands and moving her from my lap to his own.

"I no gator, Jake, I'm Libby," she said as she gave him a pouty little face.

"Hmm…" he said, holding up her arm to examine it closely, "I don't _see_ any scales. I suppose you are a Libby."

Our little girl giggled and then erupted into uncontrollable laughter as Jacob continued to tickle her tiny body.

"Jakey," she said when she finally caught her breath. "You have to sit by me cuz we don't have dates," she said with a smile.

For the smallest instant I saw Jacob's ever present smile, turn downwards, before lifting it back up. "Sounds good to me, Libby Bug," he said, holding out his pinkie finger. Rather than hooking her pinkie with his, Libby simply grabbed his large digit with her whole hand before throwing her head back and giggling.

I had never really thought about the effect hanging out with us would have on Jacob. I hadn't realized that he was the only single one in our group of friends, or thought that he would want a girl to hang on his arm looking as gorgeous as Rosalie- a girl that could tell him how fantastic he looked like Alice, or a girl to look at him with love and admiration the way I look at Edward..

"Let's eat some PIG!" Emmett yelled with a laugh, clapping his hands together as the limo stopped.

"You have a one track mind, my darling," Rose said as she ran her manicured nails through his curly dark hair.

"Oh Rosie, you know I think about sex with you, too!" he pouted.

Rosalie rolled her eyes in response. "You're right. You proved me wrong," she said, earning a smile from Emmett before he got out of the limo.

I let out a giggle at the ridiculous couple and Rose just looked back and winked at me, telling me that she would say anything to her big lug just to keep him happy.

When we exited the limo, we were greeted with the tiki torches glowing on either side of the gravel pathway that lead us to the center of the festivities.

The entire place was ablaze with torches and candles as traditional music rang out for the beautiful dancing girls on stage. There was a large table we had reserved for our party, by far the biggest in the area and some people watched us as we took our seats.

The girls on stage had just finished and of course Emmett let out a big "whoop" as he clapped louder than anyone else, when our waitress came to our table. She too, was dressed in a grass skirt and coconut bra with purple lei around her neck.

"Good evening. I'm Nessie, and I'll be your waitress this evening," she said looking up from her notepad to reveal stunning topaz colored eyes that looked gorgeous against her pale skin and bronze hair that was similar to Edward's, but much brighter. She was obviously not originally from the island "Your pork should be here in a moment. Is there anything else I can get you?" she asked.

"Everything you have."

All of our heads immediately turned to Jacob who had spoken, but he was wasn't looking at any of us. He was only looking at one thing; the waitress named Nessie. I smiled to myself as the girl returned his smile before leaving.

**EPOV**

Jacob Black had just fallen head over heels in a matter of seconds. His eyes lingered on Nessie's and I smirked, watching as he made a mild fool of himself. Nessie was beautiful, and as I looked over at Bella, I noticed that she was gazing at Nessie like a mother would watch her child.

Looking down at Libby sitting on my left side, I brushed her dark hair away from her green eyes. She too, was watching Nessie with a keen eye, "Where's your head, princess?"

Libby turned towards me, eyes wide, "She's super pretty, Daddy."

I tickled my small daughter, and when Nessie heard her squeals, she broke out of the entranced stare that she had been sharing with Jacob to smile over at my daughter. Approaching Libby, she knelt down in front of her, "And what is your name, you gorgeous little thing?"

She clammed up when Nessie started talking to her. Pulling the four year old into my lap, I smiled at the kind waitress before using my hand to move Libby's jaw, as I mimicked my daughter's voice, "My name is Elizabeth, but everyone calls me Libby."

Giggling, Libby leaned her head back against my chest, rolling her eyes dramatically, "Daddy, I don't talk like that! Right, Jakey?"

One point for Jacob, women always found it attractive when little kids loved you, "That's right, sweetheart. That's just your Daddy's normal voice. He puts on a show for people."

Second point for Jacob, making jokes was something women found to be cute, and when he was rewarded with a soft giggle from Nessie, I knew he was just a few points away from a date.

Libby turned to Nessie, and grinned widely, "Jakey's my boyfriend. JJ broke up with me, so Jakey said that he would be my guy, until I found another one."

Third point, offering a four year old your undying love made a woman's insides turn to goo. Jacob smiled, and tugged on my four year olds hand, until she slipped out of my lap, "Come on, girlfriend, let's go dance."

Fourth and fifth point, with those words, Jacob sealed the deal. He and Libby went to the dance floor, where Jacob got to his knees to dance with her. I chuckled, shaking my head slowly.

Nessie bit her lip as she watched Jacob, before someone yelled her name across the floor, and she was hit by forty pounds of little boy, "Gabe! Honey, what are you doing here?"

"Daddy brought me, Momma." Nessie looked up and waved at a man with a light tan, whose arm was woven around a busty blonde.

"That's good, Cub. Did you just get here?" Gabe nodded, before he glanced out on the dance floor.

"Momma? Who were you talking to? She's dancing with that guy."

"Her name is Libby, sweetie. Why?"

"Cause, she's cute. And Dad says that I should see if she wants to dance."

Nessie pushed Gabe's dirty blonde hair away from his face, as he bounced up and down anxiously, awaiting his mother's opinion. "Well, sweetie, her dad is right here, why don't you ask him?"

Turing Gabe so that he was facing me, Nessie giggled, and walked back toward the food tables. Gabe stuck out his hand, smiling nervously, "Hi. I'm Gabriel Andrew Carter. I'm six, and I would like to dance with Libby, please."

Bella giggled, hurriedly covering her mouth trying to hide the fact that she was amused. I shook Gabe's hand slowly, eyeing him carefully, "Hi. I'm Edward Anthony Cullen. I'm twenty seven, and if you break her heart, I'll break your neck."

My fiancée gasped, reaching across the table to slap my arm, but Gabe took it in stride, "My dad told me to be respectaful to women. No worries, sir."

I snorted as he wandered toward the dance floor, and when he "cut-in" Jacob wandered back to the table dejectedly, "That little boy just stole my girlfriend. Where's Nessie?"

"Why don't you ask her son, he's the one that just cut in on you, Jacob." The actor smirked.

"When I was walking away, he told Libby that you said you'd break his neck. Would you like to know what your daughter said?"

Nodding, I gestured for him to continue, "She said, 'No he won't, silly, I'll tell him he's not allowed. He listens to me.'"

Bella, Rosalie, Alice and Heather all started laughing, and I narrowed my eyes toward the dance floor. Once the laughter ceased, the women all stood and left for the bathroom.

When they were safely out of hearing distance, the guys all looked at me, and Emmett spoke first, "Wow, who knew Edward would be whipped by two women. Good lord, give me your man card. I need to tear it up."

I raised my eyebrow, eyeing Emmett slowly, "Says the man who wore his girlfriend's thong because she 'made him', and who would leave in a second to wipe her ass if she needed it."

Liam laughed loudly, clutching his sides, so I turned on him next, "Why are you laughing, Mr. I Didn't Get Laid For A Week After I Wouldn't Get Heather Chocolate Ice Cream And Pickles At Two A.M."

Jasper smirked, not wanting to make a comment knowing I had dirt on him, too. "He's right boys, we're all whipped."

"Yah, Jazzy, why don't you call your Naughty Nurse for a check-up?" I rolled my eyes at Emmett.

"How is that whipped, can I ask?" Jasper was leaning across the table, his eyes narrowed.

"Jasper, sit your ass down before I do it for you. I mean it, now!" Alice was yelling from across the dance floor, and I had to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing. Liam made a whipping motion at Jasper, and I couldn't help it when the laughter began to pour from my lips.

Jacob sat watching me laugh, his eyes twinkling with amusement, "You know what, I'm gonna go find Nessie. You guys have fun."

The girls sat back down, and I waved, a silent offering of good luck for the actor. When my eyes weren't full of tears of mirth, I looked toward the dance floor to see Libby and Gabe dancing, and chattering away.

Alice nudged Bella gently, and the girls watched as their silent conversation took place. When Bella looked at me, I nodded, knowing what she wanted. Offering her my hand, I pulled her gently to her feet, holding her next to my side.

Tapping the side of my fork against the glass in front of me, I brought the slightly loud surroundings to a quiet murmur, "Bella and I have an announcement to make."

We had agreed that I would put the ring back on her finger at the party, and when I revealed the velvet box that was hidden in my pocket, all of the girls squealed. "He asked me to marry him!"

Bella's voice was one of pure joy when she made the announcement a little louder than she intended. The couples around us broke out into applause, as I slid the ring back onto Bella's finger, "Don't ever take it off again, Isabella Swan."

She reached her hand up to cup my jaw, "I don't plan to, Edward Cullen."

**BPOV**

After the announcement and the applause from not only our table, but the people at tables surrounding us (embarrassingly enough), and of course all the women nearly pulling my arm from my socket as they tried to get a better look at the engagement ring on my finger, we were finally allowed to eat. Poor Nessie was working her ass off as she ran back and forth between the little hut that held the kitchen, and our table on the lawn.

It was well into the meal before everyone separated into small clusters for conversation, no longer tugging my hand from one end of the table to the other. We enjoyed our dinner feast, in which Jacob had ordered more food than even Emmett could keep up with. Not to say it wasn't delicious, on the contrary, it was one of the best meals I had ever had. My taste buds still hadn't adapted to the glamorous array of food from around the world, or eating at the finest restaurants. They were more accustomed to meatloaf and spaghetti.

I looked around the table at the people I considered my family. How large it had grown over the past several months: I had gained so much in that time. I looked down the table, noticing my friends mingling with Edward's former partner and his wife as if they had known each other for ages. Jacob was chatting with Libby and Edward as Edward pushed Libby's long bangs out of her eyes and she talked animatedly.

As if Edward could feel my stare, he turned toward me and I watched as his grin widened into that crooked smile like he was in slow motion, the flickering from the torches and candles illuminating his skin to make him look like a dark and mysterious angel. It was so beautiful; I couldn't make myself look away from him, his eyes locking with mine, neither of us willing to break eye contact.

His head jerked slightly to the side and back, signaling toward the dance floor. "A dance, my darling?" he asked, his green irises flickering with the reflections of black and orange flames

I nodded to him, standing and pushing my chair back before going around the table to meet his outstretched arm. As he lead me to the hardwood dance floor I could hear the chairs of our friend's being pushed away as they joined us.

The hula dancers were still swaying their hips, slowly now, as a rendition of Somewhere Over the Rainbow played for them on a ukulele. Edward spun me out before pulling me back toward him, one hand holding mine and put the other on my waist as my free hand went to his shoulder.

With each time that he spun me, my purse that I wore over my shoulder and across my chest flew. I had forgotten to take it off at the table, so it just became another member of our dance.

I looked around the dance floor to find Emmett repeatedly dipping Rosalie simply to give her a kiss, making her laugh hysterically after about the third dip, but he simply kept going. Alice clutched Jasper from time to time, pushing away from him and holding up his hand so she could spin. He laughed at his significant other as she spun herself, leaving him nothing to do but stand and watch his adorable pixie. Liam and Heather were at the edge of the wooden floor, swaying slowly back and forth to the music as they gazed down at their beautiful baby.

It was almost too easy to picture Edward and I doing that exact same thing. I knew the love would shine on our baby the exact same way that it was with Liam and Heather, and that Libby would be so thrilled to have a sibling.

I smiled as my gaze went over to Jacob who, this time, instead of being on his knees, was now just holding Libby up in his arms as he danced. Or at least he was, until Gabe once again approached the couple, tugging on Jacob's pocket. Jacob put Libby on the ground, spinning her out into Gabe's eager arms, and then ruffled his hair before walking back to the table.

He took out one of the chairs and spun it so it was facing the dance floor, sitting down to watch the couples swaying with their partners.

"Awww, poor Jacob," I mewed as Edward brought me closer to his body. "He looks so lonely. Do you think he hates being out with us?" I asked, as I stared at my friend in his chair.

"Why would he not like being out with us?" Edward asked, taking his cheek from its resting place on the top of my head to back away and look at me in the eyes.

"Because we're always paired up. Jacob's a good friend of mine, and I would hate if he started to feel like a third wheel, or the ninth wheel in this case. Oh my god!" I exclaimed as I realized something. "He's an eleventh wheel! Even Libby has someone."

"Bella," Edward said with a chuckle. "That can't be helped; she has her father's charm." I swatted his arm, making him chuckle once again. "Besides," he leaned down to whisper, "it doesn't look like Jacob will be the odd man out for too much longer."

I gave him a questioning look and he jerked his head toward the chair Jacob was in. My eyes traveled to the spot to find Nessie standing next to Jacob, smiling softly down at him, and him smiling back at her as he spoke to her. Her head fell back with laughter, her bronze curls sliding down her back.

Before I knew it, they were on the floor with the rest of us, all wheels on the wagon working in harmony with no odd man out. It should all be smooth road from now on….right?

**EPOV**

I rested my lips against the pulse point at Bella's jaw, sucking softly, and her head dipped against the top of mine, eyelashes fluttering closed. I could feel the soft lashes against my forehead as I kissed her neck.

Her soft moans were drowned out by the music, and I loved the way she tasted. When the song switched to "In the Air Tonight," by Phil Collins, I moved my lips down Bella's jaw line. She had teased me earlier; it was my turn to tease her.

_I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh lord  
I've been waiting for this moment, all my life, oh lord  
Can you feel it coming in the air tonight, oh lord, oh lord_

As my fingers caressed her nipples through the gorgeous dress she was wearing, I wedged my thigh between hers. The floor was crowded, and no one was paying attention when I gently bumped my leg against Bella's core.

She panted against my neck and that made me even more eager to please her. When my name escaped her lips, I began to gently rock my leg into her a bit quicker, "Edward…" Whenever she moaned my name like that, it turned me on. Bella had made me horny earlier, but now she was driving me insane.

_Well, if you told me you were drowning  
I would not lend a hand  
I've seen your face before my friend  
But I don't know if you know who I am  
Well, I was there and I saw what you did  
I saw it with my own two eyes  
So you can wipe off the grin, I know where you've been  
Its all been a pack of lies_

I felt something vibrate against me, and when I glanced up at Bella, I realized she had felt it too. Reaching my hand into her bag, I pulled out the buzzing cell phone. Pressing the touch screen, I answered the call, "Edward Cullen speaking, may I help you?"

"I see you…" The voice was mysterious, but familiar. I scoped the area slowly, so I didn't upset my oblivious girlfriend. Emmett was eyeing me warily, and I jerked my head once, letting him know that the call wasn't friendly.

"She's not here right now, can I take a message?"

_And I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh lord  
I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh lord  
I can feel it in the air tonight, oh lord, oh lord  
And I've been waiting for this moment all my life, oh lord, oh lord_

I could practically hear the caller smirking into the phone, "Maybe you shouldn't have been fondling your fiancée on the dance floor. It gives you such unwelcome attention."

"Do you have a phone number at which she can reach you?"

_Well I remember, I remember don't worry  
How could I ever forget, it's the first time, the last time we ever met  
But I know the reason why you keep your silence up, no you don't fool me  
The hurt doesn't show; but the pain still grows  
Its no stranger to you or me_

"How I wish I could pinch those nipples, play with the soft, perky breasts that everyone wants to see…wants to touch. Do you think she'd let me touch them, Edward? Hmm?"

My voice was becoming terse, and my back was stiffening. Bella, who had begun to watch me carefully, noticed how rigid I was becoming, she could feel the muscles of my body tensing.

"She'll be in touch."

"That's right, Edward. Get her out of here. Who knows what's lurking in the corner, lurking around your hotel, around your daughter, and her new boyfriend. Who knows?"

_And I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh lord..._

I wanted to smash the phone under my heel, and shatter it to pieces, but as I ended the call I grasped Bella by the elbow and began pulling her away from the dance floor. Shoving the phone back into her purse, I pushed her towards Emmett, who immediately encased her in his arms.

"Does Liam have Libby?"

Emmett nodded, "Everyone is in the limo. Let's go."

As we walked towards the street, Jacob noticed everyone had gone, and he immediately looked worried. Worried enough to stop flirting with Nessie, "What's going on?"

Shaking my head roughly, I kept walking forward, my hand on the small of Bella's back as Emmett kept her close. He helped her get inside of the limo, and I turned towards Jacob, "You know Bella's number, right?"

Jacob nodded slowly, and I growled, my adrenaline in overdrive, "Watch your fucking back, Jacob Black. I swear to God if you lay one finger on my fiancée, she will be the last thing you ever touch."

Once I was safely inside the limo, I pulled my frightened daughter into my lap, holding her close. Bella was glaring at me, having obviously heard the end of my conversation with Jacob, "Would you mind telling me what the hell is going on?"

I kissed Libby's cheek, her presence slowly calming me, but I couldn't allow myself to speak. I knew the tone I would take would further scare my daughter, and my fiancée. Emmett spoke slowly, talking to Bella, while trying to keep his cool, "The call wasn't a friendly one, let's just say that."

When Bella looked back at me, she gasped, covering her mouth, as she realized why my body had become so tense toward the end of the phone call, "What did they say?"

"Nothing that concerns you."

"Don't pull that with me, Edward Cullen. It was my phone! It certainly concerns me!" Libby cringed, pressing herself against my chest, and the tension in the room alerted a formerly sleeping Brennor, who began to whimper softly.

"Isabella. We'll discuss it later. Right now, we need to get back to the hotel."

**BPOV**

I love that man to pieces, but sometimes things he did or said really pissed me off. …Nothing that concerned me? Was he trying to upset me even more? I didn't care what it was about, once we had made it safely back to our hotel room, he _would_ be telling me about the call that came on _my _phone.

It wasn't too hard to figure out. Obviously it had been someone, the stalker most likely, or someone just like that. Though I was still upset at Edward's previous remark, I found myself snuggling closer into him, needing that feeling of safety that he provided. He draped his arm around me and held me, leaning down to kiss my hair.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I didn't mean to upset you like that. I just didn't want to worry you, or Libby."

I nodded, burying my face into his shirt, inhaling his delicious scent that made me feel safe already. Libby, oblivious to what had happened, had fallen asleep against her daddy's other side, soft snores coming from her button nose.

When we reached the hotel we gathered in Liam and Heather's suite to wait for Alice and Jasper. This was the room we'd designated as our meeting spot in case anything happened.

So there we waited as Heather put Brennor into his crib, then gathered up Libby as if she was her own. Edward still hadn't loosened his hold on me as we waited for Emmett to come back with Alice and Jasper and eventually all of our friends returned.

Edward let me go much to my dismay, as he, Liam and Emmett paced the room talking strategy and going over the details of the phone call. I lounged on the couch, my eyes fluttering once in a while as the night started to wear on me. But as I was slipping in and out of consciousness, I could make out bits and pieces of their conversation.

"It was sexual harassment!" Edward was saying. I could no longer see the details in his face, my vision blurry from my eyes just opening, but his tone was hushed and angry. "The things he was saying about her…" he let out a sigh.

"Alright, Edward, just calm down," Liam was saying to his friend. "There is no way the call can be construed as sexual harassment. That would need to be aimed directly at Bella, and would have needed to be someone using their power over her to cover up some kind of sexual misconduct against her. So, if it's her boss and he tries to fire her after this, then you have sexual harassment, but not now. This is harassment by communication, which is more different than it sounds, but when it's repeated with a few conditions, then it becomes stalking, pure and simple. This guy just wanted to get a rise out of you."

"Well he did a damned good job with that!" Edward was still furious.

"Edward," Emmett said, trying to sooth my fiancé, "he didn't touch her. The most he said was that he could see her and what you were doing to her," he chuckled a little at that.

"Emmett, try to be serious," Edward said wearily and I closed my eyes again, visualizing him pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well," Emmett said defensively, "we know that it's a male. So it was helpful and no one got hurt, thankfully."

"Well, I suppose that this means…" my hearing was no more than the sound of wind rushing past me now as I let myself drift off to sleep.

I was in the hotel room, alone, the next thing I knew. The lights were all off and I turned to the other side of the bed, searching for Edward, only to find that he wasn't there. I sat up, throwing my feet to the lacquered hardwood floor as I turned to get up.

Walking out of the master bedroom, there was nothing but silence throughout the suite. I took one step out of the doorway, and I felt a hot hand cover my mouth, making my heart feel as if it would pound out of my chest. I could see the gleam of silver as the person holding me held a knife in front of me.

It went up toward the ceiling before coming down toward my chest.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" I began screaming as I thrashed around.

"Bella, shhh, shhhh…" I could hear the soothing voice next to me say and instantly recognized it as Edward.

I sobbed as I clutched his solid form, pressing so tightly into him that I thought we would meld into one. He held me and soothed me as I cried and I just couldn't get close enough to him.

I went from wrapping my arms around his torso to wrapping them around his neck. I looked him in the eyes as my cries quieted and saw the love and care in them like I had seen so many times before.

I couldn't stop myself from leaning in toward him and when I saw that he wasn't pulling away, I moved closer until my lips gently touched his. His lips were still at first, not moving against mine as I kissed him.

"Edward, please?" I begged. "I just want to feel close to you. Let me be near you," I whispered against his lips. When I kissed him again, his lips remained still. I pulled away with tears welling up in my eyes.

Along with feeling scared I was now feeling rejected, as I slid away from the man that I never wanted to reject me.

"Bella," he sighed, his finger raising my chin until I looked into his eyes again.

I opened my mouth to apologize, to say that the thing we both needed tonight was sleep, but my sentence was stopped by Edward's smooth, soft lips on mine. This time I was the one that was shocked, this time it was my lips that kept still.

None of that seemed to bother Edward, his mouth moving from my lips to my neck and going even further down from there. His warm fingers came to the cotton fabric covering my breasts and he pulled it down to kiss down the valley of my chest.

My chest rose up towards him and his lips came back to mine, this time both of our mouths moving slowly and deeply together. His tongue invaded my mouth without me putting up any resistance. His tongue caressed mine before exploring every crevasse of my mouth as his hands went to pull the hem of my dress up over my head.

His hard chest pushed against mine, pushing me down onto the bed, with him following onto me only to give me a chaste kiss before sitting back up. I watched as he pulled his shirt from his hard body and he threw it to the floor.

I wasn't aware of how we lost the rest of our clothes, I was only aware of his body against me and the way his chest slid up and down mine, lubricated by our mingled sweat. How complete I felt when he moved inside me, his hips touching mine for only the briefest of moments before pulling back and sliding in again.

His breathing met mine in the small space between our lips, heavy panting and my quiet mewing being the only noises filling the suite, accompanied by the stressing of the mattress beneath us and the slapping of his skin against mine.

I watched through slit eyes as his face scrunched up in pleasure, his eyes squeezing shut, much like I did the same, spinning faster and faster down a spiral of black and white. It was as if we were in an abyss, swirling with magnified pleasure and fear, not trying to distinguish which way was up nor which way was down. My senses were enveloped by Edward.

Then as he grunted out my name, I couldn't hold back any longer. There was nowhere left to fall but…up. There was nothing left for me to do but explode and take him with me.

I moaned out his name heavily against his lips as the black and white spirals disintegrated into stars behind my eyes.

He rolled off me, taking me with him and I shifted, but was still in his sweaty embrace. I kissed whatever skin my mouth was now closest to, which happened to be his nipple, making him hiss in response before pulling the covers over our sweaty bodies, but soon enough he seemed to change his mind.

"I'll be right back, my love; I need to get some water."

I clutched Edward tighter to me, rubbing my face against his chest. "No," I whimpered, my dream coming back to me.

"Alright, baby, shhhh, I'll stay," he whispered before kissing my sweat soaked hair.

"Forever?" I asked sleepily, as my eyes flickered again.

"Until the world ceases to turn."

* * *

_How'd we like it? The stalker's back, people. So the sex at the end, was pretty hot. I told Ash, and she's like, really? There was no foreplay, or anything. And I just loved the raw passion. I hope you enjoyed it too._

_And Libby's new boyfriend, and Nessie's making an appearance… TADA!_

_Poor Jacob…poor, poor Jacob…._

_See you soon,_

_Hayden_

**Well I hope you liked it! I actually really liked writing that lemon. It was really different for me. Not graphic at all, but I wanted it more sensual than smutty. So I hope you enjoyed it. And if you see the boy, wish him a happy anniversary! I love him so much! **

**Much love and even more writing,**

**ashel-13**


	20. A Commitment To One

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight. Or toilet paper. Or ice cream. Or those things that you can shove in Hayden's…**_BABE! _**What? **_Can you just not go there? Please? _**Oh, right. But I'll do that to you later…hehe. **

**To the TGIF Gang. We apologize for you being the TGIS Gang for a while now but we will get back on track… I hope. **

**So last night I went to see the Twilight movie yet again. And guess what? It was just as good the second time!!!**

**To Twilighter620 for admitting her girl crush on Kristen Stewart in gray underwear. I have a girl crush on Nikki Reed who I think is just beyond gorgeous! To ilovelucas4lyf for inviting Hayden and I to a swingers party in case we get bored…haha! Also for choosing Bonnie Tyler, Air Supply, and Journey for you kinky karaoke…you make me proud. **

**Thanks to everyone who had wished us a happy anniversary and who appreciated us bringing Nessie into the story. I like Gabe, but I gotta say, I'm more of a JJ girl…lol. Meanwhile, onto the boy…**

_HELLO! Happy Belated Turkey Day and a half… So last night, I was watching these home videos with my cousins, and his girlfriend. And all of a sudden his parents crack a sexual innuendo…Who wants to hear it?! _

_So, my uncle opened his slippers, and he's like, oh these are going to be too small. My aunt's like, well we can always get you a bigger pair, I'd rather they be too big then too small. And my uncle goes… "YOU ALWAYS DID WANT IT BIGGER!" Hahahaha! Oh yeah!_

_Okay, so anyway… To kuroxdoragon, the reason we don't use hybrids is because if you have an accident, the fire department can't cut you out, due to the electric current that runs through the door… you never know what could happen… speedsONEandONLY, we do have web cam parties, although I don't have one, but I'm working on it… To B- No need to apologize for sucking a promoting… at least you got your gum from Kristen ;) _

_YES YOU GUYS! Twilight at midnight is amazing! I actually met someone who knew of my brothers. Cool, huh? _

_Lastly, we are posting a Thanksgiving lemon on both of our accounts today, just thought you ought to know if you want a smutty good time! It will be called, "Setting the Table" BE SURE TO LET US KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! RAWR!_

**Well thanks for all your love and support and blah blah, you know the drill. We love that you guys continue to read and thankful to those of you that review cuz they're so fun to read. So, because this chapter was so much bloody fun, ON WITH IT…**

* * *

**EPOV**

I stood in the moonlight, watching Bella as the rays of the full moon cut through the glass of our bedroom. She had wanted me to caress her, touch her, make her forget it all, and I had accomplished that. Just not in the way I'd expected.

Since our balcony was secluded, I could step out onto it, even in my current state of dress. But, I didn't, I needed to be near Bella incase she had another nightmare. What worried me most was that she hadn't even heard what the stalker said, and she was having nightmares.

Soft vibrations made me tear my eyes away from my fiancée, and I leaned down to remove the phone from my pants pocket. _Mom_ flashed across the screen, and I smiled sheepishly when I realized that I had yet to call them.

"Hey Mom, did you get a house decorated for Bella and I?"

"No, Edward, she didn't."

The voice was soft, and menacing, the same one that I'd heard earlier that night. Taking a deep breath, I gripped the head rest above our bed, "Where's my mother?"

"Dead. They're both dead, just like your little Libby. Maybe you should check on your friends, and don't forget Bella."

My breathing began to quicken as I pulled the covers away from Bella, "BELLA!"

I woke in a cold sweat, droplets beading on my naked chest as I turned to look at my angel, sleeping, her face serene. At least she was getting some much needed rest.

After carefully climbing from our bed, I walked to Bella's side, and brushed her hair aside. I let my lips linger against her smooth forehead, kissing her softly.

The clock next to her head read 7:30 a.m. and Bella would have to be up by 8:00. I showered quickly, after grabbing clothes to slip into once I was refreshed. My jeans slid up my legs, I had decided that boxers weren't necessary, and Bella had taken mine from our night before.

Once the pancakes were cooking on the stove, I hurried over to Liam and Heather's room, knowing that my daughter needed some nutrition. It was 7:39, when by the time I reached my friends room.

Knocking softly, I waited for the door to be open, and Heather finally answered, holding a sleeping Brennor, "Hey, Edward, I'll go get Ms. Libs."

I smiled, embracing my best friend's wife, "I'll go get her. You need your rest. Go back to bed; I'm sure Liam has something you might enjoy."

Heather stuck her tongue out at me, and as she turned away to walk in a different direction, I heard her call over her shoulder, "Nice choice of wardrobe. Don't let Li see you shirtless, might think we're up to something."

I chuckled, "No thanks, I've got a lady at home who certainly knows how to satisfy."

"I imagine you're quite rested, after your exhausting sex, Cullen."

Liam had emerged from the bathroom, his palm flat against the wall, hair sticking up in 84 different directions, "Awww, come on Li, the only exhausting sex I have is with you." I winked but before I could push open Libby's door, she rushed out.

"Come on, come on, I'm hungry!"

Carefully hauling her up onto my hip, and nodded my thanks at my two best friends, "You heard the lady, I need to go. Bye Heath, see you, Michaels."

"Later, Edward."

"Bye, you two. Libby, be nice to your Daddy!"

Once we were in our apartment, I sat Libby on the counter, my eyes glancing at the clock, "7:54, we still have a few minutes."

Bella's breakfast was on a plate, and Libby was sitting quietly at the table, her little legs dangling from the chair, as she ate her breakfast. She smiled when I dropped a kiss on her head, and told her that I'd be right back.

My fiancées lips were slightly parted, and I could hear her shallow breathing as I got closer. With her breakfast securely on the bedside table, I crawled on top of her body. Dipping my head down, I began to softly kiss her bare neck, my tongue darting out to taste her.

Bella's hands reflexively moved to hold me close to her as I suckled at her neck. When I received a moan of pleasure, I knew that my plan had succeeded. She was awake.

"Hey handsome." Her voice was rough with sleep as she spoke to me, and I smiled, brushing small wisps of hair out of her face.

"Hey yourself. May I have a kiss?" Bella shook her head, lips clenched shut.

"Why not?" I was pouting as Bella's hands slid down to palm my ass.

"Because, I have morning breath; no kisses until I have a human moment." As I moved to kiss her lips anyway, the alarm went off, playing music from the orange Ipod that I had docked the night before. I began to rub her stomach as the Ipod played, my fingers splaying over the bare skin.

_Driving through town just my boy and me  
With a happy meal in his booster seat  
Knowing that he couldn't have the toy  
Till his nuggets were gone  
Green traffic light turned straight to red  
I hit my breaks and mumbled under my breath  
His fries went a flying and his orange drink covered his lap  
Well then my four year old said a four letter word  
That started with "s" and I was concerned  
So I said son now where did you learn to talk like that._

"Hi little man, how are you? Daddy can't wait to meet you, no he can't. Your mommy and I need to pick out a name for you. What do you think, buddy? I like the name Bronx, but I bet your mommy hates it. She'll say it's goofy, won't she, Bronx."

_He said I've been watching you dad, ain't that cool  
I'm your buckaroo, I wanna be like you  
And eat all my food and grow as tall as you are  
We got cowboy boots and camo pants  
Yeah we're just alike, hey ain't we dad  
I wanna do everything you do  
So I've been watching you_

Bella rolled her eyes, and smiled, hiding any emotion towards the name that she may have had. Instead, she spoke softly, "What if we have a little girl? What then, Edward?"

_There's two things I know for sure:  
She was sent here from heaven and she's daddy's little girl.  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night she talks to Jesus and I close my eyes and  
I thank god for all the joy in my life_

I shrugged, "She'll be my precious little angel, just like Libby is. And she'll have her Mommy's eyes. Gorgeous, chocolate brown, melt in your mouth, Hershey kiss, eyes."

My fiancée smiled, so I set the plate on her still flat stomach, "Here you go, love, eat up."

_Oh, but most of all, _

_For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer; sticking little white flowers all up in her hair;_

_"Walk beside the pony, Daddy, it's my first ride."  
"I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried."  
In all that I've done wrong I know I must, have done something right_

_To deserve a hug every morning and butterfly kisses at night._

**BPOV**

I would've loved more than anything to stay home (home being our hotel suite) and be with Edward and our Libby. But production was back on schedule and I had work to do. So, I regrettably left my two loved ones when Emmett knocked on our door, suit and shades in place, his back straight and professional.

When I had first met Emmett, it was shocking the transformation he could make for his job. As I had seen the night before, he could be fun loving and goofy. But the moment he was on the job it was all about checking the nooks and crannies of ever place he entered, trying to see the exits or the possibilities of how people could get in.

"Hey Emmett," I said as cheerfully as I could, knowing that it would be a long day of shooting. He nodded in response, a small smile on his lips. "It's going to be a long day today. I hope you can keep yourself entertained," I laughed. Fun Emmett could entertain himself by playing with his fingers all day, but I had never worked while having Professional Emmett in my presence.

"Bye, love," Edward said, coming up to kiss me on the cheek as he held Libby in his arms.

"Daddy, can we got and see Mommy at work today?" Libby asked.

I almost cringed, knowing the answer. None of us wanted Libby out and about after what had happened last night.

"You know what? I think Brennor wanted to play with you," He said, looking at his daughter.

"Besides, there's nothing to do at my work," I assured her.

"Yea, very boring," Emmett added.

"I'll see you when I get home, Peanut," I told her, touching her nose with my index finger, making her giggle before kissing her soft cheek.

As we rode in the bullet proof car Emmett and Edward both deemed 'necessary', I thought about life after the movie was finished. I had some real good money, enough that we would be beyond financially sound while I was on maternity leave. But, I knew I would have to return to work, not that I minded, I loved my job. But I started to think about what would happen to our children. Perhaps Charlie could help….

Shit. Charlie. I had yet to tell him I was not only engaged, but also pregnant. Of course, having a failed marriage, himself, he would assume we were only committing the act of matrimony due to my current "state".

I would be beyond difficult to assure him that Edward and I were in love. To convince him that Edward wasn't after me for my money and fame, or that this wasn't just because we were having a baby together.

The driver pulled up and shut off the car once we had arrived at the lot. Of course Emmett got out first, checking the perimeter before opening the door for me and helping me out.

We would have to take a boat to a remote island, like we had done before, but today we were shooting the love scene. As I said, it was about to be a long day. With Alice and Jacob in tow, the cast and crew sailed over, the morning wind picking up the smell of salt from the water. It was deeply refreshing and I wished that I had enjoyed it more often. It was peaceful out in the middle of the water at this time. No families on the beaches and no parties on yachts. Just our small boat cruising through the waves.

"So, did you have fun last night?" I asked Jacob as I nudged his shoulder with my own.

"Dear god, you too?" he feigned annoyance, but the smile on his face let me know that he didn't mind people asking about his new found girl. "Alice already forced the details from me earlier."

I looked over to my other side to see a smug Alice staring out into the water. She must have felt my stare because she looked over at me. "What?" she asked. "I'm Alice, it's to be expected," she shrugged with a smile.

I laughed at that, it was indeed to be inspected. Alice loved news and loved to be the first one to hear it even more.

I turned back to Jacob, "I'm not getting details from Alice. You know she'll add in the things that are in her own, sick mind," I told him with a laugh, to which Alice punched my shoulder. "It's true!" I defended. "You'll add in things like, 'and it was so romantic as he looked into her eyes and they kissed'" I mocked.

Jacob let out a bark of a laugh. "Yeah, that's probably true, and we all know I would never tell a story that way."

"Well excuse me for trying to spice up stories," Alice stuck her tongue out at the two of us.

"Mmk, details, mister," I told him.

"It was really nice," he said with a smile.

"Nice?" I repeated.

"Yes, 'nice'. I spent the entire night with her and Gabe. He's a funny little dude. I like him a lot. When she was busy with tables it was me and him talking about what he likes to do, and how much he likes Libby," he laughed. "Then, afterwards we walked a little through town. Got little Gabe some ice cream. Well, alright, we _all_ got ice cream," he laughed. "It was nice. Nothing more than that happened."

I looked at him. "Not even a kiss?!" What a letdown.

"No, not even a kiss," he glared at me.

"Why not?!" Alice and I both yelled at him, though I'm sure she already knew this.

"Because I really like her, you guys. She's…" he sighed, "amazing. I just don't want to rush into this. I want it to be special every step of the way."

Alice and I smiled at each other, proud of our friend for wanting to do this right.

"Looks like he learned a thing or two from our guys," Alice whispered into my ear with a giggle.

"LAND HO!" Emmett yelled out from behind us, shades still in place and his back still stiff and straight. It was such a funny image that we couldn't help but laugh out at our friend. Professional or not, he was always just simply and wonderfully Emmett.

"May the day of love commence," Aaron said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Jacob and I looked at each other with suddenly nervous expressions. This would be…different.

**EPOV**

Libby had my headphones over her tiny ears as she bounced on the couch, her bare little feet slapping the leather. I was close by, prepared to snatch up my daughter in case something were to happen, and she'd lose her balance.

She was singing, belting out lyrics from High School Musical 3. I smiled as she sang.

_I'm kickin' down the walls.  
I gotta make 'em fall!  
Just break through them all!  
I'm pushin', crashin', I'm gonna  
Fight to find myself,  
Me and no one else!  
Which way I get down, pushin',  
Searchin', can't find a  
Road that I should take,  
I should, tomorrow left us!  
Like nothing works without you!_

The four year old mind was an astonishing thing, and the way my daughter sung these lyrics without problem made me ponder. Libby was extremely smart, and her environment had helped her develop what I could consider a "brilliant mind."

_I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?  
I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna Scream!  
I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?  
I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!_

While Libby was bouncing, I settled myself on the couch next to her, and she flopped into my lap. My phone vibrated in my pocket, so I pulled it out, and bit my lip when I saw my parent's home number. The dream from the previous night made me stutter, but I knew that it would be one of my parents, not the stalker.

"Hey?" My voice held a tone of question, as I was unsure of whom I was talking to.

"Hey sweetie, it's Mom. We found you a house."

I grinned, my mom always had an eye for luxury, and I knew that anything she picked out would be amazing, and well decorated. She had been the one to help pick out the first one; now she was obtaining a house, when I wasn't even around.

"Really? Do I get to see pictures, or am I supposed to guess." I winked at Libby whose head was cocked with curiosity. At my wink, she shrugged, and turned the Ipod back on, undoubtedly listening to more songs from her new favorite Disney movie.

"I emailed you pictures of the house. I just need your okay, and it will be all yours. The realtor understands the circumstances, and has been very helpful with accommodating your needs."

"That's great, Mom. I'll look at them, and have Bella take a look. Once I know for sure, I will call you."

I could almost see the bright smile decorating my mother's face; she was happy as long as I was happy, "So, how are my grandchildren, and their mommy?"

"Bella's working, of course, and Libby and Bronx are just fine."

"Bronx? Really Edward, don't go all movie star on me. Give the child a normal name. I swear to God, if you name her Apple, I will beat your ass."

Libby smiled when I snorted, "Don't worry, Mom, I won't name her Apple."

"Nana!? Can I talk to her, Daddy? Please, please, please?!"

I chuckled, before passing off the phone to my four year old, "Tell your Nana that I'm going to get the laptop to look at pictures."

"Nana! Daddy says he's gets the lappy to look at the pictures." There was a big smile on my daughter's face, and as I left the room, I heard her chattering happily.

After logging in, I pulled up the email my mother had sent me. Once the attachments were open, my jaw dropped, "Holy shit."

The first shot was taken from the back of the house, where an elongated pool was built into stone, and a jacuzzi tub was seated just beside it, also in ground. Two pillars held up an overhang, just above the outside doors, leading out to the pool. Stone was mixed in with dark green shingles, and a gray roof.

There were two floors, four bedrooms, and three and a half baths, a nursery, a study, kitchen, dining room, and family room. The basement was finished, with a bar and "game room." I sighed, my finger outlining the house through the screen.

"Daddy! Nana wants you!" Closing the computer, I hurried into the family room, where Libby was lounging comfortably, holding the phone out for me to take.

"Mom, it's amazing. I can't wait to show it to Bella."

My mother was glowing, I could feel it through the phone, "Good, once we get her okay, I'm going to hire an interior designer. Your father mentioned something about a 'movie theater room,' but I think he is absolutely nuts. Just ask Bella what she wants, and let us know. I just have to know if we need to acquire the house, as soon as possible."

I grinned, "Of course, Mom. I'm sure Bella will love it. I know I do."

"Good, now feed your daughter, apparently she's 'starving to death.' I love you, Edward."

"Love you too, Mom. I'll call you back tonight."

Scooping Libby up, I began to tickle her, clutching her small body close to me, "Oh, you're starving to death, huh?"

Just as I set Libby on the counter, there was a noise that I had only heard one time before, and it wasn't good.

Libby's eyes grew wide, and she jumped from the counter, wrapping her arms around my neck. Fearfully, she buried her face against my chest whimpering softly. She knew what that sound meant too. Someone was trying to get in, and they didn't have the proper key.

**BPOV**

I stared through my reflection in the mirror they had set up in a small changing booth on the island. I was wearing a black, silk robe, and I thought to myself about how much of a porn star I looked at the moment with it on. Under the robe were flesh colored nipple pasties and thong. It was beyond unnerving knowing that only Edward had ever seen this much of me, and now a whole production would be seeing it.

Due to the movie's PG-13 rating that the production company was shooting for, there would be no nudity in the film. I wouldn't have done any anyway, no matter how much they were willing to pay me. But, it did have very…intimate scenes that were involved in this scene, and the directors and screen writers believed that this may be the best scene in the entire film. No pressure to fake lust and love for a man you thought of as your brother.

I sucked in a huge breath of air before exhaling slowly as I heard the waves from the not too distant shore outside, before pulling back the curtain and stepping outside, Alice waiting patiently to fix any loose strands of hair, or dab any blemishes.

"Are you ready for this?" Alice asked. She seemed almost as nervous as I did.

"Not even close," I told her honestly.

She turned away to start leading me to the location of today's scene…the beach. Great, as if I didn't have enough to worry about as I attempted to fake making love to my friend, Jake, now I had to worry about the different kinds of bugs and crabs that would crawl up my ass.

"Don't stress too much about this, Bella," she said as we continued to walk. "It's only Jacob and I'm sure it's no big deal for him and it shouldn't be for you either. You have to do this Bella. Think of it as puberty. It doesn't look like it's a good thing until your boobs come in and you can advance onto adulthood. This is your puberty. You need this to advance your career, and I'm sure Jake can teach you a thing or two about the business as you guys…do it."

"Oh god," was the only response I could give as we arrived at the 'perfect' spot for the scene, being covered in nothing but the sand.

"Listen, Bella," Marcus said, coming up to me and swooping his arm around my shoulder, a gesture that was very uncomfortable considering what I was wearing beneath the robe. "Aaron and I were talking and we were thinking, that a nice wide shot would look amazing!"

I nodded along with him, wondering what this had to do with me. "Okay…" I said hesitantly.

"So, we decided, you need to lose the thong."

"What?!?!" I practically screamed at the man.

"You need to take the thong off so that we don't see the strings when we go to a wide shot. It's not a big deal, Jacob planned to be naked from the beginning, so…yeah," with that, he walked away, not even leaving me the room to say 'no'.

I turned; looking at Alice with what I'm sure was a terrified expression.

"Don't worry," she tried to sooth me…she failed. "Just imagine that it's Edward. You're a professional, he's a professional. He'll probably be thinking about Nessie and you can day dream about making love to Edward for the entire shoot."

"That's a nice daydream," I said, images of a shirtless Edward laying on the sandy beach coming to my mind.

"See? Not so hard, is it?" and I could hear the smile in her voice, even though my mind was still completely transfixed with a wet, naked Edward, laying down on the sand, his limp cock between his legs.

"No…" I breathed. I liked this daydream. I should daydream more often.

"Good, now go," Alice gave me a little nudge towards where Jacob was walking on the beach.

His tan skin was shining beautifully in the suns light rays of late morning. His sculpted chest chiseled and muscled and tight as it rippled with every movement. The dark skin covered his entire body, apart from the dark green towel that was fastened tightly around his waist.

He looked over, as if searching for me and our eyes met. His had always looked black, but for some reason, at that moment they looked even darker than usual. He offered me an awkward and nervous smile, and I'm sure mine looked the same when I returned it. His look was almost apologetic, as if he knew that I really didn't want to do this.

It was strange, I had thought as I walked to the spot where I would lay with Jacob, had we not formed so close of a bond, neither of us would have these awkward feelings. Had it been Devin Steal I was about to fake a sex scene with, it would've been beyond easy. We would've laid down and he would be naked and arrogant. I would be on top of him, and we would "mmm" and "yes" until the director called "CUT", neither one of us being aroused in the slightest. As a matter of fact, I would be counting down the seconds until it was over. We would approach it as it was…a job.

But for some reason, I couldn't approach it like that with Jacob. We were far too connected for that. I think the crew thought that would be a good thing, thought our chemistry off screen would help the chemistry on screen…and it did. Except when it came to this.

Jacob took my hands in his as he looked into my eyes. "Are you ready?" he whispered so that no one else could hear.

I breathed out an unsteady breath and nodded. "Yes."

**EPOV**

"Are you ready?" Libby shook her head quickly, tears sliding down her pink cheeks. Her eyes were glassy as she clung to me, curls bouncing around her ears.

"No!"

"Sweetheart, you need to stay here, and do not come out until I tell you too."

My daughter kept shaking her head, so I gripped her close to me, kissing her forehead, "Baby, please, listen to me. I'll be back in just a second--"

The phone was ringing, and as Libby watched me fearfully, I flipped it open, "Hello?"

"Edward, it's Liam. I left my key. Can you come down and get me?"

I wiped my daughter's nose off with my sleeve, as I let out a deep sigh, "Yeah man, sure."

Clutching Libby close to me, I opened the door to our room. Once we were in the hallway, I set Libby on the floor, "Go get Heather, please."

She nodded, and scurried down the hallway. Raising her knuckles, she rapped on the door, and Heather pulled it open, eyeing the two of us curiously, "Hey, is Li in there?"

Heather shook her head, "No, but the idiot forgot his key, and I figured making him wait down there would make sure that he didn't forget it again."

I sighed, "Can you watch Libby while I go let him in, maybe make her a sandwich? He scared the shit out of me."

Libby had already run inside, and Heather palmed her own face, staring out of their room, "Oh God, Edward, I'm so sorry! I didn't think that he would mess with the elevator when he knew he forgot his card. Idiot husband, I swear to God."

I shrugged and walked towards the elevator, checking my pockets to make sure that my card was there. Once I had it out, I waved back at Heather, "I'll be back in a second."

Liam looked sheepish when I yanked his stupid ass into the elevator. I growled at him, shaking my head, "Go watch my daughter, I need to get out. I'm sick of feeling like I'm living in a cage."

"Where are you going to go?" His voice was worried, so I figured I'd at least tell him where I thought about going.

"To the set. I need to see my fiancée." The elevator dinged, and the doors started to close, when Liam tossed something at me. It was his gun; the same one I used to have.

"Well, at least keep this with you. And call me when you get there."

"Yes mother."

A rental car was in the parking garage, and a doorman held the keys. None of us had used the car, but I was about to. I groaned when I saw the make, "A Mercedes S600…"

Running my hand along the roof, I grinned, climbing inside, before starting the engine. I knew the set of the movie was closed, but hopefully I would be able to get in. But with my luck, I'd be stuck sitting in the car until Bella was finished.

Dialing the number, I sat, waiting for him to pick up, "Edward?"

"Hey Emmett, I'm coming to surprise Bella. Would you be able to get me onto the set?"

"Sure, who else is with you?"

"No one, it's just me."

Emmett groaned into the phone. Apparently, I wasn't allowed out by myself anymore, "Edward…you should have brought Liam."

"And leave the girls without someone to protect them? No thank you, sir. I have as much training to protect myself, and Li made me take his gun before I left. Is that good enough for you?"

Emmett chuckled, "Fine, but check the gun at the door, no one on the set will bother you."

"Don't be so sure. I'm leaving now, I'll be there soon."

"Sure, Edward, see you soon."

**BPOV**

Jacob dropped his towel before lying down on the sand, his eyes closing as if he didn't want to see my reaction, or he felt he was invading my privacy as he watched me undress. Either way, I'm sure it was for the better as I stripped out of my thong from under my robe and then knelt down before taking the robe off (I figured less would be seen that way), the whole time, I tried desperately not to look at Jacob's "manhood".

Alice came to scoop up our clothing as I took another deep breath in. Aaron's voice rang out from his megaphone. "Alright Bell, now just get on top of him."

"That's what she said," Jacob muttered. I looked to see his eyes still closed, but now a smile on his face as he tried to lighten the mood.

"No," I corrected, "That's what she did."

I slowly made my way on top of the tanned man on the sand. He did look beautiful, there was no denying that. Jacob was a very beautiful man, someone whose beauty competed at Edward's level.

As soon as I let my weight sink onto Jake, his eyes opened and he smiled at me, his black eyes reflecting the light from the sun back at me. His eyes were dark and mysterious, and undeniably gorgeous, but they weren't the green I longed for. I knew that, but I tried to see those emerald orbs instead, thinking it would be easier that way.

"Hey," he whispered out, but his voice wasn't smooth.

"Hey," I smiled down at my pale, green eyed fiancé as he lay beneath me.

I didn't even hear the word 'Action', just saw Edward's face coming up to mine. His lips caught me off guard, and they seemed much larger than usual. But they felt just as soft, a little different, but still like kissing rose petals.

I felt his hand, hotter than usual; start to run up and down my back, teasing the skin on my backside, as his other hand knotted itself in my hair, pulling me closer to his mouth. I felt as if both of our bodies were on fire, and I began to rub against him wanting to feel the delicious friction only he could achieve.

When my lips pulled away from his, my lungs fighting for air, I could feel him roll us over, and his lips attached themselves to my neck. Didn't this man ever have to breathe? I didn't care either way, I just opened my eyes slightly and looked down to see a flash of black before Edward's messy bronze mane came into my view.

I moaned and my eyes slammed shut as I could feel the gorgeous man on top of me start to grind against me as well. I relished in the feeling of his hands exploring every inch of my body as I lifted my chest to press against his.

He was getting harder, I could feel it. I could feel how much he needed me, and I knew how much I needed him. He could no doubt feel my arousal with every lift of my hips, and the rhythm I had set only increased between us when his lips returned to mine, and I locked my fingers in his hair, which seemed longer than usual.

But, no matter how hard I rubbed, or how many times I tried to buck my hips at him, begging him to enter that large cock into me, he would simply moan and back away for a second before continuing to grind that hard boner into me. Into my thigh, or stomach, or leg, but never in the place I wanted it the most. Tease.

He was getting closer though. The wet head of his dick now pressing against the moist skin of my inner thigh. I couldn't help but start to screaming out things like "yes," or "mmmm yeah" as I felt how turned on I could make this perfect man. I had always been proud that I could have that effect on him.

But now, for some reason, his hands were rougher on me. They grabbed me tighter, as if he needed me more now than ever. I felt as if I was a jewel locked away for centuries, and he was the treasure hunter that had been looking for me all his life. Though, perhaps 'jewel' was too gentle of a word to use. I knew it was far too gentle, as his teeth sunk into the skin on my shoulder, making me scream in pleasure and buck wildly. No, I wasn't a jewel to him, not at that moment. At that moment, I felt like I was his air. It was as if he was suffocating and needed me to survive. As if the air was right in front of him, and all he had to do was fight for it, and it was his.

He was fighting…hard.

And I liked it.

My wet pussy started to quiver as his cock started to slide across my pink lips. We moaned out in unison, and though his voice was deeper and huskier, I ignored it, instead concentrating on the amazing feeling he could always give me.

I was beyond panting now, mewing noises escaping my mouth as I continued to create the sweet friction with the gyration of my hips. And soon, it became too much for me, and I screamed out as an orgasm rippled through me.

"EDWARD!" I screamed, digging my nails into his back.

He grunted out as well and then rolled us over so I could collapse on top of him. We lay there panting for a while, my eyes closed, enjoying the after effect as my head rested against his hot, and sweaty chest.

"Cut!" I heard someone yell out from somewhere far away.

I opened my eyes sleepily to see Alice running at me with a robe. A robe….

I looked down to find not Edward beneath me, sweating from our activity, but a very naked Jacob. I looked over at Alice as she draped the robe on me and started walking me away from the spot with Jacob.

I must've looked absolutely mortified, because the whole time Alice was whispering "shhh, its okay's" in my ears until I reached the dressing "room."

"Here are your clothes, honey," she said, "I'll be right outside if you need me, but I'll leave you alone to change."

I nodded at her, needing the alone time, and she left.

I turned to the floor length mirror in the curtain tent and dropped my robe. The pasties I had on over my nipples were still in place, but I quickly removed them, having no use for them anymore.

For a moment, I just looked at myself, thought about what had just happened and how I got so caught up in something that wasn't even real. I eyed myself down from my face, to my collar bone, my breasts, to my stomach….

I stopped, my eyes locked on my stomach. Or should I say, what was on my stomach.

There, lower than my belly button, was a white liquid that could only be one thing. I thought back to the feeling as I came, about how I could feel Edward… I mean Jacob twitch against me. I ran to the box of tissues on a makeup table and rubbed off the semen before dressing in a hurry.

I was terrified to ever look at Jacob again. He was my friend and now I could've just ruined all of that because of this. Not only that, but what about Edward? I couldn't even explain anything to myself; my head was in a place that allowed no rational thought, only extensive freaking out. I was trying to think about the situation and suppress it at the same time as I threw the curtain back and ran into something hard.

I stumbled back before regaining my balance and looked up to see a pair of very familiar green eyes staring back at me.

"Edward!"

**EPOV**

"Edward!" I was growling, literally. Emmett's arms were wrapped around my waist, as he tried to hold me back from ripping Jacob's head off as he thrust against MY fiancée. "Man! Relax, or I'll throw you out of here!"

My breathing was ragged from the struggle as I watched to two continue to thrust in the sand. Head spinning I closed my eyes trying anything to remove that mental picture from my brain.

"EDWARD!" That wasn't Emmett's voice. The bodyguard chuckled from behind me, and I couldn't help the grin that spread across my features. She wasn't "having sex" with Jake, she was having it with me. Emmett shook my shoulders, laughing as I relaxed, and slumped against a nearby set piece.

"It's okay to be worried, Eddie. I worry about Rose and these other guys, but, in the end, I know she'll come back to me. And even if she doesn't, I'll just shoot them with my 9, and get her back!" I rolled my eyes, and brushed a hand through my messy hair. Emmett shoved me towards the tent, his eyes shining, "Go get her, tiger."

I had taken my shoes off once I realized that the entire set was covered in sand. As I walked barefoot towards Bella's tent, I was grinning. I couldn't be happier when she screamed out my name. Part of it was me being self conscious, simply because I KNEW there was someone better for Bella. I was just too dangerous. Or I had been with my previous job.

Now I was going to be a doctor, a pediatrician. Little kids made me laugh, and I'd always wanted to look out for them. Especially since Libby.

My arms caught my fiancée as she stumbled out of the tent, and into my chest, "Edward!"

"Hey gorgeous girl." Bella blushed, her hands skimmed across my bare arms, and I could feel the sand between her fingers. Lowering my lips, I brushed my mouth across her neck, and over her collarbone. She seemed to flinch upon feeling my lips, so I stepped back slowly, releasing her from my arms.

"I'm so sorry, Edward." There was pain in her eyes; they were no longer that chocolaty brown that I could get lost in.

"Why are you sorry, love? You were absolutely amazing." Bella seemed stunned when she spoke again, unsure of my positive response to her acting. When she opened her lips to speak, I silenced her with my own. This time, her fingers buried themselves in my hair, and she kissed back.

A loud catcall interrupted our kiss, and raised my hand behind my back, curling down all fingers except for my middle. Emmett guffawed loudly, and I pulled back, releasing Bella's tongue with a slick sound. Bella pressed her face into my shoulder, and I turned to see half of the cast and crew grinning, "What?"

Aaron laughed, walking closer to the two of us, "The scene was lovely, Bella. We'll cut you screaming out in the throes of passion from the final edit, but you two were so into it! No one needs to ask who you were thinking about." The director wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and I smirked, before kissing Bella's soft forehead.

"Where's Jake?"

My lip curled up reflexively, and when Emmett noticed he snapped his fingers at me. He seemed to know the answer to Bella's question, "He's in the other tent, Bells. Apparently, you wore him out."

Bella slapped Emmett's arm, and then whimpered after coming in contact with his "hard" arms. I clasped her hand in mine, immediately kissing the newly abused knuckles, which made her smile, "You need to stop trying to beat people up, love. You always end up hurting yourself."

"Edward? Can we talk for a second? Then I need to go find Jake."

I nodded, "Sure, sweetheart." Tugging her hands I walked her backward, into the tent she had just left.

She was watching the ground until I tipped her chin up so that those gorgeous doe eyes were locked with mine, "Hey green eyed guy." That crooked grin spread across my face, and Bella's eyes rolled, "Can I just say you look so damn handsome when you grin at me like that, mister? Edward -Melt my heart with a smile- Cullen…"

Laughing, I sat down on the sand, pulling her into my lap once I was settled, "Now what would you like to tell me?"

Bella was blushing again, and I realized that what she was going to tell me was about the frenzied thrusting that had gone on between her and Jacob Black, "He came on me."

"Excuse me?"

Ducking her head, Bella murmured out the same response that she had previously, "Jake came on me."

I scooped grains of sand into my palm, before rubbing my hands together, the small particles tickling the skin of my hands, "Where?"

"My stomach, I didn't realize until I came back here to clean up." Clearing my throat, I lay down in the sand, not caring that it was clinging to my hair, and I'd have to take a long shower. I pulled Bella on top of me, and she sighed contentedly, resting against my chest, "This would be perfect if your shirt was off."

Her fingers moved to the hem of my grey shirt, and she peeled it up, away from my abs, and up over my shoulders. My arms shot out as she pulled the fabric away from my body. She tossed it across the tent, and it landed on the ground, "Is that better, love?"

Bella nodded, kissing my shoulder, "Much better." She pushed herself away from my body, getting to her feet, "Let's go. It's stuffy in here."

I grabbed her arm as she started out of the tent, and I could tell she was trying to hold back a giggle, "What in the world are you up to, Isabella?"

She fingered the leather band that encased my wrist, digits reaching underneath it to feel the names that were engraved on the inside, "Nothing, I just want to see you in the sun without your shirt on."

"Do you think I'm going to sparkle or something?"

Bella laughed, her fingers still underneath my band as she walked backwards out of the tent, "Maybe?"

For the second time that day, Bella ran into someone's chest, but this time it was the one person she was slightly uncertain about seeing, "Hey Jake."

"Hi Bells. Can I, um, talk to you?" Jacob looked nervous as I looked directly at his face, my eyes burning into him.

"Sure, Jake, but Edward has to come to. He owes you an apology." Jacob lifted his hands, before extending his right one in my direction.

"I swear, I'd never hurt Bella, ever. I need you to know that my intentions towards her will always be friendly. I couldn't hurt her, even if I tried."

I nodded, trying not to smirk. I got the feeling that this would be how Libby's first real boyfriend would react when he spoke to me. Telling me that he'd never hurt my daughter because he'd know damn well that I'd beat his ass.

"I know, Jacob. You just need to understand that I can't trust anyone, but I promise I'll try harder… Wouldn't want my daughter to hate me if I was mean to you, now would I?"

"She's adorable, man, she really is. And Gabe is after her heart. But I'll keep him in check, no worries."

"Thanks Jacob. You two can go talk; I have to make a phone call. And Bella, I have something to show you when we get home."

She kissed my lips, and then she and Jacob went off to talk. I pulled my cell out to see that I had three missed calls from my best friend; probably calling to check up on me. I hit send to redial the number, and waited for him to answer.

"Hello Edward."

I stuttered, knowing that wasn't Liam's voice. This couldn't be happening; it had to be a dream, "Ever wonder what happens when your friend thinks you forgot your key too? Or that you're playing a joke on him now? This happens."

"DADDY!"

* * *

_MY LIBBY BUG! So… ya, Libby's in trouble… _

_Anyway, how'd you guys like it? I was torn between pissy Edward and I'm okay with it Edward, and I think I got both points across? I dunno?_

_If you catch the Twilight reference, ask me a question. I'll answer… I never get questions…By the way, this isn't edited, but once it is, I'll repost it._

_The songs in this chapter were not owned by us, but they are "Watching You" by Rodney Atkins; "Butterfly Kisses" by Bob Carlisle; and "Scream" by Zac Efron._

_See you soon,_

_Hayden_

**Creepy? Scary? Are you afraid for poor Libby?!?! I am, and I'm writing it! So this was a fun one to write. I wasn't sure why, but I wanted to make Bella and Jacob do a love scene (hehe). I loved trying to capture the awkwardness and then her picturing Edward the whole time as Jacob just lost control. For the record, he does think of her as a friend…now. But at the beginning he had feelings for her. And when the girl you crushed on is naked and grinding into you…kinda hard (literally) I would think…lol. **

**Now, I am actually getting more questions, so like in MLOONAA I will answer them here. Rosette-Cullen asked: "**What's your favorite lemon that you've written? I know Making Love Out of Nothing at all was a lemon bombshell on the face of fanfiction, but is their one that sticks out?**"**

**ANSWER: I would have to say my favorite lemon actually was from MLOONAA. I really loved chapter 50 and of course the "Talk Dirty To Me". So those two were my favorites because I felt that chapter 50 was so sensual and slow deep love making and of course Talk Dirty To me coined the phrase DTE!**

**So, there you have it. Hayden had said that someone asked a question about what other Cullen would I chose to have sex with Hayden and I, but for some reason, I couldn't find it. If you ask again, I will definitely answer next time ********.**

**Thanks everyone and we hope you enjoyed it!**

**Much love and even more writing,**

**ashel-13**


	21. A Night To Remember

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

_**We do not own Twilight. **_**But we love it! **_It's true, we definitely do!_ **And I hope all of your Holiday Gift Lists include Twilight Items. **_I do to, because the first step towards peace on earth and good will towards men starts with Twilight. _**More specifically Edward!**

**To the TGIF Gang. Oh the way you guys have treated us has made us so very happy….minus the ones that secretly want to have sex with Hayden. That's a no, no.**

**Has it been a long time? Yes. Has it been a really long time? Yes. And we do apologize for that. Examines were had and sicknesses were…thrown up (collective 'ewwww'). But alas, both of our finals are done with and now Winter Break is beginning. But with all beginnings, there must come some ends (idk who said that, but I think it works). So, here we are, near the end of our Friday Night Journey.**

**To seamonkologist for all of her six points of our story. To SevenTearsIntoTheSea for the amazing quote from Elf and for sacrificing the watching of that movie for this story. And of course, to any of you that threatened mine and Hayden's life if we made anything happen to our darling Libby. It's heartwarming that you guys care so much for her. **

_WOO! Sorry for the delay, folks. I had exams one week, and the girl had them next. That's why this took so long, but the chapter is about 18 pages without the author's notes, so you should smile, you're on Candid Camera. _

_I was asked to promote a poll, in my name, that Jagga Love is putting up, so please check that out. It's on her profile page. Also, a special thanks to her and Kathy for beta-ing this. I'm sure that as a team, you two make our chapter flawless, so well done._

_So, as of right this minute, the girl won't answer my call. I'm thinking the Loch Ness Monster ate her. I'm really confused…Oh wait, there we go. She's been feeling a bit ill lately, so tell wish her well!_

**Without making you wait any longer because let's face it, it's already been two and a half weeks, ON WITH IT….**

* * *

**EPOV**

I tightened the Velcro band so that the vest rested snugly against me. Despite his greatest efforts, and the efforts of those around him, I was going to enter this crime scene. I was still certified SWAT, and even though the commanding officer was a bit wary, he was glad to have the extra help.

Red and blue lights flashed against the windows of the hotel. It had been evacuated, and I had no doubt that whoever kidnapped my daughter, Liam, Heather, and Brennor was watching. Emmett's large hand settled on my shoulder, as I took a deep breath, "Are you sure you want to do this, Edward?"

Clenching my jaw, I nodded, speaking through my teeth, "Let's go."

The moonlight felt hot, breathing down my neck as I climbed out of the back of the truck. Bella was standing with her arms across her chest, tears flowing down her cheeks. Jacob had his arm resting at her waist. It seemed obvious now that he had never been the one that wanted to hurt Bella, but I hadn't been able to look past my prejudice.

As I neared them, Bella was shaking her head, harshly. Wisps of hair framed her soft face, and tears spilled down her pale cheeks, dripping onto the pavement. I took a step toward her, and she collapsed into my arms. I saw Emmett, who was talking quietly to Rosalie, as Bella gripped the material of my vest, her hands scrambling to hold onto me. Emmett kissed Rosalie softly, and backed away, gesturing for me to follow.

Nodding, I pushed Bella away from my chest, unclenching her hands from the hard material of my vest. Her head moved faster, so I shot my hands out to steady her neck. My lips followed my hands, but instead of moving to her neck, I kissed her forehead softly, murmuring quietly against the soft skin, "Bella, I need to go get our daughter now."

She let out an unsteady breath, inhaling deeply, still shaking her head, "No…no stay with me…please."

Reaching up I stroked her cheek, capturing a tear on my finger, wiping her now rosy cheeks off, "I'll be fine. I love you." I pulled my hands away from her, and turned, not looking back. Her anguished sobs and Jacob's calming words propelled me forward. I had to get our daughter.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Edward?"

"Stop asking me. My answer won't change." My features were stone, as we awaited our instructions. Emmett nodded, and I knew the subject would be dropped. There were 3 other individuals, and their chief. I had no reason to trust them, but I knew I had to.

"Here's what will happen. We've already brought in a negotiator, asking for the kidnappers needs, they keep asking for Ms. Swan." Laurent, their chief, glanced at me, but I remained steady, awaiting his instructions, "We've talked to a male and a female, both having answered the phone once. It's obvious they are amateurs. According to Cullen and McCarthy," he jerked his thumb at us as he said our names, "there are four hostages. Liam Michaels, a fellow SWAT officer, his wife, and their son. And Cullen's daughter." Pictures were handed out; luckily, I'd had a recent photo of Libby that Bella had taken the night of our 'incident,' and one of the Michaels when Brennor was born, in my wallet.

"Cute kid, Cullen."

I kept my voice steady, not wanting to give them any reason to pull off of this mission, "Thanks. The boy is my godson."

James clapped his hand down on my shoulder, "They'll be fine, Cullen. We'll get them out." James looked away from me, and asked the question I'd been waiting for, "How do we get in?"

Laurent cleared his throat, "Victoria arranged a way to clip out the signal light for the penthouse, and the elevator noise. We should be able to get in quickly and quietly. A master key," he held up a plain white card, "was given to us to access the rooms. These will not alert the room's occupants. The power in the building will be shut down once I give the order."

Victoria was the only woman on the team, a fiery red-head, who was nice until it was time to do her job. "People who hurt kids should burn. I can't wait to take them down."

The chief nodded his head, glancing at each of us for a moment. He held his hand up, and we followed.

It was time.

**BPOV**

I couldn't even feel Jacob's warm arms wrapped tightly around me as I watched Edward enter the hotel lit up by the lights of red and blue reflecting off the brick and glass. I was aware of the dampness on my face, but I could no longer feel the individual streams of tears on my cheeks.

I looked over at Alice, talking hysterically away on her cell phone, telling Jasper about what we knew. We were the closest to the building, inside the barricades, while the reporters, cameramen, and onlookers were on the other side of them, the police not letting them get any closer.

Rose was sitting inside a police car, a red coat draped around her bare shoulders. She had always been one to dress up and look good no matter where she was going and what she was doing. A day lounging around in her hotel room and shopping still required a beautiful, classy dress. I knew exactly how she was feeling as she sat, her heels left on the ground as her feet rested on the edge of the car. A Kleenex or two lay crumbled and used by her hands, lying forgotten in her lap.

There were SWAT members that hadn't been in the first wave into the building, and they talked over radios and bustled around, serious looks set on their faces.

Jacob was pressed so tightly against me, trying to stop the shakes and shivers that raked through my body, that I could feel his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. He kept one hand wrapped around me and kissed my hair line as he dug the small phone from his front pocket and examined the caller ID.

"Who is it?" I didn't look away from the building as I asked the question, my voice not sounding interested even to my own ears.

"Nessie," Jake sighed as the phone continued to buzz and he wrapped his arms around me once again.

"You can talk to her," I told him. His arms were only helping slightly…they weren't the arms I wanted to be in…longed to be in.

"Are you sure?" he whispered into my ear.

"Of course," I tried to smile softly, but it didn't work, I just didn't have the strength to act…to pretend at that moment.

He placed another kiss on my hair and then walked a bit away from me, picking up his phone as he did so.

I scanned up the hotel, wondering if I could see which window led to my hotel room. Wondering if I would be able to see gun shots if any had gone off. I knew I wouldn't be able to tell unless the glass broke, but I stared nonetheless at the windows, seeing the night sky reflected in them.

"Isabella Swan?" My eyes went from the dark glass to look into the eyes of a man in a SWAT uniform, a man all the other officers had been gathered around before. I nodded and he continued. "Can I talk to you?"

Without waiting for an answer he turned away and started to walk over by a van crowded with other officers. I looked over to Alice, still on her phone with Jasper, her hands waving in the air as her heels clopped and she occasionally wiped a tear away. Then, over to Rose, still in the car, her head now against the headrest of the seat. Lastly, over to Jacob, talking quietly to Nessie, assuring her that everything was going to be fine.

None of them noticed me as I moved from the spot where I'd previously been frozen. No one watched as I walked over to the van.

"I'm Laurent. I am the chief of the SWAT team. Now, I need you to listen to me, Bella. There are people in there, and they're in there either fighting for lives of others, or fearing for their own. The only thing the people in there want…is you. They asked for you. That was their demand. So now, It's up to you."

"I want to go," I told him without a second thought.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," I whispered. If I had to go into a room to save Edward, and Libby, Liam, Heather, and Brennor, and Emmett and the rest, I would. I would do whatever it took.

"Then let's get you a vest. I will lead you up."

Yes, I wanted this. I needed to do this. They were all in this because of me and now I had a chance to fix it, to do the right thing, and I would. Giving myself up for the ones I loved.

This was my sacrifice.

**EPOV**

The elevator ride was quiet, but I was unsure why. The kidnappers had to have seen what was happening with news crews spanning the parking lot, and with the evacuation of the building. Certainly there was no way we'd take them by surprise.

Emmett stood next to me, back flat against the wall, unlike the first time we'd taken this elevator. The railing pressed against my lower back as I sat glaring down at the floor. James and Victoria stood close to each other, seemingly snug. I know I'd be doing the same with Bella, if I had a chance.

When we reached the floor of our penthouse, the elevator jostled to a stop. Emmett looked over at me, his hand on his gun, "Ready, Edward?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." We drew our guns before the doors opened, unsure if the kidnappers would ambush us, but all I heard were soft whimpers and my best friend's pleadings.

Swallowing, I kept my grip on my gun as Emmett gestured James and Victoria forward into the empty hallway. During our debriefing we'd discussed using some kind of gas; however with two young children we were afraid of the lasting effects it may have on their developing brains. The elevator doors closed, making me wonder if someone was following us. I shrugged off the feeling, remembering that Laurent had said they would turn off the power, so that no one could follow.

As the soft whimpers grew louder, I could clearly make out who they belonged too, and when I heard Liam's voice, I sighed. At least he could still make a conscious effort to protect those in the room with him, "Just let her go."

"Are you kidding me, man? If we let her go, what's stopping you from attacking us?" So there was more than one individual. What worried me most was that I knew that voice, but I couldn't place it.

"Son of a bitch," I swore under my breath, growing more agitated by the second. Why couldn't I place his voice?

"Seriously, she's just a kid. Let her go, Mike."

_Flashback_

_Stupid idiot can't even manage to navigate through an airport properly, "Bella, does anything hurt?"_

_She shrugged it off with a smile, and a sarcastic comment as the idiot shoved the contents of her purse back in the bag, followed by some other items that had fallen out, "I'm not made of glass, fellas. I'm fine."_

_The cameras continued to flash, as I extended my hand to lift Bella from the ground, and Libby clung to my pant leg, watching as introductions were made. We watched as Mike sprinted away from us, through the terminal of the airport, and Bella giggled, "Did he just run away?"_

_I'd smiled, and nodded, "Yes, love. He just ran away. Perhaps he got what he wanted."_

_End Flashback_

Mike, the photographer, the one who'd run into Bella at the airport. He'd collected up her bag, shoved everything back in, including our boarding passes. He'd known we'd be in Hawaii all along, "No, now either you listen, or I shoot her, your choice."

"Are you doing this for her, Mike? She'll just sell you down the river. What kind of broad showers while she makes you do the dirty work. If you kill someone, the blood will be on your hands. Guess who gets the jail time? She's just an accessory. Hell, you did everything, she did nothing."

Libby screamed, and I heard Liam inhale deeply. The gun must have been pointed at him now. I knew my ex-partner's mannerisms like the back of my hand. He was trying to control himself, now that the gun was aimed at him. It killed me to know he was completely defenseless; he'd given me his one tool of protection, and I sure as hell didn't need it.

I glanced at James and Victoria, who seemed to be having a silent discussion, wondering how we'd get in. We outnumbered them, but if Mike had a gun held to my daughter's head, she'd be the first to go down, our only option was to ambush, take them off guard, but that was out of the question.

The sound of the elevator doors creaking made us all turn. As they opened they revealed the one person that I never wanted to see during this type of situation. My fiancée.

"No, absolutely fucking not." I was shaking my head, quickly, "She's not trained for this, and I will not put another member of my family in danger."

Bella's lower lip was trembling, as she crossed her arms over her body, "They want me, Edward, not you, or Libby, or anyone else. I'd rather die than let everyone else take the fall."

A lump was forming in my throat as I moved toward her, "How can you say that? No one is going to die. Don't you dare think like that." She shivered, and bit her lip, her eyes holding that silent determination I knew so well, my next move was aimed at her heart, "Bella, Libby can't lose another mother."

"Better she lose her mother than her own life. Now move out of my way, Edward Cullen. I'll do this with or without your support."

"Like hell! Laurent, how in the fuck could you authorize this?"

"She offered, Cullen. Now, it's your job to remain impartial, or you're off the team."

Laurent was backing me into a corner, and either way I could lose both of the people I loved. I turned to Bella, eyeing her carefully, "Are you sure you want to do this? There has to be another way. "

Her hand reached up to cradle my face, she looked scared to death, but the love in her eyes was unwavering, as was the determination. "There is no other way, Cullen. Now move your ass, or I'll move it for you."

Before I stepped back, I glanced at Laurent, who nodded his head, affirming my silent question, "I'm going with you. I'll be behind you every step of the way."

Bella shook her head, and when I opened my mouth to protest, she pushed her finger against my lips, "Your commitment is to be beside me, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

**BPOV**

My heart beat wildly in my chest as Edward's knuckles came up to pound on the door in front of us. I could hear the boots of those retreating to the elevator, promising us that they would shut all power down once they were again out of the building.

"Who is it?" I could hear a male call from in the room. His footsteps clopped closer to the door and I felt as if all my nerve endings were hypersensitive. My muscles were all tensed in preparation. Though in preparation to do what, I wasn't sure.

"I'm here with Isabella Swan," Edward replied coldly.

"Right…uh…." The man in there seemed awfully unsure of what to do with us, making it clear that he was not the one in command.

I looked up at Edward, only to see his profile, his eyes completely focused on the door in front of him as his jaw clenched tightly together and his nostrils flared in anger and agitation.

"I guess I can let her in, then," the man said. "Listen, I'm going to unlock the door, wait five seconds before entering the room. Understand?"

"Yes," Edward replied tersely.

"And count out loud," the man added, as his voice got quieter. "Alright begin!"

"One…" Edward started, "two…three…" with each number rattled off, my heart felt more and more like it would jump from my chest and a ringing had started in my ears as my palms began to sweat and my breathing increased in speed. "Four…five," Edward finished.

He looked at me, and I'm sure my eyes were wide and glassy with fear, not only for myself, but for the others that were in that room with God knows who. Despite my best efforts, a small sob escaped my mouth and Edward looked at me questioningly. But with a sniff and a nod, I urged him to open the door.

I could hear the knob turn after Edward had placed the key in the slot and he opened it slowly, probably not wanting to take whoever was in there by surprise. I didn't know what weapons they had in there, but I would assume they had some artillery if Liam was not able to diffuse the situation yet.

Throughout the last couple of days I had come through that very door a hundred times; sometimes to find all of my friends lounging around in the living area talking and joking with each other, other times to go straight to the bedroom where I knew Edward waited for me.

But this time, the door opened to find friends that I had seen in that very room before, only this time, no one laughed, no one joked. This time, Liam sat on the couch silently, his arm around a frightened Heather holding a sleeping Brennor. Tears streamed silently down her face, and for the first time since I had met him, Liam looked completely distraught…lost almost. Defenseless.

But the thing that caused me to sob yet again was the man standing behind the couch with my little girl in his arms. Tears streamed down her red cheeks, her green eyes too dark for me to be able to decipher the color anymore, and her body squirming in his arms.

"LET HER GO!" I screamed out as all the pain I was feeling finally fled from my body, screeching in the air so loud it made Brennor wake up and start to cry. I didn't even take notice of who the bastard was that held my little daughter to his chest. "Please," I begged quieter, "She's just a child." I looked to see Heather lean into her husband, crying into his shoulder.

"Mike," Liam said, in a beaten tone. He sounded worn out and emotionless. "Let her go. You have what you want now."

Mike? I knew that name. For the first time, I looked up at the man causing us all this pain. It was the photographer. The one at the airport. The same blond hair and blue eyes that ran into me, spilling my purse onto the ground. The only one that had seen my cell phone…the pieces slowly began to fall into place as I thought back.

"Mike? Mike Newton." I just looked at him, staring him in the eyes as if searching within him for an explanation. I simply didn't understand why someone I didn't know would do this. "Why? Why would you do this?"

His face seemed to soften at my question and he looked back at me. "For you, Bella. For you," was all he offered as an answer.

"Mike, what the hell did you need to ask..." All of our views shifted to the door that led to the master bed and bath, to a woman walking out in a white, fluffy bathrobe, drying her platinum blonde hair with a towel. "Shit," she cured, "couldn't you have warned me? This wasn't the entrance I had in mind."

Yes, I knew that face, it had been on the cover of many magazines and entertainment news programs for quite some time now. Lauren Mallory, Hollywood's newest party girl had hit an all time low. I had read about her since I had gotten the role intended for her. She had gone from A-list celebrity to getting turned down for roles, to practically kicked out of Hollywood all together. Just last week I had read about certain nightclubs refusing her entrance.

"You?" I started towards her, and Edward grabbed me, pulling me back toward him. "You did this? But…why? You don't even know me."

She dropped the towel to the ground and flipped her damp, blonde hair. "You stole this role from me. You stole Devin from me! You stole my career. I should be the one they're praising, the one offered parts left and right. It should be me! I worked my ass off in this business only to have some new girl come and take everything! You ruined me. All of this, this is YOUR fault!"

I cringed back into Edward at her tone. But for some reason, knowing who it was, knowing it was Princess Party Girl, made most of my fear wash away, leaving me only pissed as hell and wanting to get everyone out of there.

"Well I'm here," I sneered at her, "so let everyone go."

She rolled her eyes at me, when she opened her mouth to speak, someone else did instead. "She's got a point, Lauren. Let them go, and we can keep her," I could almost hear the smile in his voice and it sent shivers down my spine.

"Fine. Whatever. Take everyone out, but leave Bella," she spoke to Edward.

"And don't worry, I'll videotape everything I'm about to do to her," Mike smirked at Edward, who growled back at him.

"Keep your fuckin' hands off her."

"Believe me, my hands won't be the only thing touching her," Mike winked at Edward, making him pull me closer to his body.

"Mike, please. I don't need to hear this. It's disgusting. Just do what you want with her, and then hand her over to me to dispose of," Lauren told him. And just like that, I was afraid again. They did intend on killing…just no one but me.

"Now," Lauren continued, "take them out!"

Edward used the phone to contact the SWAT team below and alert them of the situation. He stayed in the room, helping Heather up and leading them to the door as the team below turned the power back on to send the elevator. I watched Mike keep a strong hold on Libby as he led them to the elevator before handing her over to her father.

She looked at me as she clung to Edward. "Mommy!" she cried. "Mommy come with us! You can't leave us again…you promised. You promised!" she cried, her face scrunching up as her sobs ripped through the silence.

"I know, baby," I whispered just loud enough for her to hear me. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry honey. I love you, Libby Bug," I told her as I sniffled and tears overflowed my eyes.

She buried her face into her father's vest as she cried and I met Edward's eyes. They looked so pained, but behind the pain was determination. I smiled softly at him, knowing that they were getting out of this. They were going into safety just as soon as those elevator doors closed.

"I love you, Edward. Forever," I whispered, and his features twisted into pain and anguish. "Good-bye."

The doors closed just as I was able to mutter the last word and see Edward bolt toward the closing doors, yelling for them to open. But it was too late. They would be on their way down and the power would once again be cut, leaving me to my fate.

I'd never given much thought to how I would die—though I'd had reason enough in the last few months—but even if I had, I would never have imagined this.

Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of others, people I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something.

But for the past few months I had known a happiness beyond anything I could have dreamed. A love so real, it only existed in scripts that were handed to me. I had spent my life pretending to be someone else, living someone else's story, but in the past few months, I had lived a story so perfect, so ideal, that no movie could match it. I began my journey, wishing that I could find that fairytale ending that always seemed to happen in my films; to find the kind of true love that could only be imagined by my screenwriters.

I didn't get my fairytale ending. I doubt that any fairytale would end like this. No, instead, I got my fairytale life. I got the months of perfection with the man and the people I loved the most. So with that in mind, I couldn't regret my end, not when I had had such an amazing middle. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end.

So as Mike came back into the hotel suite, I inhaled through my nose, and squared my shoulders, shedding the last of my tears and facing my end.

Mike smiled at me and grazed my shoulder. "Now, let's get started."

**EPOV**

I struggled to find words to name the feelings that flooded through me, but I had no words strong enough to hold them. For a long moment, I drowned in them. When I surfaced, I was not the same man I had been.

This wasn't a dream, it was real, and as anguish ripped through my body, and my nails dug into the metal of the doors, I realized just how hopeless my situation had always been. I'd been unable to protect her, she was in the hands of someone absolutely vile, and it made me physically ill.

"Don't worry, Edward, we'll get her back." I jerked out of Liam's grasp, repeatedly smacking my hand against the elevator. My anger soon released itself on my best friend, who cringed when he saw the look on my face.

"It doesn't matter. He'll hurt her before I can get to her. And when I get back to her, I won't be able to control myself. She's gone, the meteor has fallen over the horizon, and everything is black. I can't see the stars anymore. There's not another reason for anything."

I never saw her hand cocking back, until a swift blow landed across my face. My tongue darted out to taste blood that Heather had just drawn, tasting it as it beaded on my lip. Nothing would taste the same ever again, not even my own blood. She'd taken everything from me.

Heather grabbed my head as I ducked my chin to my chest, taking on the appearance of a scolded child, "No! You. Can. Not. Give. Up. Do you understand me, Edward Cullen? Once Libby, Brennor, and I are safe, you and Liam will go back up and get her."

"It won't be hopeless," Liam added, "Bella's stronger than you think. She made this decision."

The elevator hit the lobby, and Libby, who hadn't spoke during the entire ride down, grabbed my legs. As the metal doors opened, I bent to kiss my daughter's head, praying to God that this wouldn't be the last time I saw her, "Be good for Heather, Libby Bug. The rest of your family is waiting out there. Liam and I will be back once we get your mommy, okay?"

"Promise you'll get her? Please, Daddy, promise me!" I settled her outside of the elevator doors, winking at my daughter.

"I promise." The doors began to close, when a hand shot out to prevent them from doing so. I narrowed my eyes at the offending arm, swallowing.

"Liam, go be with your family. I'm going with Edward." Jacob Black. Liam shook his head, as we both looked at the bronzed actor.

"No, I'm more trained then you are, you will not take my place."

Jacob grabbed the collar of Liam's shirt, and pulled him from the elevator, growling lowly, "Go be with your wife, your son, and your goddaughter. Libby needs to be around people she trusts, and she's known you her entire life. Go."

"And don't let them cut the power again until this reaches the top floor, and you count to twenty." Liam nodded, but held his ground until Jacob tugged on his shirt to forcefully remove my best friend.

I helped Jacob push Liam from the elevator car, but I wasn't sure why. I knew that Liam would be better for me to be partnered with when it came to rescuing my Bella, but the determination I saw in Jacob's eyes was not something to be tampered with.

Glancing sideways, I asked Jacob something I knew he wasn't expecting. I wasn't expecting it either, "Do you love her?"

He looked confused, his forehead wrinkling in concentration, "Who? Nessie? I haven't known her long enough to have those kinds of feelings."

Agitated, I sighed as the pressure in my ears built as the elevator lifted from the ground. Pinching the bridge of my nose, I glowered at the ground, "Not Nessie. Bella."

"I did. I still do, but Edward what happened at the shoot was purely accidental. I explained it to Bella before you told us. I was thinking of Nessie, and I know she was thinking of you. I didn't mean to…to…"

"Make a mess?"

Jacob nodded, and I let my head rest against the elevator's walls, "I'm sorry. It honestly wasn't my intention to get so…worked up."

I chuckled, but there was no happiness. It sounded hollow, I felt hollow. She had filled my heart, my soul, making me complete. If anything happened to her… I'd be lost.

We were nearing the top floor, and my hand went to the gun at my side. In this moment, I realized how idiotic it was to not have gotten Jacob a gun, but when he noticed my upset face, he smirked, "It's fine. I'd rather rip them apart with my bare hands."

"If you bring her back in less than the perfect condition I left her in, you'll be running with three legs, dog." Jacob nodded, his rebuke silent, and I knew that the same went for me. Bella was Jacob's family too; he'd protect her until the end. The elevator car locked, and the doors sprung open. I knew we had twenty seconds to cross the hallway, and unlock the door before the power was shut off. So I ran.

Fumbling with the card, I inserted it into the slot, adrenaline pounding in my ears. The lock clicked, and I shoved the door open, gun drawn. Mike was standing over top of a tied-up Bella, the buttons on her blouse torn open. A video camera rested in Mike's hands as he stood over her, naked. He had such a stupid smirk on his face, his head bobbing to the music blasting from the stereo. When he leaned down, moving himself closer to Bella; her eyes flickered to the door. I gripped my gun tighter knowing I could take him out with one shot, but the look on Bella's face clearly told me that she didn't want to marry a murderer.

Jacob's looming presence was no longer behind me, and as I heard a hair dryer running in the bathroom, I knew where he was headed. The building powered down, and I heard Lauren scream in the bathroom, "Stupid hairdryer! Mike! Why is it dark! UGH!"

Bella smiled up at Mike, "Why don't you come down here and kiss me?"

A stupid grin crossed Mike's face, and his lips moved closer to Bella's. I crossed the room in three strides, and grabbed the naked idiot around his neck, pulling him away from my fiancée. Pressing him against the wall, I leaned my forearm against his throat to choke him, his eyes drooping. I could faintly hear Bella saying something to me from her place on the ground, as I squeezed Mike's throat, "Let him go, you're the superhero, not the bad guy. Let go, husband." Her words were soothing and not at all hostile, as she tried to calm me from my throbbing rage.

_Husband._ Bella and I were going to get married. Mike's body slid to the ground. He'd passed out from the lack of oxygen. I pulled Bella close to me, untying her hands and that's when I heard the primadonna's screech, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT HERE!"

The bronze skinned actor stood behind Lauren, who was now stomping her feet. Bella giggled, hugging me, kissing my neck as I held her close, not willing to let her go. I pulled my vest off, and saddled it across Bella's pregnant body. She and our baby needed it more than I did.

Jacob scooped Lauren from the ground, and carried her out the door, toward the elevator. I spoke into my walkie-talkie, signaling for someone to turn the power back on, the crisis was finished. But as the lights flashed on, I felt pain tear through my stomach, and when I looked down, I saw blood seeping through my light gray shirt.

Pain. That's all I felt. Extreme pain, worse than anything I'd ever felt before. I faintly heard Bella's voice calling out to me, and I tried to tell her to run, but nothing would come out of my mouth. I wouldn't even be able to tell her that I loved her before I died. Someone grabbed my wrist. Were they checking for my pulse? Then there was nothing.

**BPOV**

I dropped to my knees beside Edward as he lay on the ground, his hands putting pressure on the wound in this stomach.

"Jacob!" I screamed as my hands fluttered around Edward, trying to find something to do to help him.

Liam tackled Mike to the ground easily, the gun sliding on the floor, but I was only vaguely aware of that.

The door to the room swung open again and a team of SWAT officers that had been waiting downstairs seemed to flood into the room, taking away both Lauren and Mike, while others searched the rest of the rooms in the suite. The remainder of them came to attend to Edward.

I was knocked away from him as unfamiliar hands grabbed me, trying to pull me out to the elevator to safety. But I resisted, struggling to get free from the arms of the men as I screamed out to my love.

"No! Let me go!" my voice screamed, breaking and screeching with emotion as I sobbed with every pull, with every struggle. I needed to be next to my Edward.

But they were too strong for me, and despite my desperate pleas for them to release me, they refused, continuing to drag me away. Only when the elevator doors closed with us inside did they finally release me. When they did, I leaned against the corner of the glass case, and slid to the floor, crying into my shaking hands.

I didn't know what to do when the doors opened and I was led outside. I was utterly disoriented, and I didn't know where I would go or what I would do with my life. Everyone passed by me in a blur of noise and lights, I didn't even try to make out the faces of those looking at me and screaming my name, instead, I stepped along with the officers, my feet seeming to move independently from the rest of my body. I didn't recognize I was moving, no, instead it felt more like I was floating, feeling detached from myself. My mind was somewhere else as I was led to an ambulance to be taken away and examined.

It was on Edward.

I hated the fact that the situation that had brought us together would now tear us apart. I saw how his eyes rolled back before they closed and the blood that gushed from his wound. I saw the defeated look in Jacob's face as he tried to find Edward's pulse. And just like that, I knew what had happened. All of those things made me realize in an instant that I would never see him again.

As the car flew down the road with the siren blaring, the beating of my heart seemed to drown it all out. I remember thinking how strange it was, that it was beating so fast, but I knew that it was broken. I could feel it. It didn't break apart in a clean cut, like in cartoons. It wasn't a jagged edge from pulling on each side of it. It was a tear…a long, and painful rip and I could feel every strand of muscle being pulled apart as part of my heart left me.

It was a pain that made me physically weak and overloaded my emotions so much that I couldn't concentrate on just one. I couldn't cry for my loss because in the back of my head were the images of his face, stunning me with beauty. I couldn't scream out in pain because my body felt the tingles of his hands on me.

With every blink of darkness, eyes I saw him in my head. I saw my Edward. I saw him laughing as he pulled me along the red carpet at my premiere. I saw his eyes, dark and glazed over, right before we would become one in our most intimate acts. I saw him on the floor, bleeding from his wound. I saw him in the kitchen of our condo, when I was foolish enough to separate myself from him for even a second more than was necessary.

Oh, but if I would have just stayed away, he wouldn't be here. He would be at home…with Libby.

Oh, my precious Libby. I wanted to scream up at God and any other force in the universe and ask why they had to do this. Didn't they realize who they were taking? How important he was to so many people? The world had lost a father, a son, a fiancé, and a friend. But he was so much more than that. He was so much more than any words would ever be able to describe.

As I lay on the gurney after I had been examined, they concluded that nothing was wrong with me, but were going to keep me anyway, for observation, probably because of the baby, or shock or something... The pain in my chest, however, that was something they couldn't cure. No amount of morphine could make that pain go away.

Never.

So I did the only thing I could do. I slept. And I dreamt of Edward.

Oh, he was so handsome. Clean shaven and in a stunning black tux. He smiled at me as he held out his hand, and I swear my feet would have turned to Jell-O, even in my sleep. I was sure I was smiling back at him, even in the examining room, but I didn't care, I was with my Edward.

I stretched my hand out to meet his and he brought it to his lips to kiss. The familiar tingles of his touch resonated throughout my body and I could smell a scent that was distinctly his as he leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"Let's go get married," he said with a smile before leaning back and letting the sun hit that glorious face.

A sob woke me from my dream and I looked around the sterile room, only to find myself alone and that the noise had come from me. I could feel the dream replaying itself in my head, no matter how hard I tried to block it out.

I screamed out in pain, as it was the only thing I could do, and I bunched myself up into a ball on the narrow cushion, trying to hold myself together, fearing that if even a piece of me slipped from my hold, the rest of me would unwind.

And it was like that I cried until my eyes drained themselves dry and my voice grew too hoarse to make a sound. I sobbed until I was too emotionally and physically tired to do anything but drift off into a dreamless sleep…lacking all things Edward.

"Bella?" I awoke to a familiar, gruff voice.

I could feel how swollen my eyes were as I opened them and saw my dad sitting next to me on my bed, in an unfamiliar hospital room. I must have been moved as I slept. He smiled sadly down at me as his hand came up to brush my hair off my forehead.

"I came as soon as I heard," he said, his calloused thumbs rubbing the fresh tears from my cheeks. "And I'm so sorry about your uh…boyfriend."

"Daddy," I said, grabbing his hand tightly. I had never called him daddy other than when I was little. It was usually Dad or Charlie, but in that moment, I needed my Daddy. I needed the man that was always there to tell me that everything would be alright. "I was going to marry him."

"What, Bells?" he asked in a soft tone, one that told me he was fine with it.

"We were going to have a baby, and I was going to marry him," I tried to smile up at my father, but remembering that I would now be having a baby by myself took a toll on my already injured chest.

"Oh, Bella," my dad said, cradling me close to his chest as I cried into his shirt. He kissed my head and cried with me until I couldn't do it any longer, and lay back on my bed.

"Now," he said, wiping my tears away again. "Tell me about my grandson."

I laughed through my tears. "Dad, we don't know what it's going to be yet," I ignored the fact that it should've been 'I don't know what it's going to be yet'. "No buying any baseball mitts yet."

"Oh, Bells, I can by my granddaughter a baseball mitt too," he chuckled, attempting to lighten the mood.

I decided that for his benefit, I would let him think that he succeeded. "Yeah, but with your luck, she'd end up like me." He laughed at that.

"Isabella Swan?" A doctor came in, looking over some charts. "Would you come with me?"

Since they were only keeping me there as a precaution, I wasn't hooked up to anything and could walk freely, though I still had the annoyance of the hospital gowns.

Charlie kissed my head once more before I got up and followed the doctor out the door. She was a tall, African American woman with her hair pulled tightly back into a bun.

"I'm Dr. Williams and I was the surgeon for Mr. Edward Cullen." I nodded my head, but my jaw clenched at the mere mention of his name. "I was told he had a flat-lined pulse since the hotel room. They were able to revive him in the ambulance, but his situation made things complicated for surgery. Such a severe wound and with him already having lost so much blood… We truly did all we could."

I wanted to slap her. I had felt almost every emotion I had in my system since the hotel room, but now I was feeling rage. I hoped that she could see my face turning red in anger so she would do the smart thing and run far away from me before I did something I would regret eventually.

She came all this way, interrupted me being with my father, and not thinking about Edward, just to tell me something I already fuckin' knew!

I was beyond mad, I was irate! I wanted to scream at her, and slap her across that emotionless face of hers. What a fucking bitch!

"Miss Swan," she started, but I didn't want to hear anything else from her.

"Leave me the fuck alone," I growled at her before turning my back and walking away. "The next time you tell a family member their loved one is dead, do it with a bit more compassion," I said over my shoulder.

"Miss Swan! He's alive."

**EPOV**

Soft fingers caressed my face, as I lay there, thinking about my children, both the one downstairs, and the one I'd never get to meet. The most gorgeous angel in the world was talking to me as she stroked my face lovingly. I needed to get back to Bella, back to my daughter, the life I'd taken for granted. Nothing mattered, except my family, "Edward, you need to wake up now."

It was hard. My eyelids didn't want to open, they felt so heavy, I just wanted to sleep, to let this angel rub my face forever, "Daddy?"

Her voice questioned me, uncertain if I would respond. I wanted to respond, but I couldn't. Something was in my throat, and when I tried to talk, it would burn. Then I remembered. Libby was in trouble, Bella was in trouble, I had to help them.

The angel tried to soothe me as I struggled against my confines, and it didn't matter how badly my throat burned. I needed to get to them. "Edward, sssh, handsome, relax."

She could always calm me, she was my enabler. The one who'd help me through anything and everything; the one I wanted by my side for all eternity, "Can you open your eyes, handsome? I know it's hard, but do it for us."

I struggled, and I felt my eyelashes part, and the dim light of the room hit my pupils, instantly dilating them, and then I saw my girls. Libby stood next to her mommy, their hands intertwined; holding onto each other. I let my eyes drift from Libby to Bella, a slow smile spread across her face. I wanted to smile too, and as I looked down, I realized what was interrupting my speech flow. I was on a ventilator, and a tube was in my throat.

Libby looked fearful when I lifted my left hand; my right one had an IV filtering pain medication into my tired body. She took a slow step forward, and when she saw my encouraging wink, my daughter grasped my arm, holding onto it for dear life, "Daddy, I thought you were dead."

The cool band of Bella's ring rested against my forehead as she brushed my hair out of my eyes. She leaned down, and kissed my temple, her lips barely brushing against my skin. I could barely make out the words she spoke, she'd whispered them so quietly, "Me too, Libby, me too."

A loud clanging burst our little family out of its quiet meditation, and I averted my eyes to see a sheepish looking Liam waving at me. Libby jumped at the loud bang, and she'd buried her head into my side, the best she could since she couldn't get closer to me.

Bella, sensing our daughter's despair, lifted her over the metal rails of the hospital bed, and Libby instantly snuggled into my chest. From the look on my fiancée's face, I knew just where she wanted to be, too.

"Hey, Edward, can we come in?" I opened my lips to speak, but was once again thwarted by the plastic tube that controlled my breathing. Fucking thing.

Bella never missed a beat, waving whoever else was with Liam into the hospital room. It looked as if a bus unloaded into my hospital. My parents were there, along with Liam, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Jacob, Nessie, and little Gabe. A man lingered in the back alongside Heather and Brennor, a man I didn't recognize. Strangers didn't really bode well with me in my present state, but when I gazed at Bella she didn't miss a beat, "It's my father, Edward, don't worry."

"Well, someone appears to be extremely important." The dark skinned women smiled over at me, and I lifted my arm to wave weakly, taking in her white coat, draped over her dress clothes, "I've come to take that tube out of your throat, Edward. Is that alright with you?"

I curled my hand into a thumbs-up sign, and the doctor laughed, "I assumed; we don't want you growing too dependent on that," she turned and glanced at my father, "Would you like to do the honors, Carlisle?"

He shook his head, but I waved my hand beckoning him closer, and Bella seemed to read my mind, "There is no one he trusts more then you, Carlisle. Please do it."

The plastic was pulled from my throat, when I spoke my voice was raspy. Carlisle was turning to walk away from me, back to stand next to my mother, but my words stopped him, "She's right, Dad."

Carlisle looked like a lost puppy when he looked back at me. Bella brought a bendy straw in a Styrofoam cup to my lips, as everyone waited patiently for what I had to say. The liquid soothed my throat, making it easier to talk, "She's right. I trust you above anyone else in this world; I've always trusted you, regardless of any disagreements. Please don't doubt that."

I swear I saw a tear roll down his cheek, but he hastily swatted at his face, making some excuse about hospital lights and how they made his eyes itch, "Damn, Edward, when you first met Bella, I was the one in the hospital. Oh, how the tables have turned."

A loud smack, followed by simultaneous laughter, made me grin. Heather had slapped her husband, just as she'd slapped me that night, the night I'd thought Liam's injury was my fault. The night I'd gotten a phone call, the one that would introduce me to the mother of my children and to my future wife. The wonderful woman standing by my side, and when I was better, I'd make sure she knew how much I loved her.

"Edward?" I cocked my head to the side, gazing at my fiancée. Someone was changing my IV bag, and I knew that soon, I'd be sleeping again, but I wanted to know what Bella had to say, "Would you like to formally meet my father?"

"Of course, love." My tone was wary, and I heard Liam chuckle softly. The group lingering around my door parted as Mr. Swan stepped through and moved closer to me, "As long as he doesn't try to kill me for putting you in," I waved my hand at her belly, "such a condition."

Her father extended his right hand, and I grasped it with my left, shaking as best I could, "I think you've been put through enough. I'm Charlie; nothing less, nothing more. Just Charlie."

"Edward Cullen, sir," I paused as the medicine began to kick in, "It's nice to meet you." My head was fuzzy, and my eyes started to grow heavy. Bella rested her palm on my head, fingers tangling in my hair. She began to filter the locks through her fingers, and soon I was asleep.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it. I had a bit of trouble with the last BPOV but in the end, I was happy with it. I hope you guys don't mind that I used those quotes from Twilight, but they just worked so well.**

**Right, so, another question was asked by sistergrimm2: Ashel, if you had to share Hayden with one Cullen, which would you pick?**

**Answer: Well the obvious choice would be Edward…duh. But there are just so many…lol. Jasper's so quiet and that shy, hot boy. And then there's Carlisle, the doctor, and we all like doctors. But since it is the season of giving, I decided that I would be nice to my dear boyfriend, and instead, give him…..Rosalie. **

**So there you guys have it. There's only one more chapter left to this story, and I hope you guys are excited for the finale, cuz I know we are!!! **

**Much love and even more writing,**

**ashel-13**

_Look, he's not dead? Anyone actually think he's dead? Show of hands…Okay. By the way, a few of the quotes in here are also from Midnight Sun, as well as the other books in the series. If you can find some of them, you get…whatever you want?_

_Anyway, I'm gonna promo my new story, which is written just by me. It's called 'Tis the Season, and I want you to check it out, and of course review. Go on, don't be shy…They actually got a preview of this chapter in my latest post, so you should be jealous. Stuff happens when you don't pay attention. :D_

_Sooo… We should post again before Christmas, but if we don't, Merry Christmas. I dunno about Hanukkah since that starts on the 21__st__. but Happy Hanukkah, and Happy Kwanza. Remember, Chinese restaurants and movie theaters are open on Christmas, so enjoy!_

_P.S…. I definitely I prefer Edward over Rose, but if we have to go with a women, ESME ALL THE WAY! Or a newly dubbed Cullen, I like Bella too… MMM…KRISTIN…Merry Christmas to me!_

_See you soon,_

_Hayden _


	22. The Little Things In Life

**Disclaimer: **_**We do not own Twilight. **__Babe? Are you crying? _**…no…. **_Awww, honey, what's the matter? _**It's our last chapter! **_Holy shit, you're right! There's nothing after this! _**I know….**_ But honey, that's a good thing. The story finally gets its ending. _**I guess….**_ How about later, I make you feel all better ;) _**And suddenly, I'm not so sad :D**

**To the TGIF Gang! Your ongoing reviews were amazing and we thank you for all your love and support. **

**However, that goes for all of you! I'm so excited that you guys embraced this story and patiently waited for updates, even when they were late. Seriously, the reviews for this story were downright incredible and we couldn't ask for better readers. To all of those that read but don't review, I just want to say thank you, and for everyone stumbling across this, thanks for reading. We certainly hope it was worth your time.**

**I'm actually really excited about what you guys will think of this final chapter. It goes through a lot of lives highlights and I really think it wraps up nicely. I hope you guys feel the same.**

**And of course, thank you to the boy. I remember how this all started so long ago. Sitting at our computers and brainstorming plot ideas (I don't think I had my lappy at that point…lol). You have been my inspiration for Edward. You are truly My Edward :D **

_Hi people! Yes, we are posting the final chapter! It's great and sad at the same time. I just wanted to thank everyone for reading and taking this in with us, I know I've enjoyed it, and I'm almost positive that the girl has. Now, that being said, there MAY be off-shoots or one-shots in the future. I doubt there will be a sequel anytime soon, but never say never._

_It makes me happy that everyone seems to like my Edward, although I STILL think he's not that great, and nowhere NEAR SM's, but thanks to those who enjoy how I portray him_

_We're working on another story, but I'm not sure when we will post that. Just depends on when the lovely Ash lets me…So BUG THE CRAP OUT OF HER! Anyway, I'm sure it will be soon, that way you guys don't have to go too long without us! Just joking, I'm not conceited, honest!_

_I want to thank the girl, especially for taking this journey with me. She's not only been there to help me with this story, and craft ideas when we need it, but she's helped me with some problems I've been dealing with lately. I love her more than the first day we met, and I love her more each day._

**Come on, Collective Awwww. I feel like I need to be blushing like crazy right now *hehe…giggles nervously***

**Right, well the one, the only, the ending to TEOTH!!!!! Turn around, Mr. Brighteyes as we both decide to chant, ON WITH IT….**

**

* * *

  
**

**EPOV**

The gel was smeared across her slowly swelling belly, and Dr. Andrew's was smiling at me as my intense gaze watched the screen. She drug the device across Bella's belly, moving the gel around, "There's the head, and the heartbeat, and the arms, and legs. Would you like to know the sex of your baby?"

I glanced at my fiancée, awaiting her response before I gave my own. We hadn't really discussed whether we would find out the sex of our child during an ultrasound, or if we'd wait until he or she was born. Bella nodded, her long brown hair falling out of the messy ponytail she'd thrown up before her appointment, "We'd love to know, actually."

Melanie smiled, deep dimples showing as the device pressed against my soon to be wife's belly, "Have you thought of names yet?"

Grinning, I nodded, "Sort of. Now, the anticipation is killing me. Is it a boy or a girl?" I didn't let my voice show prejudice towards either sex; but I knew which one I'd prefer. I had my little girl, and now I wanted that little boy.

Bella's doctor glanced up at the screen, and pointed to the apex of the child's thighs, "Well, there's your answer."

_Flashback_

"_Ooh, ooh, Quinlan!" I glanced over at Bella as she sat on the computer chair, her finger tracing the name that was on the screen. My stomach was still wrapped from my injury, and as I walked closer to her, she bounced in her seat, rubbing her belly, "Edward! I love this name!"_

_Scratching my head, I narrowed my eyes at the computer screen, trying to lessen the glare, "Quinlan? Bella, love, that sounds like the name of a country."_

_Libby, who had bounced into the room, giggled softly. She'd wanted a little brother and had made the fact very clear; never partaking in our discussions unless we were talking about boy names, "What about Princess, Daddy? Or Yellow?"_

_I chuckled, leaning down to tickle Libby's sides, wanting nothing more than to hold her. I had a few more weeks, and then the internal damage would be healed enough for me to do some lifting, "Nope, you're my princess."_

"_But Yellow, Daddy! My little brother could be named Yellow!"_

_Shaking my head, I kissed Libby's hairline, "No, baby, your brother won't grow up to be like your Uncle Liam."_

_Bella snorted, her eyes still locked on the screen as she browsed through the list of baby names. "Edward, what about Henry? Henry Quinlan Cullen!"_

"_Bella, love," I sighed, thinking about my fiancées hormones, I didn't want to hurt her feelings. Pickles and ice cream weren't exactly delicious smelling when scooped together, "I was thinking about using Jacob's name. I like Henry, but how about Henry Jacob?"_

"_Or, or, or…" Bella paused, spinning the chair towards me, a shit-eating grin on her face, "QUINLAN!"_

_End Flashback_

A little boy. I was getting the son I wanted, and now our little family would be complete. Bella reached out her hand to grasp mine, pulling me closer, "You got what you wanted, Mr. Cullen."

I kissed her hand, letting my lips graze over the warm flesh of your hand, "Thank you for giving me a son, "Mrs. Cullen."

Bella giggled, "Yes, we wouldn't want you to chop off my head," she paused, "because it would be YOUR fault!" Each word was followed by a poke to my chest. She wanted to avoid my stomach as much as possible. Leaning down, I kissed her lips as Dr. Andrews stood, waiting for us to 'finish.'

"I believe a celebration is in order. What do you think, my love?"

"Oh I think I'll be extremely busy tonight." My face fell, and Bella laughed at my obvious pout, "Busy with the world's sexiest man."

"Hugh Jackman is here!" I glanced around the room, and this time, Bella hit my stomach. I doubled over face in pain, and began breathing in and out deeply. Just as Melanie was about to call for another doctor, I stood up straight, grinning devilishly, "Gotcha!"

Flushed cheeks, narrowed eyes, and a cruel smile met me when I looked at my future wife, "Oh you'll pay for that, Cullen."

Licking my lips, I grinned, "I can't wait for that, Isabella."

Melanie cleared her throat, "Well, you two, I think it's time to send you home. Your son looks healthy, and I'll see you back here soon, Bella."

The waiting room was full of our family, and the man we wanted to be our son's godfather. I'd never thought that the guy I'd punched at the basketball court would be the man we chose to watch over our son if something happened to us.

Jacob was taking turns carrying Gabe and Libby on his shoulders, each of the children unable to get enough of the act. As we entered the room, we were met with silence. My hand gripped Bella's and I stood by her side as she announced the news about our son. _Our_ son.

**BPOV**

The day had come and the sun was shining as bright as ever, just as the local weatherman had predicted. I forgave Earl, the channel 84 weatherman for all his past mistakes in weather predictions. Yes, he was fine by me now, now that he had gotten the weather right for my wedding day.

I was in Esme and Carlisle's room as I gazed at myself in the mirror. When Edward and I had realized that we both wanted a small wedding we knew the perfect place for it would be the grand white house where he had grown up in. So, as I looked at the white chiffon and lace adorning my body, including my now large belly, I realized that Edward was just down the hall, waiting for me.

"Hey," Alice said gently. I was surprised she could be so quiet on a day like this. "You look beautiful," she told me as she smiled softly and her hands fluttered about fixing the veil atop my head.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from one of your masterful designs," I smiled back at her, making her exhale a laugh.

Alice had begged me to let her design my wedding dress when I had told her about our small wedding. She vowed that being pregnant would not mean an ugly wedding dress for me. When she wasn't obsessing about my dress for the premiere of mine and Jacob's new movie, or laying out outfits for interviews for said movie, she spent every second she had sketching away in a little notebook and consulting with Rosalie. They wouldn't let me see it until they thought it was absolutely perfect, and I had to hand it to them, it was.

Simple, and perfect.

Crisp, clean white with a sweetheart neckline leading to small sleeves of white chiffon that just covered my shoulder and then went to wrap around my back. It had a diamond broach fastened just below my breasts and just before my tummy pushed the fabric out. It flowed softly down to the ground and was so light weight and airy, it almost felt like I wasn't wearing anything at all.

My hair was swept up with curls, some hanging loosely around my face, and a white freesia pinned to mass of curls atop my head. The veil was held on by a diamond studded beret and draped down to the ground, along with the rest of my dress.

The bridesmaids wore a pale yellow that complemented well with the sun we were fortunate enough to have today since it had been rainy for the past three days. They carried freesias and some pale yellow flowers that I didn't know the name of, but Alice had picked them out, and they looked lovely.

"Congratulations, Bella," Alice said, knocking me back to the present, as she hugged me carefully around my stomach and kissed my cheek. "I always knew you'd get your happily ever after."

With that, she walked from the room to wait for the wedding to start downstairs. We were to walk out of the house from the front doors that hung open, down the steps of the porch, and to the white alter standing in the front yard. All I could think about in that moment was: that's a lot of stairs in these shoes when I can't even see my feet anymore.

I sighed as I thought about how I could potentially go tumbling down the stairs face first, and automatically put my hand over my belly.

"Don't worry," a voice interrupted my thoughts, "I'll have a good hold on you," Charlie laughed as he stepped into the room.

"How did you know…?"

"Please, Bella. I saw the shoes you'd be wearing, and I walked up all those steps. It doesn't take a father of an only daughter to know what you were thinking about," he smiled.

"Thanks, dad."

He walked up to me and kissed the top of my forehead gently. "You've never really needed a man in your life, not even me," he laughed. "But I sure am glad you found one you want."

"Me too," I smiled up at him before kissing his cheek.

I looped my arm into his tightly making sure that if I stumbled I would be able to pull myself up and not fall onto my face, and then we walked out of that room.

I watched as one by one, pairs of mine and Edward's friends walked from the house and to the alter in their dresses and tuxes. Jasper and Heather, Emmett and Rosalie, Jacob and Nessie, and my maid of honor Alice walking with Edward's best man, Liam. They were followed by the most adorable kids on the planet. Libby, dressed as the miniature bride, walked with her bouncing bronze curls next to Gabe as the ring bearer in his little tux.

As my dad and I walked down the steps, making our way to the door, I could hear the guests rise from their seats and stand.

The sun was the first thing I saw. Blinding white light shone so that I had to close my eyes before I could adjust. I swore I could hear some of the people laughing at me, but come on, it was bright outside!

But the second thing I saw could outshine the sun any day. Edward stood at the altar, his hands folded in front of him as he smiled at me, and just like that the world around us melted away.

I was now only vaguely aware of Charlie next to me, my arm still looped with his. By now it felt like I was floating, like there was no chance of falling. The people sitting in the white, fold up chairs were silenced by the breaths I took with each step towards my soon to be husband. With my father placing my hand in Edward's, I knew that was where I truly belonged. I knew my heart was home.

Embarrassingly enough I could feel my eyes start to prickle, and I could've kicked myself. I had been telling myself the whole time that I wouldn't be one of those overly emotional brides that cried at their wedding. It was frustrating as hell that now here I was, salt water trying desperately to leak from my bottom lid, and the only thing Edward did was smile at me and wink. I told myself it was the hormones that made me do it and left it at that.

I was surprised I knew what to say and when to say it. My mind kept wandering off on me every time Edward looked at me with that crooked smile of his. I just couldn't help but find myself dazzled throughout the entire wedding ceremony.

But that kiss at the end sure as hell woke me up. The term 'sealed with a kiss' had never meant more to me, and I was sure glad that this deal was now closed. Now I could concentrate on forever with the man I loved. The man that was my entire life.

The protector of my life.

The father of my child.

The stealer of my heart.

Now and until the end of time. Now _that_ is what I call a good day.

**EPOV**

"Would you like to hold your son, Edward?" I shivered and nodded as the tiny creature was settled into my arms. I could tell already that he had long curly eyelashes and his mother's hair color. It was as messy as mine, but then again, any baby's hair would be messy. When he opened his eyes to reveal a blue color, I gasped. My son, Henry Jacob Cullen was born April 22.

Bella, alerted, tried to sit up and ask what was wrong. I just chuckled, "Nothing, love. I was going to make a joke, but I decided not to. Little Henry shouldn't know his true parentage until he's older. Damn milk man."

Had a child not been in my arms, a bedpan surely would have been launched at my head. I kissed my son's forehead, my lips lingering on his soft, warm flesh before I settled the blue hat back on his head. Moving closer to Bella, I perched myself on the edge of her bed and as the door to the private room opened, I beamed at my oldest child.

Libby moved closer to me, her hand resting on my knee, as my parents and Charlie stood behind her smiling. My wife had officially adopted Libby the day before our wedding, and Charlie was taking on the role of a proud grandfather of two. We were learning that Libby was the less clumsy version of Bella, and Charlie was going to be her tee-ball coach, alongside of my father.

"Can I hold him? Please, Daddy?" Kneeling down, I made sure that Libby could hold her little brother properly. Once he was settled in his older sister's arms he began to fuss, so I gently took him back from Libby, and handed him to Bella.

"The nurse said he would be hungry soon. Do you think…?" She trailed off, blushing. I looked towards my mother, who nodded her head, and ushered us from the room. Esme had agreed to help Bella through any 'embarrassing' moments, and I knew that my mother could be trusted to make my wife feel comfortable.

A week had passed since we'd brought Henry home, and I was as exhausted as Bella. Libby was lounging on the couch, eating grilled cheese, as I rocked my son. My eyes had dark circles underneath them, hair sticking up at odd angles. My father had brought Libby home from preschool, since Bella and I were taking turns relaxing.

I bounced the tiny creature, watching as my daughter reached for the remote to heighten the volume. Henry was eating breast milk from a bottle, since Bella was sore from the excessive feedings, his lips sealed around the rubber nipple as his sister drank from her juice cup.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Libby Bug?" I was never cross with my daughter, even though I was mentally and physically exhausted. I had a meeting with the board at the end of this week to discuss my residency at my father's hospital. Libby tried to hand me her empty plate, but I shook my head slowly, "Go put it in the sink, please. I'll wash it later."

"But Daddy, the sink is full, see?" Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes, knowing that keeping my temper was something that would be extremely important. There was no reason to be cross with my daughter for pointing out the obvious.

"Yes, baby, I see. Just sit it on the counter, and I'll wash it later." The plate and empty cup were on the counter, and once Henry was finished with his bottle, I set the empty plastic next to the sink, and burped my son. Libby scurried off out of the room, and I sighed leaning against the wall. Finally, a moment of rest…

I tried not to smack my head against the paint when I heard the doorbell ring, and Henry began to cry into my ear. His whimpers didn't cease as I opened the door to reveal my parents, who upon taking in my current state, sent me off to my room. Apparently, my wife and daughter needed me, and my parents would take care of the house, and my newborn son.

My shirt dropped to the floor, and I smiled when I saw Libby snuggling close to Bella, her thumb in her mouth, as Bella spoke softly to her. Libby's breathing was growing heavy as I crawled into bed next to them, and rubbed my daughter's back. I wanted to lull her to sleep, hoping to have some 'alone time' with Bella.

…_Three Years Later…_

"Elizabeth Cullen, clean this mess up right now, please!" A loud groan of disapproval sounded from above my head. Libby had left her crayons scattered all over the kitchen table, scraps of paper and glitter had fallen onto the hardwood floors, the room looked like a mess.

"But, Dad! Henry made a mess too!"

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I grabbed the vacuum from the hall closet, my body on full alert, waiting for Bella to come home. She'd been on location for the sequel to her and Jacob's movie and I'd missed her. Since Libby was in school, it was harder to pull her out to go on the set with mommy. The school and all of Libby's friends knew that her mom was a famous actress, but I wasn't willing to pull my daughter from a normal life, with normal friends, and home school her. I didn't have the time.

"Daddy?" Henry was grappling at my pant leg, burying his face in the soft material. Shockingly enough our son was the opposite of his boisterous sister. She loved the spotlight, but he liked the quiet. He was reserved, and shy, but extremely smart. His messy brown hair stuck out on his head, and he had inherited my green eyes, much to Bella's delight, as he'd grown older.

"Yeah, champ?" He squinted up at me, making me worry. We were certain that our son would need glasses once he was older, but regardless, he was our son.

"I have a cookie, please?" Reaching up above his head, I pulled a chocolate chip cookie from the cabinet, just in time for my wife to walk in.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, what exactly are you doing?" Jacob, who was standing behind her, chuckled softly. Henry ran towards his godfather, the cookie forgotten.

"Hey Bella, I just wanted a cookie…See?"

"Mhm. Come kiss me, mister." Henry grabbed at her hand, so she lifted him from the ground. He pecked her lips softly, and then reached his arms out for Jacob. The actor lifted my son from Bella's arms, and cuddled him, tickling the boy's soft stomach through his black t-shirt. Once they were out of the room, I leaned in and kissed Bella, hoping to taste her soft tongue before we were interrupted.

"I missed you, love." My voice was husky, and I was undoubtedly horny. I'd missed my wife, and she'd have whatever she wanted tonight.

**BPOV**

"I missed you too," I answered as soon as he had freed my mouth from his own which was now trailing down my neck.

"Do you think Jacob can watch the kids for a while?" he asked, his hands rubbing small, soothing circles in my back, relaxing the muscles there.

I nodded my head in agreement, and only a soft "mhm" came up from my throat.

"Good," he stated before picking me up bridal style and carrying me into the living room to head towards the stairs. I giggled as my feet kicked lightly and my hands grasped around my husband's neck.

"Thanks for watching the kids for a while," Edward called behind him, followed by a deep chuckle from our family friend.

"Should I cover their ears as well?" Jacob yelled up from the front hallway, though Edward and I were already half way up the stairs.

Edward stopped and turned to look at the darker man. "Perhaps it would be a better idea if you just took them out," he said with a smirk gracing his kissable lips.

"Good idea," Jacob laughed.

"And why, might I ask, would he need to take the children out of the house?" I asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"Because, Mrs. Cullen, I intend to make you scream so loud, you'd scar our children for life," he winked at me before setting me down gently on the mattress.

"Well then, by all means, proceed," I giggled, sitting up onto my elbows to watch him.

He came forward, laying his lean body on top of mine before starting to kiss me slowly as his hand gently brushed at my sides up and down. I could feel my lips starting to swell just before he finally released them, moving to suck and nip at my shoulder instead.

"Mmm, Edward!" I gasped with each graze of his teeth against my skin.

"That, my love, is only the beginning…."

---

Our days slowed considerably since Henry grew up. We were both glad that he no longer woke us in the middle of the night for feedings or changing, to which we were grateful for. And although there were times we missed the company of our tiny baby in our bed, him growing up made our lives less hectic.

"Bella, can you grab Libby's coat?" Edward called up to me from downstairs.

I walked into our daughter's brightly colored room to grab her jean jacket hanging on the back of her bedroom door.

"Alright I got the jacket," I said, tossing the denim to my daughter who caught it with a smile, "I got the girl," I continued, grabbing Libby's hand in mine.

"I got the boy," Edward checked off as he picked Henry up to hold him.

"And I got Daddy!" Henry yelled before burying his face in his dad's neck.

We walked to the park; the weather was so gorgeous that we didn't want to waste time taking the SUV. The sun was shining but there was a slight breeze so we were sure to bring along jackets for the kids. But the weather could've been cloudy and drizzling for as much as the kids noticed. They were far too busy giggling away as we pushed them on their swings.

"Mom, let me try myself," my daughter said as she laughed whilst pumping her legs.

"Alright, Libby Bug," I said, stepping back and slightly away, but remaining close enough in case she needed me.

It was an interesting place to be. On the one hand there was the relief of Henry growing up. No longer having to worry so much about him getting into things and places he wasn't supposed to get into. There was the watching of his personality develop, and seeing that though he had inherited his father's looks, he had somehow gotten a hold of my infamous blushing habits. And of course it was an absolute joy that he could talk. He was the cutest little boy the world had ever seen and magazines had done whatever they could to get the first picture of baby Henry.

But, then there was the aging of Libby. Our little Libby Bug was growing up so fast that I just wanted to stop time, or at the very least, beg it to slow down. She was growing up into such a beautiful girl and she was mine. I had been so lucky to be a part of this little girl's life, and the only thing I could've possible regretted, was that I did not know her sooner. Though she was almost eight years old, she still was, and would forever be, my Libby Bug.

"Mommy! Look!" she shouted and my heart jumped at her calling me 'Mommy' once again. And sure enough, there she was on her swing, pumping her little feet and swinging by herself. "I'm going by myself!" she giggled.

"I know, honey. Good job," I said quietly as I felt my eyes start to tear up. It was yet another mile stone that she was climbing over.

"I know, love. It's hard," Edward was by my side, whispering in my ear as he now held Henry close to his body. "It's a good thing she was too young to remember when she said her first words. I cried like a baby," Edward chuckled. "You'll get used to it, honey."

"I know," I smiled up at him, "and then we can do it all over again with Henry."

"And perhaps another after that?" he asked, his eyes shining with love and affection.

"Perhaps after a while, another after that," I said softly before looking back over at a swinging Libby.

After all, we weren't a Hollywood couple, not deep down. The tabloids and entertainment news programs could say what they wanted, but we kept to ourselves as much as we could. Sure, Edward and I would go to parties and the kids enjoyed going to the premiers of their favorite Disney movies and meeting the stars they watched on television, but they were just normal kids, so could you blame them?

"Mommy, can we go home now?" Henry asked, making me blink.

I looked up and the sun was starting to set already, the entire day blown away in the light wind. "Sure, baby," I said, pushing his soft, dark hair away from his face.

Libby ran up to take my hand and Edward wrapped his arm around my waist for the walk home as he carried Henry. As we walked down the side walk I knew that my life was perfect. I had everything I could possibly want…the people that make you feel loved, and make you feel worthwhile.

Yes, I would watch my children grow, and I would see my friends start a family of their own, and things would change. Things always change. Sometimes for the worse, but this time I had a feeling it was for the better. Through all the twists and turns life could throw at me (and has), I knew that so long as I had the people in my life that loved me most, and that I loved more than anything, I could take it on. _We _would take it on.

Together.

**EPOV**

"Come on, Henry, hit the ball." His eyes were squinted in concentration, shaggy brown hair falling out from beneath his helmet. He was ten years old, and full of energy; so much that we had him enrolled in three different sports: baseball, football, and swimming. My fourteen year old daughter stood on her tip toes, fingers gripping the silver chain linked fence, protecting us from any stray baseballs.

"HIT IT, HENRY!" I chuckled at my daughter's enthusiasm. Shockingly, Libby had grown out of her "princess" phase, and into softball, after playing tee-ball. Anytime someone complimented Henry's ball playing abilities, Libby's chest would puff out with pride, claiming she taught him everything.

"Come on! Please, please, please!" Bella's fingers were crossed, and she too was bouncing on the balls of her feet. It was the bottom of the ninth, and Henry was the team's "last hope."

Last but not least, our youngest son, Masen Charles Cullen, stood silently by his mother, peering out onto the field. He was my clone, a carbon copy. The four year old smiled up at me as I winked down at him, copying the wink just as my daughter had done at his age.

Henry's bat came in contact with the ball, and it soared into the outfield. I grinned at my wife, who smiled back at me, as our son rounded the bases. He slid into third; putting him in perfect position to score as Brennor Michaels stepped up to the plate.

My godson's hair had darkened as he'd gotten older, now a brown that matched Henry's. Some people thought the boys were brothers; except Brennor had hazel eyes, and Henry had my eyes. Liam stood at third base, signaling to his son, letting him know whether to swing or not.

The boy could be stubborn, sometimes ignoring his father's instructions, but this time, Brennor grit his teeth, and nodded, preparing himself to hit the ball. The ball hit Brennor's bat, and floated over the shortstop's head. Henry sprinted for home, and the shortstop threw the ball to the catcher.

Our son slid, his legs touching home plate, and both the catcher and Henry looked up towards the umpire for his ruling, "OUT!"

Henry's fists came in contact with the now dusty plate, as the other team ran towards the pitcher to celebrate their victory. I stood off to the side, as Brennor ran for home, and helped his best friend out of the dust. Liam and I didn't need to hear what had been said because Brennor's arm wrapped itself around Henry's shoulders after they were both standing.

Handshakes with the other team were exchanged, but as Henry walked towards me, I couldn't ignore the tear stains on his dirty face. He tried to brush past me, but my hand shot out to grab around his waist, pulling my little Tasmanian devil back towards me, "Good game, champ."

He shook his head, sniffling, pressing his face into my shoulder. I felt the tears through my coach's shirt, and I rubbed his back. Henry lifted his head back to look into my face, "But I lost. We lost because of me."

I sighed, wiping the dirt from his face. Once his cheeks were clean, I lead him to the dugout. Kneeling, I rested my hands on his knees, watching his green eyes fill up with tears again, "Can I tell you something, champ?"

My son hiccupped and nodded, waiting for me to continue, "Losing, son, in its own weird way, is winning."

Henry eyed me warily, apparently worried that his father was losing his mind, "No dad, losing is just losing. And I suck."

My voice hardened slightly, "You don't suck, young man, it's not possible, do you know why?"

"No…" The word trailed off, disappearing into the dusty air as Henry heard the tone my voice had taken.

"Because first of all, Cullen's do not suck, and second, how we lose, and how we've changed because of it, and what we take away from it that we haven't learned before to apply it to other ventures is how losing is also winning."

Henry blinked, "That was the worst run-on sentence in the world."

"And now I've learned something!" I chucked him under the chin, and light laughter answered my sarcasm, "But it's the truth. You lost because you went for home too quickly. Had you waited for the next batter, then you may have made it. Next time, you'll be more wary about your decision."

"Hey Dad?" I glanced up to see Libby looking down at me, Masen standing next to her, his head cocked to the side.

"Yes, Libby Bug?"

"Mom says shut up, we have to leave. The team is expecting us at Dairy Queen, and Uncle Li says it's your turn to pay."

My children laughed and Bella smiled from where she stood on the outskirts of the dugout. Brennor called out to my kids, and they took off towards Liam and Heather's SUV. Apparently, they were riding with them.

"Good game, Coach." I grinned cockily at my wife, who moved closer to me. My hands reached out to rest on her waist, rubbing circles on her hips. It was awkward for her to come to the children's sporting events because people would often stare, but she was always there for her kids.

"I'll show you a good game, Mrs. Cullen." Bella squealed as I dipped her, my lips moving to brush against hers, her eyes brightening as they stared back into mine. Our lips moved slowly, savoring the moment of silence, until a loud horn pulled us from our lip lock.

"Hey, get a room. A dugout is too dirty, Cullen, I thought you were classier than that." Had there not been children around, Liam Michaels would have received a very rude gesture, but the twinkle in my eye promised him a rebuke.

Dust followed the SUV as it left the ballpark, and I grasped Bella's hand as we walked towards our own vehicle. Her thumb rubbed over the top of my hand, making soothing circles across my skin. Once we were securely in the car, I backed out of the spot, and onto the dusty road.

Bella's hand rubbed over my leg as we pulled into the parking lot at Dairy Queen, preparing ourselves for the loud children and parents. She always knew how to soothe me, and as my tense muscles loosened, I leaned over to kiss her lips softly, "Let's do this."

**BPOV**

"Ugh! I can't believe you guys are watching this again. Must we watch it every time we have a family get together?" I asked as I came into the house, my arms full of grocery bags.

"Oh come on, Mom," Libby said with a smile from her place on the couch. "It's so fun to watch!" I looked at my family all huddled around the television in our family room as they watched a film from back in the day. A recording of the 84th Annual Academy Awards.

Libby sat with her husband Derek, on the couch, her belly bulging just like mine had once as Derek had her tucked protectively into his side, his arm around her shoulders.

Henry was now engaged to a beautiful woman named Stephanie and they were in the midst of planning for their wedding.

Masen was still single, though he got his fair share of women. Of course he did, since he was an exact clone of his father. I wanted to roll my eyes at the thought. But though he could have any girl he wanted, he just hadn't found 'the one' yet.

Alice and her family were there, along with Rosalie and hers and Jacob and his. It was almost strange to look at the film we were watching and remember that we didn't look like that anymore. Our souls would always be in our twenties, like the days when we all came together to form a bond that had stood the test of time.

"Oh Bella, don't you remember that?" Edward asked, his arms snaking from behind me to wrap around my waist. "Remember that night? "

I nodded as I put my hands over his. I sure did.

"_Mommy, good luck!" my youngest boy yelled into the phone. _

"_Masen, stop grabbing at the phone," Libby told him as I imagined her trying to pry him from the phone._

"_But I wanted to tell her…" Masen's tiny voice pouted._

_Libby's voice softened considerably, "Okay, Masen, I'll tell her for you, alright? Mom, Masen says 'good luck'," she repeated obediently into the phone._

_I giggled at our children as Edward's body shook with laughter beside me, his head pressed tightly against mine as we listened together on the phone. "Well thank you," I told my children in response. _

"_Oh, and Henry wants to know if you've seen Shia Labeouf yet?" she asked in a more timid tone._

"_Oh Henry wants to know that, does he?" I laughed. "No, Libby I haven't seen him yet," I rolled my eyes at my daughter's fascination with the movie star. _

_SNAP* FLASH***_

_The bulbs flashing in my eyes made me blink suddenly and I looked up to find photographers' attention now turned to Edward and I._

"_I have to go now, honey. Tell the boys we love them. We'll talk to you soon," I told her feeling the tears start to prickle my eyes, wishing that my children could be here with me on a night as important as this. _

"_I will. Good luck and we'll be watching you," I could almost hear the smile on her face as she spoke. _

_I snapped the phone shut and then just looked at the small device in my hands for a moment longer._

"_They'll be fine. Alice is there along with Jasper, don't worry," Edward soothed as he put his hand on my bare shoulder._

"_I know," I smiled up at him, ignoring all the paparazzi and cameras watching. "I hope Alice doesn't eat all our food," I laughed as I slipped my phone back into my clutch. Alice was expecting a little girl, and she was due next month, but still, I worried. She looked like she could pop any second. _

"_Bella!" Jacob called in his husky voice. "You two can get a room after the show!" he chuckled as he walked towards us with a very beautiful Nessie. She was wearing a baby blue silk gown, her bronze hair in ringlets down her back and around her shoulders. _

_We shared hugs and kisses as photographers snapped away like they did with everyone else on the red carpet, but we paid no mind. While Jacob and Edward talked about…whatever it is guys talk about, Nessie and I were busy admiring each other's gowns, jewelry, and hair, and then gushing to one another about how fantastic it was to be here, in the middle of our very own fairy tale; Our first time at the Academy Awards. _

_Though Edward had never been to one before, he was always so cool and collected, he didn't have the urge to jump up and down like a teenage girl that just got an autograph of her favorite movie star…I did. And, it was nice that Nessie shared that same urge with me. It would've been horrible to be the only one fainting when Hugh Jackman passes by. Now, at least, we can do it together. _

_As we walked, we stopped and posed, then walked, then posed, then walked, then gave an interview, then posed some more. We were introduced to celebrities I used to watch in the movie theatre, and I even bumped (literally) into iconic stars that I imagined had their faces on billboards even over in China. _

_All that was incredible, it was a little girl's dream come true, but nothing put the butterflies in my stomach like when it was time to enter the theatre so that the Awards could begin. I clutched Edward's arm in a vice like grip as I stared up at the two building sized Oscars, and like the perfect gentleman he is, and always will be, he leaned over and placed a kiss on my temple in attempt to calm my nerves._

_When we arrived at our seats, it was no coincidence that Jacob and I were sitting by one another, along with Aaron and Marcus and had Alice felt up to it, she and Jasper would be there as well. But what was surprising was that Miss Rosalie Hale was seated next to Emmett in the row directly in front of us. _

_After sitting down in my seat, sandwiched between Edward on my right, and Jacob on my left, I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Do you ever wear any other color than red to one of these things?"_

_I saw her shoulders shake with laughter from behind before she turned around, and she smiled at me. "Honey, you don't mess with a trademark. When people expect something, you can't disappoint," she winked. Her smile became tender and less cocky as her eye glanced down before looking up again. "Good luck, Bella. I've never met someone so deserving of what they wanted, then you."_

"_Thanks, Rosalie," I leaned forward and we hugged awkwardly over the red seats. "And don't trip on your dress," I added, making her push me away and teasingly slap my shoulder._

_Rose wasn't up for an award, not this year. She had taken the year off to spend with Emmett and they were now planning to start a family of their own. Rosalie had finally decided to give up her perfect body for nine months of pregnancy. No, instead of being nominated, she was a presenter this year, for wardrobe, or something to that effect. I found it to be quite fitting considering in the morning she would be on the best dressed lists of everyone with a camera in front of their face._

_The Awards began as they always did, with some comical skit in the beginning. I remember laughing from home at skits such as the one I was watching, but when I was there, when I was right there, seeing it happen in front of my very eyes, it was different and the only thing I could think was, oh my god, I can't believe I'm actually here!_

_The night went on, and acceptance speeches were given. By the end when they were about to announce Best Actor, Best Actress, Best Director, and Best Picture, I was about ready to take off the shoes Alice stuck me in and throw them at the stupid band that kept cutting off the acceptance speeches. It's a fucking Oscar! You win once in a lifetime…if you're lucky, and they can't give you a couple minutes to rattle off a few names? Please, I'd take that wand and shove it right up that orchestra instructors' ass if he did that to me. _

_If…_

_Oh crap, it was my category being presented! I had totally missed who had won Best Actor, concentrating so hard on how good my aim would be with a black pump. Which meant they probably zoomed in on my face, which was probably a glare directed at the instructor I wanted to throw said heel at. _

_I remember looking around nervously to see if anyone had seen the glare I was probably emitting, and to my horror, those sitting closest to me were glancing from the stage, to me, then back to the stage, where, on the giant screen showed my face looking around nervously. Shit! Could this get any worse?!?!_

"_And the Oscar goes to…" Drew Barrymore slid her finger across the envelope to break the seal. Wait a minute, why was Drew Barrymore presenting the award for Best Actress? "Isabella Swan, After the Dust Settles!"_

"_It's Bella!" I yelled out in annoyance. Wait a minute. "That's me!" I yelled out, turning to look at Edward for confirmation, but his arms were already wrapped around me, and he leaned down to kiss me gently. _

_All around me was an explosion of cheers and pats on my back…there were hands of people that I didn't even know touching me. Still in a daze that it was my name that had been called, I tried to make my way down through the seats that stood in the way of me and the aisle. _

_I tripped more times than I cared to count, but at that moment, I didn't care. I grabbed my purse and practically jumped over the people to get to that aisle, and then held my dress up so there was no chance of my tripping on it, as I half walked, half jogged, half skipped (wait a minute…) up to the stage. _

_Drew, a very nice lady indeed, handed me the little golden man which was much heavier than I thought, and kissed my cheek before leaving me alone, in front of hundreds of people, to talk. Bitch. I changed my mind about her._

_My one hand clutched the statue as my other still held my purse and I tried to look for the words to say. I opened my mouth as the crowd silenced for my speech, but the only thing that came out was a string of sounds that didn't make any sense at all, causing the audience to giggle and chuckle at me._

_I thought back to the common denominator in all acceptance speeches and started with that._

"_I…" I started with a shaky voice, "just wanna thank…."_

_And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow…._

_It took me a moment to realize it was my cell phone ringing in the purse that I had mistakenly brought up with me in my haste, then a moment more to dig it out of said purse. _

"_Hello?" I answered, earning more chuckles from the movie stars in their seats._

"_YOU WON, MOM!" Libby's excited voice rang out as I heard my boys and Alice cheering in the background._

"_I know, I can't believe it! Ummm…what should I do?" I asked her, trying to whisper into the cellular device, but the microphone had carried the question out to all those listening._

"_Thanks us!"_

"_Right." I turned back to the crowd, keeping my phone in my hand and raising it as if that would help Libby to hear. "I just really want to thank my family. My darling girl at home and my two boys, and the man that made all my dreams come true. When I first decided to become an actress, I had my hopes, my dreams, my life, all painted like a neat little picture inside my mind. It was wonderful, the best life I could possibly think of. But none of it could ever come close to what I have here in my hand," I held my hand with the phone up as far as it could go without dropping the purse between my arm and side, "and sitting in that red chair down there." I looked right at Edward to find him winking with his lopsided grin on his face._

"_Dreams are a great thing to have…they give you something to shoot for. But nothing can possibly compare to reality, so thank you, Edward, Libby, Henry, Masen, and all my friends and family for making my life a reality that far exceeds any dream a girl could possibly have."_

_I didn't even wait for the music to play or the crowd to cheer before I walked off the stage, and that man with the wand by the orchestra is damn lucky he didn't cut me off, or he wouldn't be able to walk straight. _

"_Mom….?" I heard the muffled voice._

"_Oh Libby, honey I'm sorry."_

"_I love you, mom," she whispered into the phone._

"_I love you too, Libby Bug," I whispered back._

_We said our good-byes and I closed the phone just in time to have Mary Hart come up to interview me about my win, but that was cut short when Edward ran in backstage and picked me right up, kissing me like we were newlyweds again._

"_I'm so proud of you," he said before setting me down and kissing my forehead. _

"_Me too," I smiled before hugging him tightly to me._

The laughter brought me out of my reverie as my family and friends watched as I answered my phone on the television, just as I had been remembering.

"Bella!" Alice laughed out. "I can't believe you did that!"

"Hey," I defended. "It was memorable. James Cameron was the King of the World, Hillary Swank forgot to thank her husband, I had the cell phone," I shrugged my shoulders which only earned more laughs.

"Alright, stop laughing, and let's eat!" Emmett said, clapping his hands together as he attempted to get up from off the floor, but in his old age, required assistance from Masen.

Time seemed to fly as we all ate and reminisced about things that the kids were too young to remember. Photo albums were brought out and I suddenly felt the need to hold onto Edward as tightly as I could, as I watched pictures of my children grow from the babies I once carried, to the grown, independent adults they had become.

They left in a slew of hugs and kisses, and laughs. Edward and I, along with Rosalie and Emmett and Jacob and Nessie were going out on a triple date with Alice and Jasper next weekend. It almost made me laugh when Alice had first proposed the idea, but with the kids out of the house, things had gotten a little quieter than we were used to. So, more than a few years ago, we had started the tradition of going out once a week together.

I let out a deep sigh as my head hit my pillow and I stared up at that ceiling of our bedroom. Edward's weight sunk the mattress next to me and he scooted over until he was snuggling me close to his body. He breathed in my scent as if it was the first time he had smelled me, and his nose gently traced my jaw. It was ridiculous that his touch could still stir my stomach into frenzy.

"What's the matter love?" he asked as his hand started to rub soothing circles in my side.

"Life goes by so fast. I can remember being each of their ages. Being pregnant with Henry, being engaged with you, being single and having nothing but my work. It's crazy that life has seemed to fast forward to this point."

"Yes, it may have seemed to go fast, but every step taken forward, and every breath breathed on each new day was worth something. It brought us closer to this point in time. A point when we can watch our kids have all the fun we had once, and come up with new adventures of our own. Just because our kids' lives are starting, doesn't mean ours' are ending. There's far more for us to see and do."

I turned onto my side and wrapped my arms tightly around my husband, loving the warmth of his embrace and the scent his body always seemed to give off.

"Oh yeah?" I teased. "Like what?"

"Like eight tickets to Australia for a month," he smiled down at me.

"Edward, that's really a ridiculous…." I noticed the smile he was giving me and my sentence just stopped. "You didn't."

He nodded, the same, shit eating grin on his face.

"But we can't!" I exclaimed, sitting up in bed.

"Oh no? Give me one reason why not?" he said, his face leaning closer to mine.

"Because…" but I didn't have an answer. No kids to worry about, I still made movies, but even that was when an exceptionally good script came along.

"Imagine, Bella. Crisp, clean beaches. You in a swim suit," he kissed my neck teasingly, "warm weather, kangaroos, and if you'd like, I think you could still have a Quinlan," he wiggled his eyebrows.

I slapped his shoulder at that, but the idea was a good one. I could feel the smile growing on my face as I asked, "You say eight tickets, eh?"

He once again nodded, "Mhm, adults only."

"Alice is gonna want to plan a shopping day!"

"But you're mine tonight," he said, tackling me to the bed and assaulting me with kisses.

As his touch overwhelmed me, I thought mildly about how no matter what happens, no matter what age we grow to be, we will be the same. Our love and friendships are more than a meteor that shine brightly across the sky before disappearing. They're the sun that shines in the day, and lights the moon at night. They light your way on the path you chose on your journey and will still be shinning when that journey reaches its end.

"Mmm, Edward," I groaned out as his sweat slicked body moved against mine in a rhythm all our own.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered into my neck.

"I love you too, Edward," I said back. "Oh, Edward! Oh god, babe, I'm gonna…"

Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart

"God Dammit!"

**The End**

**

* * *

  
**

_That was the end. I promise, even swear? Am I allowed to swear? I dunno, you'll have to ask my girlfriend. _

_I'm sure you're wondering what our new story is about. It's going to be called "Arrogance" and it is set during Bella and Edward's senior year of high school. I know, I know! God, get off my back! It's a high school story, yes, and everyone and their brother does them, BUT, this one rocks. So that's the difference? Yup, that sounded conceited again, but I'm not, I SWEAR!_

_When Bella and Edward go with others to perform a senior prank at the school, they get caught, and must serve community service, together. The only problem is that Bella HATES Edward with a passion because she knows he's the school's biggest player, but, she can't help falling in love with him. _

_That's the general gist, and there is a bit of a love triangle (guess who?). _

_Thanks again for reading Total Eclipse of the Heart, and keep your eyes peeled for Arrogance, which will also be posted on Ash's profile…_

_See you soon,_

_Hayden_

_P.S. Here's a preview of Arrogance. Ash and I had an epic battle and I won…BECAUSE IM A MAN! BOO YA!_

_I only caught pieces of the conversation, as I twirled my car keys around my index finger. I heard footsteps as they came toward me, and when I glanced up, I bit back a smile. Voice hoarse, I spoke when she stood close to me, her palms pressed against the cold metal door, "Hey Bella."_

_Bella Swan offered me a weak smile, and if possible, an even weaker wave, "Hi."_

_Edward Cullen was never at a loss for words, so what was happening now? I swallowed, coating my suddenly dry throat, "Nice night, isn't it? I love the stars, absolutely beautiful."_

_Her voice seemed slightly cold when she spoke, but I knew it wasn't from the bitter Washington air, "I know what you're doing and I don't need it."_

"_Excuse me?" The tone of her voice was one of scorn, as if she'd rather be anywhere else then next to me._

"_Trying to make the new girl swoon over the King Player? I know how you are, Edward Cullen. Don't try any of your tricks on me, they won't work."_

_Pushing myself away from the brick, I looked down at the smaller girl, her brown hair curling due to the humid air. Her gorgeous blue eyes were locked to the ground, a sign that she refused to look at my face when she spoke. Chin pressed against her chest, Bella stood with a look of defiance, but the way she stood showed vulnerability, as well. _

_Sighing, I shook my head slowly, "Fine. Talk to yourself. I'll be over here if you need me."_

**Indeed! Thanks, baby. That was just a small preview for the story we have been working on, as of late. We already have three chapters done, and are discussing posting it next week. Arrogance is one of the most fun things I've written since MLOONAA and I'm really excited to post it.**

**Now, tell us what you think of the end? Did it sum everything up? I hope so. I had soooo much fun writing that last BPOV and I can only IMAGINE the trouble Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Jacob, Nessie, Edward, and Bella could get into in Australia!!!!!**

**It's been a joy to write for you guys and to have so many of you take so kindly not only to the story and our adaptation of the characters we all love, but to Hayden and I as well. **

**Much love and even more writing,**

**ashel-13**


End file.
